Etranges Coïncidences
by EveApplefield
Summary: Jonathan Crane ne supporte pas les gens, déteste les collègues et hait tout particulièrement les colocataires. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi il y a une crétine en rose sur son pallier ? Des meurtres ! De la drogue ! Du cannibalisme ! Du sexe ! Et des tas de bonnes choses !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Pain et Bisounours.**

Jonathan Crane détestait les gens.

Ça n'avait rien d'un secret, quiconque avait déjà croisé le chemin du jeune professeur aurait pu vous l'apprendre. Froid et antisocial, il détestait les petites discussions de convenance, les politesses ou autres simagrées, leur préférant de loin le sarcasme et le silence qui venait juste après.

Au départ ses collègues de la faculté avaient eu un peu pitié de lui. Ce jeune professeur toujours le nez dans un livre, sans ami dans sa vie ou de partenaire dans son lit. Ils avaient essayé de le faire sortir de sa bulle, mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Au bout d'un moment, il leur avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intéressé sur le ton de quelqu'un vous disant d'aller vous faire fouttre avec une prostituée galeuse. Depuis ils avaient tous abandonné. Tous sauf Erin, avec qui le Démon partageait son bureau.

L'autre assistante-professeur de psychologie se faisait souvent l'avocat du diable autour de la machine à café, clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il n'était juste pas très doué avec les gens, un peu trop timide peut être, oh non il n'avait pas voulu être vache en disant qu'il n'avait aucune intention de perdre son temps en réunions tupperware, c'était juste de l'humour. Quand la conversation tournait vers ses costumes achetés au supermarché, son écriture en pattes de mouches ou son air un peu efféminé, Erin les traitait de vieilles commères et partait en disant d'un air dramatique qu'elle était la seule à voir son âme derrière ses lunettes. Une fois partie, les vielles commères rétorquaient qu'elle avait surtout vu ses grands yeux bleus et avait choisi de baver dessus en ignorant le reste.

Parce que Jonathan Crane n'était pas très agréable.

Pour parler franchement, il était même désagréable. Qu'il soit perfectionniste, après tout pourquoi pas. Ca rendait le travail de tout le monde plus facile quand c'était à lui de remplir des formulaires. Les élèves n'auraient jamais été aussi agréables avec eux s'ils n'avaient pas eu Jonathan et sa ribambelle de devoirs à rendre comme seule comparaison. Deuxièmement c'était un petit génie et il ne laissait personne l'oublier. Soit. Après tout il en fallait bien pour remplir leurs quotas. Parce pour faire des bilans de recherches il était doué le Jonathan ! Il en avait rendu tellement depuis le début de l'année que Pigeon, leur principal superviseur, passait désormais son temps à lorgner par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil au dernier miracle du fils prodige. Là-dessus, rien à dire. Crane était doué, il n'avait pas obtenu le job grâce au piston ou quoi que ce soit. Mais bon sang ce qu'il était mauvais.

Pas mauvais dans le sens social, non, contrairement à ce que disait Erin il était parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre une blague et une insulte. Il était mauvais parce qu'il était _mauvais_.

Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce il jetait un coup d'œil suffisant autour de lui puis retournait à ses notes, estimant que le reste du monde lui était inférieur. S'il vous lui adressiez la parole hors d'un cadre professionnel il vous enverrait paître tout net et si jamais vous aviez par malheur demandé quelque chose lorsqu'il était dans une de ses humeurs il vous sortirait quelque chose de visiblement innocent, que vous ne pourriez pas redire au superviseur, mais qui était pourtant une insinuation cruelle, une pique dégueulasse là où ça fait mal. Que ce soit un passé suicidaire ou une petite cousine de cinq ans atteinte de leucémie, aucun sujet n'était trop bas pour lui. Pour ça aussi il était doué Crane.

En fait Jonathan crane était un parfait connard.

Et là de suite Jonathan Crane était hors de lui. Parce que voyez-vous, ses collègues de travail n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir supporter sa charmante personnalité. Ses colocataires étaient beaucoup plus à plaindre. Enfin, avaient été.

Il n'avait jamais supporté le bruit des autres étudiants alors dès qu'il avait eut plus de moyens il avait fuit sa chambre universitaire pour une petite bâtisse défraîchie en bordure du Summerset. Ce n'était pas très grand, quatre chambres exiguës avec une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine, mais ça lui allait très bien. Ce qui lui allait beaucoup moins bien c'est qu'il avait cinq colocataires, dont deux couples qui n'hésitaient pas à se faire entendre. En pleine nuit. Jusqu'à six fois par semaines. Alors comme il n'avait aucune intention de quitter les lieux, il entama une véritable guérilla dans la résidence pour se débarrasser des autres occupants. Après plus de six mois, une invasion de cafards lâchés par Jonathan, deux vols, une nourriture qui pourrissait étrangement vite parce qu'il débranchait le frigo la nuit, un compteur électrique qui tombait tout le temps en panne parce qu'il remettait les plombs usagés, une invasion de souris lâchées par Jonathan et un grand seau d'eau glacé sur les amoureux en pleine action, les derniers occupants étaient partis, le laissant seul maître des lieux.

Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il y avait une crétine en rose sur son pallier ?

" Bonjour ! "

Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en secouant la main dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit _bonjour_ , elle avait dit _bonchourr_ avec un accent qu'il pensa allemand, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder parce qu'elle se remit à parler à toute vitesse immédiatement après.

" Je suis Kornelia Burba, je suis la nouvelle locataire ! Je sais je devais arriver plus tôt mais fiouuu ! C'est grand ici, je me suis perdue deux fois en venant ! D'abord en sortant du bus – la gare routière est très grande mais là il y a des panneaux c'est facile de s'y retrouver tu comprends ?- donc oui d'abord en sortant du bus j'ai cru que tout irait bien mais _non_ ! Dès que je suis sortie à l'arrêt la carte- la carte sur l'arrêt de bus, moi j'ai pas de carte- elle était déchirée donc j'ai du suivre les panneaux mais à un endroit les panneaux étaient cassés donc j'ai dû demander mon chemin et là…"

Oh.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait réussi à dire tout ça, c'est parce que Crane n'écoutait pas. Il était en état de choc. Pendant qu'elle pépiait avec excitation, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il la regarda entre ses doigts comme une scène de film d'horreur particulièrement atroce. Parce que pour lui elle était exactement ça. Depuis les ballerines roses jusqu'au ruban rouge sang sur ses cheveux bruns frisés comme un caniche en passant par l'énorme manteau de fourrure rose bonbon. Comment, mais comment est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui venir à l'idée d'acheter une chose aussi immonde ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait dépecé un Bisounours. Peut être même que c'était elle qui l'avait fait, parce qu'il voyait mal comment on pouvait avoir assez de mauvais goût pour commercialiser ça. La fille sous le blob rose était relativement mignonne, dans le genre petit chiot surexcité, mais elle portait beaucoup trop de maquillage -rose - et à ses joues creuses elle faisait très certainement tous les régimes à la mode sans s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Baissant les yeux il vit ses valises –roses- et conclu qu'elle était sa nouvelle colocataire.

Ça devait être la façon de son propriétaire de le punir.

" Puis je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée, j'ai du me tromper de pharmacie-"

Est-ce qu'elle s'arrêtait pour respirer des fois ? Jonathan ne le savait pas mais il n'allait pas attendre de le découvrir.

"STOP !"

"Quoi mais je-"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"Non, chut."

" Mais le-"

" Chut."

" C'est-"

A bout de force, il posa sa main en travers de sa bouche pour la faire taire et lui lança un regarda noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de couiner ou d'agripper son poignet. Il fallu une bonne minute.

" On se tait" articula-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à une petite fille " et quand je pose des questions on me donne des réponses courtes, d'accord ?"

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

" Bien. Je vais partir du principe que tu sais lire les pancartes " Qu'il avait affiché pour témoigner son amour aux visiteurs " et que tu n'es ni un démarcheur, ni un témoin de Jéhovah, ni un potentiel locataire. Donc tu es là pour quoi ?"

Il enleva sa main.

" Je suis Kornelia Bur-"

Il remit sa main.

" J'ai pas demandé ton nom, recommence."

Cette fois ci quand il retira sa main elle sauta hors de sa portée avec un air courroucé, passant sous son bras pour entrer dans le salon.

" Vous êtes pas très accueillant vous ! J'ai dis que-"

Il tendit vivement son bras pour la faire taire ou la jeter dehors, mais elle lui mit une claque sonore sur la main avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Comment osait-elle cette –

"J'ai dis" cria-t-elle avant de baisser le volume " que j'étais Kornelia Burba, votre nouvelle colocataire et que comme le propriétaire vous l'avait dit par mail j'ai réservé ma chambre ici il y a trois jours. J'étais censée arriver dans l'après midi mais je me suis perdue, je suis désolée d'être arrivée si tard mais c'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça ! Ça va pas non ?!"

Il y eut un instant de silence. Jonathan baissa les yeux sur sa main. Mais quelle sale... Elle avait laissé une marque ! Mais il se retint de lui hurler dessus, se contentant de hausser un sourcil. Ainsi donc elle avait une bonne raison d'être là. Et bien tant pis, il nierait en bloc et essuierait tous ses arguments avec des accusations infondées. Il la ferait passer pour une gamine immature et hystérique. Sûrement, avec une fille comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de plus pour la faire fuir.

"Et ta réponse c'est de me frapper ?" Demanda-t-il d'un air doucereux.

" Vous m'avez fait mal !"

" Alors si je comprends bien ton argument se tient à ' c'est lui qui a commencé ?'"

" Dans ce pays c'est recevable la légitime défense !"

Et si elle commençait à monter sur ses grands chevaux en empruntant du jargon juridique ça ne pouvait annoncer rien de bon. Diversion.

" C'est vrai, mais à moins que vous soyez tous stupides, arriérés et analphabètes dans _ton_ pays, tu devrais avoir vu sur les pancartes que je ne cherche pas de locataires."

L'insulte paru la rendre encore plus furieuse. Elle serra les poings et avança un peu plus sa lèvre inférieure, il s'attendait presque à la voir taper du pied. Sauf qu'elle se contenta de le contourner pour empoigner ses valises restées sur le seuil.

" Oui et bien tu as de grandes mains pour faire taire les gens et écrire des mots doux …"

Visiteurs Passibles de Poursuites Judiciaires.

" ... Mais tu es pas le propriétaire et j'ai déjà payé le mois alors zou, on sort du chemin ou j'appelle …"

La situation lui échappait à grande vitesse. Elle était plus furieuse qu'intimidée et n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en aller. En désespoir de cause il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la porte pour lui barrer la route et abaissa son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

" Sors. De. Chez. Moi"

" … Le propriétaire tiens ! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort Il sera ravi de savoir que tu m'as mise dehors ! On tente pour voir ?!"

Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient droit dans les siens sans flancher. Elle ne bluffait pas. Si elle ne bluffait pas c'est qu'elle avait bel et bien le numéro du propriétaire et l'appellerait si jamais il continuait de la harceler. Au cas où ça arriverait, le propriétaire serait furieux et mettrait fin à son bail. La strangulation n'étant pas une solution viable l'heure était venue de faire marche arrière. Poussant un profond soupir il se redressa un peu.

" Bon on ne va pas y arriver, montres moi tes papiers."

" Oh, vous me montrez votre badge Monsieur l'Agent ?"

" Tes papiers du bail !"

" Tu es pas sérieux ?!"

Il haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques secondes elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit une de ses valises pour en sortir un classeur –rouge pour changer- le tout en râlant. Enfin elle en sortit une feuille d'aspect tout à fait officiel et l'agita sous son nez.

" Arrêtes ça, j'ai vu."

Il se détourna d'elle et rentra à l'intérieur. Ç'aurait été trop espérer que l'aspect du salon lui fasse peur, mais il savait que ça ne donnait pas envie à qui que ce soit de rester. La pièce était aussi laide que le reste de la maison, avec sa tapisserie décolorée, aux motifs géométriques passés de mode, sa moquette tâchée par endroits et son aménagement rongé sur les bords. Les sièges du canapé en tissu vert bouteille s'étaient affaissés, ce que cachait mal un vieux plaid en dentelle jauni et les deux autres fauteuils n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Au milieu la table basse était couverte de vieux papiers à lui avec de la vaisselle sale ici et là. La télévision ne marchait plus depuis le passage à la TNT, la bibliothèque d'angle remplie de vieux romans de gare était donc la seule source de divertissement possible. La décoration, des fausses fleurs en vase, un tapis effiloché et des photographies de paysages, n'aidaient pas à rendre l'ensemble cosy. D'un pas résolument lent il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au centre de la pièce, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Si elle comptait faire des remarques sur la façon dont il entretenait, grand bien lui en fasse. La voyant peiner à traîner ses quatre valises –qui avait besoin de tant de bazar ?- il lui octroya un dernier avertissement.

" Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux locataires parce que la maison n'est pas vivable. Il y a des rongeurs, des cafards…"

" J'achèterais du produit ! " Lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en entrant dans la cage d'escalier. " Et ne touches pas à mes affaires."

" … Le chauffe eau marche une fois sur deux" continua-t-il en l'ignorant " les plombs sautent au moins une fois par semaine…"

" C'est pas mieux dans les logements étudiants !"

Elle n'en démordrait pas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Il attendit qu'elle ai ouvert toutes les portes de la maison et soit revenue dans le salon pour lui lancer une dernière pique tandis qu'elle peinait à monter ses affaires à l'étage.

" Ça serait moins lourd si tu n'étais pas aussi maigre."

La brune ne se retourna pas, mais il vit son dos se redresser une seconde avant qu'elle ne recommencer à tirer. Trop fatiguée pour s'énerver peut être ? Il lui semblait qu'elle avait mentionné s'être perdue. Il fit la moue. Enfin c'était bien beau tout ça mais il n'était pas avancé. Son alter ego non plus d'ailleurs. Parce que la vraie raison pour laquelle il ne voulait vivre avec personne c'est qu'il se savait bizarre. Pas fifou comme une pouffe qui a mangé trop de sucre. Bizarre dans le sens où il pouvait faire des discussions entières à lui tout seul.

Car voyez vous, Jonathan Crane était malade.

 _Au pire si l'étranglement c'est pas possible je suis sûr un bon coup de grille pain dans la nuque-_

Impossible, le propriétaire savait qu'elle devait arriver et ça ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. D'autres locataires finiraient bien par venir tôt ou tard. La seule chose à faire c'était de rester invivable, s'armer de patience durant les longues, très longues journées où il allait devoir partager la résidence et attendre qu'elle abandonne.

 _Fait chier._

Assez.

… _Dis tu crois que les gens l'appellent Korn ?_

Pardon ?

 _Ben elle s'appelle Kornelia. Kornelia, Korn…_

Très mature. Mais l'épouvantail marquait un point, se rendit-il compte en se levant. Elle avait du l'entendre des millions de fois, tout comme lui avait du entendre des millions de fois qu'il avait une bouche de suceuse ou autre comparaison dégradante. Ca n'était pas fin, juste immature et désagréable. Donc il allait s'empresser de brancher ses amplis volés à son ordinateur et de mettre Korn à fond jusqu'à vingt deux heures. Lui-même avait un casque anti bruit, ça ne le gênerait pas, mais elle aurait du mal à travailler dans ces conditions. Si elle ne pouvait pas travailler, elle finirait bien par mettre les voiles.

* * *

C'est avec une très grande consternation que Kornelia Burba se rendit compte que la cuisine était encore plus répugnante que le reste de la maison.

Au moins ça ne s'étendait pas beaucoup, c'était aussi grand que la penderie de son beau père. C'était ce qu'il fallait se dire, pour ne pas perdre espoir, parce que les murs étaient constellés de tâches de gras jusqu'au plafond, le sol n'en parlons même pas. Heureusement que c'était du lino. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il était gris, ou est-ce qu'il était devenu grisâtre avec le temps ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Le bahut à côté de la porte était terne et poussiéreux, il ne devait pas servir à grand-chose puisque toute la vaisselle était empilée en équilibre précaire sur le plan de travail, tandis qu'une mare radioactive poussait joyeusement dans l'évier. Un instant elle sursauta, croyant que ça avait bougé, mais c'était juste des larves de mouches. Même chose pour la cuisinière mais chaque surface était tellement recouverte de graisses brûlées que ça devait fonctionner comme de la colle. Visiblement, son nouveau colocataire était aussi propre qu'agréable. Poussant un profond soupir, Kornelia mit ses gants en latex et déroula un sac poubelle. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de jouer les femmes de ménage pour un sagouin mais il avait raison, la maison était vraiment invivable, et elle avait des gâteaux à faire pour le lendemain. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer -comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être aussi sale ?- elle fit plouf plouf entre le frigo aux airs faussement innocents, la vaisselle moisie et la plaque de cuisson gluante.

S'armant de courage, la polonaise agrippa alors la poignée en essayant de se convaincre mentalement qu'elle avait vu pire. Puis elle ouvrit la porte, s'immobilisa pendant une seconde, hurla comme une truie qu'on égorge et la referma avec un coup de pied en se jetant en arrière.

Donc déjà, _non_ elle n'avait pas vu pire. Enfin si, elle avait déjà vu des cadavres dans un état de décomposition beaucoup plus avancé que celui des yaourts de son colocataire. Oui, ils avaient explosé partout et rependu de la mousse noire sur les parois. Oui, il ya avait des champignons dans un plat mais encore une fois ça n'était pas trop grave. Un corps une fois bien gonflé au soleil finissait par exploser. Horrible à nettoyer. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu à le faire, interne à la morgue qu'elle était, mais l'équipe qui s'en chargeait lui avait raconté des histoires horribles comme quoi la graisse humaine c'était pire que de l'acide. Ca s'incrustait partout et il fallait changer la moquette derrière. Une horreur vous dis-je. Sauf que les cadavres c'était gentil, ça ne vous attrapait pas par la mâchoire, ça ne vous disait pas de méchancetés et ça ne grouillait pas sur les parois comme la horde de cafards qui habitaient le frigo. Des cafards ! Une infestation de cafards ! Pour s'en débarrasser il fallait gazer toute la maison normalement ! Et s'il y en avait ailleurs ? Il y en avait forcément ailleurs. Dans la salle de bain. Dans les placards. Dans les chambres. Dans sa chambre, grimpant sur le lit, rampant sur ses draps pendant la nuit, atteignant son visage…

L'image la fit frissonner. Définitivement invivable. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Son cerveau lui faisait mal à force de penser à toutes les maladies qu'elle pourrait attraper ici. Non non non. On se calme, on respire, on ne panique pas et on va chercher une combinaison jetable anti-infection. Elle allait nettoyer jusqu'à quatre heure du matin et ensuite ça irait beaucoup mieux. Ca ne serait pas parfait. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle aille acheter du produit pour les nuisibles et qu'elle s'y prenne en plusieurs fois pour tout nettoyer. De toute façon en attendant qu'elle se retrouve un emploi à Gotham il faudrait bien qu'elle s'occupe la nuit. Voilà, on positive. Je vais bien, tout va bien.

Dans un sens, heureusement qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire parce que sinon elle aurait fondu en larmes.

Elle avait été très anxieuse dans l'avion, abandonnant derrière elle tout ce qu'elle avait connu pour une ville où elle doutait qu'elle puisse trouver un logement. La pauvre avait eut raison d'ailleurs, sa chambre d'hôtel était jolie mais se trouver un endroit où vivre en fin du deuxième semestre n'avait pas été aisé. Sans l'association des étudiants étrangers elle n'aurait jamais trouvé, ils avaient fouillé partout pour lui trouver une place. Au final elle avait prit la première chose qui passait, les remerciant chaleureusement pour leur aide et promettant qu'elle ferait plein de gâteaux pour leurs stands. D'où l'urgence, parce que Kornelia se sentirait coupable de les laisser tomber après qu'ils aient été si gentils avec elle. Surtout que pour le moment entre les gens qui lui donnaient de fausses directions dans la rues et son odieux colocataire ils étaient bien les seuls à avoir un minimum de décence. Ses mains de resserrèrent sur son éponge et elle frotta plus fort.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était aussi maigre. Elle essayait de manger mais c'était… compliqué. Son estomac se serrait, des fois elle tombait malade parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de digérer des portions normales. Plus elle mangeait, plus elle stressait, plus elle stressait moins elle avait envie de manger. Alors oui ses bras étaient osseux, ses reins fragiles, ses dents trop courtes et elle devait mettre beaucoup de fard pour cacher son teint maladif mais elle allait mieux. Elle n'était plus si maigre. Kornelia frotta plus vite. C'est sur qu'avec ses beaux yeux et ses traits délicats, préraphaélites, il pouvait se permettre de critiquer qui il voulait lui. Là tout de suite elle avait envie de le frapper. Lui donner un œil au beurre noir, lui casser le nez, n'importe quoi pour le rendre moins beau et lui rendre un peu de sa confiance en soi. C'était injuste qu'elle doive se battre autant pour si peu de résultats alors que d'autres ne faisaient que se plaindre de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux sans la moindre considération pour le ressentis de leurs proches. Soudainement furieuse elle se releva et jeta son éponge de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Elle s'écrasa en éclaboussant tout ce qu'il y avait autour avant de tomber avec un bruit mouillé sur le sol. Haletante, poings tremblants à ses côtés, elle regarda les nouvelles tâches brunes dégoulinant sur la vielle peinture.

Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

* * *

Le rythme régulier de ses talons résonnait sans qu'on l'entende, assourdi par la musique de son colocataire et la moquette miteuse. Les hanches maigres de Kornelia ondulaient plus que d'habitude pour équilibrer son corps sous le poids du lourd plateau qu'elle portait. Méticuleusement, elle y avait déposé des couverts brillants sur une serviette proprement pliée, un pichet de grenadine, un verre et une énorme assiette couverte d'une petite montagne de tranches de pain de viande présentée sur une salade si verte et fraîche qu'elle en paraissait artificielle. La brune s'arrêta devant la porte de son colocataire, où les hurlements noyaient même le bruit de sa respiration. Sans hésiter elle tapota la porte avec son pied. Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Tant pis, elle continuerait à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Alors elle frappa encore une fois.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

La musique s'arrêta. Redressa ses épaules devenues lasses à force de porter le plateau elle fit un grand sourire le voyant enfin ouvrir sa porte. Il lui jeta un regard noir, restant dans l'entrebâillement.

" Le tapage nocturne c'est seulement à partir de vingt deux heures."

Crane baissa les yeux vers l'assiette et le délicat fumet qui s'en échappait. Ou alors il jetait un coup d'œil à sa poitrine, c'est selon.

" Oui, non en fait je suis venue pour m'excuser."

" T'excuser de m'avoir harcelé pendant une heure ?"

Pas très encourageant. Elle fit un sourire contrit et releva le plateau.

" Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure, c'était pas très gentil de ma part. Si tu veux j'ai fais " Il lui prit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains " du cake pour" et lui claqua promptement la porte au nez " … me faire pardonner." La musique reprit.

Elle resta un instant là, figée sur place.

S'il elle ne s'y était pas attendu sa paupière aurait eut un spasme.

Au lieu de ça la polonaise ne se départit pas de son sourire crispé. Sans se presser elle retourna dans sa chambre en fermant soigneusement derrière elle. Ses mains tremblaient en verrouillant, elle dut se reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir entrer la clé dans la serrure. Le cliquètement fut à peine audible sous les hurlements, le crissement de ses vêtements contre la porte encore moins quand elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. A deux doigts de la crise de panique, elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre le sol, yeux fixés sur la glacière, où les vermines vrombissaient autour d'un humérus humain.

Et maintenant quoi ?

* * *

 **D'ordinaire je ne fais pas d'apartés de ce genre mais dans le cas présent j'ai cru que ça s'imposait. Le personnage inventé de cette fanfiction, Kornelia, a un nom très similaire à Cordélia, la sirène inventée par Anga 27. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas du plagiat et autant que je sache les histoires n'ont rien à voir (je n'ai lu que le résumé). De plus je publie des dessins de Kornelia et des bribes de ma fanfiction sur Deviantart depuis mai dernier, bien avant la publication de son premier chapitre. J'ai pensé à changer son prénom pour éviter l'ambiguïté, mais comme c'est un point de scénario qui revient assez souvent ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Ah et aussi il y aura du meurtre. Beaucoup.**

 **Pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je publie une semaine sur deux et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le hiatus j'ai actuellement 7 chapitres d'avance donc on est tranquille jusqu'en Février. Rendez vous le 11 novembre pour le chapitre deux : Or et Argent.**

 **Amour et chocolats !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Or et Argent**

Un public d'ignare.

Un amphithéâtre de faculté.

Il haïssait les premières années de tout son être. Rangées entières de crétins bouffis de suffisance incapables de se rappeler ce qu'était un archétype jungien et ne parlons même pas de l'horaire. Ils sortaient au compte goutte maintenant, de la même façon qu'ils étaient entrés, certains se permettant encore de perturber son cours au bout de vingt minutes, le nez dans leurs gadgets électroniques hors de prix payés avec l'argent de leurs parents. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas bronché. Si cela n'avait été que lui Jonathan leur aurait claqué la porte au nez, interdisant l'accès à la salle dès le début du cours. Mais non, s'il voulait garder son emploi il devait supporter l'irrespect constant des étudiants. Lui-même n'avait jamais eut un tel culot, il en était sur. Au contraire il était toujours tellement en avance qu'il arrivait souvent avant ses professeurs. C'était comme ça qu'on réussissait. En allant en cours, en prenant des notes au lieu de jouer à des jeux vidéo, en rendant ses devoirs à temps et en abandonnant pas après le premier examen. Avec une immense satisfaction il avait vu leurs rangs se clairsemer au fil des semaines, les moins courageux disparaissant au bout de deux séances seulement en voyant que la salle était tellement pleine qu'il n'y avait pas assez de places assises. Les effectifs s'étaient réduits de moitié au bout de trois mois et il savait que sur le peu qu'il restait, un tiers ne reviendrait pas en deuxième année. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il ferma sa serviette avec un claquement sec et la prit sous le bras, arpentant les couloirs bondés de l'université en ignorant les étudiants qui lui jetaient des regards en coin en le voyant. Il avait mauvaise réputation, il le savait. Austère, froid et peu aimable. Ses collègues pensaient la même chose. Les termes des élèves étaient moins polis mais le sens restait le même à ceci près que dans le lot il y avait une ou deux courges pour le trouver « baisable ». Oui il l'avait entendu comme ça, il n'irait jamais inventer quelque chose de ce genre. En entendant ça l'Epouvantail avait ricané et lui avait chaleureusement recommandé de donner des cours particuliers aux cucurbitacées en question. Son ricanement s'était transformé en fou rire quand il lui avait répondu qu'il aurait préféré garder son emploi, merci beaucoup. A ce jour il ne lui fichait toujours pas la paix sur ce sujet. Franchement il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait avoir de risible.

 _Il y a que t'es un petit puceau et ça c'est drôle._

Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Déjà il n'était pas puceau, ensuite-

 _Merci qui ?_

Merci l'alcool. Ensuite s'il-

 _Oui mais qui t'as fait boire de l'alcool hein ?_

Jonathan leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, ignorant les gloussements immatures de son alter ego. Abandonnant le débat qu'il savait perdu d'avance il laissa tomber son sac sur le côté et s'étira. Entendre l'épouvantail lui donnait toujours tellement mal à la tête...

" Oh bonjour Jonathan ! On s'est pas vus aujourd'hui !"

 _Ben tiens en voilà une autre qui te trouve baisable._

Il se relâcha en soufflant.

" Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

Non, ça ce n'était pas une espèce particulièrement peu évoluée de volatile, c'était Erin. Crane la regarda de haut en bas avec condescendance. Objectivement elle était assez agréable à regarder avec ses yeux verts en amande, son corps athlétique –elle faisait du tennis ou du badminton, quelque chose comme ça- et ses cheveux cuivrés. Si ça n'avait pas été susceptible de poser autant de problèmes il se serait probablement laissé aller pour une nuit. Mais voilà, Erin était le genre de fille un peu niaise et hypocrite qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle critiquait le doyen pour son col en fourrure et les expériences sur les animaux mais ne se donnait pas la peine de signer les nombreuses pétitions étudiantes en circulation. Il l'avait entendu critiquer le gouvernement mais elle n'avait pas voulu aller voter soit disant parce qu'il y avait des embouteillages. Son ton se faisait acide quand elle commentait les vêtements des étudiantes mais il se souvenait clairement qu'au même âge ses jupes avaient été si courtes qu'on pouvait voir le haut de ses bas. Tous les jours elle traitait les autres de vielles commères, disaient qu'ils parlaient de Crane sans le connaître, mais Erin ne le connaissait pas mieux qu'eux et se permettait de faire des commentaires sur l'état de leurs recherches en sa présence, croyant qu'il ne répéterait rien.

"Tu as acheté une nouvelle blouse."

"Tu as remarqué ? Elle est sympa hein ?"

Il fit mine d'observer le matériau noir et brillant qui accentuait sa perte de poids récente.

"Tu devrais attendre de perdre plus de graisse au niveau du ventre avant de la mettre. Là on dirait un sac mortuaire sur une saucisse."

Son sourire fondit sur son visage à la vitesse d'une boule de neige en enfer. Ca devrait la calmer pour la journée, se dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il fut un temps une pique suffisait à ce qu'elle le lâche pour toute une semaine. Erin avait du devenir plus persistante. Il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi. Dans le doute, il blâmait l'épouvantail. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était toujours de sa faute. Et la remarque disant que L'épouvantail vivait dans sa tête et que c'était donc de la faute de Jonathan fut machinalement ignorée. Il se concentra sur le bruit du clavier alors qu'il tapait sa lettre à Pigeon. Ça le mettait toujours de meilleure humeur.

De toutes les personnes qui parcouraient cette ville puante et corrompue, le professeur Pigeon était la seule pour qui il avait le moindre respect. S'il avait été honnête il aurait même admit une certaine admiration. Tandis qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune étudiant avide de connaissances il était venu lui rendre visite au sujet d'un de son devoir. Il l'avait complimenté sur la qualité de celui-ci, disant qu'il était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vu cette année, qu'il lui avait rapporté des livres qui lui permettraient d'approfondir encore le sujet, s'il était intéressé bien sûr. Bafouillant à la manière d'une collégienne amoureuse il avait été incapable de le remercier comme il se doit. Sans se moquer, ni même faire de remarque, Pigeon l'avait tapoté sur l'épaule et l'avait laissé seul. Mais depuis il venait toujours le voir quand il passait dans les parages, lui donnait des conseils pour ses recherches et parfois il le prenait sous son aile et l'emmenait aux cafés des sciences qui pourraient lui plaire, sachant pertinemment que Jonathan était bien trop misanthrope pour y aller par lui-même. Cette fois ci il s'agissait du deuxième d'une série sur la médecine évolutive. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'habitude du conférencier d'essayer de faire des titres humoristiques -'L'évolution dans nos assiettes' ? Vraiment ? – mais la dernière séance avait été prenante, il devait l'admettre, même si c'était surtout de l'histoire et un aperçu de ce qu'était la médecine évolutive. Mais bon, ça lui permettait de sortir et de se détendre d'une façon plaisante. L'épouvantail avait détesté, passant la soirée à râler sur absolument tout, de la décoration du musée d'histoire naturelle à la moustache du conférencier.

 _J'ai pas tout critiqué. Les biscuits étaient très bien._

Crane s'arrêta de taper un instant, prenant le temps de constater qu'il était obligé de partager son cerveau avec un psychopathe qui avait la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans.

 _HEY !_

"Professeur Crane ?"

Pas besoin de relever le nez pour savoir que c'était un étudiant. Il connaissait celui là. Il recommença à taper tout en sachant qu'il viendrait l'importuner de toute façon, jeune homme bouffi de suffisance qui marcha en triomphe à l'intérieur du bureau et s'assit dans la chaise en face de lui sans demander la permission, le toisant avec un sourire en coin. Au bout de trente secondes il croisa les jambes et s'appuya contre le dossier, mains posées sur le ventre, chaque geste hurlant sa confiance en lui et sa suffisance envers le monde. De son côté Erin les ignorait tous les deux, et pour une fois Jonathan regretta lui avoir envoyé une vacherie. Il aurait du le faire vingt minutes plus tard, elle se serait occupée de le faire sortir. Maintenant il allait devoir se débrouiller avec. Retenant un soupir il envoya son e-mail et releva les yeux vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

Il se redressa dans la chaise, probablement à cause du ton hostile de Jonathan et retira sa casquette Louis Vuitton pour la laisser tomber sur le bureau.

"Ben vous m'avez mis un F à mon dernier devoir. En fait vous avez mis des F à tous mes devoirs depuis deux-trois semaines."

Grossière exagération, une fois il avait mit un D.

"… Alors j'ai demandé autour et moi il me semble pas que ça soit devenu plus dur en général parce que les autres ils ont gardé leurs notes à peu près au même niveau alors ben je me suis demandé si vous m'aimiez pas ou je sais pas."

Mais bien sur. Blâmer le professeur pour ses notes abyssales et pas ses habitudes de travail. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse appropriée à ce type d'accusation. Il croisa ses mains sur son bureau et s'avança légèrement, articulant lentement.

" Monsieur… " C'était quoi son nom déjà " Weissberger. Je ne fais jamais de favoris et je ne prends pas non plus de têtes de Turc. Je vous rassure, si vous avez eu une mauvaise note c'est uniquement à cause de votre _tragique_ incompétence. " Il prit sa casquette avec deux doigt et la lui jeta sur les genoux, se permettant un sourire narquois "La vie est injuste et vos parents ne pourront pas tout vous acheter. Je vous conseille d'ouvrir votre livre, d'enlever le plastique autour si besoin, et de vous mettre à travailler."

Pendant une seconde Jonathan fut satisfait de le voir choqué par son venin, perdant ses mots.

" Attendez une…"

" J'attends."

" … Ah…"

Il fit un signe pour l'arrêter et ce fut au tour de Jonathan de s'appuyer sur son dossier en croisant les bras. En ce qui le concernait l'entrevue était déjà finie.

Soudainement le jeune homme recommença à sourire.

-" Je crois que vous savez que si, ils peuvent."

Weissberger posa ses coudes sur le bois, s'avançant vers lui le plus possible. Du coin de l'œil Crane vit Erin prendre ses affaire et quitter la pièce à toute vitesse. La prochaine fois qu'il l'entendrait faire une tirade sur l'intégrité il la taillerait en pièces.

"Vous aimez ma casquette ?"

" Vous vous croyez subtil ?" Répondit-t-il froidement. "Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir me voir avec un chiffre en tête. Sortez avant que je vous mette dehors."

Il haussa les épaules et fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir un portefeuille. Il ne semblait pas avoir prit sa menace au sérieux, mais en même temps le physique du docteur n'avait rien d'imposant. Moins macho et plus donzelle en détresse. Il se mit debout, mains à plat sur le bureau.

"Je vous ai dit de sorti-"

Sans répondre, Weissberger le coupa en fourrant une poignée de dollars dans la poche de sa chemise.

Pendant une seconde il ne réagit pas, glacé d'horreur d'avoir été confondu avec une danseuse exotique. Il prit l'argent et le laissa tomber sur la tablette. Les billets de cent atterrirent en une pile désordonnée.

 _Crève-le._

" … Qu'est-ce que vous venez de faire ?"

 _Crève-le. Il y a une benne à ordure en bas, ça lui fera une nouvelle maison._

Il était dans une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui, si son alter ego pouvait faire trembler ses membres et lui instiller une irrépressible envie d'étrangler son élève en se moquant d'éventuels témoins.

" De quoi vous acheter un nouveau costume. Celui là vient du magasin d'usine non ? J'ai l'œil vous savez."

Voyant le manque de réaction de Jonathan il jeta deux autres billets sur la table.

 _Crève-le. Crève ce petit con Jonny. Crève le et je partirai._

Oh si seulement. Il disait toujours ça. Et Jonathan finissait par obéir, las du manque de sommeil, des cauchemars , des hurlements incessants. Mais il ne partait jamais.

-" Mes parents connaissent beaucoup de gens vous savez. Tous les directeurs ici en fait, ils les ont rencontrés aux galas. Et ils seraient _vraiment_ déçus si je passe pas. Eux qui pensaient que les profs étaient si bons ici."

 _Jonny, Jonny. Laisse-moi sortir Jonathan, je vais m'occuper de lui._

Il serra les poings et prit une profonde inspiration. L'épouvantail jubila.

D'accord.

 _J'ai le droit de le trépaner avec ta tasse?_

Proposition intéressante mais non.

 _T'es nul._

Il avait mieux.

Se rasseyant il toisa le jeune homme triomphal devant lui. Que faire ? Question purement rhétorique, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Maintenant la question était de savoir comment il allait faire ça. Ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter, brisant le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Weissberger se sentait moins sûr de lui. Très bien, avant toute chose il devait le déstabiliser. Sinon il serait capable de rajouter de l'argent, comme s'il suffisait de faire pleuvoir les billets pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Finalement il craqua.

" Bon c'est assez non ?"

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

" Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous mettre de meilleures notes si vous me payez ?"

" C'est le principe du truc."

" Vous vous rendez compte que je dois rendre des rapports à mon directeur d'étude ? S'il voit des irrégularités je serais renvoyé et le résultat sera le même."

Ca, ça sembla lui faire réaliser qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, s'appuyant sur une fesse, puis l'autre, comme s'il essayait de nouveaux membres et ne savait pas lequel choisir.

" Ouais mais vous auriez l'argent."

" Qui ne me servira pas à grand-chose si je ne peux pas retrouver d'emploi."

" Ouais mais si mes parents vous font virer-"

Jonathan leva une main pour l'arrêter et s'avança.

" D'accord, je vois que vous n'en démordrez pas. Il y a une autre solution." Il baissa d'un ton. "Si vous m'aidez pour un projet d'étude je pourrais vous valider des crédits supplémentaires."

Ses épaules se redressèrent avec espoir.

" Par pure coïncidence il portera aussi sur le sujet du prochain devoir. Ca devrait vous donner un avantage … _Si_ vous travaillez."

Naturellement il se rebiffa au mot travail.

" Oui mais vous pouvez pas-"

" Non. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, à prendre ou à laisser."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir proprement ou de poser des questions – où ça se passerait, sur quoi ça porterait, est-ce qu'il y avait des précautions particulières à prendre- il commença à ranger ses affaires pour le presser.

" Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses-"

" Attendez, non-"

Il prit sa serviette sous le bras et marcha vers la porte en grandes enjambées, le laissant sur place. Il ouvrit la porte.

" Non je prends ! Je prends !"

Une main toujours sur la poignée de porte il se retourna lentement avec un air sinistre qui se voulait plaisant.

Il le tenait.

" Dans ce cas là nous nous reverrons jeudi soir à vingt-deux heures trente derrière le bâtiment B. Au revoir Monsieur Weissberger."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, pour protester sûrement mais Jonathan partit en claquant la porte.

Une bonne chose de faite, se dit-il en sortant du campus en voiture. Il avait justement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa dernière expérience. Et par aider, il voulait dire ingurgiter des produits chimiques dangereux et servir de cobaye. Les tests sur les animaux c'était bien, mais quand le but final était de concevoir un produit soignant des troubles psychologiques humains ça limitait grandement l'utilité des résultats. Il avait besoin qu'on lui réponde, qu'on lui décrive précisément ce qu'il se passait. Il avait émit la supposition que le médicament causait des troubles hallucinatoires à cause du comportement étrange des chimpanzés, mais pour le vérifier il faudrait passer aux tests sur les humains.

Du moment qu'il lui faisait signer un papier tout resterait parfaitement légal. Après tout les sociétés pharmaceutiques en avaient fait une véritable routine, engageant des étudiants sur le campus toute l'année pour de maigres sommes qui ne suffiraient pas à rembourser leurs frais médicaux si les produits étaient défectueux. Sans importance. Il tourna à l'angle pour arriver dans la rue où se trouvait sa résidence. L'important maintenant c'était de trouver un formulaire qui le couvrirait juridiquement. Peut être s'il demandait à un de ses contacts ? Ils arrivaient bien à lui trouver des produits interdits à la vente, un bout de papier devrait être facile.

Dans un grincement de fin du monde il referma la portière de sa voiture derrière lui. Il remarqua une autre voiture devant la maison et fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se débarrasser de sa nouvelle colocataire. Si elle se permettait d'inviter un petit ami pour la nuit il ferait sauter les plombs. Pas question qu'il passe encore ses nuits à écraser son oreiller contre se visage et à taper contre les murs pour avoir un peu de silence.

Il enjamba les escaliers d'un pas vif et ouvrit la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A peine arrivé sur le seuil l'odeur de javel le frappa au visage. Puis vint une odeur acide et chimique qui devait être du produit anti cafards. Regardant attentivement il du accorder une chose à l'étrangère : elle était efficace. Il n'y avait plus un seul grain de poussière dans toute la pièce, plus la moindre tâche non plus, que ce soit sur la moquette ou le canapé, tout l'ameublement restait vétuste mais au moins il était propre et ciré. Adieu vielle dentelle jaunie et bonjour pièges à souris dans les coins. C'était regrettable. Il lui avait fallu une éternité pour mettre la pièce dans cet état. Soudainement la tête d'une jeune femme de couleur dépassa de la porte de la cuisine et le regarda avec méfiance.

 _Une_ petite amie ?

" Kornelia ?"

C'était donc ça le nom de sa colocataire. Il ne l'avait pas écouté la veille et depuis il se souvenait d'elle comme la fille au gâteau ou la fille au manteau rose. Rien qu'à repenser à cette erreur de la nature il en frissonnait presque.

" Oui ?"

Accent étrange, ça c'était la fille au gâteau. En train de démolir sa cuisine certainement.

" C'est un ninja brun ton coloc ?"

"… Il est brun oui ?"

Il croisa les bras et la dévisagea à son tour.

"Vous comptez rester là longtemps toutes les deux ? J'ai du travail."

L'inconnue sortit complètement de la cuisine, visiblement moins docile que sa colocataire. Poings sur les hanches, épaules carrées, elle se préparait à l'assaut.

" Si t'avais pas transformé la résidence en porcherie on n'aurait pas à la nettoyer alors tu peux bien râler tant que tu veux-"

" La résidence était déjà dans cet-"

" Fous toi de ma gueule vas y ! J'ai aidé quelqu'un à emménager ici il y a deux ans c'était nickel."

Il ferma sa bouche et la regarda attentivement. Le tissu de ses vêtements était de qualité, il était près à parier que le piercing dans sa narine était en or véritable et elle avait l'air trop sûre d'elle pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit en un jet. S'il essayait de s'imposer elle serait capable de le hurler sur tous les toits, contrairement à l'autre. Très problématique. Il choisi donc de garder le silence pour le moment.

"On va rester là autant de temps qu'on le voudra, Kornelia paie aussi pour sa chambre elle à le droit d'être là alors arrêtes de te la péter."

" Diana, Diana, Diana ! Du calme okay, c'est juste … Du calme ? Oui ?"

Venant à sa rescousse l'étrangère s'interposa entre les deux, un tablier rouge attaché à la taille et une éponge dans la main qui manqua de l'asperger quand elle fit de grands mouvements paniqués. La fameuse Diana recommença à parler mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire deux mots avant d'être coupée.

" Ecoute je veux pas de, euhm, d'ennuis ? Je vais le, enfin me débrouiller tu vois. Attends dans la voiture ? J'arrive ? Peut-être ?"

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui rendit son regard avec au moins autant de venin.

" S'il te plait Diana ? Cinq minutes ?"

Avec un dernier soupir elle tapota l'épaule de sa colocataire et se dirigea vers la porte, passant tellement près de lui qu'elle faillit le bousculer. Crane attendit quelque secondes en croisant les bras, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle sortait. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre il se retourna vers Kornelia.

" Je suis ébahi par ta capacité à articuler clairement tes idées."

Elle haussa les épaules, encore un peu secouée.

" Je peux pas anglais là." Dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine." Je n'aime pas les conflits."

" Je vois."

Oh il pouvait voir ça, oui. Ses mains tremblaient. Ravi de la voir vulnérable il la poursuivi à l'intérieur de la petite kitchenette exiguë. Quelques ustensiles de cuisine et une grande quantité de tupperwares étaient jonchés sur le plan de travail mais c'était déjà bien plus propre que la veille, il ne se souvenait même plus que le sol était censé avoir cette couleur. Et elle avait tout fait en une nuit.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu remets le bazar directement après avoir tout rangé ?" Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le bahut fraîchement ciré. Tellement fraîchement ciré qu'il se redressa deux secondes plus tard en voyant que son bras était couvert de tâches brunes.

" Oh … C'était pour ça que je devais ranger vite, pour faire les cakes tu sais ? Ceux d'hier ? C'est pour une association, avec les étudiants. Tu sais, on vend des- on a un kiosque vers la cafétéria et des tables un peu dans tous les bâtiments, on vend du café, et des gâteaux pour des fêtes et…"

Jonathan l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle rangeait tout son matériel en pépiant. D'accord, il l'avait mal jugée. Ou peut être pas, la petite brune était maniaque et déterminée mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les autres choses qu'il avait déduites en la voyant étaient fausses. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas si populaire, elle n'avait pas encore organisé de pendaison de crémaillère. Cependant elle semblait effectivement assez sociable si elle avait déjà quelqu'un pour lui rendre visite à peine une journée après qu'elle ait emménagé. Le style hipster hors de prix de sa garde robe– il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la mention sur son pull :'more issues than Vogue '-semblait confirmer qu'elle devait venir d'une famille plutôt aisée. Mais elle était trop nerveuse. Le genre de fille docile qui ne se rebiffait que quand elle était poussée à bout, de façon évidente avec ça. Il avait tout fait de travers. Son plan d'attaque devrait être plus subtil. Il se surprit à fixer la peau crémeuse de sa nuque. Blanche, libre de toute imperfection, son fragile cou de cygne caressé par ses boucles brunes.

Il y aurait bien vu un grille-pain. Son grille-pain. Enorme antiquité métallique qui pourrait faire office d'arme contondante. S'il l'abattait de toutes ses forces contre ses cervicales elle ses briseraient avec un craquement sec d'os d'oiseau et sa chère, sa très chère colocataire chuterait au sol, délicate poupée à qui ont aurait coupé les fils, jolies anglaises froissées par…

Non.

Il avait besoin de ce grille pain. Pas question qu'il en rachète un alors que celui là marchait encore.

Mais bien sûr. Il cramait tous les toasts et il faisait sauter les plombs si le Bon Docteur avait le malheur de le brancher en même temps que le lave-linge. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et s'en débarrasser avec la fille.

C'était faux. Il marchait très bien, il fallait juste veiller à ne pas laisser le toast dedans trop longtemps. Pas besoin d'en racheter un.

Prit dans son dialogue interne, Jonathan n'avait pas remarqué que la garce s'était mise à le fixer.

Il sursauta et cligna frénétiquement des yeux pour se reprendre. Effectivement, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets de panda-cocker larmoyants et elle s'était avancée. Il lui jeta un regard noir. Ça ne l'arrêta pas dans son élan hélas.

" Est-ce que ça va ?"

Peut être que dans son pays quand quelqu'un fronçait les sourcils de cette façon ça voulait dire « vas y je t'en prie » au lieu de « va mourir ». Ca ou elle était juste obtuse. S'il continuait de l'ignorer peut être qu'elle comprendrait le message. Il porta ses mains à son visage, massant ses tempes. Il commençait à avoir la migraine. Comme toujours quand il se parlait trop à lui même. Où est-ce qu'il avait rangé le Dafalgan déjà ?

" J'ai cru t'entendre…" Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh laisse tomber. Ou plutôt _moi_ je devrais laisser tomber, je vois même pas pourquoi je te parle tu m'écoutes pas."

Ravi de voir que c'était monté au cerveau.

Kornelia continua néanmoins de marmonner en polonais pendant quelques secondes sur les colocataires insupportables qui n'étaient même pas fichus de faire le ménage. Crane, ne parlant pas un traître mot de polonais et étant incapable ne serait-ce que d'en reconnaître la provenance, confirma mentalement qu'elle était allemande. Dans la foulée il décida qu'il profiterait qu'elle partait avec l'autre enquiquineuse, qui faisait jouer du klaxon pour qu'elle se dépêche, pour prendre une cartouche d'encre rouge et écrire 'meurs' sur les murs de sa chambre histoire de la faire stresser un peu.

Sauf qu'en allemand 'die' ça voulait dire 'le' et de toute façon après une longue journée elle ne pourrait plus lire grand-chose, alors elle risquait surtout de se demander si son colocataire avait un grain s'il gribouillait du charabia partout.

* * *

 **On se retrouve le 25 Novembre pour le prochain chapitre ! D'ici là, je vous informe juste que j'ai souvent des notes sur le chapitre, la littérature américaine, les personnages ou les recherches que j'ai faites mais comme je ne veux pas faire des notes d'auteur de trois kilomètres je préfère les envoyer directement à ceux qui les veulent.**

 **EDIT : fuck it, c'est ma fic, j'fais c'que j'veux !**

-Originellement un seul chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux parce que c'était trop long.

-J'ai toujours pensé que Crane était très observateur, qu'il utilisait cette qualité pour trouver les faiblesses des gens et frapper là où ça fait mal. J'espère que je le représente bien.

-Le café des sciences cité est un vrai, et ce que j'écrirais durant le chapitre en question sera tout à fait juste puisque j'ai encore le résumé.

-Et oui ça fait beaucoup de gens qui sont attirés par Crane, surtout que dans mes autres fanfictions je dis qu'il a une face de rat. Mais ici c'est la version du film. Si vous aviez Cillian Murphy comme prof, vous réagiriez comment ? Voilà. Mais à ce que j'ai vu la version du film est une grosse pétasse. C'est pas grave, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les chiens**

" Genre t'as fais tout ça en une nuit ?"

Kornelia Maria-Magdalena Burba essayait de faire bonne figure.

" Euhh Oui, j'avais dit que je le ferais, donc…"

" Non, non, non" Répondit Tony en mettant son bras en travers de ses épaules. "Tu as dis 'le plus vite possible' moi je me disais elle va le faire d'ici une semaine, on aura le temps d'écouler les stocks, là on va devoir se presser et tout, c'est lourd."

Mais comme toujours Kornelia Maria-Magdalena Burba n'arrivait pas à faire bonne figure.

Elle aurait du commencer à avoir l'habitude depuis le temps mais c'était toujours aussi embarrassant de voir qu'elle avait fait un faux pas social en public, devant des gens qui pouvaient la juger. C'était certainement ridicule mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir fait tellement de gâteaux du jour au lendemain maintenant qu'elle voyait leurs réactions. Enfin la réaction de Tony surtout. Il avait l'air plutôt choqué selon elle, un peu agacé même, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre parce que tout de même-

"MAIS JE RIGOOOOLE."

Kornelia sursauta en l'entendant hurler à deux centimètres de son oreille, essayant néanmoins de sourire à la blague, mais son visage se déforma plutôt en un rictus mal à l'aise.

"ah, c'est euh…"

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre lui.

" Non, sérieusement c'est mignon, ça fait de quoi pour tous les stands comme ça moi j'ai pas à en faire. Tu me diras j'en fais jamais, mais c'est pour le principe."

Semblant enfin remarquer les coups d'œil désespérés que lui jetait Kornelia, son amie se tourna vers eux avec les mains sur les hanches.

"Tony lâche la et va-"

" Lèches-la ?"

" Non lâche-"

A ces mots mot il s'empressa de coller un baiser dégoulinant de bave sur la joue d'une polonaise tétanisée n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Diana se prit le visage dans les mains. Kornelia se mit à battre des mains frénétiquement comme une otarie. Cette stratégie bien que visuellement ridicule fut étrangement efficace, car son agresseur la relâcha finalement en la laissant tomber dans le vieux divan, caché dans un coin de l'arrière boutique du kiosque de l'association des étudiants.

" Bon traumatiser les newbis c'est fait, j'ai mis ma récolte dans le pot à sousous, vous avez pas besoin de moi pour tenir la baraque alors …"

En deux enjambées il avait traversé la petite pièce et prit la porte à deux mains.

" Tony si tu claques cette porte-"

" JE. ME. CASSE."

Il claqua la porte si fort qu'il fit trembler la porte avant de la rouvrir.

" Amour et chocolats !" Murmura-t-il.

Et il la referma tout doucement. Kornelia l'entendit s'enfuir en courant juste après. Vers la grande fenêtre qui leur servait de comptoir, Diana poussa un soupir qui ressemblait très fort à un grondement.

"Mon dieu que ce type me gonfle. Il se pointe tous les trois mois, il tient les stands quand ça lui chante et il mange tout. S'il rapportait pas autant d'argent…"

Tendue comme un string taille S sur Maïté, Kornelia commença à desserrer ses doigts crispés autour de son sac à main pour récupérer un mouchoir et de quoi refaire son maquillage, car il y avait désormais un trou blafard sur sa joue là où le fond de teint avait été ingéré par son congénère.

"Il est…" Aucun adjectif qualificatif adapté ne lui vint à l'esprit. "Il a un bon accent pour un étudiant étranger ?"

" Honnêtement je sais pas s'il est étranger." Elle fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. "En fait je sais même pas s'il est étudiant. Il me semble pas l'avoir jamais vu en cours."

Elle resta interdite pendant deux secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de recommencer à couper un gâteau au chocolat en parts grossièrement inégales pour pouvoir le remettre dans le papier d'aluminium.

A part pour ce petit incident de fin de parcours, la journée avait été relativement normale, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement c'était ce dont elle avait besoin, de routine, de calme. Pas de disputes et d'imprévus. Le bruit passait encore, à force de tenir le comptoir avec Diana ou d'autres membres elle s'était habituée au capharnaüm improbable de midi quand les étudiants venaient tous s'attrouper en même temps sous l'auvent les protégeant du soleil, commandant des verres, de la nourriture et écoutant les derniers titres à la radio. Ca ne durait jamais plus d'une heure ou deux de toute façon, après ça ils retournaient en cours ou partaient profiter du beau temps ailleurs. Ainsi elle avait l'occasion de lire et parler avec Diana, laquelle ne se présentait plus en amphi parce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir tous les cours de l'année par un autre élève. De toute façon, comme elle lui avait fait remarquer, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir des notes excellentes. Le seul fait d'avoir un diplôme de management venant d'une université américaine lui ouvrirait toutes les portes en Afrique.

"Il a quand même raison sur un point Tony." Dit Diana pensivement en voyant Kornelia arriver pour éponger les miettes. "Ca fait vraiment beaucoup en une nuit."

Evitant son regard elle commença à nettoyer les miettes. Honnêtement, la préparation du pain de viande devait être là dernière chose dont elle voulait parler là de suite. La convaincre de ne pas y toucher avait été simple, il avait suffit de lui dire que c'était du porc, donc sur ce point là elle ne se sentait pas trop coupable. Mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses sur sa conscience hélas.

"J'aime cuisiner ça me détend," Répondit-elle tentativement "et avant je travaillais de nuit alors mon horloge interne est très déréglée. J'ai pas vu le temps passer."

" Attends, il t'as fallu quoi, trente kilos de viande pour faire ça ?"

Elle poussa un petit rire nerveux.

"Juste dix kilos à peu près. Ca part vite tu sais."

Soyons sérieux, la masse musculaire humaine pour un sujet de corpulence normale ne représentait que vingt-huit pour cent du poids total d'une femme adulte d'âge mûr, et toute la viande ne lui avait pas semblé propre à la consommation. Sur un poids initial de cinquante kilos la majorité n'avait pas été utilisable.

" Je me doute mais tu sais t'as pas besoin de dépenser autant pour nous, on a un fond pour les dépenses de cuisine c'est fait pour."

" Non j'y tenais vraiment, vous avez tous été tellement gentils. Et le porc c'est la viande la moins chère."

D'une part c'était vrai, d'autre part elle avait juste _vraiment_ eut besoin de s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible avant qu'on ne puisse fourrer le nez dans ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce gros colis réfrigéré qu'elle avait envoyé à sa chambre d'hôtel depuis la Pologne à prix d'or. Les étudiants avaient mangé les muscles, les cafards devaient s'être occupés des autres déchets depuis hier soir, maintenant il ne resterait plus qu'à se débarrasser des os de façon à ce qu'ils soient difficilement reconnaissables. Le crâne elle devrait s'en occuper à part, il faudrait le briser jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus reconnaître ni les dents ni la structure du visage. Kornelia n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais à force de travailler dans une morgue elle connaissait les plus communes et comment les éviter. Il lui suffirait de s'occuper de ça, se dit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer tandis que son amie avait le dos tourné. Tout irait bien. Ca serait derrière elle et rien ne l'empêcherait de reprendre une vie normale. Elle allait bien. Les questions l'avaient juste stressé un peu.

Diana finit d'empiler les tupperwares vides dans des sacs plastiques et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

"Bon je crois qu'on devrait en avoir fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu comptes faire des gâteaux pour demain ?"

Ah ! Un autre sujet de conversation. C'était bien , ça l'empêcherait de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver à cette situation.

" Oui évidemment."

"Bien," Dit-elle en empoignant la vielle mallette en fer blanc contenant les recettes. "alors on va poser ça dans ma voiture et tu m'accompagne à la superette on te paie les courses."

" Mais je t'assure-"

" Non, ce sont les règles de l'association, c'est comme ça."

Règles que mademoiselle Diana Woman Oppo avait inventé elle-même et affiché nul part.

S'avouant vaincue Kornelia prit les sacs de boîtes en plastiques et la suivit jusqu'au parking, trottant presque pour suivre ses grande jambes et son pas vif. Son entrain était surprenant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très charismatique. Quand elle passait du temps avec elle, la polonaise se laissait presque aller, laissant ses petites bizarreries transparaître. Bien sur elle s'en voulait toujours instantanément après mais ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à trop se surveiller en public pour une fois, ça devenait tellement lassant à la longue. Parfois ça lui donnait presque envie de se changer en Hermite. Comme elle savait que Diana ne ralentissait jamais, elle pressa le pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

" Sinon, euh, tu as déjà essayé de chercher du travail ?"

" Non," dit-elle sèchement "On m'a dit que vu que j'étais noire et étrangère il faudrait un miracle pour que je sois engagée ailleurs que dans un fast food."

Ouch.

" Désolée."

" De toute façon je suis déjà bien occupée avec l'association et mes parents m'envoient de l'argent. Pourquoi ? On n'a pas répondu à tes CVs ?" Puis elle marmonna en regardant autour d'elle. "Où est-ce que j'ai fichu ma voiture ?"

"C'est pas la verte à côté du mur ?"

"Ah si merci." Elle vira de bord dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Kornelia. "Oui donc on t'as pas répondu ?"

Elle fit une grimace.

"On t'as pas répondu."

"Si… J'ai obtenu deux entretiens d'embauche… Après avoir envoyé trente-cinq CV."

Visiblement habituée à ce genre de résultat, Diana se contenta de hausser les épaules en ouvrant le coffre.

"Ca va c'est honnête."

"Vraiment ?!"

"Oui," Dit-elle en prenant les sacs avec un rictus. "Crois moi ça fait quoi, trois ans que j'administre l'assoc' ? Et c'est plutôt un bon résultat pour ce que j'ai vu." Elle claqua la porte et verrouilla sans s'arrêter de parler. "Enfin c'est un bon résultat pour un vrai travail. Après y'a toujours plus de places disponibles si tu veux faire un petit job payé en cacahuètes genre je sais pas, barista, serveuse, caissière, tu vois le genre ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Sinon, c'est où le magasin ?"

" Supérette. Ça se dit supérette. Ou tu dis juste WallMart mais magasin c'est plus pour les centres commerciaux et tout."

Kornelia acquiesça silencieusement. Depuis le temps elle avait l'habitude que Diana la corrige, son anglais était loin d'être parfait de toute façon. Sa spécialité à elle c'était les termes médicaux et mortuaires, pas les petits échanges de tous les jours. Elle continua de la suivre en plaçant quelques mots la où il fallait mais la discussion commençait à la fatiguer. Elle était déjà constamment épuisée par le stress depuis qu'elle avait quitté son pays, dévorée par les remords et l'inquiétude de se faire prendre, avoir passé la nuit dernière à nettoyer ne l'arrangeait pas. Enfin, pour être honnête ça n'était pas la nuit qui l'épuisait le plus. Après avoir passé quelques années à travailler dans une morgue son horloge interne était complètement déréglée, elle se couchait vers quatre heure du matin et se levait entre onze heure du matin et une heure de l'après midi. Ce qu'elle trouvait donc si lassant c'était d'avoir à se lever tôt quatre fois par semaine pour venir aider au kiosque et d'y rester toute la journée. Pour Kornelia, ça faisait quatre nuit blanches par semaine qu'elle rattrapait comme elle pouvait. Ceci dit, elle avait tellement de mal à dormir depuis le meurtre que ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Et d'être utile comme ça, faire plaisir aux gens, que tout le monde la voit comme étant cette fille bizarre, gentille et timide, ça l'aidait à oublier tout le reste. A se dire que oui, elle pouvait changer et faire de bonnes choses. C'était pour ça qu'elle comptait devenir légiste après tout. Un désir d'absolution dans l'enfer qu'elle s'était créée. Comme un lièvre fou chassant un mirage au milieu d'un cataclysme de désastres.

Ses boucles partirent dans tous les sens quand elle secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose. Diana haussa un sourcil.

"Ca va ?"

" Oui, je... Elle soupira. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

" Ne t'en fait pas." Répondit Diana en lui tapotant le dos en ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une claque virile "On n'est plus très loin."

Elle ne répondit pas, regardant plutôt les alentours, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce genre de pensées n'étaient pas agréables et elle devait s'en distancer le plus possible si elle ne voulait pas faire de crise, l'avait on prévenue il y a des années, mais elle lui rappelaient ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le cadavre encombrant dont elle devait se débarrasser le plus vite possible. Brusquement elle s'arrêta.

"Diana ! Diana regarde ! Des chiens !"

"Quoi mais-"

Sans qu'elle ne puisse protester Kornelia avait bondit sur la route, traversant en quelques bonds enthousiaste et était désormais contre un grillage. A sa grande horreur, il lui semblait qu'elle tentait d'escalader et ce malgré les différents panneaux mettant en garde contre des chiens d'attaque.

"KORNELIA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Elle fit semblant de ne rien entendre, se hissant difficilement sur la clôture. Comme elle ne pesait pas grand chose celle ci supporta son poids, grinçant à peine au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Derrière elle, Diana couru dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise, ou pire, de finir à l'hôpital. Mais une fois arrivée de l'autre côté de la rue la polonaise était déjà bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse la tirer par la cheville et la ramener sur le plancher des vaches.

"Kornelia." Commença-t-elle de son ton le plus autoritaire. "Tu descends. Maintenant."

Elle ne ralentit même pas. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être obéissante à un moment et n'en faire qu'à sa tête à une autre. Personnellement, Diana la préférait calme, docile et très loin des grillages séparant les gens civilisés de bêtes dressées pour tuer.

"Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil, je reviens tout de suite."

"Et les panneaux ils sont pour les chiens ?!"

"C'est écrit dessus oui."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais elle se ravisa, se demandant si c'était de la naïveté ou du sarcasme. Non, ça devait juste être parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'expression. De son côté Kornelia était enfin arrivée en haut du grillage et, à califourchon sur celui ci, elle regarda par dessus le mur de béton pour admirer les animaux dans la cour. Et elle n'était vraiment pas déçue du voyage ! Il étaient magnifiques, le poil luisant, crocs de porcelaine brillant au soleil au moins autant que leur jolie truffe noire.

Par contre, il étaient drôlement bruyant d'un coup.

"OH PUTAIN KORNELIA ILS T'ONT VU DESCENDS !"

"Il y a un mur." Répondit-elle en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre au dessus des aboiements.

Le gros monsieur avec un fusil à pompe sortant de la maison lui fit beaucoup plus peur. D'un bond elle fut sur le sol, surprenant Diana qui glapit en la voyant tomber. Les deux étudiantes ne s'attardèrent pas, courant aussi vite que possible à travers les rues de Gotham.

Une fois qu'elles furent certaines de ne plus entendre ni aboiements ni coup de feu elle prirent le temps de s'arrêter pour respirer. Diana se redressa en premier.

"Okay... Nouvelle règle... T'as plus le droit de grimper sur les grillages... Aucun grillage."

Il va sans dire que Kornelia hocha la tête sans la moindre intention de respecter ses ordres. Il leur fallu encore un moment pour se reprendre mais elles finirent par repartir sur un rythme serein. Enfin, serein pour l'une et stressée par la rencontre pour l'autre.

"J'aime beaucoup les chiens tu sais ?" Dit Kornelia avec un grand sourire. "Mon père en avait adopté un quand j'étais petite, il s'appelait Zajec, comme le Lapin dans Wilk a Zajec –c'est un dessin animé avec un loup qui court après un lapin- parce que mon chien était orange, comme lui, c'était un Spitz Finlandais je crois, il ressemblait à un loup mais en plus mignon."

Diana la regarda avec un sourire blasé. Au départ quand elle l'avait rencontré elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle la trouvait un peu mièvre, trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas de tripes, qu'elle était trop timide, un peu mijaurée même. Elle ne faisait jamais trop de bruit, courbait l'échine pour un rien et elle n'aimait pas ça. Puis au bout d'un moment en la voyant revenir tous les jours en souriant sans jamais se plaindre de la charge de travail ou des tâches très sociales que Diana lui donnait, alors qu'elle voyait bien que ça la mettait mal à l'aise, ou des remarques un peu pestes qu'elle lui faisait parfois, elle avait conclu que Kornelia c'était juste une princesse Disney. Est-ce que c'était la dernière des potiches ? Un peu sur les bords. Mais elle encaissait pas mal, était débrouillarde et ne râlait jamais.

Une autre chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une sorte de phobie sociale ou un truc du genre. Plus il y avait de gens plus elle était maladroite, avait du mal à parler anglais ou même à parler tout court. En fait elle parlait assez peu. Sauf dans de rares occasions comme celle-ci où elle sortait de sa coquille, perfectionnait son anglais et devenait horriblement bavarde. Mais au moins elle s'affirmait. Par contre il fallait la couper dans son élan sans tarder parce que si ses tirades commençaient sur des sujets innocents et mignons elles finissaient toujours par… comment dire…

-"Il faudrait que je fasse empailler un chiot ! Enfin, ça reste hypothétique oui mais je pense que hypothétiquement ce serait mieux. J'aurais qu'à aller chez un vétérinaire ils doivent en avoir plein, surtout en été quand on les abandonne donc ça donne plus de choix. J'en prends un avec une fourrure en bon état, je l'ouvre et …"

… Voilà.

"Oui donc !" Dit-elle en haussant le ton après s'être raclé la gorge bruyamment. "Les gâteaux tu vas les faire à quoi ?"

Se rendant compte qu'elle était allée un peut trop loin Kornélia se raidit, comme frappée par un choc électrique. Elle n'aurait pas du parler de ça. Tout ce qui touchait à la mort était vu comme effrayant et étrange par les autres. Même si elle trouvait ça intéressant il ne fallait pas en parler. Pas en public.

"Ah, ehm. Au … Chocolat ? Ah non, non non Caroline en fait déjà, donc , ah, au fraises peut être ? Ça se vendrait tu crois ?"

Rassurée Diane regarda droit devant elle et prit avec gratitude la perche que lui tendait la polonaise, retournant la conversation sur des sujets plus communs comme les meilleurs goûts de gâteaux, l'administration de l'organisation, ses cours de management, et autres choses infiniment plus rassurantes que les potentiels cadavres de bébés chiens vidés de leurs entrailles puis fourrés de produits chimiques qui pourraient se retrouver chez Kornelia dans un futur proche. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de ça.

De son côté son amie gardait les yeux vers le sol, les rôles de nouveau en place. Diana parlait tranquillement, soucis déjà oubliés. Kornelia avait honte de s'être laissée aller ainsi, d'avoir montré sa vraie nature. Impulsive, dangereuse, passivement agressive et tout simplement trop bizarre. Cependant elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, essayant de mémoriser la rue, le numéro, le chemin, la couleur du crépis de son mieux. Il faudrait qu'elle revienne voir les chiens à l'occasion.

Ils aimaient les os, non ?

* * *

 **La suite le 9 Décembre !**

 **J'ai reçu une review, laissée par Cheschire, me demandant si j'allais oui ou non recommencer à publier Georgia On My Mind, un projet d'écriture que j'avais retiré du site. Je l'ai retiré parce que je l'avais commencé très implusivement et ne savais pas comment finir. On m'a depuis posé beaucoup de questions dessus donc face à la demande je vais le finir, je m'y mettrais une fois que j'aurais fini de rédiger Etranges Coïncidences parce que honnêtement je suis pas motivée. Et par ça je ne veux pas dire "vous l'aurez jamais mwahaha". Non. J'ai déjà fais 17 chapitres sur 35 en un mois grâce au NaNoWriMo donc d'ici Juillet je devrais commencer à re-publier Georgia. En attendant ce serait gentil de me mettre des reviews ? Siouplait ?**

Le coup du Lâche-la/lèche la vient du fait qu'initialement mon correcteur orthographique avait corrigé automatiquement en écrivant lèche, j'ai pensé à cette scène et comme je suis fort mature je l'aie ajoutée.

Diana est inspirée par Nubia, des vieux comics de Wonder Woman. Mais honnêtement j'ai jamais vu de fille africaine qui s'appelait Nubia et le personnage tel qu'il est dans les comics est franchement raciste (en gros c'est la jumelle de wonder woman. En noire. Donc elle est plus violente et elles sont ennemies. Ouais des fois les comics ça pue la merde). En revanche je connaissais une fille congolaise qui s'appelait Diane Woman ***. Donc ici Nubia s'appelle Diana Woman Oppo. Elle est ambitieuse, autoritaire et elle a un fort caractère.

Aussi oui je sais cette histoire traite un peu de racisme sur les bords alors que je parle rarement de problèmes de la vie réelle dans mes fics, mais je pensais que vu le sujet abordé -une étrangère qui parle très souvent à d'autres étrangers dans un pays où l'immigration reste très difficile- c'était inévitable que ça apparaisse à un moment ou à un autre, c'aurait même été irréaliste de ne pas le mentionner. Et ça me donne des éléments de scénario en plus, c'est toujours chouette.

Maria- Magdalena est le nom slave de Marie-Madeleine. Si vous connaissez l'histoire, gardez-la en tête ça pourrait vous servir.

Vlk a Zajec est, basiquement, le Tom et Jerry communiste. Le principe était le même, un dessin animé avec un loup qui court après un lapin et c'était diffusé dans tous les pays du bloc de l'Est. Le générique était la sonnerie de réveil d'une de mes camarades de chambrée en pension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Pièges et Chaudière**

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, Crane dardait son regard froid sur la chose. Il était là depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Sans parler, sans bouger, cillant aussi peu qu'il était humainement possible. Mais sa colocataire ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec ça, toute en sourires, bouclettes et tablier rouge à froufrou, cuisinant des donuts à la lumière ocre du crépuscule. Jonathan Crane avait une expérience longue et extensive sur la nature humaine, surtout les colocataires, spécialement quand il s'agissait de leur faire quitter les lieux. Ce qu'il se passait en général quand il fixait les gens ainsi était qu'après un laps de temps plus ou moins long il finissaient par s'énerver contre lui, ou au moins se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. A ce moment là il souriait et partait sans répondre. Et ce plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Il avait un certain talent pour trouver le moment précis où les indésirables s'y attendraient le moins.

Sauf que la créature insupportable répondant au nom barbare de Kornelia Burba ne semblait pas être troublée par ce genre de comportement. Elle n'avait même pas la décence de le remarquer. Peut être était elle trop stupide pour être effrayée, supposa-t-il avec humeur tandis qu'elle se remettait à chanter pour la énième fois. Et elle ne savait même pas chanter. Il la regarda entasser une autre rangée de pâtisseries au dessus des précédentes pour les couvrir de sucre glace, souhaitant vivement pouvoir jeter cette enquiquineuse par la fenêtre à guillotine. Salir la maison ne servait à rien parce qu'elle faisait le ménage en son absence. Les cafards qu'il avait glissé sous sa porte n'avaient eu aucun effet. Couper le disjoncteur devait être agaçant, certes, mais maintenant qu'elle avait fini par le trouver caché derrière le cadre fleuri c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes.

Toutes ces délibérations, alliées au fait qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir son épaule, le poussèrent donc à tenter autre chose.

"Tu lis le journal ?" Demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un donut.

Kornelia le regarda étrangement mais ne se formalisa pas de son manque de savoir vivre. Elle devait avoir l'habitude maintenant, ça faisait une semaine qu'il lui volait de la nourriture dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

" Eum, oui ? Un peu ?"

" Quelles parties ?"

" La première page et un peu après, les bédés aussi " Elle haussa les sourcils et fit un petit sourire en coin "Pourquoi ? Il y avait une annonce pour un studio?"

Hélas non.

"Non " Il fit une pause pour mâcher "Je me demandais juste si tu t'étais informée sur la dangerosité de cette ville."

Simultanément la brune leva les yeux au ciel, rit et soupira en se détournant de lui, retournant vers l'évier rempli de vaisselle sale.

" Jonathan" commença-t-elle en ouvrant le robinet " Je ne compte pas partir alors je ne partirai pas même si tu me cites toutes les raisons du monde pour prendre mes affaires et changer de cap."

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'on utilisait cette expression mais il passa outre pour le moment. Crane leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et entra dans la cuisine encombrée, imposant sa présence dans l'espace vital de sa proie.

" Je voulais juste de donner un petit conseil de Gothamite. Si tu comptes effectivement rester-"

" Oui."

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais elle ne daigna pas relever son nez, frottant la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était.

"Ce n'est pas très poli de couper la parole au gens."

Ni de les appeler par leur prénom sans leur accord, mais à son silence il conclu que non seulement elle le savait, mais en plus cette irrespectueuse petite garce le faisait exprès.

" Je disais donc, si effectivement tu comptes rester il te serai utile de faire un peu plus attention à la rubrique faits divers. " Il fit une pause, préparé à ce que la chose sorte un commentaire mais elle continua de frotter. Parfait, elle était tellement plus décorative quand elle était muette. " Cela peut se révéler incroyablement utile de savoir dans quels quartiers rôdent les tueurs en série."

"Je ne trouve pas." Dit- elle d'un ton neutre. "Il y a des tueurs partout à Gotham."

Vrai. Mais pourtant sa voix avait changé, perdant toute trace d'humour et elle avait baissé la tête, son expression désormais invisible derrière la frange, les anglaises et l'épais nœud rouge. La bouche de Crane s'étendit sur le côté en une parodie de sourire qui montrait ses canines.

" Peut être, mais vois-tu les victimes d'un tueur en série partagent souvent le même profil. Ça veut dire qu'elles se ressemblent."

" Je sais ce que ça veut dire."

" Bien " Sa bouche se déforma encore plus " Puisque tu sais déjà tout, je n'ai plus qu'à te renseigner sur les derniers événements n'est- ce pas ?"

Tandis qu'il parlait il s'était lentement rapproché jusqu'à ce que son torse soit presque tout contre le dos de Kornelia. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa nuque blanche où reposait un bout de son ruban, comme un filet de sang échappé d'un traumatisme crânien.

" Pour être honnête il n'y avait rien de vraiment inquiétant dans les environs ce matin. Juste quelques agressions, un homme a battu sa femme à mort... Classique. Sauf peut être pour … J'hésite un peu je dois dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit approprié pour les oreilles d'une jeune femme."

A ce point là il s'arrêtait juste pour faire durer le plaisir. Il aimait beaucoup la voir ainsi tendue, elle qui lui faisait faire perdre tellement de temps en efforts inutiles.

" Mais non, il faut bien que tu le sache, ça s'est passé à deux pas du campus."

Il agrippa ses épaules pointues et se força directement contre elle pour qu'elle ne puisse échapper à son influence, pressée entre l'évier et son corps. Désormais menacée aussi physiquement que mentalement, le menton de Crane contre ses cheveux, Kornelia se redressa et lâcha son ouvrage, qui tomba dans l'eau en éclaboussant le plan de travail.

" Ca va ?"

" Non. Oui. Si, je-"

" Bien. " continua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plaisant, frottant ses bras pour s'imprégner de son malaise" Vois tu ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que ce matin aux aurores un homme, un éleveur de chiens de gardes plus précisément, à découvert quelque chose de curieux en visitant son chenil. Il semblerait que quelqu'un avait tenté de nourrir ses bergers allemands avec un cadavre humain !"

Sa respiration s'arrêta. Il la tenait.

" Heureusement, il a spécifiquement dressé ses animaux pour qu'ils ne touchent jamais à de la nourriture si elle vient de quelqu'un d'autre que leur maître. C'est commun pour ce type de chiens de gardes, sinon il suffirait de leur donner de la viande imbibée de poison pour s'en débarrasser. Mais même avec ça- Tout va bien ?"

"Euhm- Oui je- Oui."

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, son étreinte répugnante et intime à la fois.

" Même avec ça "continua-t-il avec délectation" les os étaient en piteux état. Son récit était très détaillé. Il a dit que c'était comme si le tueur avait découpé de gros quartier de viande à la va vite, il y avait de petites entailles partout, des endroits où on voyait la moelle... On n'a pas encore retrouvé la tête."

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, coincée entre ses bras. Avoir son ennemie prisonnière de cette façon, impuissante et figée par la peur avait quelque chose... de fort plaisant. A cet instant précis il se sentait l'homme le plus puissant au monde, de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Crane voulait la serrer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air et demande pardon de ne pas avoir respecté son autorité. La faire supplier. Il prit une inspiration tout près de ses mèches soyeuses, certainement entretenues avec des produits hors de prix, affamé. Il ne remarqua pas quand l'eau grise déborda de l'évier et trempa leur vêtements, quand ses mains la pressèrent un peu plus contre lui, quand elle commença à se débattre.

Il avait faim.

Faim de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et qu'elle lui faisait goûter juste assez pour que la famine enfouie en lui se fasse douloureusement sentir.

Mais Kornelia poussa de toutes ses forces contre son sternum ,se dérobant à son emprise quand il dut lâcher. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se stabiliser, manqua de glisser, se rattrapa maladroitement au buffet. Ce n'était que maintenant qui réalisa qu'il avait le souffle court pour une certaine raison. Une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

" Désolée j'ai... Je..."

Jonathan ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder enfin la scène. Lui debout au centre de la pièce, elle prostrée comme un animal blessé, la tête basse, se tenant au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber, l'eau sale qui coulait à flot de celui ci. Le sol était inondé. Il le remarqua à voix haute. C'était trivial. Indigne de lui. Mais son cerveau était embrumé, comme en transe.

" Je … La voix de Kornelia était faible et haletante – Je dois- J'ai- J'ai un rendez vous."

Mensonge.

" Pour … un travail. Oui. Je dois me préparer."

Oh non. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas fini.

Sa main partit en avant pour la piéger mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle se glissa sous son bras, l'effleurant au passage et s'élança vers la sortie. En quelques bonds de lièvre sa proie avait monté l'escalier pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Hors d'atteinte.

Le robinet coulait toujours.

Il resta coi un moment, puis le referma.

Silence.

" Au fait" cria-t-il soudainement "C'est mettre les voiles, pas changer de cap."

Elle ne répondit pas.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, garé un peu en dehors du site Universitaire, Jonathan Crane frappa le volant de sa voiture avant de serrer sa tête entre ses mains.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?_

Lui raconter des histoires abominables pour lui faire peur passait encore, mais l'agresser physiquement avait été une erreur monumentale. Son propriétaire avait bien peu de patience en ce qui le concernait, si jamais elle lui glissait la moindre allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé il se retrouverait à la rue, obligé de trouver un endroit moins isolé où il ne pourrait pas continuer ses recherches. Pire encore, vu la façon dont il avait bafoué son espace personnel Kornelia était parfaitement dans son droit si elle voulait porter plainte pour agression sexuelle. Et harcèlement. Si le brillant docteur finissait sur la liste des prédateurs sexuels il n'aurait plus jamais le droit de fréquenter les cercles académiques, il connaissait la loi. On ne laisserait pas un violeur potentiel au milieu de jeunes étudiantes innocentes.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'était vrai, elle avait un côté petite chose fragile qui ne lui déplaisait pas mais il voyait des cruches bien plus attirantes tous les jours en cours. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'était jeté sur elle comme ça... Était qu'il s'était bêtement laissé emporté. Jonathan s'était comporté comme un barbare, un animal, pas un jeune professeur plein de promesses au QI plus élevé que ceux de tous ses collègues réunis. La seule solution qu'il voyait à cette situation c'était de trouver un moyen de la discréditer au point que sa parole n'aurait absolument aucun poids. Comment, il ne le savait pas encore.

Pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions. Jonathan se redressa et remit sa cravate en place. L'heure n'était pas au doute, mais à l'action. Il sortit de sa voiture, mallette en main, et se dirigea la tête haute vers le bâtiment le plus proche. L'ancien dortoir, en cours de reconversion en bâtiment administratif, n'avait rien d'imposant ou de hors du commun, si ce n'était peut être pour les échafaudages appuyés contre la façade. Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses à Gotham. Il contourna l'entrée principale et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'immeuble. Malgré toute sa ruse il n'avait pu obtenir que les clés de la sortie de secours.

Entendant sûrement le crissement des mocassins sur le gravier, Weissberger se retourna vers le professeur. A la vue de celui ci il poussa un petit soupir qui aurait été invisible pour qui que ce soit d'autre que le Docteur Crane.

"Tendu Monsieur Weissberger ?"

Il réajusta sa casquette, crânement posée de travers et tenta un sourire confiant. A son expression on aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait une épine plantée dans un endroit qu'on ne montre généralement pas en public.

"Nan, ça va, tranquille " Répondit il trop vite " C'est juste que vous étiez un peu en retard alors …"

Il ne fit aucune remarque et ne lui dit surtout pas que ça avait été fait exprès. Le but de le faire venir ici en fin de soirée, et de le faire attendre encore un peu plus longtemps seul, de nuit, vers un endroit où personne ne passerait, n'avait certainement pas été de le mettre en confiance. Au contraire il voulait écraser l'arrogance insupportable de ce gamin mal dégrossi. En clair, Crane voulait lui apprendre la vie.

Avec un petit signe de la main il l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur une fois avoir déverrouillé une vielle porte en métal. Le réseau électrique n'avait pas encore été refait à cet étage mais ça n'était pas un problème, il avait une lanterne. Celle ci éclaira le couloir exigu d'une lumière vert pâle en grésillant. L'élève fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta, son courage semblant se limiter à être capable de jeter des billets à la figure des ses enseignants.

"Y'a pas de lumière ?"

"Visiblement non Monsieur Weissberger" répondit-il aigrement en continuant d'avancer" sinon pourquoi me serais-je donné la peine d'emporter une lampe ?"

"Je sais pas …"

Derrière lui Weissberger appuya sur un interrupteur pour vérifier. Pas de lumière. Excédé, Crane leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers lui.

"Vous voulez vos crédits ou pas ?"

"Euh ouais."

"Alors arrêtez de vous conduire comme une gamine pré-pubère et avancez. Oui, il fait noir, mais de toute façon vous mettez trop de déodorant pour que qui que ce soit ai l'idée de vous manger."

Et il repartit sans attendre de réponse.

Blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, il carra les épaules et commença enfin à suivre son professeur, râlant qu'il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait juste pas envie de se prendre les pieds dans un câble et d'abîmer sa veste, parce qu'elle était neuve vous voyez. Jonathan n'en avait que faire. Avec l'adresse de l'habitude il se dirigea machinalement dans le dédale de couloir, évitant de laisser ses vêtements frotter contre la peinture fraîche, contrairement au boulet qu'il traînait derrière lui. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un escalier de service où Crane fit passer Weissberger avant lui. D'une part ça avait l'air de lui faire peur, d'autre part il n'était pas question qu'il prenne le risque de se faire écraser par Weissberger si celui ci ratait une marche. Il descendit lentement, faisant une pause toutes les deux secondes, mais arriva en bas sans encombre au grand dam de Crane.

"C'est bon ! Y'a rien à craindre !"

"Formulation intéressante" remarqua Jonathan en descendant à toute vitesse " sans le vouloir vous venez de mettre le doigt sur le sujet de l'expérience du jour."

"Il fait nuit."

"C'est une expression Weissberger."

"Ouais mais il fait quand même nuit."

A l'avenir, éviter la subtilité avec celui là. Laissant tomber le sujet il se contenta de déverrouiller une nouvelle porte avant de libérer le passage, un bras tendu vers la pièce noyée dans les ténèbres, la lumière verte dessinant un loup sur son visage et faisant luire ses canines.

" Après vous."

Aussi lentement qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment, il pénétra dans la pièce, sursautant quand Crane claqua la porte derrière lui. Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, toute cette entreprise lui paraissait être une monumentale erreur qui n'avait qu'enfler à chaque pas et venait d'atteindre son point de rupture quand la lumière vacillante des néons baigna la scène d'une lumière froide.

"Hey, on dirait un labo de Meth !"

" Et au vu de vos notes je crois être à même de supposer que vous devez avoir plus d'expérience là dessus qu'en psychologie comportementale."

Jonathan avait répondu avec acidité, mais ne pu ignorer la pointe de honte qu'il avait ressentit en entendant cela. Oui, c'était bien cela que son laboratoire clandestin évoquait, avec ses vieux appareils scientifiques récupérés auprès de gens peu recommandables, les fioles et erlenmeyers au verre trouble amoncelées sur de vielles tables, les piles de notes, l'immense chaudière rouillée qui dominait l'espace et le mur entier recouvert de cages où une colonie de rats poussait une cacophonie de couinements à la vue du bon Docteur. Cela ne sembla pas gêner Weissberger, qui tapota les barres sans remarquer qu'ils s'enfuyaient devant la présence d'un autre humain.

" Rooh tout de suite. C'est pour quoi les rats dîtes ?"

"Pour les expériences préliminaires" dit il sur une ton neutre en posant sa mallette sur une table. "Si vous écoutiez en cours vous sauriez qu'on ne teste jamais de produit pharmaceutiques directement sur un être humain. Les tests sur l'homme ne viennent qu'après que les tests sur les animaux aient prouvé la fiabilité du produit."

Presque guilleret, il fit claquer les fermoirs de sa mallette en ouvrant. S'il laissait la plupart de ses affaires cachées ici, il gardait toujours les résultats avec lui. Au milieu des devoirs et des papiers administratifs, lovée dans une petite boîte noire, se trouvait une fiole luisante sans étiquette, remplie d'un liquide ambré. Mais il ne la sortit pas. Pas tout de suite. À la place il empoigna le feuillet que son collègue -pour ne pas utiliser le terme dealer- lui avait procuré, ainsi qu'un stylo.

"Okay, okay … Donc on fait quoi ?"

Pour seule réponse, il lui fourra les papiers entre les mains sans cérémonie. Il resta un instant sans bouger avant de comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il lise les papiers. Et là, il pâlit. Là, son insupportable arrogance disparu. Là, la pensée que son erreur venait de lui exploser à la figure remonta enfin à la surface.

" Des tests ?"

" Allons Monsieur Weissberger" la bouche de Crane s'étira sur les côtés "vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser toucher à mon matériel après que vous vous soyez fait virer du cours de chimie appliquée ? Vous mettriez le feu au bâtiment."

"Oui mais... Enfin je m'attendais pas à ça."

Il poussa un petit rire, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose. Ses mains tremblaient. Crane se força à perdre le rictus mauvais qui le faisait sourire, prenant un air neutre et un ton rassurant.

" Je viens de vous le dire, il n'y a aucun risque, j'ai déjà fais des batteries entières de tests sur les rats et comme vous pouvez l'entendre ils sont en pleine forme. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais risquer ma carrière pour un pauvre test ?"

Weissberger avait l'air à peu près rassuré par ces paroles, mais pas encore convaincu.

"Je sais pas … Il se balança sur une pied, puis sur l'autre- Je pourrais pas voir l'effet sur un rat d'abord ?"

"Non. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps pour ça."

Et les rats de laboratoire étaient plus difficiles à obtenir que les étudiants. L'index maigre de Crane pointa une nouvelle fois le document.

" Je n'ai pas d'autre créneau et pas d'autre moyen de vous accorder des crédits alors soit vous signez, soit vous sortez et vous me laissez faire ma notation sans vous plaindre."

Weissberger le regarda, hagard, penaud, indécis. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, aux cages de rats couinant, à la pièce mal entretenue. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui il avait fait l'erreur de se perdre dans les yeux glacés du professeur Crane. Sa main trembla quand il prit le plumier. Ce n'était plus pour ses notes qu'il avait peur désormais. Son écriture était tremblante mais la signature était bien la sienne. Il admettait donc devant la loi qu'il se portait volontaire pour se faire injecter dix grammes d'un antipsychotique qui n'avait pas encore été présenté aux autorités compétentes, qu'il comprenait les risques que cela encourrait et prenait l'entière responsabilité dans le cas où ce produit se révélerait néfaste pour sa santé. Mais, c'était une bonne idée. Certainement la meilleure idée qu'il avait eut de sa courte vie, comprit il en voyant le visage effémine du professeur se changer en une grimace monstrueuse, parce que rien ne garantissait que Crane l'aurait laissé partir en vie.

"Bien " ronronna t il " vous voyez quand vous voulez."

Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il ne réponde.

Maintenant si vous me le permettez- il lui arracha les papiers des mains et ils disparurent à nouveau dans la serviette du docteur - et vous me l'avez déjà permit - bien à l'abri là où il ne pourrait pas les détruire. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Crane se retourna lentement, les mèches de ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccables tombant sur ses yeux alors qu'il était penché sur une fiole, qui dans l'ombre semblait être remplie de sang. Sans faire attention Weissberger recula au fur et à mesure que Crane avançait, finissant acculé contre la chaudière alors que le Bon Docteur enfonçait l'aiguille d'une seringue dans le goulot. Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux, fixant les mains pâles du professeur alors qu'il se préparait. Prenant son temps, il tapota le pivot pour que l'injection soit libre de toute bulle d'air. Son instrument dans une main, un coton imbibé d'alcool dans l'autre, il se rapprocha de sa victime sans même prendre la peine de cacher son sinistre sourire. Casquette de luxe toujours vissée sur la tête envers et contre tout, l'élève se jeta hors du chemin quand il ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Crane rit.

"Calmez vous Weissberger vous allez fausser les résultats."

Il ouvrit la grande porte de la chaudière et son tronc disparu à l'intérieur. S'il y avait eut du feu il aurait pu le pousser dedans et être débarrassé de la sorcière, mais non. A la place il en sortit une table qui glissait sur des rames comme une table de légiste. Sauf que celle ci avait des sangles.

"Ah non. Alors là même pas en rêve. Je vais pas là dessus moi non non non."

Crane ne se départit pas de son sourire.

"Vous préférez peut être que je vous enfonce la seringue dans la jugulaire "proposa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation" et que je vous laisse vous casser quelque chose si vous avez une crise ?"

Il s'immobilisa. Oh merde. Il allait le tuer. S'il n'obéissait pas il allait se faire tuer.

Alors sans même que Crane n'ait à le lui demander, se contentant de le guider d'un geste de la main, Weissberger s'allongea sur la table en tremblant de tout son corps et ne dit rien tandis qu'il se faisait attacher, regardant seulement les ombres vacillantes que projetaient les néons sur le plafond. Il se retînt de sursauter quand il sentit le coton imbibé d'alcool suivit de l'aiguille.

"Est-ce- Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?"

Et à sa grande horreur Crane éclata de rire. Son ricanement résonna dans la chambre de métal alors que la table était poussée à l'intérieur. La dernière chose que vit Weissberger avant qu'il ne referme la porte fut ce sourire immonde, malsain au possible qui s'étira et s'étira jusqu'à ce que la chair se déchire et s'étendit encore jusqu'à ses oreilles, suintant du pus et des larves en telle quantité que la chaudière se remplissait à grande vitesse de ce liquide noirâtre, menaçant de le noyer.

 _" Horriblement_."

Personne ne l'entendit crier.

* * *

 **J'ai failli ne pas poster celui ci à temps ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas à me connecter. Sur ce, prochain chapitre le 23 Décembre pour un cadeau de Noël en avance ! En attendant, laissez moi une review s'il vous plait ? (Au fait si ça vous intéresse j'en suis à 22 chapitres sur 35 niveau rédaction !).**

-Les donuts sont en fait des Paczki (prononcé pownchki. A peu près). C'est exactement comme des donuts, mais ce ne sont pas des donuts (explication de ma prof, pas taper).

\- Dans les versions de l'histoire de Crane antérieures à Year One il est noté qu'il aime beaucoup les danses de salons et les gâteaux. D'où le fait qu'il lui vole tout le temps à manger.

\- Le point sur l'éducation des chiens de garde est un vrai ! C'est même devenu obligatoire en France grâce à l'association Trente Millions d'Amis, pour assurer la sécurité de l'animal. Caveat lector!

\- Oui ça se fait d'enrôler des étudiants pour tester des produits pharmaceutiques aux États Unis. Vous avez vu Malcolm ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Fidelis Ad Mortem**

Tremblante de peur, Kornelia Burba s'écroula sur le sol aussitôt que la porte de sa chambre fut fermée. Par réflexe elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, mains osseuses se perdant dans ses boucles alors qu'elle agrippait les racines. Sa tête tournait, assaillie par la panique, le doute, l'horreur, la honte. Le corps secoué de sueurs froides, elle grelottait en plein été. Combattant la tension de ses muscles elle ouvrit la bouche en grand et poussa de longs râles de mourante pour empêcher l'hyperventilation. Le temps s'écoulait si lentement tandis qu'elle était prostrée là, soufflant, frappant des esprits invisibles comme une possédée. Le torrent d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait endiguer tirait ses fils dans toutes les directions, la persécutant sans laisser une seconde de répit.

Ils avaient trouvé le corps.

Les chiens n'y avaient pas touché. Elle avait fait une erreur. Ils avaient trouvé le corps.

Le peu de souffle qu'elle avait fut noyé sous la vague de culpabilité qu'elle avait vainement tenu à distance ces derniers temps. Kornelia enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots. Personne ne pouvait ignorer la monstruosité de ses actions. Alors ils l'enfermeraient encore, loin du monde, loin du moindre rayon de soleil. Son cerveau lui serait arraché à coup de calmants et d'antipsychotiques. On lui prendrait ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de se suicider, de se pendre, de s'étouffer avec, de s'échapper de cet enfer. Et cette fois ci, si on découvrait ce qu'elle avait fait, jamais elle ne sortirait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité et elle baissa les bras, se laissant emporter par sa maladie.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive ! Au départ tout allait bien, elle l'avait laissée entrer, elles parlaient, enfin l'une baissait la tête et l'autre l'invectivait et puis elle avait parlé de …

Le souvenir en lui même lui faisait si mal que ça devenait physique, ses intestins et son thorax semblant s'écraser sous le poids des actes. La vielle moquette était trempée de larmes et de mascara maintenant. Son visage factice peint avec attention tous les matins était en train de fondre, révélant le teint maladif et les cernes violets. Kornelia avait fait une chose horrible par accident il y a de cela des années, poussée par sa maudite impulsivité. Depuis elle était hantée sans relâche par ce cauchemar, cherchant en vain à s'en défaire. Elle avait juste voulu être aimée ! Maintenant, se remettant de sa crise lentement mais sûrement, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la paix.

Mais pour obtenir la paix, il fallait se préparer pour la guerre.

* * *

Les petits talons de Kornélia tapaient le bitume des rues d'Otisburg en rythme alors qu'elle même relevait son bracelet montre au niveau de son visage. Une heure de l'après- midi. Pour la jeune légiste c'était pratiquement les aurores. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle allait être en retard sur son horaire. Pas à son rendez vous, ça non, les administrations étaient toujours en retard et dans une ville aussi grande que Gotham ça serait pire, mais le livre dans son sac à main était là pour ça. Ce n'était pas un problème, c'était même prévu dans son plan diabolique.

Visiblement pimpante et joyeuse, ses boucles chocolat bondissaient à chaque petit saut qu'elle faisait, montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'imposant bâtiment du département de police de Gotham. Kornélia ne connaissait pas la riche histoire de la ville, ayant elle même grandit dans une métropole polonaise, mais n'importe quel écolier un tant soit peu attentif aurait pu lui parler de l'ancien manoir Gothique, avec ses pierres grises provenant d'anciennes carrières près de Bristol, ses innombrables gargouilles emblématiques de la ville et ses bas reliefs sublimes désormais effrités par la pollution. Cependant elle fit un faible sourire devant la devise latine gravée dans le marbre : Fidelis ad Mortem.

 _Fidèle jusqu'à la Mort._

C'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait respecter. Elle pressa le pas en passant les portes, faisant un signe de main joyeux à un policier qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant. Ne se laissant pas intimider par sa taille imposante, son air suspicieux ou son arme de service, la brune s'approcha pour lui demander son chemin. Après un petit interrogatoire, parce qu'une personne aussi gaie devait forcément être folle, il finit par lui dire où aller, mais il attendit qu'elle ait disparu derrière les portes du vieux monte charge des années vingts qui servait d'ascenseur avant de retourner à son travail.

Habituellement avoir l'air naïvement heureuse la faisait passer inaperçu ou mieux, les gens la prenaient pour une jolie petite européenne fraîchement arrivée du continent et avaient un peu pitié. Sauf que quand on gardait un grand sourire sans flancher devant les lumières vacillantes, les fissures du crépis, le grincement du monte charge, les regards noirs des officiers ou la horde de criminels en tous genre, certains laissant le sang s'écoulant de leurs blessures tomber sur le sol sans y faire attention, ça ne vous marquait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais voilà, Kornelia n'était pas normale et elle avait raté le mémo expliquant comment faire. Dans le cas présent, il aurait été plus sage de montrer la nervosité qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Une partie d'elle se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée de tenter un coup aussi culotté alors qu'elle frappait à la porte du bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes elle frappa à nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Son sourire resta figé sur son visage, mais les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tant elle serrait la bride de son sac. Elle se força à les desserrer et alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était à côté d'un homme menotté qui faisait deux fois sa largeur. Même lui regardait bizarrement cette poupée de cire et son sourire glacé. La polonaise resta complètement immobile sur le banc, clignant à peine des yeux, ne faisait pas le moins du monde attention au chaos ambiant du poste de police. Les sonneries qui retentissaient toutes les cinq minutes, les élèves officiers chargés de documents, les policiers échangeant des bribes de phrases sur leurs affaires en cours, les raclement de gorge de son voisin, tout fut ignoré. C'était complètement inconséquent, elle n'était pas venue pour socialiser, encore moins pour espionner. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était l'homme en vieux costume gris au crâne légèrement dégarni qui se dirigeait vers le service des relations humaines en soufflant. Il devait avoir prit les escaliers. Tirant sur sa cravate moutarde qui devait l'étouffer, il traversait le couloir quand il fit une pause, happé par le regard vide de la brune. Il l'observa quelques secondes, ses yeux se plissant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse en soupirant, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte en un « ahh » de compréhension.

"Vous êtes là pour le poste d'assistant légiste ?"

Ce fut à son tour de comprendre sa réaction. Il était vrai qu'en période de stress intense elle avait du mal à feindre la normalité, elle avait du faire un faux pas quelque part. Heureusement, les légistes étaient souvent considérés comme des gens bizarres.

"Oui bonjour ! Je suis Kornelia Burba, j'avais rappelé hier soir et on m'a dit de venir à treize heures moins le quart ?"

"Oui, bonjour, c'est ça" marmonna-t-il en déverrouillant la porte

Il entra sans même l'inviter à faire de même. Pressé d'en finir sans doute. Kornelia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était en retard pour son rendez vous, ce qui n'était pas grave pour la raison susmentionnée, mais par contre elle était en avance par rapport à son horaire, ce qui était beaucoup plus problématique. Il allait falloir qu'elle gagne du temps. Heureusement, elle était très douée pour ça quand elle le voulait. Elle entra à sa suite et fit mine de s'asseoir dans la chaise en face du bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que, comme le reste de la pièce exiguë, celle ci était recouverte de documents. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment pour la suite.

"Mettez ça où vous pouvez c'est pas grave" dit il "étant lui même en train de déblayer un peu."

Kornelia obtempéra en babillant sur le temps qu'il faisait. Comment pouvait-on retrouver quoi que ce soit dans un tel bazar ? Les bras chargés de papiers elle regarda un peu partout pour trouver une place où les mettre. L'autre ne se donna pas cette peine et les lâcha par terre en une pile désordonnée. Avec des gestes calculés elle laissa tomber son fardeau dessus. Deux secondes plus tard la tour de papier vacilla et répandit son contenu sur le sol sous les jurons du bureaucrate. Kornelia se redressa en glapissant.

"Oh je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! J'ai juste posé ça là, je savais pas où le mettre et tout est tombé par terre mais je voyais pas d'autre endroit libre et vous veniez de le faire-"

Elle continua sur sa lancée pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps que l'officier Carter- maintenant qu'il y avait moins de papiers sur son bureau elle pouvait voir son insigne- s'agenouille en lui faisant un geste comme quoi ce n'était pas grave. Kornelia se pencha avec lui pour ramasser les feuilles, continuant de s'excuser tout du long.

" Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas fais exprès-"

" Vous en faîtes pas, ça arrive tout le temps."

Elle poussa un petit rire nerveux.

" Il faut admettre, ce n'est quand même pas un très bon début pour un entretient d'embauche."

" C'est pas pour ce qu'il y a de concurrence qu'il faut vous en faire."

A ces mots elle releva un peu la tête. Pas de concurrence ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas rappelée plus tôt ? Sans doute parce qu'il étaient trop occupés, se dit-elle, mais elle ne pu réprimer le frisson d'anxiété qui serra ses entrailles. Elle continua néanmoins de parler jusqu'à ce que Carter se relève en soufflant.

" Bon ça ira hein."

Pas vraiment, il en restait encore. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assit sur la chaise après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt l'heure. Elle avait gagné un peu de temps avec cette petit astuce mais pas assez il semblerait.

" Je serais pas mécontent quand on aura tout mit sur ordinateur" dit-il en s'asseyant, tapotant le gros moniteur blanc qui prenait toute la place sur son bureau. "Ça coûte un pont ces trucs là mais on n'aura plus de problèmes de ce genre."

" Oh mais vous n'avez pas peur des bugs ? On en avait eut un à la morgue où je travaillais il nous a fallu une semaine pour tout récupérer."

" Attendez vous venez d'où aussi ?"

Kornelia recula un peu. C'est vrai que son accent était trop présent pour qu'on la prenne pour une américaine de souche mais elle ne voyait pas ce que ça avait à voir avec le sujet.

" De Pologne pourquoi ?"

" Ben voilà, vos ordis ils devaient être russes, c'est pas la même qualité non plus."

La brune haussa un sourcil.

" Ah non, nos ordinateurs étaient américains. Il n'y qu'ici qu'on en fait, non ?"

En tout cas elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'ordinateurs russes.

" Oui, peut être, enfin bon bref, on est là pour un entretient, pas pour parler machine."

Dommage, c'était un très bon sujet pour meubler la conversation. Elle le vit bouger quelques papiers avant de laisser tomber pour se retourner vers elle.

" Vous êtes venue avec votre CV ?"

Il ne retrouvait plus sa lettre. Kornelia répondit que oui et sortit son papier de son porte document, qui lui était très bien organisé. Carter le relit en diagonale.

" Pologne oui … Oui... C'est où ça Gueu-"

" Gdansk. C'est au Nord, au bord de la mer Baltique."

"Hmhm."

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne savait pas non plus où était la mer Baltique, ni même que l'université médecine de Gdansk était une des meilleure d'Europe, n'acceptait ses étudiants que sur concours et coûtait une véritable fortune. Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes.

" Attendez vous avez eu votre doctorat de médecine en _six ans_ ?"

" J'étais très intéressée" répondit elle en souriant.

Et il y avait aussi le fait qu'en Pologne le doctorat de médecine se faisait en six ans et pas neuf. Ça aidait. Mais s'il ne le savait pas et qu'il la prenait pour une surdouée elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire le contraire. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois en continuant de lire.

" C'est pas mal tout ça. C'est franchement pas mal." Il posa son papier. "Vous êtes aux Etats Unis depuis combien de temps sinon ?"

Assez longtemps pour qu'en trois entretiens d'embauche on lui ai posé la même question.

" Seulement quatre semaines, j'entre à l'université de Gotham en Août." Le sujet était une bonne opportunité de gagner du temps. "C'est tellement différent ici ! C'est plutôt facile de s'y retrouver dans les rues par contre, tout est carré. Le tracé des rues je veux dire. Vous comprenez ? Elle ignora le petit geste qu'il faisait pour l'arrêter. Et j'aime beaucoup l'architecture aussi, tout est neuf, mais c'est comme si c'était plus vieux et il y a tellement de gargouilles c'est-"

" Oui, la ville peut être sympa. Vous avez seulement un an d'expérience dans une morgue de la police, c'est ça ?"

Le 'seulement' la mit mal à l'aise. Ça ne semblait pas être une bonne remarque.

" Je voulais y entrer avant mais je n'avais pas trouvé de position libre, à la place je suis allée à la morgue d'une clinique spé-"

" Je sais lire." Il poussa son CV vers elle et croisa les mains en la regardant sévèrement. "Je vous cache pas qu'on a un autre très bon candidat au poste …"

Kornelia n'écouta même pas le reste de sa phrase. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de ne pas reconnaître les tactiques habituelles des entretiens, surtout qu'il s'était contredit un peu plus tôt.

" Il ne doit pas être si bon que ça si vous continuez les entretiens d'embauche." Dit-elle en souriant innocemment. "Mais je suis forcément plus jeune, plus dynamique, j'ai l'habitude des horaires de morgue et avant que vous ne posiez la question je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de commencer une famille maintenant. Je dois d'abord obtenir ma spécialisation."

Ça aussi c'était une question qui revenait souvent. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre étant donné que dans ce pays si une femme tombait enceinte ils n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de lui donner de congés payés. Ils pouvaient se contenter de la renvoyer et de passer à autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils y perdaient de l'argent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte.

"Eh je suis en entretien là !"

On frappa encore et Kornelia jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, ce qui la fit jubiler intérieurement.

" Non mais c'est bon entrez !"

Un jeune policier un peu typé ouvrit la porte, le visage tordu en une grimace dégoûtée, mais il n'entra pas, gardant sa main sur la poignée.

" Antony Carter ?"

"Oui quoi ?"

Il déglutit.

" On a reçu un colis pour vous en bas...Dedans il y avait deux chatons, une lettre, un rein et de la pâte d'amande."

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage devenant crayeux.

" Un... Un rein ?"

" Un rein."

Un rein de cochon plus exactement. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rein humain mais c'était infiniment plus facile à obtenir. En plus elle n'allait pas envoyer un des reins humain qu'elle avait, déjà parce que les rats devaient avoir fini de les manger maintenant et ensuite ça aurait rendu le cas plus intéressant pour les policiers. Non, ils se rendraient vite compte que l'organe venait d'un animal et penseraient que c'était un gamin qui avait lu trop de bêtises sur Jack l'Evantreur. Une blague de mauvais goût.

Elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

"Les chatons n'ont pas mangé le rein au moins ?"

L'officier la regarda en faisant la grimace. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Carter leva les yeux au ciel.

" Légiste."

" Ahhh."

Il se leva difficilement de son fauteuil en soufflant profondément, contourna le bureau en râlant dans sa barbe et se retourna vers Kornelia avant de sortir.

" Bon mademoiselle, enfin docteur, bougez pas je reviens dans cinq minutes, histoire qu'on finisse l'entretien. D'accord ?"

" Pas de soucis, je comprends."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui à ces mots. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme -ouais ben il vaudrait mieux- mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il était pressé par le temps. En parlant de temps, elle n'en avait aucun à perdre alors aussitôt qu'il fut dehors elle se jeta hors de sa chaise et contourna le bureau pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Ouvrant à la va-vite tous les tiroirs, soulevant les montagnes de dossiers, Kornelia savait précisément ce qu'elle cherchait : le rapport d'autopsie de sa... de sa victime. Cependant elle savait aussi qu'elle ne le trouverait pas ici mais à la morgue et encore, seulement si le légiste avait déjà vu le corps, très improbable dans une ville de la taille de Gotham City. Donc le papier qu'elle cherchait pour le moment était beaucoup plus facile d'accès. Enfin, Kornelia posa ses griffes rouge vif sur trois feuilles pliées entre elles qui semblaient être ce qu'elle cherchait.

Des lettres de motivation pour un poste à la morgue.

Tremblante, elle les déplia et posa la première à part, puisque c'était la sienne. Après avoir posté tant de lettres, toujours presque identiques, elle s'en souvenait pratiquement par cœur. La deuxième venait d'une étudiante en médecine qui n'avait aucune expérience antérieure dans une morgue. Elle la posa sur la sienne. Cette fille là n'était pas une menace. Kornelia avait déjà son doctorat et largement plus d'expérience. Le troisième candidat en revanche... était un homme de plus de quarante ans, tout juste arrivé de Coast City, qui était déjà passé dans plusieurs morgues et hôpitaux. Bien qu'il mentionnât dans sa lettre qu'il avait été renvoyé de plusieurs endroits pour faute, Kornelia ne put contrôler la vague d'anxiété qui s'empara d'elle. Les mots de Diana lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était tellement plus difficile de trouver un travail dans ce pays quand on n'était pas un natif. Cet homme là était plus vieux, plus expérimenté, américain et pire encore, c'était un homme. Pas besoin d'entrer dans le monde du travail pour savoir qu'il était dur d'être prise au sérieux comme médecin femme dans le milieu médical, la fac s'était chargée de lui enseigner cette leçon là. Elle dut se museler pour qu'on entende pas le sanglot qu'elle failli échapper. Si elle n'était pas prise elle n'aurait pas accès à la morgue. Si elle n'avait pas accès à la morgue elle n'aurait pas le papier. Si elle n'avait pas le papier...

Les tremblements cessèrent.

Il y avait un moyen.

Si jamais cet homme ne pouvait pas venir... S'il avait un accident... Ou s'il disparaissait sans laisser de traces... Oui... Dans ces conditions ils ne pourraient pas le joindre pour lui dire qu'il avait obtenu le poste et seraient obligé de prendre leur deuxième choix, la polonaise avec un doctorat.

Lentement, elle rangea les papiers où elle les avait trouvés, faisant attention à les remettre exactement dans le même ordre. Puis elle retourna à sa place, ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Elle était l'image même de la sérénité, puisqu'elle avait trouvé une solution. Juste une dernière fois. Une dernière et elle serait en sécurité. Tout serait fini. Tout irait mieux. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de sortir son livre. C'était triste, il était très intéressant et elle ne l'aurait même pas sorti.

Carter revint un peu plus tard, avec ce qui semblait être une petite tâche de café sur sa cravate.

"Bon, voilà, désolé pour ça..." Il alla se rasseoir, toujours aussi pressé." Alors où on en était ?"

Kornelia sourit.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre le 6 Janvier ! Joyeux Noël à tous !**

-Fidelis ad Mortem est la devise de la police de New York. Gotham est un des surnoms de New York et la ville de Batman en est profondément inspirée.

-Coast City est la ville de Green Lantern.

\- Dans beaucoup de pays slaves, comme la Pologne, la Slovaquie ou la République Tchèque, le doctorat de médecine se fait effectivement en six ans. A Bratislava c'est une tradition de taguer le bitume des bâtiments étudiants avec l'année de la promotion et le prénom des nouveaux médecins dans un schéma d'une partie du corps humain. Oui il y avait un pénis. Mais je dois admettre que c'était le tag de pénis le plus détaillé que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Pour ceux qui comme moi se sont posé la question, oui, il y a bien des ordinateurs russes, le plus vieux que j'ai trouvé étant l'Agat en 1983.

\- Six ans à l'université de médecine de Gdansk ça coûte 48 200 euros, et ça c'est juste les frais de scolarité. C'est là qu'on est contents d'être en France.

\- Les universités américaines sont organisées en trois semestres, le premier commençant en Août. Ceci dit le troisième semestre en été n'est pas obligatoire, c'est pour les gens qui veulent obtenir des crédits en plus pour s'avancer ou rattraper des cours.

-Et non les congés maternité ça n'existe pas aux Etats Unis. Pas une journée, rien. C'est d'ailleurs le seul pays développé au monde à ne pas en avoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :La Disparition des Cafards**

Midi.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre avant Midi.

Pour quelqu'un comme Jonathan Crane qui se levait tous les matins à cinq heure ça tenait du blasphème.

Debout dans sa chambre, l'oreille appuyée contre un verre, celui ci appuyé contre le mur le séparant de la salle de bain, il l'écoutait se doucher et d'après ses gémissements... Faire autre chose. Mais le but de cette entreprise n'était pas de faire descendre le sang sous sa ceinture, bien qu'il devait admettre que ce fut un effet secondaire pour le moins agréable. Non, si Jonathan n'avait passé une nuit blanche à noter les moindres faits et gestes de sa colocataire, c'était pour un but autrement plus néfaste. Hier soir avant de partir s'occuper de Weissberger et de son immonde casquette désormais calcinée, ils avaient parlé tous les deux. Malheureusement il s'était emporté et la discussion s'était finie sur une étreinte non désirée par la demoiselle, qui s'était enfuie en courant à la première occasion. Si Crane se sentait insulté, ce n'était rien par rapport à la réalisation qu'entre la mauvaise réputation qu'il se traînait et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas jurer avoir gardé ses mains en des endroits décents, elle avait le droit de porter plainte pour agression sexuelle. Si elle faisait ça il perdrait son logement, son emploi et ne serait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un sale pervers. Et Crane était peut être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un pervers.

Même s'il était actuellement en train de se lécher les lèvres en écoutant une jeune femme dans son intimité.

Il avait de bonnes raisons.

Vraiment.

S'il ne voulait pas tout perdre, il avait désespérément besoin d'informations, celles la même que la brune lui avait fourni par wagons entier alors qu'elle piaillait, mais qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Il se souvenait de son nom, Kornelia, savait qu'elle n'était pas américaine, qu'elle avait une amie qui ne se laisserait pas influencer– et n'était-ce pas une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui- qu'elle aimait cuisiner et qu'elle était trop maigre. Entre l'apparence soignée, la nervosité, les dents trop courtes et les quantités faramineuses de nourriture qu'elle produisait sans prendre un gramme il avait pu déduire qu'elle avait un problème d'anorexie. C'était une des premières névroses qu'on voyait à l'université de Gotham à causes de l'abondance de cas sur le campus au fil des ans et elle en présentait de nombreux symptômes. La tenue toujours impeccable. Les dents qui avaient rétréci, rongées par les sucs gastriques tant elle se faisait vomir. La rigueur. La nourriture, omniprésente mais jamais touchée. La maigreur. Il ne pouvait pas voir si elle avait des tâches de malnutrition à cause de tout son maquillage mais ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle en soit couverte.

Hélas cela ne suffisait pas. L'anorexie était souvent considérée comme rien de plus qu'un régime poussé à l'extrême. Il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant que ça s'il voulait discréditer son jugement face à un tribunal ou à des professeurs de faculté. C'était pour ça qu'il avait passé sa nuit à la suivre, se cachant dans des pièces adjacentes pour l'écouter et il savait désormais qu'elle avait rendez vous à treize heure pour un entretient d'embauche, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait quitter la maison. Alors il l'avait peut être surprise à un moment où il n'aurait pas du mais ça n'avait pas été son intention. Quand au fait qu'il avait désormais une folle envie de la rejoindre, c'était parce qu'il restait un homme de chair et de sang qui n'avait pas eu de partenaire depuis un certain temps déjà. Lui aussi avait besoin de … Confort physique.

Le sauvant de l'embarras, la jeune femme sortit de sa douche et très vite il entendit les portes s'ouvrir et se refermer tandis qu'elle retournait dans la chambre. Fin du spectacle. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis sortit de sa cachette et alla silencieusement se glisser dans le placard qui servait de buanderie. C'était très étroit, il devait s'asseoir sur la machine à laver pour pouvoir fermer la porte et il était sûr que ses cheveux seraient couverts de poussière mais il pouvait continuer à l'espionner. Hélas comme l'extrême majorité du temps les gens n'étaient pas très intéressants, il n'eut rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Enfin elle ressortit et cette fois ci, pour sa plus grande joie, la porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle.

Engourdi, il sortit difficilement de son poste d'observation pour aller prendre une douche. Le fait qu'il pouvait encore sentir son savon dans la salle de bain fut suggestif au possible mais il parvint à sortir rapidement, ouvrant la fenêtre pour faire partir cette odeur lancinante. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller sa chambre à la recherche de détails incriminant sur sa vie et garder un casier judiciaire vierge malgré le fait qu'il avait un sociopathe le poussant au meurtre vivant au fin fond de son psyché malade.

Un jeu d'enfant.

Ceci dit, l'épouvantail devrait le laisser en paix pendant quelques jours après la séance de la veille. Il était toujours repu après que son hôte ai abandonné et lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Des cris, du sang, une foule de jeunes gens traumatisés, une vielle folle hurlant à la mort, hallucinant, croyant être taillée en pièce par des corbeaux. Parfois Jonathan voyait son alter ego comme une bête monstrueuse enfouie en lui, qu'il devait nourrir régulièrement s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe et cause un massacre. Mais il n'allait pas jeter la première pierre. Lui même n'était pas une blanche colombe, loin de là.

Crane s'avança lentement dans le couloir. Même si sa colocataire n'était plus là il restait sur ses gardes, alerte, prêt à bondir au moindre bruit. Arrivé devant la porte blanche le séparant de son but, il sortit la clé maîtresse de la maison volée à son propriétaire qui lui avait été si utile pour faire fuir tous les autres. La trépidation qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il commettait un acte moralement répréhensible était évidemment moins présente que lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Weissberger se briser, mais assez pour qu'il esquisse un petit sourire en ouvrant la porte.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt, claquant la porte en la refermant. Appuyé contre le bois il resta immobile un instant, sans même respirer, avant de rouvrir et de passer le pas, lentement.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Non, ce n'était pas des entrailles humaines sur son bureau.

C'était de la _taxidermie_.

La chambre ressemblait énormément à la sienne à ceci près qu'elle avait une grand fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière cour et la voiture de Jonathan. Sinon, c'était le même linoleum marron, la même tapisserie vert pâle fanée qui datait des années soixante, le même lit en métal, la même commode et le même bureau vissé au sol. Il se dirigea vers celui ci en premier. La quantité astronomique de produits de beauté et les feuilles recouvertes d'un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas ne l'intéressaient guère. Il caressa du bout des doigts le pelage immaculé du petit cadavre de lapin, tâta le sac plastique rempli d'entrailles pourries et de minuscules ossements, prit les instruments luisants pour les examiner de plus près. On aurait des des antiquités, plus à leur place dans un hôpital des années vingt que dans la chambre d'une jeune femme au XXIème siècle. Faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, il vit aussi deux petits serins colorés sous cloche sur des branches, entourés de fleurs en plastique, de dents et d'une mèche de cheveux enrubannée. Un Memento Mori sans doute. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle faisait ça depuis quelque temps déjà, c'était un vrai hobby. Elle n'avait pas ramené ce lapin pour l'ouvrir sur son bureau parce qu'elle faisait une crise. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un tel passe temps, mais ça ne l'avançait en rien dans sa quête. Les gens penseraient qu'elle était bizarre et la regarderaient de travers s'il révélait qu'elle était une anorexique passionnée par la taxidermie, mais ce n'était pas assez.

A part le Memento Mori, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant vers sa commode, seulement des vêtements et d'autres produits de beauté. Le lit il n'en parlerait même pas, tellement il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien sous les couvertures, rien sous le matelas. Soupirant il s'assit dessus, regardant autour de lui, passant en revue les endroits où elle aurait pu cacher quelque chose d'important. Lui même aurait choisi des cachettes en hauteur mais sans talons sa colocataire était assez petite, un mètre soixante grand maximum. Dans ces conditions cela semblait plus logique qu'elle ait dissimulé ses petites affaires dans des recoins assez bas, plus faciles d'accès pour la brune.

Ne sachant pas précisément ce qu'il devait trouver, il se leva et tapota du bout du pied les différentes bulles formées dans le lino. Peut être aurait-elle pu glisser quelque chose de fin en dessous ? Mais hélas ça ne lui était apparemment pas venu à l'idée, donc c'est avec un soupir agacé qu'il se mit à quatre pattes. Heureusement que sa chambre à elle était propre, où ses cheveux auraient fini recouverts de poussière quand il posa sa tête contre le sol dans différentes directions.

Et quand il vit qu'elle avait bêtement tout mit sous son lit il eut envie de se frapper.

C'était ça le problème quand on était trop intelligent. On surestime automatiquement les autres, les mettant aux même standard que soi, balayant les hypothèses les plus évidentes pour ces sous doués. Comme toujours il s'était compliqué la tâche alors qu'il aurait suffit de pousser un peu la tête de lit -ce qu'il fit- pour trouver la caisse en métal noir dissimulée en dessous. Ce n'était même pas discret, remarqua-t-il avec dégoût, ignorant royalement le fait que la jeune femme ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'on pénètre dans sa chambre sans sa permission. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que Kornelia l'avait juste fermée avec un cadenas à code. Pitié, il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas ça sa notion de sécurité. Un enfant de six ans aurait pu ouvrir ça. Il coinça le bas de la boite entre ses genoux et tira sur le haut du cadenas d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tournait les chiffres. Le principe, c'était d'appliquer suffisamment de pression sur la fermeture pour l'obliger à cliquer à chaque fois qu'il atteignait le bon. Il avait fait ça des centaines de fois au lycée pour ouvrir les casiers de ceux qui lui étaient désagréables. Par pure mesquinerie il collait les pages de leurs livres entres elles pour qu'ils doivent les repayer, il volait leurs devoirs ou recouvrait tout d'encre. C'était fou comme ils ne se rendaient jamais compte de rien avant que le cours commence. Il n'y avait aucune preuve contre Jonathan mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de se venger bien sur...

Quoi qu'il en soit, la boîte noire était désormais ouverte sur ses genoux, révélant à lui son contenu : une courte hache rouge, un gros livre couvert d'autocollants de fleurs et de petits animaux, ainsi qu'un carton fermé avec du scotch de déménageur. L'arme, il la trouva très intéressante. D'après les idéogrammes dessinés sur le manche ça semblait être une hache à incendie, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de pareille. A peine plus grande que son avant bras, rouge vif avec une lame triangulaire qui semblait aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, mais bien plus résistante. Certes, l'objet était étrange mais les questions qu'il soulevait l'étaient encore plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait ça avec elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pour sa sécurité dans les rues de Gotham, un taser ou une bombe au poivre aurait été infiniment plus maniable. Et elle ne la prenait pas avec elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se donner la peine de la ramener ici ? La douane n'avait pas du être facile à éviter.

Laissant là ces questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse il reposa la hache au fond et s'empara du livre odieusement décoré. Selon Jonathan ce n'était même pas digne d'une fillette de dix ans mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail. Dès la première page il lui sembla évident que ce n'était pas qu'un simple livre mais un album. D'un côté ça pouvait être exactement ce qu'il cherchait, plus d'informations sur son ennuyeuse colocataire mais d'un autre... Pourquoi voudrait-elle cacher une poignée de photos ? Il tourna les premières pages, remplies d'images montrant un couple heureux, une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bouclés, sûrement Kornélia, et un chien orange. Pourtant il semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il repartit à la toute première page, la photo de ses parents à la maternité. Il réajusta ses lunettes et regarda de plus près.

Sa mère avait l'air... Belle. Magnifique même. Trop. Il lui donnait vingt deux ans, ce qui n'était pas si jeune que ça, mais comparé aux cinquante de son père ça sautait aux yeux. Après elle souriait oui, mais ce n'était pas elle qui tenait Kornélia. Et ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas. Elle avait l'air furieuse. En fait, dans chaque photographie où on la voyait avec sa fille elle paraissait agacée, la touchant le moins possible. Jonathan lâcha un petit ricanement sarcastique, comprenant aisément la situation. Un homme riche entre deux âges qui avait forcé la jeune bimbo qui lui servait d'épouse à porter son enfant alors qu'elle aurait préféré un chihuahua, puis avait oublié de gâter la mère autant que la fille. Ce genre d'homme n'était pas rare hélas. Il y en avait un ou deux parmi les académiciens. Lui même avait toujours trouvé ce genre de comportement narcissique au possible. Maintenant la question qui se posait, c'était comment avait elle pu devenir une fille timide n'ayant pas peur de vivre dans un taudis en ayant vécu sous la tutelle d'une telle personne ? Sa mère l'avait-elle martyrisée ? Impossible, le pater familias l'aurait jetée à la rue. Ou alors peut être que non ? Peut être ne faisait-il pas si attention que ça à sa progéniture, se contentant de la noyer sous les montagnes de cadeaux que l'ont voyait là. Mais, se rendit-il vite compte, peut être qu'il n'avait pas pu y faire quoi que ce soit. A partir d'un moment il disparaissait purement et simplement des photos avec le sourire de Kornélia et l'air furieux de sa mère. Etrange...

Prit d'un soupçon il se leva et alla chercher la cloche de Kornélia, celle avec les oiseaux et la posa juste à côté de lui. Une simple comparaison lui fit comprendre où était le problème. Les cheveux enrubannés sous le verre n'étaient pas assez sombres pour être ceux de sa colocataire, et trop pour appartenir à sa mère.

Il n'avait pas laissé sa femme maltraiter sa fille.

Il était mort.

Les années suivantes, nettement moins documentées, confirmèrent les soupçons de Crane. Disparu le chien et les cadeaux, bonjour l'uniforme de pension. Sa mère avait du vouloir lui apprendre la vie, tant et si bien qu'à mi chemin il tomba sur une photo montrant une Kornelia squelettique, visage couvert de tâches et grimaçant à côté d'une infirmière qui faisait un câlin à cette créature inhumaine dans ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à une blouse d'hôpital psychiatrique. Cette vision horrible le fit sourire de toutes ses dents. Sa chère voisine avait fait un passage à l'asile. Voyez vous cela. Ce n'était pas une preuve, mais désormais il savait où chercher. Elle devait bien avoir un bulletin de sortie quelque part dans ses papiers, il lui suffirait de le photocopier et de le faire traduire. Si son associé était capable de lui trouver des documents administratifs aussi pointus que des clauses de confidentialité, dénicher un traducteur serait un jeu d'enfant. Il faudrait le payer, mais son laboratoire était là pour ça.

Par pure curiosité il continua de tourner les pages, arrivant à ses années de faculté, plus opulentes que son enfance. Son paternel avait du avoir la bonne idée de lui mettre un fond d'étude de côté. Jonathan fit une grimace de dédain en voyant une Kornelia au faîte de sa beauté, boucles cascadant jusqu'à ses reins, svelte, souriant niaisement au bras d'un athlète. Sur ce point là il avait eu raison, elle était riche, belle, cruche, charmante, populaire... Le genre qu'il aurait à la fois désiré et haït de tout son être à l'université. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir le caducée ornant ses livres, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse médecine. Ceci dit toutes les filières avaient leurs dindes, comme le montrait le brillant exemple d'Erin. La page d'après... était collée. Sans réfléchir il déchira les bords. Sa tête recula légèrement.

Au lieu de cœurs, de petits mots écrits par différentes mains avec une encre rose à paillettes, d'images la montrant en train de roucouler avec son beau...On voyait son beau roucouler avec une autre, défigurée par les nuages noirs griffonnés sur tout son corps. Les deux pages étaient couvertes de photos collées sans ordre ni raison les unes par dessus les autres, avec un long paragraphe dans un coin. L'écriture n'était plus ronde, plus d'étoiles sur les i, tout était pointu, la taille des lettres variait, mais tout avait été indubitablement manuscrit par la même personne, en pleine crise obsessionnelle. C'était dérangeant, surtout parce qu'il devait vivre avec cette folle, mais pas si étonnant que ça. Elle avait déjà montré des comportements de ce genre, cependant de là à imaginer que ce soit à ce point... Sans le savoir Kornelia venait de gagner en intelligence pour Jonathan. D'expérience cacher ce genre de troubles n'était pas aisé. La suite ne l'étonna pas, mais ne le mit pas à l'aise pour autant. Une pierre tombale portant un nom masculin et un âge trop jeune, couverte de chandelles, larmes et cœurs brisés encadrant la photo.

L'avait-elle accidentellement tué ? Regretté d'avoir eu à le tuer ? Tellement de questions. Ah si, elle avait amèrement regretté ses actions visiblement. On la revoyait avec la même infirmière, plus vielle cette fois, à nouveau grimaçante et maigre, les cheveux coupés à ras. On avait rasé sa chevelure d'ébène pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'étrangler avec, une procédure normale pour les patients présentant un grand risque de suicide. Donc elle avait tenté de se suicider. De mieux en mieux. Il partageait sa maison avec une malade obsessionnelle ayant possiblement assassiné -à coup de hache ?- son dernier amant. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait du mal à se contrôler en sa présence il se rappellerait tout cela, ça devrait calmer ses ardeurs. Il ferma l'album. Les dernières pages ne contenaient rien de notable mais il avait tiré ce qu'il voulait de ce pseudo journal intime. Jonathan retourna le Memento Mori et le livre à leur place. Tout ce qu'il restait c'était le carton et après ce qu'il avait pu découvrir dans un innocent petit album photo de gamine, ce fut avec une profonde méfiance qu'il commença à retirer le scotch.

Le carton en lui même ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle boite empaquetée dans du papier bulle et, surprise-surprise, encore du scotch. Il le retira impatiemment. A quoi ça pouvait bien servir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de prendre peur après la première couche. Arrivé enfin à la dernière boîte en plastique hermétique, il semblait qu'il y avait des choses vivant dedans. Il entendait de l'intérieur un grouillement incessant qui s'intensifia quand il secoua le tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là dedans ? Une fourmilière ? Il hésita une seconde, se demandant comment voir à l'intérieur sans laisser les bestioles s'échapper. Jonathan finit par se dire que de toute façon s'il ouvrait rapidement il n'y en aurait que quelques uns à retirer et glissa ses ongles dans les interstices. Le couvercle céda avec un crissement.

Elle n'avait pas tué les cafards de la maison.

Ç'aurait été trop simple.

Elle les avait enfermé avec un crâne en décomposition comme seule nourriture.

Jonathan referma immédiatement, sans faire attention aux insectes qu'il écrasa. Ce crâne avait encore un peu de chair et de longues mèches châtain clair dessus. Il était récent. Son esprit fit le déclic. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue . Pour ça qu'elle avait prit un logement éloigné du campus. Pour ça qu'elle avait une hache sous son lit. Kornelia n'était pas qu'une greluche, c'était une meurtrière récidiviste assez rusée pour avoir échappé à la justice au moins deux fois malgré le fait qu'elle planquait ce qui semblait être le cadavre de sa mère en évidence sur son lit. Enfin cadavre, il n'y avait qu'un crâne. Comment avait elle fait pour se débarrasser du reste ? Ce serait presque drôle de la voir cuisiner des tourtes à la viande dans son tablier à fanfre-

Jonathan pâlit.

La première chose qu'elle avait fait en arrivant ? Cuisiner une quantité astronomique de pain de viande.

Dont une assiette entière pour lui.

Il lâcha tout et se jeta hors de la pièce, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tomba à côté des toilettes, laissant la vague de nausée qui le frappait vider son estomac. Les spasmes le faisaient trembler. Cette tarée lui avait fait manger sa mère. Elle avait fait de lui un cannibale cette garce, cette bête cornue, cette _succube._ Jonathan prit une inspiration tremblante entre deux vomissements. Il sentait encore son odeur sucrée dans la salle de bain mais cette fois ci cela ne l'emplissait que de révulsion. Comme une pomme pourrie et aussi rongée par les vers que l'était le crâne par les cafards. Il passa ses mains sur son visage brûlant. Pas question qu'il laisse ça impuni. Mais d'un autre côté elle était dangereuse et plus discrète que lui. Probablement assez maligne pour s'en rendre compte s'il tentait de jouer avec son psyché, sûrement assez mauvaise pour l'assassiner à la moindre tentative. Donc, s'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle il faudrait la tuer, mais que ça sorte de nul part pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir venir. Si possible gagner sa confiance en attendant. Ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais face à une tueuse en série il ne voyait pas comment se débrouiller autrement. Ce n'était plus une question de confort, mais de survie et il avait mal commencé.

Résolu, il se releva et d'un pas chancelant, partit ré-empaqueter le carton et remettre sa chambre en ordre, se demandant déjà comment il se débarrasserait du corps.

Perdu dans ses pensées il tournait en rond dans la maison tel un lion en cage, préparant un meurtre. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu à le faire depuis très longtemps, il était assez rouillé. Sa dernière victime avait été faible, âgée, isolée et à moitié folle. Personne dans le petit village de Géorgie où il avait été élevé ne s'était étonné de ses soudaines crises passagères où elle voyait des hordes de démons l'attaquer, ni de sa mort suite à une crise cardiaque lors de l'une d'elles. Personne ne l'appréciait et sa seule famille, Jonathan, ne la voyait plus que comme une nuisance. D'après la loi comme elle était trop faible pour vivre seule, s'il l'avait abandonnée la justice aurait pu l'attaquer pour négligence. Comme elle était aussi déterminée à vivre qu'à lui pourrir la vie, la solution avait été évidente. Il s'était débarrassé de ce poids mort avant la cérémonie de fin d'année puis avait laissé la vielle bâtisse pourrie aux créanciers, faisant de l'auto stop jusqu'à Gotham.

Depuis il n'avait rien fait. Enfin si, il se pouvait que certains de ses sujets d'expérience … Que tous ses sujets d'expérience en fait, se soient suicidés après les tests. Mais ça, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce que la médecine blessait elle pouvait le soigner, s'ils avaient eu assez de jugeote pour prendre une bonne dose d'antidépresseurs ça ne serait pas arrivé. Au moins dans ces cas là il n'avait pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un moment où les assassiner sans se faire avoir. Certes, il aurait pu demander de l'aide à son collègue le sociopathe attardé qui vivait dans les recoins sombres de son imagination, il se montrait souvent très créatif. Le problème c'est qu'il était aussi brutal et sadique, alors que là il avait besoin d'une méthode qui soit avant tout discrète.

Le soir venu, entendant la porte d'entrée claquer il alla se poster dans la cuisine, le seul endroit de la maison où il était certain qu'elle passerait à un moment où à un autre.

Il était temps d'employer une nouvelle approche.

* * *

 **OOPS ! Désolée pour le retard mais avec les examens j'ai un peu oublié :/ ... Bonne chance pour ceux qui comme moi sont encore en plein dedans, on se retrouve le 20 !**

 ** _Cheschire_** : Effectivement j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup avec le profil psychologique des personnages, mais en même temps c'est ça qui est fun avec l'univers de Batman. Comme il y a différentes versions de chaque personnage tu peux te permettre de vraiment les recréer à ta façon et de les rendre aussi complexe que tu veux parce qu'ils ont déjà différentes facettes et une certaine profondeur que n'ont pas Betty et Veronica de Archie Comics par exemple. Merci pour ton infaillible soutient :)

\- Oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'on ouvre un cadenas à code. De rien.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous en être rendu compte depuis le temps, mais Kornélia est fortement inspirée par blanche neige. Mère très belle doublée d'une connasse, cheveux sombres comme l'ébène (qui peut être marron foncé), peau blanche comme la neige, lèvres rouges comme le sang... a pété un câble, buté la marâtre, assassiné le prince et empaillé tous les petits animaux au lieu de chanter avec.

\- En Pologne on met plus de chandelles que de fleurs sur les tombes. Je sais pas pourquoi mais pour ce que j'en ai vu ça m'a l'air d'être une tradition ?

\- Les tourtes à la viande font bien sur référence à Mrs Lovett de Sweeney Todd.

\- Une succube, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, est une démone des issue des religions abrahamiques utilisant ses charmes pour leurrer ses victimes. Le pendant masculin s'appelle un incube.

\- D'ailleurs c'est pour ce chapitre et les suivants que je ne pouvais pas changer son nom. Kornelia veut dire Cornue et Burba signifie Bulle de Savon en polonais.

\- le passé que j'utilise ici pour crane est une version inspirée de Year one, mais qui en diffère suffisamment pour passer dans l'univers Nolan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: Le Marais du Meurtre**

A l'abri dans la voiture, Kornelia regardait dans le vague à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. On n'aurait pu savoir si elle se rendait compte des gouttes s'écrasant sur le pare-brise ou du va et vient des essuie-glace tant elle ne bougeait pas, semblant uniquement se concentrer sur les volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa cigarette roulée vers le plafond de l'auto. Un soupir cendré glissa entre ses lèvres rouges pour rejoindre le nuage et ses mains ensanglantées ramenèrent ses cheveux détrempés en arrière pour qu'elle puisse regarder le cadavre écroulé dans le siège passager.

Elle en avait vraiment fait une cette fois ci.

Avec un frisson de dégoût immédiatement réprimé par une nouvelle bouffée de cannabis elle se rendit compte que loin de s'être calmée au fil du temps elle avait empiré. Pour la première fois elle avait commis un meurtre de sang froid qu'elle avait planifié à l'avance. Même pas à cause d'une animosité particulière envers l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont le crâne avait été fendu à coups de hache, mais parce qu'il se tenait entre elle et son plan. Le plan étant... Et bien le problème était que Kornelia n'avait jamais vraiment fait un plan. D'un côté c'était bien parce que la police aurait un mal fou à comprendre le pourquoi du comment s'il n'y avait aucun raisonnement derrière la disparition de l'ex-Madame Burba. De l'autre, c'était très difficile de voir les défauts et les points faibles d'un projet de ce genre si elle ne l'avait jamais théorisé au préalable.

Kornelia poussa un petit rire gêné. Un meurtre pour cacher un meurtre pour cacher un homicide. La différence étant qu'un homicide était accidentel alors que l'assassina était voulu. Si elle avait poussé son petit ami du balcon ce n'était pas pour s'en débarrasser, mais pour s'en _rapprocher_. Dans l'esprit malade de Kornelia il avait paru tout à fait logique qu'il ne puisse plus aller voir sa truie s'il avait une jambe cassée. De plus il se rendrait compte de la profondeur de son amour pour lui quand il verrait la tendresse avec laquelle elle s'occuperait de lui, les extrémités auxquelles elle était prête à recourir pour le garder. Mais tout ce beau plan était partit en fumée quand ses cervicales s'étaient brisées. Détruite par sa disparition, la police ne l'avait même pas considérée comme suspecte et avait jugé que ce n'était qu'un accident. Le poids des remords l'avait conduite à tenter de se noyer dans sa baignoire après avoir ingurgité toute un flacon de somnifères, mais même après ça personne ne la suspecta. Elle avait toujours été fragile et personne ne savait qu'elle avait un mobile. Sa liaison avec la truie avait été très discrète -encore une preuve qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment- et si cela n'avait été pour l'anxiété constante de Kornelia elle même ne l'aurait pas su.

La cigarette fut promptement écrasée quand elle vit l'horloge digitale. Deux heures du matin. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça. Avec une force probablement excessive elle empoigna le pommeau de vitesse, tourna la clé, appuya sur l'accélérateur... Et cala.

Il faut mentionner que Kornelia n'avait pas le permis.

S'allumant une deuxième cigarette elle recommença en tentant une autre méthode et cette fois si le moteur se mit à ronfler avec le chauffage. La jeune femme était trop droguée pour être importunée par le froid mais son nouvel ami avait probablement dû l'être de son vivant. Elle se tourna donc vers son compagnon de route pour entamer la conversation.

"Frileux Terrence ?" Demanda-t-elle dans son polonais natal "Je peux comprendre, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce genre de temps."

Le haut de son corps avait glissé dans l'espace normalement dédié aux jambes du passager et elle se retrouvait à devoir se pencher pour le regarder dans les yeux. De toute façon qu'elle regarde la route ou pas, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose.

"Vous me direz, c'est pas ça qui m'a empêcher de me jeter devant votre voiture mais il fallait bien que j'attire votre attention. Et puis, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps."

Cela peut sembler étrange, voir même glauque, mais la plupart des gens travaillant en contact avec les morts peuvent leur parler et rester parfaitement à l'aise. Le principe étant qu'en leur parlant comme à une personne encore vivante on ne les déshumanise pas. A force cela devenait une habitude, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Kornelia était désormais en train de faire déraper la voiture d'une rue à l'autre en taillant le bout de gras avec son propriétaire qu'elle venait d'assassiner comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

" Vous avez tout de même une voiture très très résistante" remarqua-t-elle après avoir frappé une bouche d'incendie " Je me demande où vous l'aviez achetée ? Enfin c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais les moyens d'en acheter une, je suis un peu serrée en ce moment. D'ici quelques années peut être mais là j'ai juste trop de choses à faire pour prendre des leçons de code, parce que non je n'ai pas le permis et oui je sais, ça se voit."

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant une grosse chose noire rouler sur le capot et se retourna en tenant toujours le volant entre ses genoux.

"Dîtes vous croyez que j'ai renversé quelqu'un ?"

Terrence sembla lui lancer un regard sarcastique.

"Oui, bon, je sais, je vous tue vous et ensuite je m'inquiète pour un autre mais... C'est pas la même chose vous voyez ?" Elle sortit le portable de sa victime et commença a appeler les secours." Vous j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de vous parce que sinon j'irais en prison et _bizarrement_ je n'y tiens pas trop mais lui... Oui bonjour ? Je voudrais signaler un accident sur l'île Nord de Gotham, à l'angle de Spencer vers la rue B- "Une deuxième masse noire l'interrompit en froissant le capot "Oui excusez moi, je disais à l'angle de Spencer _et_ Burke. Voilà. Au revoir ! " Elle lui jeta son portable et vira abruptement pour s'engager sur le pont les reliant au continent, ayant pour but de rejoindre le Summerset avant la nuit. D'après les dépliants touristiques et sa petite visite préalable, le Summerset était une région très rurale se transformant lentement mais sûrement en une extension de Gotham à fur et à mesure que la ville s'agrandissait. Kornélia ne doutait pas qu'elle disparaîtrait bientôt complètement sous le bitume, et elle en fit part à son passager, mais il leur faudrait beaucoup plus de moyens pour assécher la zone marécageuse qu'était Murder Swamp. D'autant plus que d'après Diana il avait obtenu son surnom sinistre de Marais du Meurtre parce que c'était là que la Mafia enfouissait tous ses cadavres.

"Je suis sûre que vous aimerez, les marais ça peut être très joli au Printemps. J'en avais vu un en bas du château de Bratislava et, bon il était plein de moustiques d'accord mais il y avait plein de grenouilles et de fleurs et vraiment sans les insectes c'est ravissant ! Et puis prendre l'eau c'est mieux qu'être enterré croyez moi. Non pas que j'ai jamais été enterrée mais..."

Elle ralentit en passant devant une grande ferme à bestiaux. Mieux valait ne pas alerter les habitants que quelqu'un se rendait à Murder Swamp.

" … Mon père l'a été et moi je l'ai très mal vécu. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il avait été enterré vivant. Moi j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre comment on peut mourir d'une infection à la jambe alors bien sûr je l'ai crue. Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à comprendre qu'il était vraiment mort avant d'être enterré. Des années peut être ?" Kornelia rit "J'ai cru qu'elle s'était débarrassé de lui et que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste ! Il ne voulait même pas être enterré au départ vous savez ? Il voulait qu'on envoie ses cendres en Suisse pour en faire un diamant, il y a une entreprise qui fait ça là bas. Papa avait tout payé à l'avance mais elle s'y est opposée. " Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre doucement "Parfois je me demande pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés si elle le détestait tant que ça."

La polonaise garda le silence pendant quelques instants pour se concentrer sur le chemin escarpé, faisant attention à ne pas tomber trop tôt dans les eaux boueuses du marais. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfonce plus profondément dans les ténèbres pour qu'on ne retrouve jamais le corps. Ou au moins qu'on pense que c'était un travail de professionnel et qu'on y regarde pas à deux fois par peur des représailles, ce qu'elle expliqua à Terrence. Non pas qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot, il avait même plus d'expérience qu'elle, mais elle le trouvait tout de même remarquablement naïf d'être sortit de sa voiture au milieu de la nuit dans un des pires quartiers de la ville parce qu'une jeune femme visiblement troublée s'était jetée devant lui. En plus il s'était retourné quand elle avait crié 'poney' en pointant quelque chose derrière lui. Non vraiment.

"Ceci dit la prochaine fois il faudra vraiment que je trouve quelque chose de mieux à dire que Poney, ça fait pas sérieux."

Les nids de poule dans la route firent hocher la tête du cadavre.

Ayant trouvé un coin qui lui sembla adapté Kornelia arrêta, ou plutôt cala, le véhicule et sortit en un petit bond. Elle contourna pour ouvrir la porte du côté passager et empoigna le manche de la hache encore coincée dans le crâne de Terrence.

"Excusez moi Terry" L'arme se libéra avec un bruit de succion "Mais j'ai besoin de ça !"

La lame triangulaire était encore maculée de sang, de petits bouts d'os et de cervelle. Elle fit des moulinets sans faire attention aux morceaux qu'elle envoyait voler dans tous les sens. La pluie s'occuperait de les faire disparaître. Kornelia commença à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en basculant sa tête en arrière, souriant aux gouttes s'écrasant sur son visage. L'adrénaline montait comme une vague furieuse contre une digue. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Pour se donner de l'élan elle fit un tour sur elle même, deux et fracassa la première vitre. La vibration brûlait les muscles de ses bras mais elle continua à frapper les vitres, les pneus, le pare-brise, la carrosserie avec violence. Ses petites dents de lapin étaient serrées, ses paupières tressautaient sur ses pupilles trop larges pour que qui que ce soit puisse la croire saine, ses cheveux trempés claquaient dans tous les sens comme les ailes d'une chauve souris.

Ses genoux tombèrent dans la boue. La voiture était ruinée, la fille haletante. S'appuyant sur sa hache elle se releva et marcha vers le coffre comme un automate. Il s'ouvrit facilement. Les sacs à l'intérieur aussi. La poignée de dents fut jetée à l'eau sans une pensée. Puis elle enfonça son index et son majeur dans les orbites vides du crâne décomposé, se pencha, fit quelque pas chassés et jeta tout ce qu'il restait de sa mère contre les joncs au loin comme un joueur de bowling voulant faire un strike. Elle posa sa main contre son cœur d'un air faussement attristé en le voyant s'enfoncer dans la boue à des milliers de kilomètres du caveau familial. Ceux qui n'avaient aucun respect pour les défunts de leur vivant n'en méritaient pas plus dans leur mort. Tournant les talons au milieu d'une flaque elle repartit prendre un parpaing dans le coffre. Le véhicule n'avait été abîmé que sur la surface, l'équivalent mécanique d'une blessure superficielle. Il ronfla quand elle tourna la clé et cette fois Kornelia trembla en voyant Terrence. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que qu'elle allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Est-ce qu'elle devrait se rendre à la-

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Non. Pas maintenant. C'était presque fini. Personne ne saurait pour l'accident parce que la seule qui savait était morte. Personne ne saurait pour sa mère parce qu'elle s'y arrangerait. Parce que Terrence était mort. Personne ne saurait plus rien. Elle pourrait vivre en paix, avec ses cadavres et ses livres et son nouveau lapin. Loin de tout ça.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle en sanglotant "je suis désolée mais j'ai... J'ai pas d'autre moyen... J'ai aucun autre moyen... Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille... Si j'avais un autre... Mais j'ai pas... Je suis désolée..."

Elle laissa tomber le parpaing sur l'accélérateur.

La voiture rugit dans la nuit et s'élança, faisant un grand vol en arc de cercle qui se termina en un craquement explosif quand elle s'écrasa dans l'eau en créant un geyser, les bulles rapidement suivies par de la fumée et des étincelles dès que l'eau attaqua le système électrique. Kornelia fit quelques pas en arrière. La voiture s'enfonça lentement dans la boue. Les phares clignotèrent faiblement et s'éteignirent. Les dernières poches d'air s'échappèrent pour exploser à la surface. Le véhicule disparu enfin au milieu de son tourbillon. Il fallu encore un certain temps pour que le silence retombe sur le Marais du Meurtre. La ligne d'horizon paraissait plus claire. Alors elle s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner, les yeux fixés sur les lumières de la ville au loin.

Elle avait presque fini.

Personne ne saurait.

Personne à part elle.

* * *

Le hachoir s'abattit sur les os qui se brisèrent avec le cartilage sous la lame. Satisfaite de son entaille, Kornelia prit le couteau de cuisine pour séparer la chair plus facilement, retirant très vite de beaux morceaux de viande et de gras qu'elle mit à part. Le soleil était bien levé maintenant, même si on pouvait encore apercevoir quelques traits orangés de l'aube. La cuisine sentait bon l'huile d'olive en train de chauffer et ses boucles étaient redevenues lisses et structurées. C'était difficile de ne pas se sentir bien dans une telle atmosphère. Son petit lapin blanc se tenait au garde à vous sur le micro onde, observant les opérations. Il était tellement mignon comme ça, elle l'aurait prit contre elle si ses mains n'avaient pas été couvertes de petits morceaux de jarret de bœuf. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de le laver. Après avoir recouvert le faitout pour contenir l'odeur d'oignons elle prit tout de même le temps d'admirer sa création.

Assis sur ses pattes arrières, Kornelia l'avait figé en un air éternellement surpris et curieux. On ne voyait pas une seule suture sous la fourrure, comme d'habitude. Le museau semblait mouillé grâce à une pointe de vernis. Jusqu'ici la seule chose qui l'ennuyait avec ses petit animaux, c'était que leurs yeux de verres semblaient trop vides, trop morts. Sauf que cette fois ci elle avait fait le choix de mettre de petits miroirs derrière les facettes noires. L'effet était saisissant. Ils étaient tellement plus brillants ainsi.

"Je vois que tu as achevé le Lapin de Caerbannog."

Elle glapit de surprise en pointant son couteau de cuisine vers son colocataire appuyé contre le chambranle. Le couteau fut rapidement rabaissé avec un petit rire nerveux. Crane la mettait sur les nerfs avec ses yeux froids, surtout quand il parvenait à se poster dans son dos sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

"Oui euh... Le quoi ?"

"Une créature de Sacré Saint Graal ,un film des Monty Pythons. Il a une influence immense. Tu devrais le regarder je pense que ça te plairait."

"Non merci, je n'aime pas les serpents."

"Non c'est-" Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Peu important après tout."

L'air de rien, il mit ses mains dans son dos et commença à inspecter ce que sa colocataire faisait tandis qu'elle plongeait les carottes dans le bain de vin de table qui glougloutait joyeusement.

"Je vois qu'il y en aura assez pour deux."

"Oh oui, pour plusieurs jours. C'est plus simple pour les proportions."

Et aussi parce qu'il lui volait tout le temps de la nourriture. Elle voulait bien comprendre que c'était dans l'esprit américain d'être un peu macho, mais c'était un peu bête de ne pas apprendre à cuisiner pour cette raison. On n'avait encore jamais vu personne attraper la gale en tournant les pages d'un livre de recettes. Essayant de ne pas faire attention à sa présence elle continua à découper ses légumes. Récemment il était devenu... Bizarre. Qu'il se parle à lui même passe encore, ça elle l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour et elle s'en moquait éperdument. Ce n'était pas comme si ça la concernait. Par contre la façon dont il s'était collé à elle pour la réconforter avait été troublante. Surtout parce que jusque là il n'avait fait qu'être désagréable. Passer d'une attitude à l'extrême inverse aussi rapidement pouvait être assez suspicieux, mais elle pensait avoir la réponse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires pour autant. Elle sentit sa main dans son dos et vit qu'il se penchait au dessus de son épaule.

"Un genre de ragoût végétarien je présume ?"

La chaleur de sa paume traversait le tissu de sa blouse. Il la laissa glisser le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa taille.

"Oh non ! J'ai acheté un jarret de bœuf !"

Elle se glissa hors de portée en tirant le pot où elle avait mit toute la viande et le vida sur le plan de travail. Avec de grands gestes inutiles elle frappa les os à coups de hachoir. Généralement ça dissuadait les gens de s'approcher.

"C'est très dur pour le moment" cria-t-elle entre deux craquements de cartilage "mais après douze heures de cuisson ça fondra dans la bouche."

Il ne répondit pas, mais il ne se rapprocha pas non plus alors elle prit ça comme une victoire. Elle arrêta alors de massacrer son quartier de viande et le laissa tomber dans le vin avec le reste des légumes. Le gaz fut abaissé et elle passa au nettoyage. Maintenant il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller se coucher et se réveiller à l'heure. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait même recevoir un appel de la morgue ce soir. Ils n'appelleraient pas dans la journée, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit le service de nuit n'ouvrait pas avant dix huit heures. Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier en le pendant au crochet et partit chercher son lapinou, mais Crane l'intercepta sur le chemin. La polonaise était frêle, il eut seulement besoin de mettre son bras en travers de son chemin et de tordre ses doigts pour la tracter vers lui. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Dis moi-"

"Oh mon dieu tu es pâle !"

Il commença a lever les yeux au ciel devant cette lapalissade mais sursauta quand elle posa ses petits doigts frais contre ses joues. Il tenta de se défaire par réflexe mais elle agrippa l'arrière de sa tête d'une main. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait tant que ça la toucher Jonathan était bien farouche. Très vite il se calma, peut être était-il surpris ? C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait le contact. Ses mains caressèrent doucement la peau brûlante de sa nuque et de son visage. Celles de son colocataire trouvèrent sa taille et elle poussa son torse vers la sortie.

"Au lit !"

 _"Pardon ?"_

"Tu es malade, va te coucher !"

"Mais qu'est-ce-"

"Écoute," le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres "moi aussi je suis médecin je sais que c'est embarrassant mais on n'est pas immortels."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Tu es-"

"Tu es pâle, tu as de la fièvre, tu es pas bien, alors tu vas te coucher et je vais te chercher du bouillon avec de l'eau pétillante."

Quoi que, quand elle l'avait vu revenir après avoir fait ses courses il y avait du Sprite dans un des sacs. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle se pressa contre lui de tout son poids pour le pousser hors de la cuisine, mais il ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre. Il serra ses épaules et l'éloigna sans effort. C'était assez frustrant.

"Inutile de t'inquiéter, je vais monter si tu y tiens tant."

Satisfaite, elle le laissa tranquille et se remit au travail. Mais le répit de Jonathan ne dura pas bien longtemps. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le son des ses talons se fit entendre dans le couloir à son grand dam. Sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte, il savait qu'elle devait venir après tout, elle donna un petit coup de hanche pour ouvrir. Ses mains étaient occupées par un plateau et elle avait dû coincer le lapin sous son bras. Kornelia fut contente de voir qu'il avait déjà sorti son soda. Et un livre, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il aille vraiment dormir. C'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il se couche.

Elle posa tout sur sa table de chevet une fois qu'il eut poussé les papiers qui traînaient dessus. Sa chambre n'était pas très propre, ni très bien rangée et elle se retînt de faire remarquer que ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour ses bronches de respirer autant de poussière. Ce qui la gênait le plus c'était qu'il n'ait pas de fenêtre pour aérer. C'était assez bizarre de s'installer dans une pièce aussi sombre alors que le reste de la maison était vide. Enfin, se dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

"J'ai trouvé des biscuits digestifs pour aller avec le bouillon."

"J'apprécie."

Son air était pourtant plus sarcastique qu'appréciateur. Elle serra un peu son bras.

Fais pas la tête, si tu te repose pas ça va empirer.

Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, se contentant de hausser un sourcil pour laisser transparaître son agacement.

"Puis-je dormir maintenant ?"

"Tu vas pas dormir tu vas lire."

"Dehors."

Elle éclata de rire mais fini par se lever en ramassant son animal de compagnie. Mais après quelques pas elle s'immobilisa. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie quelque chose. Par sûreté. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance selon elle qu'il... Enfin il ne fallait négliger aucun détail.

"Un problème Kornelia ?" Soupira-t-il

"Non, pas vraiment."

Elle revint s'asseoir un instant et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait suprêmement peu concerné.

"Et bien ?"

"Tu as oublié de recoller les pages.

Son expression ne changea pas.

"Les pages ?"

"Les pages de mon album, celui sous mon lit. Tu as remballé la boîte mais tu as oublié de recoller les pages."

Il se tu une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

"Ah oui effectivement, je m'en souviens. J'y penserais la prochaine fois."

Elle sourit.

"J'aimerais s'il te plaît, c'est pas très sympa de rentrer chez moi pour voir qu'on a abîmé mes affaires."

"Je comprends."

Kornelia hocha la tête à son tour. Elle se pencha et, replaçant une des mèches noires de Crane derrière son oreille, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Sans un mot elle prit son lapin dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, désormais certaine qu'il ne dirait rien.

Ah, l'amour.

* * *

 **Un grand merci à Irri, Guest et EinalemButler pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! D'ailleurs EinalemButler a posé une question intérêssante pour tous je crois : Y aura-t-il du sexe dans cette fic ? Et bien la réponse est oui. Sur les trente et quelque chapitres il y aura deux scènes de sexe (enfin une et demi), la première au chapitre 17 et la seconde au chapitre 23. Je changerais le Rating à ce moment là. Prochain chapitre le 3 Février !**

 **Guest (Cheschire ?) :** Merci beaucoup ! Je trouve que c'est un truc cool avec la version de Murphy, il fait très Hannibal Lecter et comme on le voit juste avant qu'il mette le feu à Batman il peut faire des conclusions qui tiennent la route à partir de pas grand chose. Et pour les cafards, c'est une vraie technique d'anthropologie : on met des cafards sur les os pour les nettoyer en douceur, de la même façon que l'on met des asticots sur les plaies des grands brûlés pour les désinfecter. Kornelia était dégoûtée.

\- Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu une carte de Gotham la ville est séparée en trois îles indépendantes du continent, quatre si on compte l'île d'Arkham. Après il y a plusieurs versions mais on retrouve les îles partout. Murder Swamp/Le Marais du Meurtre est la ha-ha-cienda de créatures telles que Solomon Grundy (un mégazombie), Swamp Thing (La Créature du Marais...Un gros tas de plantes) et parfois Killer Croc (un mégacroco).

-Il y a effectivement un marais en bas du château de Bratislava (c'est le nom du château) et il est effectivement bourré de moustiques. Devinez qui y est allée en mini jupe sans produit anti-bestioles ?

\- Les pompes funèbres Suisses transformant les cendres des défunts en diamants s'appellent Algordanza.

-C'est une habitude très connue des médecins que d'ignorer leurs propres problèmes médicaux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Duel au Sommet**

Tel un cachalot mourant, Kornelia s'était échouée sur le sofa miteux du salon en revenant de la fac et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Les profondeurs affaissées et puant les produits ménagers de ses coussins avaient suffit à la faire s'assoupir et elle ne s'était pas réveillée avant un bon moment. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et parle de ses horaires à Diana. Ce n'était vraiment plus possible. Elle commençait à grappiller de petites siestes durant l'après midi maintenant, ce qui serait terrible parce que dès qu'elle recommencerait à travailler de nuit il lui faudrait de nouveau réajuster son horloge interne. En parlant de ça, non la morgue n'avait pas rappelé. Comme elle n'avait pas de portable elle leur avait donné le numéro de la maison et d'après Crane le téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

En se réveillant elle le lui avait demandé. Ça avait été très embarrassant. Pour remettre les choses en contexte, il avait du poser les mollets de Kornelia sur ses genoux pour avoir la place de s'asseoir et elle s'était promptement redressée en glapissant sa question, yeux exorbités et boucles chocolat en pétard. Il l'avait comparée à Nosferatu. Rire gêné. Ils avaient discuté un peu, ses mains croisées sur les jambes de sa colocataire. A aucun moment ils n'avaient commenté sur ce fait. Puis il était parti voir un collègue et elle était allée chercher des élastiques pour s'en mettre sur les bras. Mieux valait intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne problématique. Sa décision avait été prise il y a des années : plus d'hommes. Niet. Nada. Rien du tout. Pas un baiser, pas une caresse, pas une aventure, pas une étreinte en quatre ans et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec un modèle préraphaélite aux mains baladeuses dans son sillage. Enfin non, le terme était incorrect. Jusque là il n'avait pas touché la fameuse 'zone maillot de bain', mais il n'en était pas moins tactile. Réconfortant aussi.

Elle fit claquer un élastique.

Cette méthode là elle l'avait découverte au lycée. Le principe était simple : on se mettait un élastique autour d'un membre quelque part où il sera facile d'accès, comme sur le bras par exemple, et dès qu'on pensait à quelque chose qu'on essayait de se garder hors de la tête, on se faisait mal avec. Si on répétait l'action suffisamment de fois on finissait par associer l'idée avec la douleur et on n'y pensait plus. Au départ elle l'avait fait pour la faim. Après son premier petit ami c'était devenu sa technique pour faire passer ses amourettes avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop … Trop. Ça avait toujours marché, mais jusqu'ici elle avait été capable de s'éloigner du sujet qui l'accaparait. La nourriture ça pouvait se retirer des placards. Les garçons on pouvait s'en éloigner, éviter de les regarder, se mettre à l'autre bout de la salle en cours. Un Jonathan Crane qui dormait juste en face d'elle, la prenait dans ses bras à tout bout de champ et frottait sa joue contre ses cheveux en se penchant au dessus de son épaule...

Elle fit claquer un élastique en soupirant. Peut être qu'elle aurait du penser à faire ça plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait ça semblait beaucoup moins simple. Kornelia reprit le flacon de dissolvant en se disant que de toute façon, elle y repenserait à tête reposée une fois que la morgue aurait appelé. Pour le moment elle était trop fatiguée par l'association et trop stressée par l'inquiétude. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait décidé que cette soirée là elle la passerait dans ce canapé défraîchi qui était tout de même drôlement moelleux avec un masque à l'avocat bien dégoûtant sur le visage, une cigarette pas du tout au tabac et un roman mièvre à l'excès. Au programme : rien. Ses psys lui avaient toujours recommandé de s'octroyer des moments plus calmes pour se ressourcer mais depuis qu'elle avait atterri la brune n'en avait pas eu le temps. C'en était au point qu'elle aurait presque oublié de retirer le vernis pastel qu'elle avait mis pour son rendez vous avec l'agent administratif. Les couleurs plus sobres c'était bien pour l'entretient d'embauche et les premiers jours mais entre temps elle allait prendre un truc plus flashy tu meurs, genre rose à paillettes. Ça lui remontait toujours le moral les paillettes, et elle pouvait se permettre d'en mettre partout tant qu'elle n'avait pas de travail.

Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le flacon de vernis que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Sans hésiter elle se jeta sur le combiné et le plaqua avec excitation contre son oreille en hurlant un bonjour beaucoup trop perçant. S'était elle trompée ? Est-ce que c'était Monsieur Carter qui la rappelait pour le travail et pas le service de la morgue ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu d'autres candidats au poste entre temps ? Parce que ça serait un peu compliqué de commettre d'autres meurtres là, son stock de cannabis touchait à sa fin et ça coûtait cher ces choses là. Hélas ce n'était rien de tout ça.

"Kornelia ? T'as rien à faire là ?"

La voix autoritaire de Diana fit remonter un mauvais pressentiment le long de sa colonne. Là quand même si elle lui donnait quelque chose à faire elle allait protester. La pauvre n'avait pas dormi en pratiquement deux jours, sans parler de son état de nerfs.

"… Ça dépend ? Je suis un peu..."

Elle s'interrompit avant de se compromettre. Le tyran ne considérerait jamais une manucure comme une excuse valable.

"J'ai des moules dans le four là."

Ce qui était juste dans les faits. Il n'y avait pas la place de les ranger dans le buffet.

"Ah génial, ils sont à quoi ?"

"En silicone."

Le bruit d'une main se frappant contre un front se réverbéra jusqu'à Kornelia.

"Bon écoute, tu sais qu'on est partenaires d'autres associations pour se faire de la pub ?" Elle continua sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "Et bien là on a un problème parce qu'il y a un café organisé par le département des sciences et qu'il n'y a pas assez de monde alors ils m'ont appelée, on va se mettre avec eux pour donner des muffins ou n'importe quoi..."

Imitant la technique imparable de la polonaise pour ne pas être coupée, Diana le Dictateur parlait à cent à l'heure en ignorant les tentatives de son amie pour lui répondre, ces dernières ressemblant de plus en plus à des couinements plaintifs à mesure qu'elle lui exposait la situation.

"… Bref on propose de la nourriture en plus des boissons gratuites pour attirer les étudiants donc dès que tes gâteaux sont sortis tu me retrouve à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, on va donner des restes un peu secs et du vieux café réchauffé avec des flyers pour faire passer le mot, je sais c'est un peu court mais il y a des profs là bas et on a toujours besoin de leur appui pour les réunions administratives et être approuvés une autre année et nous laisser utiliser des locaux pour des événements et-"

"Mais ! Mais !"

"T'es adorable merci c'est trop gentil on se retrouve dans une demi heure !"

Voyant qu'elle commençait à faire des mots, elle avait visiblement décidé de couper court à la discussion.

"Maiiiiis !"

"Merci à tout à l'heure saluuut !"

Les mains crispées sur le plastique du combiné qui sonnait le glas de sa santé, Kornelia ne pu que couiner pathétiquement sur la tombe de sa soirée tranquille.

"Un jour elle se rebellerait."

"Un jour."

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, la polonaise éreintée traversait le campus, les bras chargés de gâteaux, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre inférieure prononcée. Diana, Divine Diana, Diana le Dictateur lui avait peut être arraché une promesse par des moyens bas et roublards (qu'elle avait copié sur les siens en plus!) mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devrait le faire de gaîté de cœur. C'était de l'exploitation ça ! Fulmina-t-elle en dépassant ce fichu département des sciences qui n'était pas capable de faire sa pub tout seul ! C'était pas compliqué pourtant ! On annonce ça pendant tous les cours en amphi, une petite mention sur les boissons gratuites, on sous entend que ça pourrait aider aux examens et pouf, que ce soit vrai ou pas c'était dans la poche ! Au pire ils étaient profs si on leur reprochait d'avoir menti ils pouvaient se permettre de balayer les remarques. Au lieu de ça il fallait désigner de pauvres jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas le temps ou l'énergie de s'occuper de tout. Elle leur aurait bien dit tout ce qu'elle en pensait mais elle ne connaissait pas les mots en anglais.

Pour souffler un peu elle posa le plateau de sucreries sur un banc et s'y laissa tomber. Au final elle avait fait deux gâteaux au yaourt ainsi que des muffins aux fruits et aux pépites de chocolat avec ce qu'il restait dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait plus qu'un fond de myrtilles congelées et une demi barre de chocolat à dessert et certainement pas le temps d'aller faire les courses. Heureusement il lui restait de quoi faire de la crème au beurre et des colorants alimentaires, donc ils n'auraient peut être pas beaucoup de goût ses gâteaux, mais au moins ils étaient présentables. Au pire, le gras cacherait les défauts. Non pas qu'elle y toucherait évidemment, mais c'était surtout pour se faire bien voir aux yeux des professeurs, ce qui était toujours une part essentielle de la vie en milieu universitaire.

Légèrement requinquée par sa pause elle se releva et fit un saut rapide par le kiosque pour y laisser tout ce bazar suintant les calories avant d'aller rejoindre Diana. En la retrouvant elle reprit son air agacé mais cette fois ci ses sourcils froncés et sa lèvre inférieure boudeuse furent accompagnés par un resserrement de ses poings. Le Dictateur ne fut pas impressionné.

Ah t'es là ! Elle contourna le stand érigé sur des tréteaux, une liasse de papiers dans les bras. Parfait, je donne les flyers et tu t'occupes des gâteaux, un muffin par personne, j'ai déjà découpé les parts !

Toujours trop énergique et autoritaire pour que Kornelia y fasse quoi que ce soit, elle partit à la chasse à l'étudiant avec ses publicités aux couleurs vives. Elle les aurait presque plaint, si elle même ne devait pas faire face toute seule à ceux qui entraient et sortaient de la bibliothèque au compte goutte.

Tortionnaire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle regardait tristement le ciel se teinter de rose depuis sa chaise de jardin en plastique, plâtrant un sourire factice sur ses lèvres en servant les élèves. Au départ ils lui avaient lancé des regards bizarres une fois s'être un peu éloigné, alors maintenant elle tentait différents types d'approches et de sourires pour voir lesquels auraient l'air les plus naturels. C'était un bon entraînement et de toute façon, elle n'avait besoin de persuader personne. Enfin en théorie si mais en pratique elle n'avait pas envie de se fouler. Si la nourriture gratuite ne leur suffisait pas tant pis pour eux. A un moment elle se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas prendre son travail plus au sérieux en voyant la véhémence avec laquelle Diana poursuivait les fuyards, mais au final le seul fait qu'elle soit plus présente que la plupart des autres membres était déjà bien.

Ce fut pourtant avec joie qu'elle vit qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose à donner d'autre que du café froid et des parts de gâteau filiformes. Ravie de pouvoir bientôt partir elle s'étira et commença à rassembler les assiettes en plastique couvertes de miettes quand elle vit une jeune femme arriver. Sourire en place elle recommença son speech pour la énième fois de la soirée.

"Bonsoir ! Vous connaissez les cafés des sciences ?"

Elle regarda ce qu'il restait avec un air sceptique, visiblement pas très confiante et approcha son doigt tendu.

"Il y en a un ce soir organisé par le département de Médecine, ce sera sur... S'il vous plaît ne touchez pas, ce n'est pas très hygiéni-"

"Ça fait combien de calories par part ?"

Ses épaules se baissèrent imperceptiblement. Ah. Un de _ces_ clients.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais celui là est un gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème au beurre au milieu, si vous faites attention ce n'est pas idéal."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis au régime ?" S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement outrée.

"Mais j'ai jamais dis que …"

Elle haussa le ton sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Ou alors est-ce que vous sous entendez que je devrais en faire un ? Tout le monde peut pas être maigre comme vous, vous savez ?"

"J'ai jamais dis que vous étiez au régime !" Cria-t-elle en retour, blessée par sa pique.

"Vous l'avez sous-entendu !"

"Mais je-" Elle essaya de se contrôler. Continuer à crier ne servirait à rien d'autre que d'alerter les documentalistes. "Bon écoutez, visiblement vous n'allez rien prendre alors si vous-"

"Et pourquoi je prendrais rien ? Vous me prenez pour une cruche qui se nourrit de yaourt glacés et de jus de carotte?"

Un instant elle eu envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en lui hurlant sans raison des âneries sur les vertus du jus de carotte et le racisme anti-yaourt, mais elle se retint. Tremblante, ne trouvant plus les mots pour s'expliquer, elle fit un pas en arrière et pointa avec ses deux mains les dernières parts de gâteau et la pancarte 'servez vous' à côté.

"C'était rhétorique ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire au moins ?"

Kornelia ne résista pas.

"E-excusez moi ?" Dit-elle en forçant sur l'accent polonais et l'air apeuré.

"Vous vous foutez de moi ?"

"Pardon ?"

Furieuse, la fille empoigna l'assiette en plastique et partit à grand pas. Telle la pire des tragédiennes Kornelia tendit son bras vers elle et agrippa son cœur avec son autre main pendant deux secondes avant de soupirer et de se remettre au nettoyage. Qu'elle s'étouffe avec. De toute façon ils devaient être tout secs maintenant. Cependant, se dit-elle en jetant tout à la poubelle, même si la furie avait été agressive et bornée, elle même n'avait pas fondu en larmes, ce qui était tout de même pas mal. Encore mieux, elle n'avait plus rien à donner.

Toujours un peu secouée par l'altercation néanmoins, ses mains tremblantes eurent du mal à dévisser les tréteaux. A genoux sous la table de fortune, elle ne vit pas Diana arriver.

"Kornelia ?"

Le son de sa tête frappant la table lui répondit.

"Tu sais pourquoi je viens d'avoir une andouille en train de me gueuler au visage parce que tu as refusé de lui vendre des gâteaux ?"

Frottant sa petite bosse, elle sortit en fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'assiette en plastique dans ses mains, celle là même qui venait de lui être dérobée.

"… Mais elle a prit tout ce qu'il restait ?" Dit-elle en la pointant.

"Je sais. Elle les avait quand elle m'a crié dessus."

Il y eu un silence.

"Donc," commença-t-elle lentement, "elle t'a crié dessus parce que j'ai refusé de lui vendre les gâteaux gratuits qu'elle avait dans les mains ?"

"Oui."

"Je comprends pas."

"Moi non plus."

Diana haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé en disant qu'il fallait bien des gens comme ça de temps en temps, ça rendait tous les autres plus sympathiques par comparaison. Cela dit, elles se mirent d'accord sur le fait que cette énergumène serait figurativement mise sur le mur de la honte du kiosque et interdite de service à l'avenir. Une fois, pas deux. C'était aussi un des avantages de ne pas être de vrais professionnels de la vente : ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Maintenant, c'était vrai que contrairement à un vrai travail rien n'interdisait à Diana de faire jouer le chantage affectif pour l'obliger à prendre des horaires indécents, mais heureusement, rien ne l'obligeait à accepter. En théorie.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Kornelia se laissa tomber dans le sofa du kiosque une fois qu'elles eurent encore une fois tout rangé. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle prenne le temps de harceler les autres membres, normalement ils étaient une dizaine et pourtant elles se retrouvaient bien trop souvent à deux pour s'occuper de tout. D'accord Diana était tatillon, soit. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse valable pour ne jamais donner de coup de main !

"Au moins c'est terminé."

Diana vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en lui tendant un café sans sucre, aux antipodes de son propre café au lait où flottaient une poignée de mini-marshmallows.

"Désolée de t'avoir traînée là au dernier moment, mais je voyais vraiment pas comment en venir à bout toute seule."

"Ça va, t'inquiètes." Répondit-elle en prenant la tasse. "On devrait vraiment envoyer des mails aux autres membres quand même. Surtout que je vais peut être être prise à la morgue donc j'aurais moins de temps pour t'aider."

"Pourquoi, ils t'ont rappelée ?"

Elle eut soudainement envie de se frapper le front pour en avoir parlé.

"Non pas encore, mais le rendez vous s'était vraiment bien passé, tu sais ?"

Diana fit la grimace mais ne répondit pas, préférant prendre une gorgée de café. Cynique, elle la pensait bien naïve de croire qu'ils prendraient une étrangère s'il y avait d'autres candidats, sans savoir que Kornelia s'était déjà chargée de ce détail.

"Hmhm" elle se racla la gorge en changeant de sujet. "Et avec ton colocataire, ça se passe mieux ?"

La polonaise se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. Elle qui avait espéré que le nouveau sujet de conversation serait moins désagréable... Enfin pas que ce soit désagréable mais... Et elle ne pouvait même pas faire claquer ses élastiques devant Diana.

"Ça va" dit elle faiblement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait je vais le buter."

"Non ! Non il a rien fait ! C'est juste..."

Elle fit tourner la tasse entre ses doigts.

"On s'entend bien maintenant et... Il est assez... Il est gentil."

Diana haussa un sourcil, visiblement peu convaincue, mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. C'était bizarre qu'elle le trouve 'gentil'. Surtout depuis qu'elle s'acharnait à lui relayer toutes les rumeurs qu'elle entendait. Pas celles qui disaient qu'il était puceau ou des trucs idiots comme ça. Plutôt les rumeurs disant qu'il poussait ses élèves au suicide. Ça faisait presque figure de vérité universelle parmi les étudiants et pourtant il n'avait pas encore été viré, probablement parce qu'il avait des soutiens au conseil administratif ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans tous les cas, il était bizarre et elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver la douce et timide Kornelia pendue à une porte de toilettes comme Weissberger. Ou pire. Sauf que vu la rougeur de ses joues ce n'était pas en l'insultant qu'elle allait obtenir des résultats. Ça n'avait jamais marché pour les copains de ses sœurs, ça ne marcherait pas plus maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire relever la tête.

"Kornelia...Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance aux rumeurs et tout mais... Moi je trouve ça bizarre qu'il se conduise toujours comme un con et que soudainement il soit gentil."

"Moi aussi oui..."

Elle s'en rendait compte, il y avait encore de l'espoir.

"C'est bizarre ouais. Avec tout ce qui se dit et la vague de suicide sur le campus... Moi il m'inquiètes." Elle la serra un peu plus. "Au cas où, tu sais où j'habite, t'as mon numéro. Si moi je peux venir t'emmerder à pas d'heure pour que tu rappliques, y'a pas de raisons tu peux faire pareil, d'accord ?"

Kornelia rit un peu et lui assura que oui, que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Sa tasse était encore pleine.

* * *

 **Merci à Artemis, Cheshire et EinalemButler pour leurs reveiws et désolée pour le retard ! On se retrouve quand même le 17 ^^; ? Un chapitre un peu plus calme pour faire une petite pause avant le chapitre suivant qui sera beaucoup plus mouvementé. Et cette semaine dans les annotations, une 'petite' explication sur le personnage de Crane au regard de la littérature américaine. De presque mille mots. J'étais inspirée.**

 **Artemis** : Pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserai mais merci pour ton soutient ^^ !

 **Cheshire** : Haha, pas le mot que j'utiliserai encore une fois mais pourquoi pas (dans ma tête à ce moment là Crane il gueule CREVE SUCCUBE CREVE). Et non je ne pense pas que ça soit inquiétant du moment qu'on ne parle pas de personnes réelles... sinon je suis pas dans la mouise moi. Honnêtement pour le coup de la réaction détachée je pensais que ça serait logique puisque du point de vue de Kornelia ils papotent juste, il n'y a rien de grave, et Crane de son côté est beaucoup trop fin pour perdre le contrôle de la situation aussi facilement.

-L'altercation avec Erin a été inspirée par une des vraies histoires de clients terribles compilées par le site NotAlwaysRight.

\- Le yaourt glacé et les régimes au jus c'était la grande mode aux Etats Unis au moment où j'écrivais ce chapitre. On le dénigrait aussi comme un 'truc de fille blanche pourrie gâtée' ou de 'pétasse de base' ('spoiled white girl' et 'basic bitch', je ne l'ai pas inventé).

\- Ce que fait Kornelia est une 'astuce' trouvée sur la liste d'Anna Anorexia. C'est un vrai truc d'anorexique, le principe est le même que de mettre un collier électrifié autour d'un chien. Oui, c'est malsain et ça pue, on est d'accord. Mais en même temps c'est pas une histoire toute rose avec des chatons hein.

\- Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué mais Crane est un énorme hypocrite. Il traite Kornelia de succube, une manipulatrice sans cœur le séduisant pour lui faire du mal, alors que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait, que ce soit pour elle ou pour les autres (il avait mentionné faire ça pour Erin). Il insulte les femmes qui l'attirent, les disant jolies mais connes et superficielles sans les connaître ('le genre qu'il aurait à la fois désiré et haï' chapitre 6) et dit de ceux qui choisissent ce genre de filles qu'ils sont narcissiques... Sauf que lui même apprécie les jolies filles, ce qui le rend assez superficiel et il les juge sans les connaître, ce qui est assez con. Pourquoi cela ?

Madonna/Whore Dichotomy.

En gros, une femme sexuelle est une pute. Une femme sexy est une pute. Une femme qui n'est ni vierge, ni mère au foyer n'appréciant pas le sexe est une pute. Une femme n'existe que par son rapport avec les hommes autour d'elle. Ca peut sembler bizarre pour un public français, parce qu'on retrouve des personnages de femmes attachantes et sexuelles depuis l'antiquité dans nos histoires, mais c'est un cliché qui se retrouve PARTOUT dans la littérature classique américaine. Je vous renvoi à des exemples du genre Light In August, crée en théorie pour célébrer la résilience des femmes mais en pratique toutes les femmes dedans sont vues par le personnage principal comme des horreurs sans noms et j'ai jamais vu autant de créativité dans les insultes, ou du genre de The Scarlet Letter, où une femme d'une société puritaine couche avec un homme qui n'est pas son mari alors que celui ci est censé être mort et elle veuve, le type la délaisse, elle doit vivre en marge de la société et aider dans leurs basses besognes ceux qui l'ont virée en portant une lettre rouge pétard sur ses vêtements (A pour Adultère) et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ah et parce que sa fille a été conçue dans le péché elle est démoniaque. Encore une fois c'était pour célébrer la résilience de la femme.

Maintenant dîtes vous que Crane a été élevé en ne lisant que des trucs comme ça (c'est de la littérature classique américaine après tout) et des textes religieux extrémistes, avec en arrière plan une Mamie Keeny complètement dingue, mais aussi sexuelle qu'une tranche de pain sec.

Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

C'est pas exactement qu'il déteste les femmes, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'a connu personnellement que ces deux exemples : le rôle de la femme pure, la mère, a été représenté par Granny Keeny qui était une folle sadique. Le rôle de la femme sexuelle, la démone, a été représenté par Sherry Squires et je joue un peu avec l'histoire de DC mais il reste que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. Si les femmes sont séparées en deux catégories et que ces deux catégories sont horribles, alors toutes les femmes sont horribles.

Et c'est là que Kornelia entre en scène.

J'ai l'aie crée pour que sa personnalité soit un énorme doigt d'honneur à ce cliché parce que j'en avais marre de le voir en cours. Elle est extrêmement féminine, toujours bien coiffée, toujours en talons, docile, très maquillée, elle porte du rose et du rouge, aime les petits animaux et la cuisine, elle est inspirée d'une héroïne de conte sadique revue par Disney comme la femme parfaite des années 40-50, Blanche Neige, ses désordres psychologiques (personnalité limite, obsessions et anorexie) sont plus communs chez les femmes et elle se comporte comme une yandere, un archétype qui est quasiment toujours féminin. C'est une femme, avec des talons et un vagin, même à huit cent mètres c'est évident.

Elle est maternelle envers Crane, parce qu'elle s'occupe de lui, s'inquiète quand il est malade, lui fait à manger et nettoie sa maison. D'un autre côté il l'a entendue se masturber, il sait qu'elle a déjà eut des relations et il est physiquement attiré par Kornelia, donc elle est sexuelle. La double nature de leurs relations jusque là est déjà difficile à comprendre pour un Jonathan, mais encore en plus après avoir trouvé le crâne il va être forcé de voir au delà, de la voir comme une personne, parce que s'il n'arrive pas à la cerner pour ce qu'elle est, pas une mère, pas un objet sexuel, mais une meurtrière instable et rusée qui ne lui veut aucun mal tant qu'il la laisse tranquille, il va mourir. Toute cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si Crane n'avait pas été un peu dingue.

Pour le moment il utilise l'attirance physique, mais cette méthode qui pourrait marcher sur une greluche dans un livre à de gros défauts sur une personne. Bousculer la stabilité de Kornelia serait plutôt la dernière chose à faire dans le cas présent, mais comme il est toujours aveuglé par ses préjugés et la voit comme une obsédée, ça lui semble logique. Crane va finalement comprendre qu'il faut au contraire la garder stable mais ça prendra du temps, un grand pas en avant pour ses capacités sociales et une situation désespérée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Le Trophée**

S'ils avaient été dans la même situation que lui, nombreux auraient été ceux qui seraient actuellement en train de tourner en rond jusqu'à en user le faux parquet. Pourtant le Docteur Jonathan Crane se contentait de s'avancer dans son travail, tapant calmement un bilan de recherche pour Pigeon. Ses yeux bleus glacés ne reflétaient rien d'autre que les lettres apparaissant à l'écran. Rien en lui ne trahissait quelque doute, quelque insécurité ou ne serait-ce que le moindre remord. Tout comme Kornelia l'avait apprit par Diana un peu plus tôt, le bon docteur avait aussi eu vent du destin tragique de feu Weissberger. Et de sa casquette. Ah oui mais non, ça c'était lui qui l'avait brûlée. A sa décharge, il ne payait que fort peu d'attention à ce genre de détails inconséquents.

Machinalement il alluma sa lampe de bureau. Le ciel dehors ne suffisait plus à éclairer la pièce sombre où il s'était isolé du monde, seul avec ses pensées. Quoi que pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était le nombre de mots sur sa page. On lui reprochait de trop schématiser, il leur reprochait silencieusement de ne pas avoir la motivation de faire les cheminements de pensée nécessaires. Il écrivait des bilans scientifiques destinés à des professeurs d'université, pas des contes pour enfants. Confiant dans son domaine et dans ses connaissances, il était à des lieux de s'inquiéter à propos de ses autres projets. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Qu'il soit en train de manipuler les sentiments d'une idiote ou de faire croire à une succube qu'il s'empêtrait dans sa toile, dans les deux cas cela marchait.

Bizarrement, elle était plus apeurée en sa présence maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Il aurait presque conclu qu'elle n'était donc qu'une cruche tombant amoureuse de lui pour trois fois rien, mais il y avait le crâne et ça, ça ne pouvait être le fruit de son imagination. Alors pourquoi la peur ? Il ne remit pas en question son diagnostique, il savait reconnaître sa spécialité quand il la voyait, merci beaucoup. Et il était de son avis qu'être effrayée par quelqu'un vous faisant les yeux doux était plus qu'étrange. Pendant un instant il avait assumé que la succube faisait semblant pour le mettre en confiance, mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu, rien de cela n'était feint. Sans réponses mais pragmatique il avait finit par conclure qu'il en saurait plus une fois qu'il aurait fait traduire ses papiers et était passé à autre chose.

Il y a peu de temps de cela il s'était de nouveau introduit dans la chambre de Kornelia et avait subtilisé tous les papiers ornés d'un caducée qu'il avait pu trouver. Vive les symboles internationaux. Il les avait ensuite photocopiés en vitesse, se donnant la peine de le faire à prix d'or dans une reprographie plus proche que la faculté, et les avait remit à leur place avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Après tout c'était une meurtrière et bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air très agressive en lui demandant de ne plus toucher à ses affaires, il préférait faire attention. En parlant de ça, la caisse rouge avait été vidée. Son album était désormais caché dans sa commode, la caisse juste en dessous du meuble... Et il n'avait pas trouvé la hache.

La première fois il ne l'avait pas prise parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de sa visite, mais comme elle l'avait su de toute façon, il avait décidé de se débarrasser de ce risque en émoussant la lame acérée. De cette façon, il n'y aurait aucune disparition pour alerter le démon. Mieux encore, si elle essayait de s'en servir contre lui il aurait un beau bleu mais rien de plus et elle serait forcément à portée. La polonaise était frêle. Leurs petites rencontres lui avaient prouvé qu'il lui était très supérieur physiquement. Sans armes, sans plan et prise par surprise, il suffirait de serrer son joli cou de cygne et ne lâcher que quand elle aurait fini de chanter. Sauf que voilà, tout ce beau plan était partit en fumée. Jonathan avait fouillé chaque recoin de la maison mais n'avait rien trouvé. C'était de très mauvais augure. C'est pourquoi en donnant les photocopies à son associé pour qu'il les fasse traduire, il lui donna deux fois plus de méthamphétamines que d'habitude en lui demandant de se presser, promettant la même quantité à son retour.

On n'a rien sans rien.

Ayant enfin envoyé son bilan, le docteur s'étira longuement avant de redresser son dos en son éternelle posture guindée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et pu se rendre compte que, comme d'habitude, son contact était en retard. De trois heures. Cette fois il s'était vraiment surpassé tout de même. Est-ce qu'il pensait se donner des airs en faisant de la sorte ? Il lui demanderait un jour. Juste après lui avoir donné un bonne dose de toxine, évidemment. Les relations professionnelles avec ce genre de personnes ne pouvaient bien se finir que d'une seule façon : l'un blanc comme neige et l'autre au fond du fleuve.

Néanmoins ce fut avec un air poli qu'il se leva son siège en voyant 'Tony' arriver. Enfin vu. Il l'avait surtout entendu.

"LA STAR ! APPARAIIIIIT !"

La porte avait claqué contre le mur quand il l'avait ouvert en grand, bras vers le ciel et jambes écartés. Le jeune homme lui rappelait pourtant moins une star de Broadway qu'une étoile de mer.

"Très spirituel" se contenta-t-il de remarquer platement en s'appuyant contre le bureau d'Erin "Fermez la porte je vous prie."

"Je sais merci, je reconnais, pas d'autographes non, ça va aller, j'ai mal aux mains..."

Il ferma néanmoins la porte. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il était en fait remarquablement rusé, raison pour laquelle Crane était poli avec lui. 'Tony' se faisait passer pour un clown pour se fondre dans la masse tout en étant vu sur le campus, feignait l'accent et les manières italiennes dans les rues pour se faire des liens plus facilement. Flemmard et vénal, il n'avait jamais eu la rigueur nécessaire pour accomplir quoi que ce soit d'important, mais faisait un très bon contact à avoir. Il connaissait tout. Toutes les personnes à connaître. Celles à qui il pouvait vendre de la méthamphétamine de première qualité confectionnée par un professionnel. Celles à éviter. Celles à qui on pouvait acheter des produits chimiques dont la vente était restreinte ou interdite. Pourtant Crane le tenait à distance, verbalement et physiquement. L'un avachi dans le fauteuil du docteur et l'autre debout, venant de verrouiller la porte. Au cas où.

"Quoi d'neuf docteur ?"

"J'aurais besoin de mes papiers..."

"C'est pas très neuf ça."

Il ne l'encouragea pas. Tony finit par sortir une liasse de papiers froissés de son sac à dos sans commenter sur la froideur de son associé. Il s'y était habitué. Et franchement, tant que l'argent coulait il n'avait absolument aucun problème à le supporter. Crane se rapprocha et les prit du bout des doigts. Mais en les dépliant il eu une mauvaise surprise. Son regard devint polaire.

"Un autre trait d'esprit je l'espère ?" Dit-il en jetant les feuilles blanches à la poubelle.

Tony haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

"Ah je travaille pas gratuitement moi !"

Il plissa les yeux. D'un côté il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle sur leurs rencontres... Mais de l'autre, en venant jusque dans son bureau à la faculté, Tony s'assurait la main forte puisque Crane le voulait dehors aussi vite que possible. Feignant un air peu affecté il croisa les bras.

"Les produits sont dans la mallette sous le bureau."

Le sourire du faux italien s'élargit quand il vit en se baissant qu'elle était bien là. Sans attendre il la jeta sur le bureau de Crane, se permettant de renverser son pot à crayons sur le sol. Claquement des fermoirs, et il pu admirer les rangées de fioles prêtes à être utilisées par les étudiants inconscients que le jeune professeur détestait tant. Au départ il avait justifié ses actions en se disant que de cette façon il se débarrasserait encore plus vite de ces rebuts qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Que de toute façon ils en trouveraient bien quelque part. Puis il n'avait plus eu besoin d'excuses.

Sans prévenir Tony ferma la mallette et se releva. Crane se redressa avec un air suspicieux.

"Bon bah moi je crois que je vais y aller "! Eut-il le culot de lui annoncer avec un grand sourire.

"Sans me donner mes papiers ?"

"C'est l'idée !"

Il lui barra la route quand il se leva. Jusque là il était resté sarcastique, mais il y avait un problème. Son associé n'avait jamais été aussi léger. Peut être était-il drogué ? Dans tous les cas il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse sortir sans avoir ce qu'il avait demandé. C'était véritablement une question de vie ou de mort.

"Je ne crois pas, non."

Sa voix était telle un soupir que seul Tony, désormais juste en face de lui pouvait entendre, ce qui ne l'intimida pas pour autant. Au contraire il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son torse touche celui de Crane, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Mais il ne se rendit pas, continua de le regarder dans les yeux même si en étant aussi proche il devait admettre avec dégoût que Tony était plus grand que lui. Un mètre quatre vingt probablement. Peut être un peu moins. Mais définitivement plus habitué à ce genre d'altercations que ne l'était le docteur.

"Tu crois faire peur a qui comme ça ?" Murmura-t-il à son tour sans perdre son sourire, forçant son front contre celui de Jonathan pour essayer de le faire reculer. Il tînt bon. "Avec ton petit costard et tes chaussures toutes brillantes ? Tu ressembles à un pingouin aux cheveux longs. C'est maman qui t'habille ?"

"Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans me donner mes papiers."

Il le poussa avec force mais Jonathan s'y attendait et fit quelques pas en arrière sans tomber.

"Ah, et maintenant vous allez m'agresser jusqu'à ce que je cède." Soupira-t-il, toujours calme "Original, vraiment."

Tony non plus ne perdit pas son sourire.

"Bah oui ma gueule, ça marche plutôt bien sur les fillettes."

Ah, et après avoir pointé ses cheveux longs il pointait ses lèvres du doigt. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu celle là.

"Votre plan manque tout de même cruellement de logique." Lui fit-il remarquer. "Si vous me malmenez qui vous fournira ?"

"Ben si tu veux pas finir avec la bouche gonflée façon cul de vache – quoi que t'en est déjà pas loin- tu fermes ta gueule et tu continue à me fournir."

Ça risquait d'être compliqué si Kornelia le tuait entre temps.

"Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ?"

Il se rapprocha à grands pas et le prit par le col de sa veste, le relevant de quelques centimètres pour qu'ils puissent être au même niveau. Ses talons ne touchaient plus le sol.

"Je crois surtout que tu vas pas avoir le choix parce que sinon..." Il prit son col dans une main, portant tout le poids d'un homme adulte d'un bras. A part pour un léger tremblement il n'avait pas l'air de trop forcer. De son autre main il mima un pistolet et posa le bout de ses doigts sur les tempes noires de Crane. "Boom bitch."

"Je vois." répondit-il après une longue inspiration.

Il retomba sur le plancher des vaches avec un sourire de la part de Tony. Sans se gêner, il tira la clé cachée dans la poche intérieure de la veste désormais froissée et partit vers la porte, mallette sous le bras et déverrouilla la porte.

Il ne s'était pas attendu au trophée.

Quel trophée ? Celui tout en bronze qui était sur le bureau d'Erin jusqu'à ce que Crane l'abatte sur l'arrière du crâne de Tony. Un coup dans le dos parce qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à le vaincre de face. Le jeune homme était bien trop fort pour lui dans son état normal. Mais maintenant, étourdi par ce coup en traître, il était une proie facile. Jonathan prit un peu d'élan et décora sa tempe d'une nouvelle entaille en le faisant tomber. Tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui même en chien de fusil, il n'avait plus rien de bien impressionnant. Méthodique, le bon docteur continua de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir des bouts de cervelle entre les fragments d'os.

Il se redressa alors et poussa un profond soupir.

… _Ça c'était pas moi._

Non effectivement. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer l'épouvantail. Ce meurtre là, comme celui de Mamie Keeny, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, avait été commis de sang froid. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tony partir et lui causer des problèmes. Il fouilla machinalement le corps et pu se rendre compte avec un sourire sarcastique qu'il avait bien amené les papiers demandés. Il avait juste changé d'avis entre temps. Quel gâchis. Il les prit ainsi que son téléphone et son portefeuille.

 _Tu sais t'es un sale hypocrite. Tu dis que je suis crade mais là c'est toi qu'a foutu du gore partout._

Il marquait un point. La scène était sale et dans un lieu public. Il fallait agir vite.

 _On fait des pains de viande ?_

Glauque. Il ignora les ricanements de son alter ego et attrapa le macchabée sous les bras. Plus il resterait là plus il rependrait du sang partout, heureusement il avait déjà tout prévu. Le sillage sanglant s'arrêta sous la fenêtre où Jonathan le traîna. Puis il regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, il le jeta dans la benne à ordure en dessous. La nuit était tombée et il ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait atteint sa cible, mais le craquement accompagné de froissements de plastique fut amplement suffisant. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser du sang. Son pantalon était sombre et il n'y avait qu'une seule tâche dessus, il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était du café si on lui demandait. En revanche sa veste, sa chemise et sa cravate étaient maculées de sang, comme devait l'être son visage. Il les retira et commença à éponger ce qu'il y avait par terre. Ça ne servit pas à grand chose bien sûr, mais ça aussi il l'avait prévu.

Il tira d'un tiroir d'ordinaire fermé à clé un paquet de serpillières jetables, un sac poubelle et un costume de rechange. Le Berretta au fond n'avait pas eu le temps d'être utilisé, mais il faudrait le ramener à la maison au cas où on déciderait de fouiller le campus. Le plus vite possible il essuya tout le sang sur le parquet avant de s'occuper de l'arme du crime.

 _Crane Passion Ménage._

La ferme. Il préférait passer la serpillière ici qu'en prison. Il avait fini de nettoyer le prix d'ailleurs. La raquette était un peu tordue et la joueuse de tennis avait gagné une scoliose mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace. Ses vêtements rejoignirent les essuie-tout imbibés de sang dans le sac poubelle et une fois qu'il eu fini de se nettoyer il enfila le nouveau costume. D'un petit coup de pied il envoya le sac derrière son bureau avec la mallette désormais superflue. Il alluma enfin la grande lumière pour vérifier qu'il ne restait rien, repassa sur quelques tâches brunes suspectes mais finalement le bureau semblait propre. l'ennui, c'était qu'il y avait encore une odeur étrange, un arrière goût de ferraille dans l'air que le citron artificiel des produits ménagers ne couvrait pas tout à fait. Le vaporisateur de Kornelia ferait sûrement l'affaire, ça avait bien marché là où elle avait cuisiné sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça maintenant. En moins de dix minutes il avait caché le corps et nettoyé la scène de crime. Maintenant il fallait absolument qu'il ne perde pas de temps et se débarrasse de toutes le preuves. La vielle chaudière à bois où il enfermait ses sujets d'expérience semblait être le choix évident. Il ferma le sac, prit ses clés, sa mallette et déverrouilla la porte.

"Oh bonsoir Jonathan ça- Oh beurk qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?"

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Erin entrait dans la pièce et s'asseyait à son bureau sans se soucier de son état ou du regard vide qu'il lui lançait.

"Si c'est le nouveau produit des femmes de ménage, franchement ça empeste ! C'est âcre tu trouves pas ?"

 _Jon, t'en fais assez pour ce soir, laisse moi faire._

Dans tous les plans qu'il avait élaboré, une certitude restait toujours : personne ne devait savoir qu'il était là à l'heure donnée.

"Jonathan ?"

 _Laisse moi les rennes Johnny._

Il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et s'approcha d'elle doucement, silencieusement, tandis que ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Et l'épouvantail prit le dessus.

"Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?"

Mentalement, Jonathan fit une pause. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Erin non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle sa surprise laissa vite la place à un grand sourire. On aurait presque entendu la chorale d'ange chantant le Gloria Alléluia dans sa tête.

"Oh … Peut-être, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Minauda-t-elle

Oui pourquoi est-ce qu'il demandait ça au lieu de lui fracasser le crâne en hurlant de rire comme le psychopathe qu'il était ?

 _T'occupes, ce soir c'est moi le chef._

"Il y a un café des sciences ce soir, ça me semblait assez intéressant et je me suis dis que tu te laisserais peut être tenter ?

Elle se trémoussa dans sa chaise, croisant ses bras bien peu subtilement sous sa poitrine pour la mettre en valeur.

"C'est sur quoi ?"

Sur le sujet écrit dans les huit mails qu'on avait envoyé à toute la fac de médecine et placardé dans chaque couloir.

"La médecine évolutive, c'est assez intéressant. Mes expériences en sont bien loin mais ça se rapproche plus de ta thèse non ?"

Absolument pas, mais elle mentit en disant que oui. S'il se souvenait bien la sienne portait sur les propriétés intrinsèques aux différents épidermes, un sujet bateau proposé par son directeur d'étude et qui devait revenir au moins trois fois par an. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment faire ça ? D'accord elle était agréable à regarder mais bon sang ce qu'elle était assommante.

"Mais bien sûr si tu ne veux pas..."

"Non, non ça à l'air bien, ça se passe où ?"

"Au musée d'histoire naturelle Pinkney."

Comme le précédent où elle n'était pas allée.

 _Arrêtes de râler t'es lourd. Tu râleras moins en la ramenant à la maison._

Certainement pas. Déjà parce qu'après ça elle n'allait plus jamais le lâcher, ensuite parce que si Kornelia les voyait ensemble tous ses efforts seraient réduits à néant et enfin IL DRAGUAIT AVEC UN SAC REMPLI DE PREUVES A LA MAIN !

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

S'il avait eu le contrôle de ses mains, Crane se les serait passées sur le visage. Au lieu de cela il ne pu qu'être horrifié en se sentant faire un grand sourire à Erin, disant qu'il avait hâte, et la voir rougir en replaçant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Le souvenir d'une série télévisée suintant la romance diffusée dans un fast-food lui revint à l'esprit. Même en harcelant Kornelia il n'était pas aussi mièvre, justement parce que ça s'apparentait plus à du harcèlement qu'à du flirt pur et dur. Se voir user de telles techniques était révoltant, dans tous les sens du terme. Heureusement, l'épouvantail finit enfin par s'éloigner de la scène de crime et de la courge, au grand bonheur de Jonathan qui frôlait l'apoplexie.

A la réflexion il était plus sage en effet de la laisser en vie. Contrairement à Tony on pouvait facilement la relier à lui. Lui proposer une sortie avait été très surprenant et serait probablement la seule partie de leur entrevue dont elle se souviendrait. Erin n'était pas très observatrice et n'avait même pas lancé un seul regard vers son sac poubelle. D'ordinaire il l'aurait traité d'idiote, mais pour le moment il se contenterait de la qualifier d'idiote utile. Sur le parking son alter ego ferma le couvercle de la benne à ordure en passant et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Sa conduite étant inutilement risquée, Jonathan prenait habituellement le volant.

 _Non, j'ai dis ce soir c'est moi le chef._

Il tourna la clé et fonça a toute allure vers le bâtiment administratif, ignorant des cris courroucés de Crane qui lui ordonnait de lui rendre le contrôle de son corps ou au moins d'essayer d'être un peu plus discret. Ce n'était _jamais_ une bonne chose quand l'épouvantail restait trop longtemps aux commandes. C'est ainsi qu'il avait acquis certains de ses pires souvenirs de fac. Et non il n'était pas juste 'une grosse prude', personne, absolument _personne_ n'a envie de se réveiller avec le souvenir brumeux d'avoir accompli un rituel satanique à poil devant la mairie. Si jamais il avait été appréhendé ça aurait sonné le glas de sa carrière ! Et est-ce que ça l'inquiétait l'épouvantail ? Noooon ! Selon lui au pire ils passeraient leur temps à concocter de la méthamphétamine, tuer des gens et fréquenter des prostituées. Ses aspirations étaient aux antipodes de celles de Jonathan qui ne voyait que très peu d'intérêt à ce genre de choses.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tuer, pas d'instinct destructeur ou quoi que ce soit. Il se trouvait juste que pour aller d'un point A à un point B il était plus simple de prendre quelques raccourcis, de la même façon que l'épouvantail roulait actuellement sur du gazon pour arriver plus vite à destination. Il l'aurait bien enguirlandé mais il se rendait compte que c'était bien trop tard pour ça. Son alter ego était en charge et il le resterait juste le temps de faire n'importe quoi pour souiller sa réputation le plus possible.

Grâce à la conduite experte de l'empaillé ils arrivèrent derrière le Bâtiment B à une vitesse record, amortisseurs crissant dangereusement pendant le dérapage pas du tout contrôlé qu'il fit pour arrêter sa voiture.

 _C'est quand le contrôle technique de ta poubelle?_

Jamais s'il continuait à conduire comme ça. Il s'extirpa de son siège et sans même prendre le temps de fermer la portière il se rua vers la porte de service. Ni une ni deux elle fut déverrouillé et il s'engouffra a l'intérieur, sautant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller plus vite. C'est bien, au moins il avait comprit l'urgence de la situation. Une fois dans son labo il ne paya aucune attention aux couinements de terreur des rats, il jeta le sac dans la vielle chaudière à bois, vida une bouteille d'essence dedans et y jeta un briquet allumé. Sans prendre le temps d'observer les preuves se consumer il fit demi tour en vitesse. Ça faisait quoi, une demi heure depuis le meurtre ? Quarante cinq minutes ? Le corps n'était pas très bien caché, son plan avait été de ne le laisser là que temporairement, le temps qu'il s'occupe des preuves plus visibles.

Cette course contre la montre, ponctuée par la musique country dégueulasse de l'épouvantail faute d'avoir Yackety Sax, semblait plus dramatique pour Jonathan parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien passer par la cervelle de moineau de son hôte. Si ça ce n'était pas une relation unilatérale...

Comme à l'aller la voiture déboula sauvagement dans les rues du campus pour revenir le plus vite possible sur les lieux du crime. Donner rendez vous à Erin avait été une énorme erreur. Il vira de bord à la dernière seconde pour éviter un lampadaire. Dans ces conditions il n'aurait pas le temps de se débarrasser correctement du corps et devrait se contenter de le changer de cachette, de la benne à ordure à sa voiture. Heureusement la météo de Gotham n'étant jamais clémente, il ne ferait pas assez chaud pour que l'odeur traverse le coffre avant son retour et il n'y avait pas de soleil pour le faire cuire. Proche du but, il ralentit pour ne pas se faire repérer et finit par s'arrêter doucement sur le parking. Les bennes restaient en l'état, personne n'était donc venu fureter dans le coin. Soulagé, Jonathan regarda l'épouvantail sortir de la voiture en sifflotant et se diriger comme si de rien n'était vers leur Graal.

Enfin ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la sangsue du coin de l'œil.

"Jonathan !"

Elle faisait coucou.

Sans écouter les invectives du docteur, il vira de bord pour la rejoindre, mains dans les poches et sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

"Rebonjour."

Elle gloussa. Elle _osa_.

"J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut être se balader un peu avant le café ? On n'aura pas trop le temps de parler pendant, c'est comme une petite conférence c'est ça ?"

Plutôt mourir.

"En beaucoup moins formel" Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "On va faire un tour au parc ?"

Avec la chose désormais engluée à ses côtés, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui dans l'espoir qu'il prenne sa main, l'épouvantail changea de direction, s'éloignant à tout jamais de Tony le faux italien. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet empaffé le conduire tout droit en prison pour un coup d'un soir, c'était bien la chose la plus stupide, la plus bornée...

 _Eh, c'est l'alibi ou le corps !_

LE CORPS TRIPLE BUSE ! Sans corps il n'aurait pas besoin d'alibi !

 _L'alibi à des seins. Ton argument est invalide._

Et sans se préoccuper de la colère de Jonathan ou de son langage s'élevant lentement mais sûrement vers les cieux éthérés de la vulgarité il se tourna vers la truffe et, après un coup d'œil vers son décolletée tellement peu discret qu'elle le remarqua, entama la discussion sur l'onirisme du parc artificiel et le feng shui des canards aux ailes coupées.

Au secours.

* * *

Je suis désolée du retard sur ce chapitre, je traverse un petit passage à vide. Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas (j'ai eu mes examens et tout), ça devrait s'en aller assez vite. Merci à **Artemis** et **GrimesGen** pour leurs reviews ! Je suis très contente de voir que cette histoire est bien reçue, j'avais beaucoup de doutes au départ. Ils se peu que si j'arrive à me remettre à l'écriture de façon régulière (j'ai pas fini un chapitre depuis décembre alors je suis contente d'avoir de l'avance ^^;) et que je garde votre soutien, je me mette à poster toutes les semaines et pas une semaine sur deux, ça m'aiderais aussi à ne pas oublier de poster... Sur ce, on se retrouve le 3 mars !

 **Artemis :** Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce pavé (et le petit bout de spoiler qui allait avec), encore une fois merci pour ton soutien !

\- Yackety Sax, c'est ce morceau de saxophone qui est toujours joué dans les séries ou les cirques quand des gens se courent après. Allez l'écouter sur Youtube, vous reconnaîtrez forcément.

\- La thèse sur les propriétés des différents types d'épidermes existe. En fait si vous allez sur un site de thèses de doctorat vous verrez que c'est un sujet extrêmement reprit.

\- Je sais que l'épouvantail et Jonathan se ressemblent beaucoup dans les actes, mais en même temps c'est la même personne. Je pense que ce qui les différencie surtout c'est leur personnalité. L'épouvantail est plus impulsif, plus violent, plus primaire en quelque sorte, mais aussi plus doué pour l'improvisation, tandis que Crane est plus doué pour planifier les choses et être raisonnable. Les deux sont des manipulateurs nés vu qu'ils ont les mêmes connaissances.

-Le musée d'histoire naturelle Cyrus Pinkney vient du jeu Batman : Arkham City.

-A l'origine Crane était censé émousser la hache, mais à la réflexion je ne trouvais pas ça réaliste parce que Kornelia n'est pas une truffe et l'aurait mieux cachée entre temps et d'autre part on a encore besoin de la hache plus tard.

-Oui oui, c'est le même type qu'au chapitre trois. Le pseudo étudiant qui n'est jamais là, rapporte beaucoup d'argent et _adore_ claquer les portes. Enfin, adorait.

-Mon idée sur Crane est qu'il n'est pas sociopathe, ni psychopathe. Il est juste blasé. Il a tellement l'habitude de faire ce genre de saletés que ça ne le gêne plus. Un peu comme un médecin : quand il est jeune s'il voit un cadavre ouvert en deux il va vomir, après il s'en fiche par habitude.

\- Appartement cela fait partit des règles de la mafia qu'il vaut mieux être italien ? Je ne garanti pas DU TOUT la véracité de ce fait vu que je l'ai trouvé sur une émission américaine de type Tellement Vrai.

\- Cette réplique :LA STAR ! APPARAIIIIT ! Vient de Tarzan. Ou Tarzan 2, je sais plus.

\- Quoi d'neuf docteur, je vous le donne en mille, ça vient des Looney Tunes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Charivari**

Pour une personne qui observerait la scène de loin, celle ci pouvait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées moderne. Deux jeunes gens attirants se promenant au clair de lune, elle une charmante rousse souriante et pleine de vie, lui un beau brun à lunettes avec un air mélancolique. Tous deux bien habillés comme de jeunes cadres, quoi que l'homme avait ce petit air mystérieux de poète maudit qu'ont certains intellectuels. Éduques, aisés, sains, probablement au milieu de la vingtaine, c'était typiquement le genre de couple qu'on admirait au loin, qui faisait sourire les petits vieux en leur remémorant de lointains souvenirs, faisait rêver les jeunes filles et baver d'envie les célibataires. Elle lui jetait de petits coups d'œil en rougissant, lui gardait ses mains dans ses poches et un sourire confiant aux lèvres. On les voyait bien d'ici un an ou deux se marier, créer des enfants tout aussi beaux et intelligents qu'eux, perpétuant ainsi ce cycle de vie et de succès dans une belle maison d'un quartier résidentiel cossu comme Amusement Mile ou certaines parties du Bowery.

Ça lui donnait envie de _vomir_.

Non, l'heure entière de discussions ennuyeuses à en crever n'avait pas dissuadé l'épouvantail. Au contraire, lui il préférait parler de potins, de cafés à la mode et de ce qui passait actuellement au cinéma plutôt que de médecine. D'une part parce que tout ce qui l'intéressait à ce sujet c'était les dissections à la barbare, d'autre part parce que ça faisait rager Jonathan. Il était sincèrement passionné par ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'était pas investi à fond dans ses études, finissant avec des années d'avance, juste pour se faire de l'argent et avoir un joli diplôme à accrocher au dessus du mur. Ses finances le concernaient peu, sinon il travaillerait dans une banque. Seule la connaissance pure l'attirait vraiment.

En comparaison les espoirs niais d'une Erin lui inspiraient des reflux plutôt que de l'envie. Tout ceci, toute cette soirée n'était qu'un long cauchemar hors de contrôle. Il y avait un cadavre sans surveillance sur le campus, un cinglé en possession de son corps et une idiote collée à ses côtés. Parce qu'en plus, elle s'était rapprochée maintenant que l'épouvantail l'avait mise en confiance. On devait lui reconnaître qu'il était bien plus suave que Jonathan. Quelques compliments subtils mais bien dosés par ci, des excuses par là, une mention du stress que lui imposait Pigeon et voilà qu'elle lui mangeait dans la main. De temps à autres ils étaient si proches que son épaule frottait contre celle du bon docteur. Le signe ne pouvait être plus clair, pourtant l'empaillé n'avait pas encore prit sa main dans la sienne. La romance c'était pas son truc non plus. Et il y avait aussi que son hôte aurait été impossible à contrôler s'il avait ne serait-ce que frôlé la main de la rousse. Machinalement, il avait manipulé la conversation pour la ramener vers un sujet moins intime : Pigeon.

Aussitôt qu'il s'était excusé pour sa conduite en blâmant le stress que lui imposait Pigeon, dans le sens qu'il voulait montrer qu'il était à la hauteur de l'estime que lui portait le vieux professeur, elle s'était relâchée. Adieu les diplomatiques 'Oh il est... Un peu excentrique' ou les 'Au moins il est passionné par son sujet' et bonjour la vérité exposée à la lumière de la lune : Erin détestait Pigeon.

"Je déteste la façon dont il parle, c'est un truc dans sa voix. Elle est éraillée un peu, ça me vrille les oreilles, uhh ! J'en pouvais plus d'avoir des cours avec lui j'ai bien du en manquer la moitié..."

Et ça pour Jonathan c'était pire qu'un crime capital. N'avait elle pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit ? Parce que ça, c'était toute de même suffisamment proche de la vérité pour qu'il se sente insulté par ce qu'elle disait sur son professeur préféré. Non, la seule personne qu'il appréciait en ce bas monde.

"… Et puis il a cette façon de réciter son cours où il part en live tout le temps et il donne deux millions de références et d'exemples qui servent à rien et au final il finissait par nous donner des polys parce qu'il avait pas réussi à finir son programme."

Peut être que c'était parce que son programme était le plus dense et le plus poussé ? Parce qu'il le mettait régulièrement à jour, rajoutant ici et là des situations que lui avait vécu en ses années de pratique pour les préparer ? Cela ne lui venait-il pas à l'esprit que les exemples en eux même pouvaient être plus précieux que le cours, parce qu'ils mettaient leurs connaissances en contexte ? Que les références étaient vraiment utiles pour ceux qui se donnaient la peine creuser un peu le sujet ?

Voir le Musée d'histoire naturelle apparaître au détour d'une rue fut une bénédiction, parce qu'il savait qu'elle devrait se taire un peu pendant les discussions puisqu'elle n'y connaissait rien en médecine évolutive. A la rigueur, lui non plus n'était pas un spécialiste, mais depuis la première séance il avait eut l'élégance de se documenter sur le sujet.

"C'est vraiment beau, tu ne trouves pas ?" Murmura-t-elle en se frottant encore à lui une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte.

L'épouvantail feignit un regard admiratif sur l'architecture typiquement gothamite, mélange d'art déco et de neo-gothique, les bronzes rutilants et les somptueux chandeliers de cristal... tout cela payé avec l'argent de la pègre bien sûr. Le bâtiment historique avait été 'cédé' à un mafieux il y a quelques années et ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il l'utilisait pour blanchir son argent sale. Il s'en vantait presque quand il organisait des galas ici. Son regard retomba sur Erin et l'épouvantail lâcha une niaiserie qui la fit sourire. C'était fou la façon dont il mélangeait une pointe d'humour noir, une attitude nonchalante et un discours charmeur pour lui renvoyer l'image parfaite du garçon un peu fragile mais mignon qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était. Juste parce qu'il ne parlait pas et restait d'une humeur sombre ne voulait pas dire que ça faisait de lui un héros de roman pour adolescentes et qu'il allait abandonner son masque de méchant pour une fille chiante comme la pluie qui croyait en sa beauté intérieure et voulait lui montrer les bons côtés de l'humanité. Non. Juste non.

Fort heureusement une figure squelettique bien connue vint à sa rescousse. Ses yeux presque masqués sous une permanente blanche qui avait du élire domicile sur son crâne dans les années soixante et n'était jamais partie, une vielle professeure de latin de la fac leur indiqua avec un sourire en fausses dents les flèches rouge vif indiquant le chemin à suivre pour arriver à la salle de conférence. Le connaissant déjà, Crane se dirigea sans encombre à travers les couloirs lambrissés. Les doubles portes étaient déjà ouvertes sur la pièce. On leur avait alloué un endroit relativement petit à l'échelle du musée, mais c'était voulu. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde, une vingtaine tout au plus, et les forcer à se rapprocher rendait l'ambiance plus informelle, très confortable. Une douzaine d'intellectuels étaient déjà présents, ils avaient rapproché leurs chaises les unes des autres pour discuter en se passant des plateaux de gâteaux, des verres en plastiques et des cafetières. Pour le moment ça bavardait plus que ça ne débattait, mais ça viendrait. Au bout de la salle le conférencier était déjà là, discutant avec une femme aux cheveux courts attachés en catogan qui installait quelque chose.

A la demande de Jonathan, l'épouvantail déambula dans la pièce en gardant un œil ouvert pour Pigeon. Ce serait après tout très bizarre qu'il l'ignore alors que c'était lui qui l'avait invité. Ce serait un peu difficile par contre de maintenir la mascarade devant quelqu'un qui le connaissait. En le voyant au loin se diriger vers l'artiste, car ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux teints installait semblait être un chevalet, il fit une pause à la surprise de la personnalité mère.

 _Ben tu vois je sais pas si je dois lui parler de tes expériences ou pas._

Va mourir. Bon, pour le moment Erin tentait de le traîner vers un coin éloigné des discussions et le professeur ne l'avait pas vu, ils pouvaient remettre ça à plus tard. Plutôt que de l'écouter, il décida de s'installer sur les bords du groupe, là où on les verrait moins et où elle ne pourrait pas draguer. Cela faisait trop longtemps, l'adrénaline était retombée. S'il ne voulait pas totalement perdre le contrôle il ne fallait pas que Jonathan s'énerve encore. Sauf que d'un autre côté, la rousse commençait déjà à être agacée. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait promis un dîner aux chandelles. Cherchant un moyen de la calmer il tapota son épaule et se leva en proposant d'aller lui chercher un café. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, mais c'était un peu forcé. Bah, tant pis pour elle.

Zigzaguant entre les conférenciers il atteignit sans mal le petit buffet improvisé. Et là, ce fut le drame.

"En ramenant le café, tu pourras lui dire qu'elle est interdite de service au kiosque à cause de la scène tout à l'heure ? Merci."

Il reconnu l'accent prononcé, mi-britannique mi-allemand dès la première syllabe. Non. Pourquoi. Pourquoi lui. Et pourtant si. C'était bien Kornelia de l'autre côté de la table, en train de découper des parts de gâteaux sans le regarder. Le ton était civil, de la même façon que son ton à lui restait civil quand il faisait des remarques blessantes. Autant dire qu'il était glacial. La polonaise l'avait donc vu arriver avec Erin et conclu très justement qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment pour elle. Tout le travail qu'il avait accompli jusque là allait être réduit à néant, tout ça parce que l'épouvantail était PAS FICHU DE FAIRE UN CHOIX AVEC LA BONNE TÊTE ! S'il avait pu il se serait frappé pour l'empêcher de contourner la table afin de se rapprocher d'elle, toujours avec son air nonchalant et son sourire charmeur. Elle répondit à son 'rebonjour' mielleux par un petit signe de tête sans relever les yeux. Merveilleux. On sentait là tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Vraiment. N'étant pas de nature aussi pessimiste que Jonathan, il tenta de poser sa main sur sa taille et la laisser glisser jusqu'à ses hanches pour la voir frissonner. Mais dès qu'il la frôla elle se tourna vers lui tout en faisant un pas en arrière pour l'en empêcher. On aurait presque pu sentir la Bise.

"Oui ?"

Le sourire de la brune avait beau montrer toutes ses petites dents aiguisées à l'acide, il ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, la paupière inférieure tremblait. Un tic psychotique. Génial. Si elle commençait à avoir des tics psychotiques en public il ne voulait même pas voir ce que ça allait donner dès qu'ils seraient en privé. Elle allait le transformer en pain de viande.

"Je..." Il fit semblant d'hésiter. "Je voulais juste te dire que je suis content de te voir."

"D'accord."

Ou peut être qu'il se serait enterré trop profondément avant. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu il rendit son sourire plus timide, sortit ses mains de ses poches, se frotta la nuque en la regardant de haut en bas... Bref, la totale.

"Tu es très belle ce soir."

"D'accord. La prochaine fois ne touche pas à mes sachets."

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que pouvaient être ces sachets qu'elle partait déjà. Par réflexe il la prit par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Avec Erin c'était fichu pour ce soir, mais il espérait encore pouvoir sauver la situation avec Kornelia, ce qui était beaucoup plus important à long terme. Elle resta une seconde sans bouger et il en profita pour s'approcher doucement, laissant glisser sa main vers la sienne, la prenant délicatement en se mettant en face d'elle. Aucun des deux ne souriait maintenant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour calmer cette hystérique et ses yeux verts insondables. Ironiquement, il se souvint que le vert était censé être la couleur de la jalousie. Très approprié. Kornelia se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa joue tout contre la sienne. Il sentit ses lèvres caresser son oreille quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Touche moi encore," murmura-t-elle calmement "Et c'est _sa_ tête que tu retrouveras."

La main froide de la succube le quitta. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un plateau, le tissu aérien de sa robe rouge ondulant avec les mouvements de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre deux inconnus. A aucun moment elle ne s'était retournée.

 _Johnny ?_

Quoi ?

 _Je crois que j'ai merdé._

Il se passa de commentaires.

* * *

"Ah Jonathan ! Vous voilà mon garçon je vous ai cherché partout ! Betka dîtes lui que je l'ai cherché partout … Vous voyez ? Rapprochez vous donc, il y a largement assez de place... Il est spleeeeennndide ce jeune homme on dirait une star de cinéma ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait..."

Les pieds de sa chaise raclèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il venait plus près de Pigeon. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'invitait où que ce soit, celui ci le présentait à ses connaissances avec une fierté toute paternelle. Erin semblait trouver ça agaçant, levant les yeux au ciel quand il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Ceci dit, elle n'aimait plus rien maintenant. Quand il était revenu avec les cafés elle affichait un air qu'il trouvait désagréablement satisfait. Elle déchanta rapidement quand il lui posa des questions sur la fameuse scène qu'elle avait faite. Ça devait être impressionnant si elle avait été déclarée _persona non grata_. Quand il mentionna qu'il aurait aimé voir ça elle avait commencé à faire la tête et n'avait pas cessé de bouder depuis. Jonathan avait reprit les commandes et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

"Vous n'avez pas eut de mal à vous retrouver j'espère ?"

"Non, pas du tout, je me souvenais du chemin. J'ai juste été retardé."

"Ah oui, oui, le trafic j'imagine ? Oui c'est terrible... Ce sont ces travaux à répétition... Je veux bien comprendre que nous sommes dans un système corrompu mais mettre deux ans à refaire un rond point ça devient un peu suspect !"

Maintenant l'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable pour s'absenter, qu'Erin allait être insupportable à l'avenir, que Kornelia voulait sa peau et enfin qu'il était prit en sandwich entre les deux femmes. Erin était juste derrière lui tandis que lui et Kornelia entouraient Pigeon. Fort heureusement elle semblait plongée dans une discussion animée en Russe avec la professeur de latin. Mais il était absolument impossible qu'il arrive à profiter de la séance dans ces conditions.

"C'est dommage je voulais vous parler de votre projet mais- Oh voilà ça commence. Peut être après ?"

Il hocha la tête en souriant et se retourna vers le maître de conférence qu'on applaudissait. Après quelques secondes il cria pour se faire entendre :

"Oui bonsoir, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir mais fermez là cinq minutes !"

Crane le trouvait grossier, mais il arracha pourtant quelques rires à l'assistance. Pigeon et lui se regardèrent.

"Voilà, merci ! Donc ! Je vous remercie d'être tous venus ce soir à ce Café des Sciences portant sur la Médecine Évolutive... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça normalement vous êtes tous au courant et j'ai pas vraiment une tête de danseuse exotique." Rires. "Bref, je vous remercie donc d'être encore plus nombreux que pendant la première séance, je remercie aussi la sublimissime Professeur Betka Sokolova pour nous avoir obtenu la permission d'utiliser les locaux..." Elle envoya quelques baisers à ceux qui applaudirent "… Le Docteur Kornelia Burba et l'association des étudiants étrangers pour la nourriture …" Elle se contenta d'un petit coucou un peu timide … "Par ailleurs messieurs elle est célibataire- et enfin le talentueux David Gladstone pour les jolis dessins qui nous tiendront éveillés jusqu'à la fin." L'artiste, que Jonathan avait prit pour une femme androgyne de dos, leur fit la révérence et se remit à son croquis d'homme de cro-magnon. "Et sans aucune forme de transition, nous allons commencer par un résumé rapide de ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois..."

Jonathan se permit de laisser ses pensées vagabonder tandis que le conférencier faisait son rappel et son introduction. Il n'y avait rien d'important pour le moment. A la place il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre. Déjà comment se débarrasser du corps, ensuite comment persuader Kornelia de lui faire confiance ? Pour le cadavre c'était simple. S'il n'avait toujours pas été découvert d'ici la fin du café, il suffirait de le récupérer et de le brûler dans la chaudière avec le reste des preuves. Si cela fonctionnait tout aurait disparu avant le lever du jour. Et dire que c'était la partie la plus simple.

"… En plus de nous éviter une bonne petite indigestion des familles, ou un empoisonnement tant qu'à faire, elle augmente la richesse énergétique des aliments. Par ailleurs, un steak cuit est toujours plus facile à digérer qu'un bon gros tartare. Enfin manger cuit représente un gain de temps énorme ! On estime que manger et digérer cru mène à des repas et une activité digestive qui occupent 42 % du temps quotidien..."

Il tenta de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait mais ne pouvait écouter que d'une oreille. Que faire pour elle ? Certainement elle avait du se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Erin puisqu'il la traitait aussi mal... aussi mal qu'elle. Effectivement dans ces conditions c'était difficile d'en faire un argument convaincant. Lui faire perdre ses moyens en la touchant ne fonctionnait pas, l'épouvantail en avait fait les frais. Elle ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole non plus, alors ça allait être difficile de la calmer s'ils ne pouvaient avoir aucun contact.

"...réduction de la mâchoire et de la taille des dents mais surtout de de la taille de notre intestin qui passe de 10m chez nos ancêtre pour nous. Ça fait une sacrée différence déjà, vous trouvez pas ? Assez oui ! Mais que faire de toute cette énergie que l'on gagne durant notre développement ou dans la vie de tous les jours ? Certains auteurs proposent qu'elle ait été allouée au développement de notre cerveau, mais aussi à la culture ..."

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses en plan, ou même d'attendre pour aller la voir. D'expérience il ne fallait pas laisser une personne instable s'imaginer des choses. Elle ne ferait que ressasser obsessivement tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Après si elle voulait tuer Erin il n'avait pas de problème avec ça, mais l'enquête de la police ne lui faisait pas très envie. Il se pencha en avant, comme s'il était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait, mais en vérité il regardait Kornelia, qui semblait toujours aussi peu émotive. Si elle pouvait au moins avoir la décence d'exprimer …

"Jonathan ?"

Il sursauta un peu, sentant Pigeon poser une main sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard grave. Soudainement très embarrassé d'être prit sur le fait il allait se répandre en excuses mais il l'arrêta avec un sourire à la fois blasé et amusé.

"Vous comprendrez dans vingt ans."

Comprendre quoi ?

"Dîtes mon petit," chuchota-t-il en se retournant vers la brune "mon petit, Kornelia c'est cela ? Vous voulez bien échanger avec moi je voudrais dire des cochonneries à Betka. Je plaisante, je plaisante... Mais échangeons donc au cas où."

Et c'est ainsi que la pauvre Kornelia se retrouva juste à côté de Crane, les deux ne comprenant que trop tard qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté par deux joueurs avec beaucoup plus d'expérience en la matière. Il aurait bien du se rendre compte que la répartition des sièges était étrange. Et pourtant il venait de se faire avoir par une paire de vieux excentriques. A ce point là de la soirée il s'attendait à tout. Des extraterrestres. Un chevalier en armure qui sortirait de nul part pour tuer le conférencier au milieu de son discours comme dans Sacré Saint Graal. Entendre la macarena ... Il se massa soudainement les tempes, l'épouvantail ayant prit cette dernière pour une suggestion.

De son côté la brune regardait l'arrière de la tête en face d'elle comme si celle ci avait assassiné toute une portée de bébés lapins tout mignons sous ses yeux. Ça s'annonçait assez mal. De l'autre côté, Pigeon leva son pouce en le regardant. Ah, il était drôle. Il aimerait bien l'y voir, à être obligé de draguer une malade mentale s'il tenait à sa vie. Jonathan poussa un profond soupir et écarta mentalement toutes les tactiques de l'épouvantail. Il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura avec agacement.

"C'est juste ma collègue."

"D'accord." Répondit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

"Bon sang ce que tu peux être _insupportable_."

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder à ses côtés et cette fois elle se retourna en sifflant comme un serpent.

"Tu tiens vraiment-"

"Décapites la si ça t'amuse mais laisse moi écouter."

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux pendant quelques secondes tandis que lui s'était déjà retourné vers le maître de conférence et l'artiste, qui dessinait maintenant une personne utilisant du blé comme masque hydratant. Il finit par sentir sa tête se poser contre son épaule. C'était donc si simple que ça ? Ah, s'il avait su...

"Andouille."

A part pour un coup de coude dans ses côtes, elle se passa de commentaires.

* * *

La voiture de Jonathan roulait doucement, sans être ralentie par le trafic. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors. C'était cette heure charnière ou les gens travaillant de nuit étaient déjà rentrés se coucher alors que les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Bercée par la voix de Frank Sinatra à la radio, Kornelia dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée, elle avait eut du mal à rester éveillée pendant le reste de la séance. Au final, elle s'était assoupie vers quatre heure du matin sur un canapé quand ils avaient visité le musée après la séance. Il en avait profité pour s'excuser auprès de Pigeon, prétextant qu'il devait la ramener à la maison. Elle s'était laissée traîner jusqu'à la voiture sans trop protester et s'était rendormie en moins de deux.

Quand à Erin, elle était partie sans un mot juste à la fin de la séance. En le voyant hausser les sourcils, le vieux professeur lui répéta qu'il comprendrait dans vingt ans. Il comprenait déjà assez bien maintenant. Elle était furieuse et ne lui adresserait plus la parole pendant un temps indéterminé. Plus jamais peut être ? Si seulement. Sur ce front là, les bêtises de l'épouvantail avaient été réparées. Mais la seule vue d'une voiture de police garée à l'entrée du campus et de l'éclat des gyrophares au loin lui indiquait que c'était bien trop tard de ce côté ci. Le corps avait été découvert. Ils trouveraient forcément ses empreintes quelque part, ou même seulement une goutte de sueur à partir de laquelle ils pourraient extraire son ADN. Serrant le volant, il s'engagea sur une nouvelle rue, loin de la scène de crime. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était espérer que personne ne le rattache jamais à ce meurtre. Qui sait, il y avait dans cette ville des milliers de meurtres, de viols, de kidnappings et d'agressions qui restaient à jamais sans réponse. Mais à part cela que pouvait il faire ? N'y avait il pas une autre issue ? Un autre moyen …

Ses canines brillèrent à la lumière vacillante des feux tricolores, illuminant son visage d'un masque de lupus rendant le regard qu'il lançait à la femme endormie plus sinistre encore.

Il avait un nouveau plan.

Maintenant s'il pouvait juste se sortir la macarena de la tête...

* * *

OUI. OUI JE PEUX POSTER A L'HEURE. Encore un chapitre écrit à grande vitesse grâce au NaNoWriMo et à son merveilleux boost de productivité ! Rendez vous le 10 Mars pour le plan diabolique de Crane. Tout le texte pour le café des sciences provient de notes prises pendant le véritable événement et ne sont donc pas tout à fait de moi. Merci à **Cheshire** et **Artemis** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !

 **Artemis** : T'inquiètes pas pour Kornelia on va beaucoup la voir dans les prochains chapitres vu qu'il sne vont plus trop se quitter. Et je suis contente que tu l'aime bien ! J'avoue que j'ai eut un peu de mal pour lui et au final je me suis inspirée de _Secrets of Scary People_ de _J-Horror-Fan_ et de la version que _ScaryScarecrows_ utilise tout le temps. Merci pour ton soutient continu ^^ !

 **Cheshire** : Ben honnêtement moi non plus je le vois pas trop comme ayant un genre de 'double', quand je l'incarne en RP ou quand j'écris sur lui en dehors de la version de Nolan, pour moi il est Bipolaire. Cela dit dans les films de Nolan c'est précisé dans les Bonus que Crane et Scarecrow sont bien deux personnalités différentes, d'où le 'le Dr Crane n'est pas là pour le moment' et le fait qu'il différencie les deux ' Not Crane only SCARECROW' (dans la scène où il gaze Falcone). C'est pour ça que la majorité des fics dans la section Film Batman le montrent comme ayant une deuxième personnalité. Dans les comics en revanche, c'est beaucoup moins utilisé. Les seules trames auxquelles je peux penser c'est Silence/Hush, où il suffit de lui retirer son masque pour qu'il abandonne le combat, et une vieille BD des Aventures de Batman, avec des histoires qui appartenaient au canon de la série animée, mais faites en comics. Dans celle là c'est beaucoup plus évident, le masque parle et le force à revenir au crime alors que lui veut sincèrement guérir. C'est pas ma version préférée, mais comme c'est celle du film je me suis adaptée. Et nous sommes tout à fait d'accord sur l'obsession des sacs à patates. Le sens du style de cet homme, mon Dieu, on devrait lui envoyer Cristina Cordoula. Merci pour ta review :D !

-Oui, les profs de fac en meute c'est comme ça. C'est encore plus shtarbé qu'en cours. Vous êtes prévenus. (D'ailleurs les personnages de Betka et Pigeon sont partis totalement en live. La fin était pas prévue comme ça. Même moi je les contrôlais plus).

\- On apprend le russe dès le collège en Pologne et le Français ou l'anglais au lycée, d'où le fait que Kornelia parle russe et anglais.

\- La bise, c'est aussi le nom d'un vent polaire. Jeu de mot pourri.

-Pigeon est inspiré de plusieurs profs de fac que j'ai pu avoir, c'est pour ça que ses méthodes de cours doivent rappeler des choses à ceux qui ont pu traîner sur les bancs de la faculté. Et les arguments de Crane, c'est moi qui me fait avocat du diable avec mes cours de didactique (future prof de français bonjour!).

-Petite référence au Pingouin d'Arkham City en passant...

\- J'adore meubler l'histoire de Gotham. J'adore. La ville en elle même est tellement travaillée, c'est un délice de toujours rajouter des petits détails ici et là pour recréer un monde à part entière. Je peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Je pense qu'on connaît tous des exemples d'amoureux de romans tels que les décrit Crane. Et ne blâmez pas Twilight, ce cliché a été popularisé dans le cadre de la romance par les sœurs Brönte mais celui qui l'a crée c'est WILLIAM PUTAIN DE SHAKESPEARE. Ouaip. Hamlet était le tout premier personnage de ce genre. C'est à ça qu'on voit qu'un truc révolutionnaire à une époque peut devenir un cliché insupportable s'il est : A- mal utilisé, B- trop utilisé et C- les deux à la fois.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Grand Guignol**

Kornelia se demandait souvent comment faisaient les filles à la télévision pour se réveiller en étant calme, les cheveux structurés comme si elles sortaient de chez le coiffeur, le teint frais et souriant au soleil. Déjà comment est-ce qu'elles faisaient pour s'endormir avec leur fenêtre grande ouverte comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était tout à fait irréaliste ou bien est-ce qu'il y avait des gens qui en étaient capable ? Bonne question. En tout cas elle n'en connaissait pas et n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Généralement elle se réveillait très violemment et confuse, surtout parce qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de se dire que La Chevauchée des Valkyries de Wagner ferait une bonne sonnerie de réveil. Objectivement, c'était vrai que ça marchait : elle se réveillait en étant pratiquement traumatisée tous les midis.

Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas le cas et son éveil manqua tout de même cruellement de grâce. Sa tête brune ébouriffée se détacha de l'oreiller maculé de fond de teint et il lui fallu deux secondes de panique pour se rendre contre que non, elle n'était pas soudainement aveugle. Le mascara avait juste collé ses cils entre eux pendant son sommeil. Une fois ses paupières manuellement ouvertes elle resta perdue, assise sur le lit en essayant de rallumer tous ses systèmes. Ses mains s'aplatirent machinalement contre sa tête. Ses cheveux fomentaient une rébellion, sa peau allait être encore plus terne que d'habitude parce qu'elle avait oublié de se démaquiller avant de dormir et elle avait même pas été fichue de retirer sa robe. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais elle avait du s'écraser dans son lit en rentrant. Il fallait qu'elle parle de ses horaires à Diana. Aujourd'hui elle le ferait.

Toujours entre deux états, Kornelia cligna en tournant la tête pour trouver la source du bruit qu'elle entendait. Ça avait du la réveiller. Ses oreilles la guidèrent vers la source mais elle regarda dans le vague sans comprendre pendant un temps. Tac. Tac-a-tac. C'était quoi ça ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où était son téléphone ? Toutes ces questions embrumaient son esprit déjà en difficulté. Elle se donna de petites claques pour tenter d'arranger ça et ré-assessa la situation. Crane tapait à l'ordinateur dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur fixe dans sa chambre. Alors elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Logique. Elle secoua encore une fois sa tête en inspirant un grand coup. Wow. Maintenant elle était réveillée. Crane. Pas dans sa chambre. Non. Non, non, non, non-

"Ah. Tu as pris ton temps."

Une jambe déjà en dehors, elle fit une pause en l'entendant et la gravité la ramena dans le lit. Magnanime, Jonathan ne dit rien. Il se leva et remit sa couverture sur la brune en s'asseyant sur le bord. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa bouche pour le moment, elle se contenta d'un petit signe et d'une grimace. C'était censé être un sourire. Pourquoi était elle dans sa chambre ? Comment était elle revenue ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas sur le canapé ? Ou dans le bon lit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sentait comme son eau de Cologne ? Sa tentative futile d'articuler ces idées ne produit qu'un 'Ahh...' embarrassé et perdu. Le manque de sommeil faisait des choses terribles à son cerveau. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, au dessus des draps.

"Tu t'es endormie dans le musée hier soir et je t'ai réveillé pour te ramener. Tu t'en souviens ?"

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant sous les yeux avant de regarder le résidu noir sur ses doigts. Oui, elle avait des cernes de panda.

"En arrivant tu t'étais endormie tellement profondément que j'ai du te porter. Et comme ta chambre était fermée j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de te poser ici plutôt que te laisser dans le canapé et que tu te réveilles avec un torticolis. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux."

Ses paupières clignèrent encore un peu. Rien de ce qu'il ne disait n'éclaircissait vraiment la situation pour elle.

"Pourquoi je suis là ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, perdue.

"Parce que ta chambre était fermée" répéta-t-il platement.

"Oui mais ça t'as empêché pas de rentrer."

Cette fois ci il se tu. Il tourna la tête et serra un peu sa cuisse. Puis il se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire qui la mit très mal à l'aise.

"Tu sens très bon de près."

"Merci ? Je sens ton parfum ?"

Il plongea sa tête dans la masse de boucles de Kornelia et inspira. D'instinct elle posa ses mains à plat contre son torse.

"Non. Je sens encore ton savon."

Quand il se redressa elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Est-ce qu'il avait encore fumé son herbe ? Deux fois en deux jours ça ne pouvait pas être très sain. Même quand son moral était au plus bas elle évitait d'en prendre deux fois dans la semaine. Elle voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour aujourd'hui mais dès demain il faudrait qu'elle trouve où il les avait caché avant que ça ne devienne grave. Jonathan passa ses bras autour d'elle, ferme sans être douloureux.

"Pour être honnête j'avais des choses à te dire."

Bien contre elle même Kornelia se mordit l'intérieur des joues. S'il lui disait... Elle allait imploser. Dépérir à petit feu. Un frisson parcouru son corps maigre quand son front toucha le sien.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle veux tu que je commence ?"

Elle déglutit. Impossible de penser clairement quand son cœur semblait avoir chuté jusque dans ses intestins. Pourtant une part d'elle même voulait se jeter à son cou et le seul fait que cette part existe constituait un échec en soi. Elle baissa son visage pour ne plus avoir à le regarder, même si ça voulait dire qu'elle était contre son épaule.

"Alors je commence par la bonne" Ses doigts se perdirent dans ses mèches et elle les sentit dessiner de petits cercles à l'arrière de son crâne. "Tu as été acceptée à la morgue. La lettre est arrivée il y a deux jours et tu commences ce soir. J'ai l'avais prise par erreur."

"D'accord. Tu l'as lue par erreur aussi ?"

Son rire la fit déglutir. Elle sentit son nez se frotter presque tendrement contre sa tête et ses lèvres contre son lobe.

"La mauvaise, c'est que je vais faire don de l'oreille de ta mère à la police si tu-"

Sa phrase fut coupée par un cri. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse après qu'elle l'ai mordu elle se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais sa main se transforma en un poing, tirant vicieusement les cheveux de Kornelia pour maintenir sa tête en place tandis que l'autre bras serrait à l'en étouffer. Il l'avait peut être piégée, mais n'avait pas compté sur le fait qu'elle le combatte comme une damnée. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces à son oreille, griffa son torse et finit par sortir des draps pour lui mettre un grand coup de genou dans la colonne. Furieuse, elle se glissa en dehors de ses bras et s'écrasa contre le sol. Sa cheville fut tirée en arrière et elle rugit de colère, se jetant sur lui pour essayer de mordre son visage.

Se battant désormais au sol comme des chiffonniers, ils se rendaient gifle pour gifle, morsure pour morsure. Il était plus fort et plus lourd, mais ne possédait pas la rage inhumaine qui poussait Kornelia. Cependant il réussit à garder la tête froide face à ce déferlement de violence. Crane parvint à l'étourdir en frappant son oreille du plat de la main. Profitant de son avantage, il la tira sous lui, face au sol, et s'assit sur le haut de ses cuisses. Le bas de son corps immobilisé, ses bras suivirent dès qu'elle tenta de le frapper. Désormais croisés de force sur sa nuque elle ne pouvait plus que crier en forçant sur tous les muscles de son corps pour le déloger. Mais cette bataille avait été perdue depuis le départ. Toute la furie du monde ne servait pas à grand chose quand on pesait trente huit kilos toute mouillée. Jonathan tomba sur elle sans relâcher la pression, haletant, inspirant longuement, embrassant ses cheveux entre deux rires, comme pour se repaître de sa fureur et de sa vie. Une fois qu'elle eut arrêté de hurler il posa sa tête sur la sienne sans se préoccuper de ses doigts qui tentaient encore de le griffer.

"Kornelia tu sens _tellement_ bon mais tu es insupportable. Si tu avais pu trouver un peu de patience dans tout ton corps de succube j'aurais eu le temps de te dire que je voulais passer un _marché_."

* * *

Cachée dans les toilettes Kornelia tremblait sur une cuvette, inspirant et expirant en comptant lentement jusqu'à dix encore et encore, les yeux perdus vers le plafond en crépis. Pile quand elle croyait que la situation s'améliorait, elle empirait au point qu'elle aurait presque dit qu'elle avait touché le fond s'il elle n'avait pas eu peur d'attirer la malchance. Crane ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait manipulée et maintenant elle devait faire tout ce que le bon docteur lui ordonnait de faire si elle ne voulait pas finir ses jours en prison. Ou finir ses jours tout courts, si les rumeurs à son sujet se révélaient exactes. Elle inspira une dernière fois et son regard devint neutre. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. La mort, c'était son métier, sa passion, son asile et son talent. Douée pour la sublimer, douée pour l'analyser et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait toujours été douée pour la causer aussi. Son père. Son chien. Sa mère. Son petit ami. Elle même. Le candidat. Tout. S'il n'y avait rien de vivant dans sa chambre c'était parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Elle était déjà morte. Seulement une minute, mais c'était suffisant pour savoir que ce n'était pas si terrible. Ça ne faisait même pas mal quand on s'y prenait bien. Et elle s'y prendrait bien pour lui, se promit-elle pour rassurer les sentiments naissants qui tordaient ses entrailles devant tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Crane avait trahi la confiance qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour lui donner. Il ne méritait certainement pas tant de clémence. Ou peut être que si. Elle avait encore le temps de décider. Pour le moment elle avait des choses à faire avant. Ayant regagné son calme, elle sortit de la cabine et marcha à grands pas vers les miroirs. Son fond de teint était vraiment très épais. On ne voyait plus rien de la morsure que Crane avait laissé sur son cou pour se venger. Ses joues étaient de nouveau artificiellement rosées mais pour ses bras il avait fallu mettre des manches longues. Ils étaient trop recouverts de bleus, qu'ils aient été laissés par son colocataire ou ses élastiques. Elle retira ses bijoux et recouvrit ses cheveux d'un bonnet de bain en gardant ses yeux sur leur réflexion. Elle savait quoi faire, tout se passerait bien.

Tout se passerait bien.

Une fois les portes passées son sourire revint pour le légiste.

"Je suis désolée, mes cheveux sont trop courts pour les attacher."

"Oh, si seulement je pouvais avoir le même problème, répondit-il en passant une main sur son crâne chauve."

Elle força un petit rire hors de sa cage thoracique et le suivit à travers les murs stériles de la morgue, souriant timidement et riant là où il fallait en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher ses petites dents. S'il avait été une autre personne elle aurait pu être un peu plus bizarre, on l'aurait juste collé sur le fait qu'elle travaillait avec des morts. Mais lui, il connaissait ce métier encore mieux que Kornelia et saurait donc reconnaître un comportement anormal s'il en voyait un. Une fois arrivés dans l'antichambre il lui montra où étaient rangées les tenues jetables et la laissa se changer le temps qu'il passe ses instruments en revue.

D'expérience, elle savait que c'était surtout pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour se calmer. Donc il avait bien vu qu'elle était agitée, mais l'avait juste mit sur le compte du stress. Il était observateur celui là. Évidemment qu'il était observateur, c'était son travail. Alors oui, elle était vivante, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en devenait aveugle pour autant. Elle souffla un grand coup et se concentra sur des souvenirs plus agréables comme son lapin ou des cadavres. En vain. Bon, elle n'arriverait pas à se calmer complètement, alors elle laissa tomber et passa les portes.

La morgue n'était pas très différente de celles qu'elle avait connu. Plus ancienne, très certainement. Le sol carrelé était fissuré par endroit et les murs n'étaient carrelés qu'à la moitié, le reste était en crépis. Elle était immense, et beaucoup moins illuminée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Normalement la lumière des néons aurait du éclairer comme en plein jour. Ici l'architecte avait fait le choix de n'éclairer ainsi que la plateforme surélevée au centre où se trouvaient six tables en métal et les rangées de tiroirs, surélevées aussi. Le reste était dans l'ombre. C'était étrange comme organisation, plus à sa place dans un film d'horreur que dans une salle de dissection. Mais elle commençait à se rendre compte que c'était un peu le thème générale du style d'architecture local alors elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de rejoindre son supérieur. Papiers en mains, il avait déjà tiré un brancard devant les tiroirs et relevait ses lunettes de protections en plastique pour pouvoir lire.

"L'examen externe a déjà été fait...Dr Burba, vous voulez bien m'ouvrir le tiroir 26 s'il vous plaît ?"

Elle acquiesça et arriva en trottant mais une fois là elle hésita une seconde avant d'ouvrir la trappe hermétique. Soulagée par la présence d'une tête, elle sortit la table, révélant leur premier patient de cette nuit.

"Ses papiers l'ont identifié comme Biff Melville."

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. C'était un nom ça Biff ?

"Comme l'écrivain oui. Vous avez bien de la chance Monsieur Melville !"

Ils le transférèrent sur le brancard, puis sur une des tables de métal. Pour le moment il n'y avait qu'eux et un autre duo en train de discuter, ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'atmosphère de la salle. Bientôt les six tables seraient occupées et on ne s'entendrait plus parler, en dehors des moments où des officiers de la police tenteraient de faire comme dans les séries et de venir voir les corps avant qu'ils n'aient fini les autopsies. Ils se rendaient vite compte qu'on ne pouvait pas leur dire grand chose et sortaient avant que la sécurité ne soit appelée mais c'était toujours agaçant, voir même irrespectueux quand ils essayaient d'emmener des suspects ici pour les intimider. Oui, irrespectueux, parce que devinez qui devait nettoyer le vomi en quatrième vitesse derrière ? Sans compter que c'était dangereux pour eux. Un corps humain en décomposition était rempli de bactéries mortelles, c'était aussi pour ça les tenues jetables d'astronautes, les masques et les douches à la bétadine à proximité. Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas comprendre ça, elle ne voyait pas. L'odeur devrait pourtant être suffisante pour leur indiquer que non, respirer l'air d'ici n'était pas une bonne idée.

"Juste comme ça, que pouvez vous nous dire sur notre ami, docteur ?"

Elle s'arrêta de découper le sac en plastique pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du corps avant de reprendre.

"Juste comme ça" répéta-t-elle "Monsieur Melville à les jointures écorchées aux deux mains et est couvert d'hématomes, je dirais qu'il s'est battu. Les écorchures sont complètement à vif donc il est mort pendant la bagarre, il faudra regarder sous les ongles pour vérifier qu'il n'ait pas arraché de l'épiderme ou du sang à son adversaire. Elle retira le plastique et finit machinalement. Vous avez des hématomes ante mortem dans la région du thorax mais à votre peau vous êtes mort par exsanguination, probablement à cause de la balle qui a élu domicile dans votre cuisse. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de blessure sur des gens qui s'étaient battus pour une arme à feu, ça colle."

"Et vous dateriez la mort à quand ?"

"Ça dépend, quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?"

Il esquissa un sourire.

"Pas mal. D'où nous venez vous docteur ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes chose du service de Berlin..."

"Oh non, je viens de Pologne."

"Ah, je crains ne pas connaître beaucoup de choses sur la Pologne. Vous non plus Monsieur Melville ? Qui sait, peut être étiez vous un grand voyageur comme Herman. D'ailleurs saviez vous qu'il avait été marin pendant des années? Et oui, Moby Dick ne sortait pas de nul part. Enfin, je dois vous ennuyer, passons à l'incision."

Légalement, Kornelia n'avait pas le droit de conduire l'autopsie elle même alors elle se retrouvait plutôt à faire des papiers. Photographier les blessures, en décrire en détail l'aspect, l'angle, l'état de cicatrisation, répertorier toutes les modification réalisée lors de l'autopsie, noter le volume des liquides... Ce genre de choses. Même si elle aurait préféré tenir le bistouri ça ne la gênait pas trop non plus. Monsieur Melville était un patient très direct et il avait été trouvé relativement peu de temps après sa mort, donc on n'aurait pas besoin d'ouvrir son corps sous l'eau pour récupérer tout le gaz, de lui faire passer des radios du thorax ou autre entreprises fastidieuses. Enfin si, pour le coup ils avaient eut besoin de lui faire une radio de la cuisse puisqu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, mais d'après les notes du docteur Cooper cela avait déjà été fait. En fait il ne leur restait plus que l'examen interne, ce qui était déjà assez long en soit.

Après plusieurs heures de travail ils n'apprirent rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà, à part peut être que leur patient devait beaucoup apprécier les burgers puisqu'il en avait mangé peu de temps avant de se faire tuer. Elle ne manqua pas de le marquer. S'il y avait un Fast Food à proximité cela pourrait donner des pistes aux enquêteurs. Les aider à trouver des témoins l'ayant vu lui, son agresseur, ou qui pourraient au moins mettre les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance à leur disposition. Une fois tout cela fini le Dr Cooper, qui décidément n'aimait vraiment pas la paperasse, l'envoya porter les échantillons au laboratoire et taper le rapport d'autopsie à sa place. Elle le prévint qu'il serait plein de mots britanniques parce qu'elle n'avait pas apprit l'anglais américain, mais il se contenta de lui faire un signe de main pour qu'elle sorte, disant que de toute façon s'ils ne comprenaient pas ils n'auraient qu'à regarder sur Google. Dans la douche, elle repensa à l'attitude outrageusement cavalière de la police de Gotham en se passant une troisième couche de savon sur le corps. Cela dit, ça l'arrangeait. Une fois sèche et remaquillée elle empoigna son chariot et se rendit au laboratoire.

S'il y avait bien une chose que tous les grands laboratoires de la police scientifique avaient en commun, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient constamment surchargés de travail. Le crime ne dort pas après tout, ou du moins il faisait comme Kornelia et ne dormait pas aux même horaires que tout le monde. Le pire c'était en été et en hiver. En été tous les excités sortaient et invariablement le crime montait avec le thermomètre. En hiver on se retrouvait plus face à des crimes poussés par le désespoir ou à des sans abris morts de froids. Mais la plus grosse saison restait tout de même l'été. Pendant très longtemps elle s'était demandée pourquoi, et même après avoir commis deux meurtres en un été elle se le demandait toujours.

Mettant de côté ces réflexions, elle tenta de montrer son badge à la loge du gardien. Celui ci, à moitié assoupi derrière sa vitre en plexiglas, fit juste un 'Hmmhm' sans ouvrir les yeux et appuya sur un bouton pour ouvrir le frigo. Et bien. Définitivement, elle n'était pas impressionnée par la sécurité. Pourtant c'est à pas de velours que la polonaise pénétra dans la salle remplie de preuves, bien moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qu'elle faisait ici était hautement illégal, alors elle regarda avec appréhension les étagères tout en mettant de nouveaux gants en latex. Du bout des doigts elle caressa les intitulés des boites, cherchant les bonnes dates. La première, plus ancienne, était la boite contenant le rapport anthropologique des os de sa mère et à sa grande satisfaction, il était noté ici que le papier devait être digitalisé. Et bien pas si elle avait son mot à dire.

Elle regarda à gauche à droite, et sortit le petit téléphone jetable qu'elle avait caché dans son soutient-gorge. En moins de deux elle avait photographié la page qui pourrait la blâmer. Puis elle sortit autre chose de son soutient gorge, cette fois ci un tout petit sachet plastique contenant deux mouchoirs usagés récupérés dans une poubelle de la fac. La morve sur l'un d'eux vint remplacer le prélèvement ADN prit sur le squelette. Si jamais ils l'avaient analysé, ils auraient vite obtenu une reconnaissance partielle puisqu'on enregistrait toujours les données biométriques des employés de la morgue et de la police. Elle referma cette boîte là et partit en quête de la suivante, infiniment plus récente et donc rangée sur une étagère plus vide. Le meurtre commit par Crane la veille.

Contrairement à Monsieur Melville, abattu dans un mauvais quartier, cet homme sans papier avait été retrouvé dans une benne sur le campus alors son autopsie était passée en priorité. Ils avaient vraiment une façon de faire très étrange ici. Bref, tout le rapport était là et ce n'était pas glorieux. Il avait reçu un traumatisme crânien causé par une arme de forme insolite, puis on lui avait brisé plusieurs os en le jetant de haut, mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'il était mort. Il avait lentement agonisé parce qu'un sac plastique plein de ce qui semblait être des roses bleues empoisonnées s'était ouvert dans son estomac, certainement à cause de sa chute. Une mule donc. Par chance ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de faire de tests ADN vu qu'il avait été recouvert de jus de poubelle des pieds à la tête, ce qui aurait faussé les résultats. Elle prit en photo toutes les pages du rapport, fit une petite manipulation sur son portable, rangea tout et sortit aussi vite que possible.

Une fois qu'elle eut passé l'angle du couloir elle se mit à courir comme une folle. Elle avait peut être du temps, mais elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Sa main s'appuya sur le mur pour l'aider à changer de direction et elle se jeta dans les douches. Tombant sur les genoux elle vérifia que les cabines soient toutes vides avant d'en ouvrir trois et de faire couler de l'eau. Ça devrait couvrir le bruit. Les mouchoirs partirent à la poubelle, son portable fut appuyé contre son oreille.

"Et maintenant ?"

"N'étais tu pas censée m'appeler il y a des heures ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. C'était de sa faute pour s'être imaginé que l'autopsie d'un cadavre était aussi rapide qu'une consultation en hôpital. Même à deux cela prenait des heures. Il faisaient rarement plus de trois patients par nuit, quatre si c'était vraiment très évident et que les dommages étaient moindres. Il finit tout de même par reprendre la parole :

"J'ai reçu le rapport. Change ce qu'il faut et rapporte moi les fleurs."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi vite. Ça ne servait à rien de protester.

"D'accord."

"Kornelia ne t'énerves pas..."

"Je ne suis pas énervée."

"Si, tu dis toujours 'd'accord' quand tu es énervée."

Rien qu'à sa voix elle pouvait s'imaginer le sourire pervers et sadique qui devait orner son visage. Et bien il allait vite le perdre.

"Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'apportes des fleurs bleues hautement neurotoxiques. On se retrouve à l'accueil dans une heure le temps que je tape tout."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle lui raccrocha au nez et fonça vers la salle informatique pour taper son rapport, ainsi qu'une ou deux petites pages de faux qui pourraient ruiner le reste de sa vie, aussi courte soit elle.

–-

Si elle avait été stressée dans la salle des preuves, ce n'était rien face à ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Elle était obligée de se concentrer sur le petit bruit que faisaient ses ballerines en touchant le sol marqueté, les conversations des autres, comptant les néons cassés et les fissures tout en marchant. Ses membres bougeaient de façon presque mécanique à travers les couloirs interminables. Heureusement que le bâtiment était presque vide. Intervertir les preuves et document avait été ridiculement simple, ce n'était rien face à ce qui l'attendait. Arrivée à l'ascenseur elle poussa un profond soupir et se permit de trembler un peu. Crane risquait de ne pas être très content. Taper tous les documents lui avait prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et il avait donc du attendre des heures qu'elle finisse deux autres autopsies. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin et son très cher marionnettiste risquait de ne pas être content après avoir passé toute la nuit debout. Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur le vestibule et elle força un faible sourire fatigué.

Il était là, droit comme un I, observant quelques pots de plantes artificielles, mains serrées dans son dos. En se retournant il lui sourit tendrement, ce qui la fit frissonner. Kornelia l'admettait maintenant : il lui faisait peur. Crane la manipulait avec une telle d'aisance que ça en devenait hautement dérangeant. Au moins toute cette sombre affaire lui aurait montré son vrai visage. Cette fois ci il allait avoir du mal à la convaincre de ses bonnes intentions. Elle s'avança vers lui avec toute la motivation d'un condamné à mort. De son côté Jonathan n'avait pas ces problèmes là. Il la prit dans ses bras sans hésitation et l'embrassa, décevant certainement la standardiste. Kornelia avait très envie de se faire vomir.

"Ta nuit s'est elle bien passée succube ?"

Est-ce que c'était son idée d'un surnom mignon ? Parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Du tout. Ce qui devait être le but. A la réflexion c'était peut être juste une façon discrète de l'insulter en public. Elle choisi de se concentrer sur ses lunettes plutôt que sur ses yeux, toujours aussi désagréablement sincères.

"Ça va. Je finis bientôt. Un petit quart d'heure ?"

Ses mains passèrent sous sa blouse et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres brûlantes ne laissant aucune échappatoire à la polonaise. Elle tenta vainement de reculer sa tête ou de protester mais il en profita pour se forcer sur elle, approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue chaude laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche. Ses joues étaient en feu. Humiliée d'être touchée de cette façon en public, Kornelia n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et de se taire si elle ne voulait pas alerter les secrétaires, très certainement en train de les regarder maintenant. Mais quand il passa sa main sous sa jupe, caché par la blouse, là elle commença à le repousser. Il releva la tête mais n'enleva pas sa main.

"Les fleurs." Murmura-t-il.

Oui, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de les mettre dans sa culotte ? Non. Il voulait juste la punir de l'avoir fait attendre.

"D'accord."

Son sourire devint plus sarcastique, infiniment plus naturel. Sa main se posa sur la joue de Kornelia, se couvrant au passage de poudre et de blush, et il essuya ses lèvres encore humides. Satisfait, il retira enfin son autre main de ses sous-vêtements maintenant qu'elle tremblait de rage.

"Je t'attends ici."

A court de mots, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à part un hurlement furieux, elle se retourna sans rien dire. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait apercevoir les regards des secrétaires qui ne comprenaient rien du tout derrière leurs écrans. Elle se sentait comme un Guignol publiquement maltraité pour l'amusement de la foule. Pourtant sous les boucles de poupées et le ruban rouge, un plan devenait plus sanglant, plus violent chaque seconde.

Silencieuse et souriante elle comptait lentement pour se calmer. Encore.

Ce qu'elle comptait ?

Le nombres de jointures qu'elle pourrait lui couper avant qu'il n'en meure.

C'est fou ce que ça la calmait !

* * *

Bon... Je sais que ce chapitre est long mais honnêtement je voyais pas comment le couper ? M'enfin, ça vous en fait plus à lire. Un grand merci à **Artemis** pour sa review, et on se retrouve le 24 mars pour la suite !

 **Artemis** : Pigeon est ici, selon moi, un bon vivant (dans la BD il était un peu grassouillet et il buvait du vin) qui aime bien Crane parce que c'est un homme doué dans le département cérébral, mais il le sait aussi moins doué au niveau relationnel. C'est pour ça qu'il essaye de le faire sortir plus et lui force un peu la main pour qu'il rencontre d'autres gens mais si notre épouvantail national n'apprécie pas vraiment. Un genre de patricien se disant qu'il sait mieux que les autres ce qui est bien pour eux parce qu'il à plus d'expérience. L'une des choses qu'un type de l'âge de Crane doit avoir selon lui étant une petite amie relativement jolie et éduquée, forcer un peu les choses entre les deux lui semble donc couler de source. Et je ne confirmerait ni n'infirmerait ta supposition selon laquelle Erin va mourir. Il faudra attendre pour voir ! Merci encore et toujours pour ton soutient en tout cas, coeur sut toi aussi !

\- Le taux moyen de crimes violent est effectivement plus élevé en été. Et d'ailleurs vous pouvez regarder dans les cours d'histoires de tous les pays, les révolutions, les guerres et tout ce bazar ça a plutôt lieu en été ou quand il fait chaud (14 juillet, Printemps Arabe, juillet 1914...). On aurait du mettre le mois de Mars à la place du mois de Juillet.

\- Notez que c'est peut être Kornelia la succube mais c'est elle qui se 'débat comme une damnée' et lui qui se 'repaît' de sa vie en l'embrassant... Je dis ça je dis rien...

\- Petit rappel : Burba ça veut dire Bulle de savon. C'est l'équivalent polonais de Bubulles. Et je pense que vous l'aurez compris mais la raison pour laquelle elle sent si fort le savon c'est la bétadine : elle utilise plein de savon pour faire partir l'odeur.

\- Le combat entre Crane et Kornelia est un de mes trucs préférés jusqu'ici. Je sais pas pourquoi. J'aime les scènes de combat ?

-Oui, Biff c'est un nom américain. Vous pouvez vérifier.

\- D'après ma mère, qui a déjà fait des toilettes mortuaires, il faut obligatoirement porter une tenue jetable anti-contamination dès qu'on interagit avec un cadavre ouvert et se doucher intégralement à la bétadine après si on ne veut pas mourir parce que les bactéries contenues dans le corps de notre vivant deviennent mortelles à notre mort. Un cadavre faut pas croire c'est dangereux. Entre autres les sucs gastriques deviennent si puissants qu'ils peuvent faire fondre le latex et la peau, c'est pour ça que dans les séries on retire l'estomac pour le peser. Aussi, le poids et le gonflement sont un autre indicateur de l'heure de la mort. Quant au méthane, si le corps a pourrit pendant suffisamment longtemps, il y en a tellement que c'est comme une bonbonne de gaz : tu mets un briquet à proximité et ça explose. Et ça projette des entrailles pourries et de l'acide partout. D'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas besoin d'un briquet : si la peau pourrie est trop tendue le cadavre explosera par lui même. Bon appétit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Choc des Cultures**

Le ciel était encore noir, bien que l'aube et la pollution ambiante le bordent de violet. Le grésillement de la vielle autoradio transmettait les informations du matin. Les lampadaires projetaient encore leur lumière jaune dans la voiture en mouvement, créant des jeux d'ombres qui disparaissaient aussitôt. Les propriétaires des boulangeries, kiosques et restaurants relevaient leur grillage à grand renfort de bâillement, tandis que les dealers, bookmakers et prostituées rentraient se coucher après une nuit chargée. Bien que socialement mieux placés dans la chaîne alimentaire, Kornelia et Jonathan semblaient comme eux être sur le chemin du retour après une dure nuit de travail passée à falsifier des documents, découper des cadavres et subtiliser des preuves. Il retira sa main du pommeau de vitesse pour lui caresser la cuisse encore une fois. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, toujours plongée dans une contemplation silencieuse des rues de Gotham.

Son visage illuminé par la lueur des néons n'exprimait aucune émotion. Seuls les frémissements de ses paupières trahissaient son état. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Pas étonnant, il avait lourdement profité de son chantage. L'ennui, c'est qu'il devenait visiblement impossible de la manipuler. Tant pis, il avait quand même trouvé un moyen de parvenir à ses fins : le meurtre de Tony avait été maquillé et la plupart des gens les connaissant tous les deux les pensaient en couple. Diana n'était pas encore de ceux-là, ce serait autrement plus difficile de le lui faire croire mais pas impossible. Après la seule personne qu'il resterait à convaincre serait Kornelia.

Toute cette expérience lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, la plus importante étant que sa jolie colocataire polonaise pouvait se montrer incroyablement utile et pas seulement pour entretenir sa maison ou lui faire à manger. Tout le monde connaissait les rumeurs flottant autour du Dr Crane mais lui seul en connaissait la véracité et il préférait que cela reste ainsi. Tant qu'il pourrait l'obliger à falsifier les preuves pour lui il n'aurait pas à s'en faire. Si Jonathan s'y prenait bien, il pourrait même améliorer sa propre réputation en l'ayant à ses côtés. Il pourrait être aussi antipathique qu'il le voudrait, on saurait tout de même de lui qu'il avait une petite amie adorable mais hautement instable dont il s'occupait avec une infinie patience. A leurs yeux ça l'humaniserait considérablement.

Car cette partie-là de son plan n'avait pas changé, il exposerait son passif d'une manière ou d'une autre pour la décrédibiliser. Elle pourrait trouver les preuves les plus accablantes qui soient, personne ne la croirait quand ils sauraient qu'elle avait fait plusieurs séjours en asile. Quoi que la connaissant elle sauterait cette étape et viendrait directement lui couper la tête pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs non, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la hache. C'était particulièrement inquiétant parce que c'était la seule arme suffisamment coupante pour le tuer en un coup, même avec le peu de force de Kornelia. Pas question qu'il la laisse seule dans la maison donc.

Il ralentit la voiture et se gara dans le parking le plus plein qu'il vit. Cette fois ci Kornelia se retourna vers lui avec un air mauvais. Si elle avait eu un couteau, elle l'aurait poignardé. Comme lui elle avait vu l'énorme néon en forme de burger et la devanture du petit restau de quartier. Ce genre d'endroit ne proposait pas exactement des menus très diététiques. La nourriture serait à des années-lumière de ce que l'anorexique consommait. Ça tombait bien c'était le but. Quoi qu'elle en pense, elle le garda pour elle, se renfermant dans son silence en regardant par la fenêtre. Il avait lu dans son dossier qu'elle avait tendance à s'enfermer derrière une forme de résistance passive, mais c'était autre chose de le voir en vrai. Aucune de ses tentatives d'ouvrir la conversation n'avait abouti et même la toucher ne la faisait pas réagir. Jonathan sortit de la voiture, puis la contourna pour ouvrir sa portière vu qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. N'obtenant pas plus de progrès ainsi, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Son regard resta insupportablement vide. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée.

 _Essaie de lui toucher les seins ?_

Ça pourrait marcher. Ça pourrait aussi lui faire prendre une gifle.

 _Au pire elle frappe pas fort._

Vrai. Mais il préférait éviter de la pousser à bout. Sans une prise régulière de médicaments elle était pire qu'une bombe à retardement, alors si le fait qu'elle soit plus facilement influençable ainsi arrangeait ses affaires, il n'avait tout de même pas envie de l'affronter en pleine crise. Il retira les derniers vestiges de son blush en frottant ses pommettes.

"Supposons que je touche ta poitrine..."

Elle croisa les bras sur ses seins et prit un air courroucé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Et bien voilà, elle pouvait réagir quand elle voulait. Il se redressa et la prit par les épaules pour la forcer à se mettre debout, mais dû aussi l'empêcher de tomber parce qu'elle refusait de s'appuyer sur ses jambes. Sa patience avait des limites.

"Kornelia arrêtes de faire l'enfant." Dit-il sèchement. "Tu iras dans ce restaurant même si je dois t'y traîner par les cheveux. Mets _immédiatement_ -" Son ton s'adoucit dès qu'elle obéit. "Merci."

Il la prit de force par la main et la traîna vers le fier établissement qu'était Pop's Greasy Spoon avec ses couleurs criardes et sa statue de vache tenant un menu. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la ligne de mire des clients à travers les baies vitrée, elle devint beaucoup plus docile. Son expression avait presque l'air agréable quand ils passèrent les portes.

Quand on avait vu un _diner_ , on les avait tous vu. Le carrelage ici était noir et blanc en damier et les murs bleus électriques étaient ornés de photos de nourriture, de vieux chanteurs et d'encore plus de néons. Les rangées de tables en plastique et métal étaient très peuplées à cette heure-ci. Beaucoup prenaient leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller travailler ou tentaient de se débarrasser de la fringale post drogue et l'odeur de leurs plats plus gras les uns que les autres emplissait l'air. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement pour qu'un énorme monsieur vêtu d'un tablier couvert de tâches de graisses puisse jeter un pilier de bar dehors. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était de la musique. A part pour les bruits de vaisselles et les discussions celui-ci était silencieux. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et traîna une Kornelia très peu sûre d'elle vers la première table disponible, tombant avec elle du même côté de la banquette rouge vif en faux cuir pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper en voyant le menu. Quand il vit la tête qu'elle faisait il se félicita d'y avoir pensé.

"Non." Dit-elle en jetant le dépliant sur la table.

Ses mains tremblaient. Jetant un coup d'œil à la liste il comprit très vite. Un établissement qui vantait un 'cheeseburger triple pontage' ne pouvait servir de la nourriture faible en calories. Son bras entoura les épaules baissées de Kornelia qui se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il agrippa son poignet et mit son front contre le sien. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses yeux verts ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat la nuit. Elle paniquait. Tu parles d'une anorexie traitée. Il posa ses lèvres tout contre son oreille.

 _Tili-tili bom … Ferme les yeux sinon...Il vient à la maison... Et frappera à ta po-rte_

Jonathan commença à la bercer doucement quand elle arrêta de résister. Lui dire de se calmer n'aurait servi à rien, mais chanter doucement aidait.

 _Tili tili bom... Crient les oiseaux de nuit... Il est déjà ici... Reste bien dans ton lit... Pour qu'il ne vienne ni so-rte._

Elle se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

"C'est russe ? Tili tili bom c'est une berceuse russe, oui ?"

"Non, ça vient d'un film d'horreur."

"Oh. Ma prof au collège disait que c'était une vrai."

Il repoussa le menu vers elle. Ses épaules retombèrent, mais elle l'ouvrit en inspirant profondément. Lui n'en avait pas besoin, il savait ce que vendait ce genre d'établissement. En faisant de l'auto-stop jusqu'à Gotham il n'avait mangé que de ça pendant trois jours, quand il mangeait. Ses artères avaient dû prendre vingt ans. Il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle, embrassant ses joues quand elle reculait la tête en voyant la liste des ingrédients. S'il avait été honnête Jonathan aurait admis qu'il la touchait simplement parce qu'il aimait le faire. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était doux et sentait bon, elle n'avait jamais clairement dit 'non' et à un moment il lui avait même semblé qu'elle appréciait ses caresses. Les seules choses qu'il n'appréciait pas c'était sa maigreur et les trois kilos de maquillage qu'elle se plâtrait sur le visage tous les matins. C'était triste à dire, mais cette parodie de relation était certainement ce qu'il avait eu de plus tangible jusqu'ici. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle à un moment ou à un autre... Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il la forçait à manger. C'était déjà très difficile de la garder calme, mieux valait faire une chose à la fois avant qu'elle ne tente de lui arracher les yeux avec le couteau à steak.

Quand la vielle serveuse cinquantenaire arriva à leur table il la laissa respirer le temps de se commander un petit déjeuner.

"Hmh. Et toi belette ?"

"Est-ce que le cheeseburger triple pontage-"

"Un club sandwich s'il vous plaît."

"Ça roule." Répondit-elle en baillant sans apercevoir le regard noir avec lequel Kornelia fixait son menu, faute de pouvoir le lancer à Crane. Évidemment elle avait pris une des choses les plus saines sur la carte, mais il s'y attendait.

"Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas pris de salade."

"Il y a trop de sauce dans les salades."

Pauvre innocente. Tout était noyé sous la sauce. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un _diner_ , n'est-ce pas ? C'était presque trop simple. Kornelia pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

Elle hésita un instant.

"Ne ris pas... Qu'est-ce que c'est _Sweet Tea_ ?"

Loin de se moquer d'elle, sa question lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien sûr qu'ils en vendaient, il aurait dû s'en douter. Si ça remplissait les artères c'était digne d'apparaître au menu. Le _sweet tea_ , c'était un pseudo-thé noir extrêmement sucré à la pèche typique des états du Sud. Sa Géorgie natale, connue pour sa production de pèches était aussi célèbre pour en abuser et ainsi faire exploser le taux de problèmes cardiaques passé cinquante ans. Le _sweet tea_ , c'était aussi un des mots qu'il était absolument incapable de prononcer avec l'accent du Nord. Il ne haïssait pas particulièrement le Sud, seulement les gens qui y vivaient. Mais il avait subi assez de moqueries sur son accent durant ses premières années à Gotham pour faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse d'aucune façon le rapprocher aux stéréotypes que se faisaient les Nordistes sur les fermiers arriérés du Sud. Personne à la fac ne savait exactement d'où il venait, beaucoup pensaient qu'il avait grandi ici plutôt que dans un manoir décrépit bordant une ville d'analphabètes. Deux de ses camarades de promotion du lycée d'Arlen s'étaient mariés juste après la cérémonie de fin d'année, comme s'ils tenaient tant que ça à honorer leur réputa-

"Est-ce qu'on peut en demander sans sucre ? Juste du thé à la pèche ?"

La question lui sembla tellement bête qu'il dû se retenir de lui rire au nez. Kornelia était arrivée il y a moins d'un mois et n'était même pas capable de faire un accent britannique correct. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise en Russe qu'en anglais et le pays étant plus proche on lui avait probablement enseigné plus de chose sur sa culture. Le fait que la Pologne n'ait abandonné le communisme que dans les années quatre-vingt-dix ne devait pas aider. Elle avait dû avoir quoi, huit ans ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver, elle demandait juste parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Le _sweet tea"_ , commença-t-il, reprenant par habitude son accent naturel, "ne contient généralement pas la moindre feuille de thé. C'est un tiers de sirop de pèche pour deux tiers de thé noir. On le prépare chaud, puis on le verse dans un verre rempli à ras bord de glaçons pour le refroidir, ensuite on rajoute des glaçons et des pèches, éventuellement du sucre. Il lui prit le menu des mains et le remis derrière le porte-serviettes. Je te le déconseille, je n'ai jamais réussi à en trouver un correct dans cet état. Il n'y a jamais assez de pèches."

 _"Un tiers de sucre ?"_

Elle continua pendant quelques minutes, frôlant l'apoplexie à côté d'un Crane qui hésitait entre la rassurer et se moquer d'elle. Finalement il opta pour tracer de petits cercles vers le bas de sa colonne avec un sourire moqueur. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Sa réaction fut de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Crane continua sa berceuse, mais cela ne servit à rien. La serveuse revint avec un plat débordant de lard, de saucisses et d'œufs brouillés ainsi qu'un café pour lui et déposa un gigantesque sandwich devant la polonaise. Un club sandwich, comme elle venait de le découvrir, c'était un sandwich composé de trois étages bourrés d'œufs durs, de bacon, de poulet, de salade et de tomates, coupé en deux triangles dégoulinants de mayonnaise, le tout retenu par une petite brochette ornée ici d'un drapeau américain. Kornelia semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

"Il y a six sandwichs."

"Non, juste un club san-"

"Il y a six sandwichs."

Et ça commençait...

"Je peux pas."

"Si."

"Non je peux pas."

"Si."

"C'est... Y'a trop."

"Tu n'as pas à-"

"Si je mange je vais avoir des crampes."

"Je sais tu-"

Je vais aller à l'hôpital.

"Non..."

"Urgences."

"Non."

"Je vais-"

"Tais-toi une seconde ?"

"C'est-"

"Chut."

"Mais-"

Sa main vint bâillonner ses lèvres tremblantes pour qu'elle le laisse parler. Jonathan, sachant fort bien ce qu'était un club sandwich et quelle serait sa réaction devant les proportions, avait déjà trouvé une parade. Leur altercation passait inaperçu dans la cacophonie ambiante. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait choisi celui qui avait le parking le plus bondé.

"Je comprends que si tu manges tout tu vas avoir des crampes mais justement tu n'as _pas_ à tout manger. Le principe des proportions très larges dans les restaurants américains, c'est qu'on puisse en rapporter à la maison pour le finir tellement c'est interminable. Tu en mange deux puis tu demandes une boîte à emporter pour le reste. C'est fait pour exsuder l'opulence, pas pour être mangé en un repas. Tu comprends ?"

Elle hocha la tête après une seconde et le regarda avec méfiance.

"Juste deux ?"

"Tout à fait."

"Ensuite je peux... C'est normal ?"

"Pathétiquement commun." Confirma-t-il platement.

Sa tentative de lui faire croire qu'elle ne tolérait pas le lactose et ne pouvait donc pas y toucher parce qu'il y avait de la mayonnaise fut étouffée dans l'œuf. Elle n'osa même pas finir devant l'air hautement dubitatif de Jonathan, surtout quand il lui indiqua qu'il avait lu son dossier médical. Pareil pour quand elle essaya de lui 'faire goûter'. Elle en aurait profité pour lui refiler la moitié de l'assiette. Au bout de dix minutes elle était encore en train de bouger ses sandwichs dans tous les sens sous le regard acéré de Crane qui n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer pour être sûr qu'elle ne jetterait rien par terre. Mais elle n'avait même pas tenté de l'approcher de sa bouche. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle approche, il se leva en lui ordonnant de ne toucher à rien -il ne manquerait plus qu'elle le jette et tente de lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait mangé- et lui rapporta une boîte en carton.

Pour rendre l'assiette moins intimidante il retira tout, même la salade sur le côté, et le posa dans la boîte là où elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ne restait donc qu'une tranche de pain coupée en deux, couverte d'une couche de nourriture. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le répandre partout dans l'assiette pour faire croire qu'elle y avait touché il perdit patience et la prit par le poignet.

"Kornelia. Je suis un professeur de l'unité de psychiatrie de la faculté de médecine. J'ai eu mon doctorat et ma spécialisation avec des années d'avance. J'ai travaillé dans le milieu psychiatrique et j'ai lu ton dossier médical. Quoi que tu fasses, je le saurais."

"Oui je sais," dit-elle sèchement, "Je ne parle pas bien, mais je ne suis pas idiote."

La colère aussi il s'y était attendu. Mais c'était bien, si elle se rebiffait c'est qu'il y avait du progrès.

"Non. Non tu n'es pas idiote. Tu as mérité ton doctorat, tu as fait une thèse intéressante..."

Comme de par hasard sur la vitesse de transformation des matériaux gastriques après la mort en fonction de l'état de la personne de son vivant et les possibilités de combustion cadavérique spontanée. Il avait particulièrement apprécié les explosions, ça changeait. En considérant qu'elle avait eu les félicitations du jury, eux aussi avaient dû aimer.

"Alors je pense que tu sais très bien que ton IMC est très en dessous de la moyenne et que ne pas manger pendant trois jours -non, tais-toi j'ai compté- ce n'est pas sain. Et je ne pense pas avoir à te dire pourquoi."

A cela, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma, puis elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Crane ne la toucha pas. Elle était en train de s'y résoudre, il ne fallait pas la déranger. Elle alterna entre se prendre la tête dans les mains, gratter ses poignets bleuis, regarder son assiette avec dégoût et jeter de petits coups d'œil vers lui et vers son sac. Son assiette à lui était finie depuis longtemps et il sirotait son café en regardant ailleurs. Après un dernier soupir elle posa son sac à main sur ses genoux et ouvrit la fermeture éclair.

"Si tu te moques..."

"Si tu manges je ne me moquerais pas."

"Et elle sortit un lapin de son sac."

"Non vraiment."

A aucun moment il n'aurait pu deviner que Kornelia baladait le lapin empaillé de Caerbannog avec elle au quotidien. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté et pourtant il était là, trônant à côté de l'assiette qui commençait enfin à se vider. Elle avait beaucoup de mal, mangeait lentement et parfois il lui fallait plus d'un essai pour parvenir à mettre la nourriture dans sa bouche mais elle y était finalement arrivée. Après une demi-heure de combat elle avait enfin fini et Crane se permit de soupirer en même temps qu'elle. Bon sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli un marathon. Vive le lapin.

Et dire qu'il devrait tout recommencer demain.

* * *

Oui je sais. Hiatus. Et j'ai même pas d'excuse parce que niveau écriture j'en suis au chapitre 24, j'avais juste un gros coup de mou. Un grand merci à **Ariane9** , **Artemis** , **Guest** et **Magdalena Burba** pour avoir quand même laissé des reviews à la truffe que je suis ! On se retrouve le 19 Mai pour le chapitre 13 et normalement je devrais poster à l'heure puisque j'aurais fini mes partiels de fin de Licence (Aahhhgg).

 **Ariane9** : En même temps c'est la section Batman ici, si les personnages sont pas tarés y'a un problème. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ça fait toujours plaisir !

 **Artemis** : Merci à toi éternelle Artemis ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais la continuer, comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'en suis au chapitre 24 et i peu près 34 chapitres de prévus donc je suis plus proche de la fin que du début. Le seul truc c'est qu'il faut que j'arrête de faire ma larve et que je poste parfois ! Merci, merci, merci pour ton soutient infaillible !

 **Guest** : Très contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, encore une fois je vais la continuer, j'en suis au chapitre 24 et je compte écrire les dix derniers chapitres cet été parce que vive la fac, j'ai trois mois et demi de vacances et il faut bien que je m'occupe. Merci pour ta reviews, avec l'espoir que tu en laisse d'autres :,D ?

 **Magdalena Burba** : Ahhhhhh ! Tu peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir ! Je voulais vraiment faire en sorte que son nom soit distinctivement étranger, ait un sens mais ne soit pas bizarre dans son pays d'origine et ta seule existence montre que c'est pas un nom trop peu commun. En résumé, merci pour ta review et merci pour ton nom ! COOKIE !

\- Le Nord et le Sud des Etats Unis n'ont rien à voir. Du tout. C'est comme comparer la France au Québec. On y parle le français, d'accord, mais l'accent n'est pas le même, l'économie n'est pas la même, le pouvoir d'achat n'est pas le même, la culture n'est pas la même, les lois ne sont pas les mêmes, on ne trouve pas les même choses dans les magasins... La seule différence entre la France et le Québec c'est que le Nord et le Sud se _détestent_ de la même façon que la 'province' déteste Paris (et inversement), mais en mille fois plus fort. Et ne me dîtes même pas que c'est faux parce que je sais comment j'ai été reçue à Paris avec un accent Auvergnat.

\- Pop's Greasy Spoon ça veut littéralement dire 'le bouiboui à papa'. On applaudit Crane pour avoir réussi à lui faire manger quoi que ce soit dans un lieu pareil, c'était pas de la tarte. Un _Diner_ c'est un petit restaurant à l'américaine qui vend que des trucs très américains et très simples ou qui peut juste servir de bar. Un peu comme un bistro en France. Les actions de Kornelia sont des tactiques typiques d'anorexiques. Je vous donne comme exemple la série _Supersize Vs Superskinny_ ou on compare le comportement d'une personne morbidement obèse et le comportement d'une personne dangereusement maigre, souvent anorexique. Regardez le comportement des anorexiques, ils font vraiment ça.

\- L'épouvantail de Nolan n'a pas pour habitude de chanter des berceuses flippantes, mais dans les comics c'est un truc qu'il fait assez souvent et je trouve ça cool. Là j'ai dû en traduire une parce que j'en connais pas de bien en français à part 'Il était un petit navire' qui mentionne du cannibalisme mais qui est super longue. Je déconne pas, cherchez les paroles en entier.

\- Tili-tili bom est une berceuse russe crée pour un film d'horreur. Les parents russes sont pas si cruels. Je l'ai traduite de sorte à ce qu'on puisse la chanter sans trop s'éloigner de l'air original. Regardez, il y a un rythme et des rimes et tout.

\- Le premier président polonais non communiste a été élu en 1990. Ça fait bizarre de se rendre compte que tout ça c'est encore très récent et si vous allez dans un pays de l'ex URSS il y a de grosses chances qu'il en reste beaucoup de traces. Les bâtiments étudiants de Bratislava par exemple ont été construits durant l'ère soviétique et sont encore utilisés. Le russe est encore enseigné en Pologne et en Slovaquie dans beaucoup d'écoles. Ceci dit je vous souhaite bon courage pour trouver un vieux slovaque qui admettra parler autre chose que le slovaque, c'était une forme de résistance passive. PAR CONTRE ils apprennent le français plus facilement que l'anglais (j'ai plusieurs profs slaves.), connaissent notre littérature sur le bout des doigts et si vous faites des erreurs dans leur langue ils seront ravis de vous reprendre en français. True story, t'as pas l'air con quand ça t'arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13: Le Troisième**

La faible lueur filtrée par ses stores lui indiqua que ce midi elle s'était bien réveillée dans sa chambre, mais pour autant Kornelia Burba n'était pas heureuse.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Que ses habitudes alimentaires aient été percées à jour et chamboulées la veille avait été monstrueusement embarrassant, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Que la boîte en carton pleine de sandwichs bien gras l'attende dans le frigo était angoissant, mais ce n'était toujours pas le pire. Le pire, c'était que Crane ait insisté pour passer la nuit avec elle en tout bien tout honneur. Une fois qu'il eut rassuré la polonaise que non, 'tout bien tout honneur' ce n'était un euphémisme pour une entrevue particulièrement débauchée et qu'il ne comptait pas la violer elle continua néanmoins de protester. Au final il avait tranché en disant que de toute façon, il était plus fort et pouvait l'y forcer si besoin. La loi du plus fort étant toujours la meilleure, elle ne trouva rien à redire. Le bon docteur accéda cependant à sa requête et ils dormirent dans sa chambre à elle, puisqu'elle était plus propre.

Ce fut bien tout ce qu'il voulut écouter hélas. Kornelia eut beau lui demander de ne pas la toucher, ils finissaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Le but était qu'il puisse l'empêcher de subtiliser un couteau afin de lui trancher la gorge. D'accord, pourquoi pas. L'idée lui était venue à l'esprit, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de protéger ses arrières. Cependant elle pouvait lui en vouloir de se coller contre les siens, d'arrières. Toute la nuit, enfin toute la matinée, ses bras l'avaient tenue contre lui et elle fut mortifiée au possible quand ce qu'elle avait prévu arriva. La pensant endormie, il dû sortir du lit aux premiers rayons de l'aube pour soulager la frustration crée par la présence des fesses de la brune contre son entrejambe. Oui, ce genre de chose arrivait. C'était tellement typique qu'elle se permit de discrètement lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'il commence à l'embrasser dans le cou et à caresser sa taille dès qu'il fut revenu sous la couette ne l'étonna pas plus. A peu près aussi chaleureuse qu'un frigidaire, elle resta de glace jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne, brûlant et insatisfait. Non mais. De toute façon, elle était trop fatiguée. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de dormir contre un homme et s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises.

Somme toute elle était agacée, fatiguée et soyons honnêtes... un peu frustrée.

C'était pitoyable, elle en était consciente, mais même après ce qu'il avait fait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer au fond de son cœur tout mou de meurtrière fleur bleue qu'il puisse être sincère. Jonathan faisait tant d'efforts, insistait pour qu'ils apparaissent comme un couple aux yeux des autres, agissait de façon possessive et attentionnée, s'inquiétait pour sa santé... Kornelia le trouvait déroutant. Sa théorie la plus probable était qu'il cherchait à la distraire. Faire qu'elle soit trop occupée pour voir le coup en traître venir. Ensuite il ferait comme elle pour s'en sortir : il se lamenterait de la disparition de sa moitié et la police laisserait couler. Mais comme d'habitude la partie d'elle-même qui ne rêvait que de romance, de passion et de petits lapin empaillés voulait se lancer à corps perdu dans cette soit disant idylle sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Où de la pile de cadavres qu'avait érigés son dernier amour. Le choix semblait évident, pourtant il était bien plus cornélien qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était une créature passionnelle, pas rationnelle et elle savait que plus elle se retiendrait plus l'explosion serait dévastatrice plus tard. Ses membres tremblaient, ses paupières tressautaient, lors de son repas elle avait même eut une très brève saute d'humeur. Ses nerfs ne tiendraient plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là. Kornelia avait besoin d'un exutoire, mais quoi ? Tant qu'il la surveillerait ainsi elle ne pourrait rien faire.

Ses paupières furent délibérément pressées l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'elle sentit Crane s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Leur horloge interne n'était pas réglée de la même façon, pour Kornelia c'était normal de dormir jusqu'à midi, Jonathan en revanche s'était levé vers neuf heures. Ceci dit, même s'il devait être plus de midi elle faisait tout de même semblant de dormir pour qu'il lui fiche la paix. En vain, ses coudes s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas de chaque côté du corps de la polonaise, qui refusa toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

"Kornelia." Il continua après une seconde en haussant la voix. "Kornelia, il est quatorze heures."

Et alors ? Rien ne l'empêchait de dormir un siècle.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas."

Lui aussi avait dû peser à la belle au bois dormant parce qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda fixement quand il se redressa.

"Bonjour."

Ouste.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Il tira brusquement la couette et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme un cafard phytoxé. "Je t'ai mis des vêtements sur une chaise, maintenant lève-toi."

Ne voyant aucune alternative elle se leva, prit tout son temps pour s'étirer et alla vers sa commode pour prendre de quoi se vêtir sans même jeter un seul regard sur ce qu'il voulait qu'elle mette. Elle ignora son soupir. Qu'il ait choisi quelque chose qu'elle aimait ou pas elle ne le porterait pas, question de fierté. Oui, elle était butée. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, hache dans la jugulaire. Cela dit elle était tellement sur les nerfs que là de suite 'hache dans la jugulaire' semblait être une réponse splendide à absolument tout. Qu'on la force à manger ? Hache dans la jugulaire. Horaires diurnes ? Hache dans la jugulaire. Manque de sommeil ? Hache dans la jugulaire. Crane qui l'enlaçait par derrière alors qu'elle se choisissait un short ? Hache dans la jugulaire.

"Maîtrise-toi. Tu trembles."

Sans blague. Elle était au bord de la crise, tremblante comme une feuille, ses muscles faciaux pris de spasmes déformant son visage, ses gestes excessifs. Elle ne répondit pas et ferma son tiroir si fort qu'il rebondit un peu. Pour le moment elle se fichait de faire une crise. Tellement de psychiatres, d'internes et d'infirmières l'avaient vu que désormais ça ne la préoccupait pas du moment que les gens étaient déjà au courant de ses petits problèmes. Un instant elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de sortir mais elle la ferma aussitôt. Il ne le ferait pas. Crane ne la lâcherait pas d'une seule semelle pour se garder en vie et de toute façon il était médecin. Un psychiatre voyait moins de corps nus qu'un légiste au quotidien mais tout de même assez pour faire valoir qu'il s'en fichait de la voir en tenue d'Eve. Ce qui serait un gros mensonge. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle tenta de prétendre que ce n'était pas pire qu'une inspection à l'asile et releva sa chemise de nuit. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il ne s'éloigna pas. Comme elle ne l'avait pas prévu, il enfonça une seringue dans la chair tendre de son ventre.

Crane avait agrippé son pyjama pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le frapper, bras pris dans le tissu au-dessus de sa tête, et les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas bloquées par les jambes de son colocataire Kornelia n'osait pas les bouger de peur d'exploser ses veines. Il retira l'aiguille, la jeta sans faire attention dans sa poubelle avant de sortir de la gaze imbibée d'alcool pour faire comme de nombreux psychiatres avant lui et désinfecter tout en tenant la polonaise. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander ce que c'était. Elle sentait. Elle savait.

"Un calmant."

"Bravo."

Il lâcha ses bras, la laissant les rabaisser sur sa poitrine exposée.

"Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser toute seule je peux trouver d'autres solutions."

Elle ne répondit pas. L'idée de lui enfoncer une hache dans la jugulaire était toujours présente mais de façon moins intense. La menace était claire : il allait la droguer si elle n'obéissait pas à ses moindres caprices. Néanmoins elle ne mit pas pour autant la petite robe jaune qu'il lui avait choisie, lui préférant un short et une chemise bouffante à fanfreluches qui cachait ses bras squelettiques. Sans écouter ses protestations, elle se posa devant son miroir avec tout son maquillage à disposition. Il voulait rester là pendant qu'elle se préparait ? Bon courage, il y en avait pour une demi-heure.

Ses boucles étant plus difficiles à dompter que le reste, elle commença par répartir un bon peu de mousse volume dans sa crinière et les pinça sur les côtés pour pouvoir travailler sur sa peau. Une fois sèche et propre elle appliqua de la crème hydratante qui servait aussi de crème solaire pour rester pâle, puis du correcteur de teint rose sur son menton, ses tempes, les ailes de son nez et ses énormes cernes, qu'elle adoucit avec une petite éponge. Ensuite elle vit Crane se prendre la tête entre les mains en voyant que oui, son fond de teint sortait d'un gros pot et elle l'appliquait au pinceau. Sa remarque sur ses talents de peintre en bâtiment fut ignorée et elle adoucit encore une fois à l'éponge. Mais comme elle voyait encore quelques petits défauts elle sortit un nouveau pinceau et un nouveau pot, remplit d'une crème tellement épaisse que celle-là ressemblait vraiment à du vernis pour meubles. Elle camoufla ce qu'il restait, adoucit encore et finit tout ça avec une bonne couche de poudre. A ce moment-là elle mit ses fers à chauffer. Passant à ses joues elle sortit une énorme palette tandis que Crane, comprenant enfin que ça allait prendre un temps infini, était partit s'allonger sur son lit. Nouvelle brosse, et elle passa du rose sur ses pommettes en faisant de petits cercles. Pour les yeux, elle préférait un maquillage en larmes, c'est à dire se dessiner un trait d'eyeliner sous l'œil, un point en dessous et utiliser deux tonnes de mascara. Comme ils étaient tombants, ça les rééquilibrait un peu. Finalement, après avoir appliqué du rouge à lèvre carmin elle prit un spray fixant et en pulvérisa sur tout son visage pour ne pas avoir à refaire son maquillage. D'une main experte elle perfectionna rapidement ses boucles au fer, lissa sa frange, aspergea ses cheveux de laque et orna le tout d'un joli ruban aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Quelques bijoux plus tard elle se tint droite comme un I devant Crane qui la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur, de stupéfaction et de sarcasme.

"Rassure moi, tu fais juste ça pour m'énerver ? Tu ne fais pas ça _tous_ les matins ?"

Ah, la question qu'elle n'entendait jamais.

"Si ?"

"Tu désespères tant que ça de n'avoir personne à tes côtés ?" Ironisa-t-il

"Je ne veux plus de petit ami, ça m'a envoyé à l'asile." Répondit-elle calmement. "Et les hommes disent qu'ils n'aiment pas les filles trop maquillées. Je le fais parce que c'est joli."

"Donc tu te maquille sciemment pour faire fuir?"

"Non ! C'est joli, pourquoi on me fuirait ?" Elle ne comprenait pas exactement où il voulait en venir.

Il se releva et la regarda étrangement pendant quelques secondes mais finalement il la prit par le poignet sans rien dire et la guida à travers les couloirs. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre qu'elle aimait juste le maquillage ? On avait souvent supposé que c'était parce qu'elle détestait son corps, qu'elle voulait attirer l'attention, qu'au contraire elle voulait se fondre dans la masse mais au final même les médecins avaient dû se plier devant le verdict. Elle aimait juste se faire belle. Ça n'avait rien de malsain, elle jouait tout bêtement à la poupée avec son propre visage et ça la rendait heureuse. Lui faire des compliments dessus la rendait particulièrement fière et de mémoire elle n'en avait jamais reçu venant de la gente masculine, alors ce n'était certainement pas pour draguer. D'ailleurs elle recevait moins de compliments que de remarques disant que c'était mauvais pour sa peau d'utiliser autant de produits (c'est pour ça qu'elle avait des masques), que les gens la penseraient superficielle, pimbêche et autre. Tant pis pour eux.

Crane la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine et c'est avec un air hautement méfiant qu'elle le regarda lui préparer à manger. Il n'allait pas faire ça tous les jours si ? Sûrement pas, il finirait par se lasser. Crane posa sur le bahut devant elle un verre de lait et une tranche de pain cuite, coupée en deux et à moitié recouverte de compote faute d'avoir de la confiture. Elle le regarda longuement. Il ferma la porte et croisa les bras. Elle ne sortirait pas avant d'avoir tout mangé n'est-ce pas ? Ça devait être sa technique pour la mettre sur les nerfs, et même abrutie par le tranquillisant ça marchait quand même un peu.

"Le..." Elle secoua la tête. "Non, le calmant me donne la nausée."

"Ce produit est parfait, c'est l'hypoglycémie qui te rend nauséeuse."

Il s'accroupit devant elle et croisa les bras sur ses cuisses quand elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus le voir.

"Succube. Regarde-moi."

Elle croisa les chevilles et se tordit sur sa chaise en grattant ses poignets à la recherche de ses élastiques. Il les lui prit et commença à serrer, sans lui faire mal pour le moment mais la menace était là. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune envie de manger, ça la dégoûtait et c'était terriblement désagréable pour elle de manger devant quelqu'un d'autre encore en plus. Si elle devait se nourrir, c'était surtout par petites bouchées au milieu de ses nuits quand la faim l'empêchait de dormir. Elle mangeait quand elle avait faim, ne prenait plus de coupe-faim ou de médicaments dangereux pour maigrir, en fait elle ne maigrissait même plus. Très lentement elle prenait du poids à raison d'un kilo par an à peu près. Tout était dans son dossier, il avait dû le voir, alors pourquoi mettait il son nez dans ce qu'il ne le regardait pas ? Oh pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais apprit d'insultes en anglais...

"Même si je prends des seins en prenant du poids... Tu n'auras pas le droit d'y toucher."

Il se rapprocha, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser pour la faire taire, mais elle tourna encore la tête.

"Je veux te tuer. Avant que tu me tue. Tu es horrible."

Sa poigne devint plus ferme, son ton plus acide.

"Je vais mettre ces remarques blessantes sur le compte de ton stress puisque de toute façon " Il lâcha un de ses poignets pour prendre son sein et elle entendit un murmure rauque dans son cou " nous savons tous les deux que si je le veux vraiment je peux te toucher où je veux, quand je veux."

"D'accord."

Il se redressa en soufflant et s'écarta d'elle, tourna en rond en se passant une main dans les cheveux, puis revint se mettre à sa hauteur, caressant ses joues trop couvertes de fard pour qu'on voit le rouge en dessous.

eSuccube ? Tu es furieuse ?"

Plutôt honteuse et triste de ne pas avoir une hache à disposition.

"Je te prie de m'excuser. D'ordinaire je me targue d'être moins vulgaire que ça, je ne recommencerais pas." Il fit une pause, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'assiette et prit son menton entre deux doigts. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es insupportable."

Apparemment il venait de comprendre que son but avait été de faire diversion et que le grand Docteur Crane, fierté de la faculté de Médecine de Gotham, s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. La moitié de toast couverte de confiture avait disparu, le lait aussi et elle le regardait innocemment en prenant une toute petite bouchée de la deuxième moitié. Après des années d'expérience, Kornelia était pratiquement un prestidigitateur de nourriture. Elle n'était peut-être pas psychiatre mais elle aussi pouvait le faire tourner en bourrique. A son regard noir elle comprit qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre mais c'est sans regrets qu'elle finit lentement son demi toast, épousseta son chemisier et le regarda avec un sourire purement angélique.

"J'ai fini."

Pour toute réponse il remit un toast dans le grille-pain et lui reversa du lait. Cette fois ci elle but son verre en quelques fois, sans se plaindre. Kornelia commençait à le cerner, à voir à quel point et sur quels points elle pouvait le pousser. Le fait qu'il soit en contrôle semblait être quelque chose qui ne devait être remis en question sous aucun prétexte. Se plaindre et en parler n'était pas un problème, au contraire ça l'amusait. Agir ne le mettait hors de lui que quand elle s'en sortait victorieuse. Sinon il se pressait contre elle, prenait ses poignets, l'empêchait de bouger. Quoi qu'il en dise il appréciait utiliser sa supériorité physique contre elle. Il adorait le faire, l'embrassait toujours plus dans ces moments-là et après cette nuit ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée que ce soit sexuel. Crane tombait clairement dans le cercle Bondage et Domination du BDSM. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il s'intéressait à son appétit : ce n'était pas tant son anorexie qui le dérangeait, c'est juste qu'il y avait là une opportunité à prendre. Le voyant tendre le toast un peu cramé elle ouvrit la bouche.

"Est-ce que tu me force à manger par besoin de domination sexuelle ?"

Il croassa un _quoi_ outré, se redressa en la regardant comme une vierge effarouchée, mais ne lâcha pas le toast. Raté. Ses yeux écarquillés montraient tout le choc qu'il ressentait. L'idée ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se pinça l'arête du nez, lui donna le toast et lui fit signe de mordre dedans tandis qu'il parlait.

"De tous les raisonnements ineptes et dénués de sens que j'ai jamais entendu je dois admettre que celui-ci doit figurer dans mon panthéon personnel. Et je suis professeur. Je ne trouve plus les mots. Comment est-ce que tu as pu arriver à une telle conclusion ?" Il l'arrêta quand elle ouvrit la bouche. "Reprends en avant de m'expliquer."

Entre deux petites bouchées elle lui expliqua toute sa théorie sur les préférences sexuelles du bon docteur tandis que celui-ci semblait de plus en plus embarrassé en comprenant qu'elle tenait la route d'un œil extérieur. Laborieusement, elle finit le toast au goût de charbon après qu'il lui ait promis d'expliquer après qu'elle ait fini. Très sincèrement elle se fichait éperdument de savoir. On n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de connaissances sur la psyché d'une personne pour la tuer, c'était tout bête. Il prit ses deux mains pour la sortir de la cuisine, puis une seule une fois qu'il eut verrouillé la porte. Ce n'était pas grave, sa hache était ailleurs. En gentlemen il la laissa s'asseoir avant lui dans le divan du salon avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il tira ses genoux pour avoir ses jambes partiellement sur les siennes, puis la prit carrément par la taille pour la déposer sur ses cuisses. Quand il sentit ses mains se poser contre son torse il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa d'un air pensif.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de commencer par te rassurer en te disant que _non_ je ne te force pas à manger par domination sexuelle. Je te force à manger par pure conscience professionnelle. Je trouve ça simplement scandaleux qu'on t'ai laissée sortir alors que tu es encore incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de manger à des horaires régulières."

La discussion la mettait mal à l'aise. A l'origine tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui faire lâcher un bout de pain et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir parler de son séjour en asile.

"Je mange quand j'ai faim maintenant. Et je ne perds pas de poids" rajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

"Ce n'est pas suffisant. Si tu avais été correctement prise en charge tu n'aurais pas fait de rechute et n'essaie même pas de me dire qu'après trois jours sans manger tu n'avais pas faim. J'ai vu les élastiques sur tes bras. Tu es en rechute."

Kornelia enfouit sa tête dans son épaule plutôt que lui répondre. Il avait à moitié raison. Les élastiques n'étaient pas là pour la nourriture, mais avec le stress elle s'était effectivement laissé aller. Il s'appuya plus confortablement sur le dossier du fauteuil et caressa sa nuque distraitement.

"Je ne fais que mon travail succube. Et je le fais en te touchant parce que, je l'admets, j'aime te toucher. J'aurais beaucoup de choses à redire sur ton caractère mais physiquement tu me plais et sexuellement j'aurais grandement apprécié que tu ne fasses pas semblant de dormir cette nuit. J'avais envie de toi, ça m'a empêché de dormir."

Voulait-il des excuses peut être ? En tout cas elle garda ses mains sagement sur son torse alors que lui laissait traîner ses ongles d'un bout à l'autre de sa colonne. Il lui donnait la chair de poule.

"Et tu aimes que je te touche."

Elle se redressa et voulu se lever mais il tint ses hanches entre ses mains pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, suprêmement peu surpris par cette réaction. Non. Non non non non non. Il n'avait pas le droit de savoir, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

"Non."

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il sur un ton à la fois moqueur et faussement étonné. "Pourtant j'ai bien cru te voir lovée contre moi."

"Tu m'as-"

"Il va aussi falloir m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réussi à te calmer en te caressant au point que tu aies mangé un repas gras dans un boui-boui. Tu ne présentes absolument aucun des signes d'une victime de harcèlement sexuel, tu es réactive, tu te déshabille devant moi et la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas laissé te prendre quand j'en avais envie c'est que tu es énervée contre moi."

Tout au long de son discours Kornelia s'était tordue les mains, paniquée d'être ainsi percée à jour, respirant toujours plus vite, haletant presque mais qu'il sous entende qu'elle soit aussi facile lui donna envie de le frapper.

 _"Pardon ?_ Je ne suis pas-"

"Peut-être pas" admit-il en pencha la tête sur le côté. "Mais tu aimes que je te touche."

Privée de son exutoire, elle ne savait plus quoi lui répondre, ne voulait plus cacher sa tête contre lui par peur de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, ne voulait plus bouger du tout, à part peut-être pour s'enfoncer dans le sol là où on ne pourrait plus jamais la voir. Il la ramena contre lui dans la même position et continua sans masquer la satisfaction dans sa voix.

"Tu as des besoins affectifs très supérieurs à la normale, tu aimes les mêmes choses que moi et je t'ai déjà entendu dire à Diana que tu voulais me frapper pour me rendre moins beau, ce qui est par ailleurs une façon curieuse de complimenter les gens."

Cachée contre lui Kornelia garda le silence. Il fit une pause pour essayer de la bouger, embrassant sa tempe et sa joue.

"C'est normal." Il la serra plus fermement. "C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain et normal de vouloir ça."

"Non." Murmura-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas sain, non. C'est... Non. Non. _Non_."

Elle ne voulait pas recommencer tout ce foutoir, même si elle en avait tellement envie elle ne le voulait pas. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte. Patiemment il l'empêcha de gratter ses poignets jusqu'au sang en ignorant les murmures menaçants et complètement psychotiques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres disant qu'elle devait absolument le tuer le plus vite possible. Elle le serrait fort contre elle, ses bras autour de son torse, sa tête cachée à la base de son cou, pleurant parce qu'elle avait à la fois désespérément peur et envie de lui enfoncer une hache dans la jugulaire. Mais si elle lui enfonçait une hache dans la jugulaire maintenant, tant que ce n'était pas encore trop tard, que c'était juste de l'attirance et pas encore de l'amour, alors elle n'aurait pas à avoir peur de lui enfoncer une hache dans la jugulaire plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait pas à souffrir, à vouloir faire disparaître sa jolie collègue rousse qui lui faisait les yeux doux, à rester éveillée toute la matinée en se demandant s'il était bien allé au travail et pas ailleurs, à le suivre tout l'après-midi, à vivre un _enfer_ créé de toute pièce autour de lui.

A des années lumières de ces considérations, le bon docteur sortit la télécommande de la télévision du trou du divan où il l'avait caché et alluma l'écran avant de choisir sa chaîne.

"Tu as déjà vu l'Exorciste ?"

* * *

Surpriiiiise ! Comme j'ai eu au moins deux reviews assez vite je poste le chapitre en avance pour les assidus, donc dîtes merci à (la seule, l'unique) **Artemis** et **Eisatsana** ! Et en plus avec ce treizième chapitre, Etrange Coïncidences devient officiellement la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite avec ce compte. On se retrouve dans deux semaines le 26 Mai pour le chapitre quatorze. Ou plus tôt si l'envie m'en prend. Ou dans trois mois si j'ai la flemme et que je veux refaire un hiatus. Faîtes vos jeux !

 **Artemis** : Bah en même temps les meurtres qu'il y a eu jusqu'à présent ont dû être faits en deux-deux alors que faire manger Kornelia ça prend beaucoup plus de temps ! Et pis si, Kornelia va être assez soumise. Enfin pas dans le sens docile mère au foyer, plutôt dans le sens fanatique qui fouille dans tes affaires, envahi ton téléphone quand tu ne regardes pas et pète des câbles du genre 'Tiens il a passé un appel à… Christine ? … _Je vais tuer cette pute_ ' *sors la hache*. Kornelia est une fille qui reste soumise et passivement agressive jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une occasion de faire un coup en traitre parce qu'autrement elle aurait beaucoup de mal. Pour te donner une idée du rapport de force, Kornelia fait 1m65 pour 38 kg alors que Crane fait 1m75 (taille de l'acteur) et doit peser autour de 65-70kg. Il s'assied dessus elle meurt :'D. Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

 **Eisatsana** : Non t'inquiètes se serait con de laisser tomber alors que j'ai encore une douzaine de chapitres d'avance ! C'est juste que depuis toujours il m'arrive de faire des hiatus, mais le fait qu'on me laisse des reviews et que j'ai des chapitres d'avance me fait me sentir coupable et donc je reviens relativement vite (par relativement je veux dire qu'en comparaison j'ai des fics en hiatus depuis un an ou deux. Wai je pue la merde). Et pour répondre à ta question, leur folie respective va aller beaucoup plus loin. Pour Crane, on a encore vu que la partie émergée de l'Iceberg. Et je suis contente que tu apprécies les notes de bas de pages ! A l'origine j'avais commencé à les mettre pour expliquer les références aux évènements de comics que je citais ici et là mais c'est un peu… hors de contrôle désormais ^^ ; . Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

\- Oui, je peux faire des références à des trucs simples comme La Fontaine. Admirez.

\- Je précise que Crane n'a pas fait exprès pour la nuit. Il voulait faire quelque chose pouvant être perçu comme romantique et l'empêcher de le tuer, avoir la trique n'était pas prévu au programme. Sauf que contrairement à Kornelia qui a déjà été dans une relation sérieuse et a donc déjà dormi avec son ex la nuit, je ne pense pas que Crane ait jamais partagé son lit très longtemps et ne savait donc pas que dormir avec une autre personne c'est une habitude à prendre.

-J'avoue avoir du regarder une vidéo de maquillage sur youtube pour ce chapitre. C'était un truc genre ' easy everyday makeup routine'. Facile. Wiwi. Les autres vidéos étaient bien plus compliquées. Et je pense que Kornelia sait comment les réaliser. TOUTES.

\- Le troisième vice capital des religions Catholiques est la luxure, précédé par l'orgueil et l'avarice, suivi de l'envie, la gloutonnerie, la colère et l'acédie (et le désespoir pour les Orthodoxes).


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: La Course à l'Assassin**

Tournant en rond dans la cuisine, Kornelia tordait les fanfreluches de son tablier entre ses mains faute de pouvoir gratter ses poignets ou faire claquer ses élastiques. Depuis son avant-poste -une chaise à la porte- Jonathan releva les yeux de son roman et apprécia ce spectacle d'un œil critique.

"Tu cherches encore un moyen de me tuer ?"

"Oui. Non. Je trouve pas."

Il fit un mouvement à mi-chemin entre lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête avant de retourner à sa lecture. Tout dans son attitude semblait lui souhaiter bon courage avec sarcasme.

Cela faisait deux jours que ça durait. Les injections de calmants, les discussions semi normales, les nuits passées ensemble, les baisers et caresses qu'elle ne refusait même plus. Elle lui faisait à manger, il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle parce que c'était le week-end pour lui, ils regardaient des films ensemble, partageaient leurs repas -avec une extrême réluctance pour Kornelia- se parlaient et se touchaient comme un jeune couple l'aurait fait. Sauf qu'elle voulait le tuer et il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu l'oreille de sa mère ou même nié le fait qu'il veuille l'assassiner aussi. Ou alors il voulait juste la rendre chèvre. Ce genre de torture émotionnelle était possible avec lui. Il en restait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se sentait s'attacher à lui à toute vitesse, comme d'habitude hélas, mais n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Pendant un moment elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait subtiliser un bistouri à son travail et le poignarder en rentrant, mais il avait dû sentir le coup venir. Sa voiture l'avait attendue devant les portes vitrées de la morgue et il l'avait embrassée sous les soupirs des secrétaires avant de lui ouvrir la portière en parfait gentleman. Puis il avait arrêté la voiture moins de vingt mètres plus tard dans une ruelle sombre pour faire une fouille corporelle totale, c'est à peine si elle avait pu garder ses sous-vêtements. Tous ses bistouris avaient été récupérés et jetés par la fenêtre. Pourtant, il fallait essayer. Tenter de se lever en pleine nuit ne fonctionnait pas, ça ne faisait que le rendre grognon. Pire, en faisant les courses il avait délibérément prit un rouleau de scotch de déménageur et lui avait lancé un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle prenne une approche aussi directe et, franchement, aussi stupide, mais il avait désormais un plan de secours pour ça aussi. Kornelia lança un regard désespéré à son lapin, revérifia pour la millième fois que ses gâteaux levaient bien et refit un tour. Rien de ce qu'elle n'avait essayé n'avait marché, mais elle était très déterminée dans sa folie. Elle tuerait Crane et s'empêcherait de devenir folle.

Son dernier plan en date avait été d'inviter Diana à la maison. Initialement le bon docteur avait voulu refuser mais elle avait tenu bon, sortant tout son arsenal. Assise à cheval, se déhanchant sur ses genoux, usant de toute la force de ses grands yeux larmoyants en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de son visage et de son cou, elle lui avait fait valoir qu'elles se parlaient beaucoup et que le manque de contact risquerait de l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas trouver une meilleure amie enragée devant sa porte au petit matin quand elle n'était pas réveillée pour la calmer, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait dommage de mourir à cause d'un moule à tartes, non ? La tactique avait été la bonne. Jonathan avait cédé et elle avait pu lui passer un coup de fil sous surveillance. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester elle lui avait proposé de passer à la maison. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus le temps de venir aider avec son travail, elle voulait faire un geste, ce genre de choses. Dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié aurait été un euphémisme.

Pendant une demi-heure il avait pris grand soin de lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait des jolies femmes qui utilisaient leur charmes pour tromper les hommes. Il avait mentionné la belle façon dont elle avait détourné l'attention de la police avec quelques larmes et l'avait comparée à sa mère. Poussée à bout elle lui avait hurlé en retour qu'il était bien hypocrite, lui qui menait par le bout du nez sa collègue et sa colocataire. Beaucoup moins sûr de lui il avait tenté de pointer qu'il le faisait pour sauver sa vie et rester hors de prison, mais ça ne tenait absolument pas puisque c'était justement ce qui avait motivé Kornelia. Les deux avaient plus ou moins abandonné la dispute à ce moment-là et étaient partis se câliner sur le divan sans qu'aucun ne s'excuse pour sa conduite exécrable, parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, qu'ils ne regrettaient rien et recommenceraient à loisir. De leur point de vue moralement anémié c'était acceptable. Pour le moment.

Donc après avoir passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi dans ses bras il avait dû finalement consentir à déverrouiller la cuisine. Mais comme au moment des repas Jonathan s'était assis dans un coin tandis qu'elle préparait sa pâte et la regardait faire pour être certain qu'elle n'allait pas se jeter sur lui. C'était déjà terrible qu'il doive la laisser sans surveillance pendant au moins une heure, il n'était pas question qu'elle obtienne plus. Ça, il le lui avait assuré quand elle essayait de le rassurer entre deux baisers. Diana aussi trouverait ça bizarre si elle tentait de garder une pelle à tarte sous sa jupe, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé c'est qu'elle comptait le faire avec la plus grande discrétion. Si ça ne marchait pas... Demain il reprenait le travail. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais il y avait forcément quelque chose. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver de nouvelles opportunités, peut être que non. Kornelia prenait tout au jour le jour et aujourd'hui, son Joker à elle c'était Diana.

Fatigué de la voir tourner en rond il se leva et la réceptionna vers la fin de sa courbe. Elle leva la main avant qu'il ne puisse l'enlacer.

"Non. Je réfléchis."

"A comment tu vas me tuer ? "

"C'est pas facile."

"Poison ?" Suggéra-t-il

"T'as tout caché."

"Arme blanche ?"

"Pas assez de force si tu es réveillé et tu me fouille tout le temps avant de dormir."

"Strangulation ?"

"C'est même pas drôle."

Il s'appuya contre le micro-onde à côté du lapin et haussa un sourcil.

"Si tu as déjà tout passé en revue pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes ?"

"Parce qu'il y a _toujours_ une opportunité qui peut se présenter. Toujours. Vraiment. Si tu te tournes vers le diagnostique de criminels -Si on s'entre-tue pas- tu verras. Tiens, mon ancien amoureux. Il était plus gros et plus fort que moi alors il fallait le prendre par surprise et que ça ait l'air d'un accident. Il a fallu un mois pour que je trouve quelque chose mais ça a marché."

Trop bien, au lieu de finir paralysé il en était mort. Mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'en vouloir là tout de suite, elle devait sortir ses gâteaux du four.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire à ce pauvre idiot ?"

Elle ne protesta même pas parce qu'au fil des années elle s'était rendue compte que, objectivement, c'était un petit peu un idiot.

"C'est...Oh on n'a pas de balcon, je peux te le dire."

Elle retourna son moule et tapa le fond.

"Chez ses parents il y avait un balcon, et il s'asseyait tout le temps dessus et il tremblait. La fonte tremblait, pas lui. Au bout d'un moment ils ont dû le faire consolider parce que, je t'ai dit, il était lourd."

Les gâteaux démoulés, elle commença à les couper en deux pour les remplir de crème.

"Pendant les travaux j'ai aspergé le ciment tous les jours pour qu'il ne puisse pas sécher et que quand il se rassoit dessus ça se casse la figure."

Une fois cela fait elle les recouvrit de crème.

"Mais ça n'a pas marché, alors j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai demandé de tenir un des pots de fleurs pour lui occuper les mains, j'ai pointé un avion du doigt et j'ai relevé sa jambe pour le faire basculer quand il regardait. Ensuite je me suis mise à crier pour ses parents. On a pensé que comme c'était un peu instable quand même ça devait être comme ça qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre."

"C'est ridiculement impétueux comme plan." Commenta-t-il pensivement pendant qu'elle mettait ses pâtisseries au frigo. "Tu as vérifié que personne ne regardait au moins ?"

Ce fut à son tour de hausser un sourcil. Elle était à moitié folle. Pas idiote.

"Ça a marché. Pourquoi, tu fais comment toi ?"

Le livre définitivement abandonné il s'approcha en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle.

"Et bien déjà je ne me jette pas corps et âme sur la première idée qui me vient à l'esprit comme un diabétique sur un éclair sans sucre." Elle sourit et lui mit un petit coup de hanche qu'il encaissa sans broncher. "Je prends mon temps avant d'agir, je pèse le pour et le contre pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres alternatives, j'observe ma proie et seulement _ensuite_ je commence à faire des plans quand-"

"Tu m'as bien observée ? C'est bon ?"

"Sous tous les angles, mais ne me coupe pas la parole. J'essaie de faire mes plans des mois à l'avance, pour tout te dire j'avais prévu la mort de mon associé depuis notre rencontre."

"Ça c'est trop facile, il était de la mafia aussi." Elle éclaircit en sentant son regard surpris." Il avait un tatouage en bas de la nuque, c'était un des hommes de Falcone. C'était écrit dans son dossier."

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en apercevant quelque chose.

"Aussi inspirante que soit cette conversation, je crains devoir y mettre un terme."

Elle releva les yeux et vit à son tour la voiture de Diana arriver au loin. Avec un grand sourire elle retira son tablier et empoigna son lapin contre elle avant de se dire que, peut-être, éventuellement, elle devrait le cacher. Diana n'aimait pas la taxidermie. Mais le pauvre, elle n'avait pas envie de le cacher dans le bahut. Il y faisait tout noir. Comprenant le dilemme en la voyant regarder le lapin et le meuble d'un air coupable, Jonathan coupa le nœud Gordien et le lui prit des mains pour le mettre tout en haut, là où on ne pourrait pas le voir sans faire attention.

"Merci."

"Je t'en prie." Elle se laissa enlacer avec gratitude, frottant sa joue contre sa clavicule. "Mais dis-lui pour nous."

"Qu'on fait la course pour voir qui tuera l'autre le plus vite ?"

"Très spirituel. Dis-lui ou je le fais."

Il la lâcha et repartit ranger sa chaise. La polonaise voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais pour autant ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Diana. En considérant que leur dernière conversation avait porté sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui faire confiance, lui annoncer quatre jours plus tard qu'ils sortaient ensemble semblait être plus dangereux que de s'aventurer dans un terrain miné. Et puis, est-ce qu'ils sortaient vraiment ensemble ? N'était-ce pas un énorme mensonge, aussi bien aux yeux des autres qu'aux leurs ? Ils faisaient ça pour qu'on les pense amoureux, se mettre à l'aise, se manipuler et occasionnellement par plaisir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait à ses yeux la définition d'une relation stable. De toute façon, ça n'était pas censé être basé sur la confiance mutuelle ces choses-là ? La leur tournait plutôt autour de la destruction mutuelle. C'est néanmoins en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet qu'elle ouvrit la porte à Diana.

"Salut !"

"Bonj-"

"On sort ensemble."

Bouche grande ouverte, Kornelia n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que, tel un ninja brun, Crane s'était discrètement glissé derrière elle, avait passé sa main contre sa taille, délivré sa bombe et continué son chemin. Pour une fois Diana était autant à court de mots de la polonaise, qui en était réduite à couiner sur place en levant ses mains comme en supplication. D'accord, il l'avait prévenue, mais quand il disait ça elle pensait qu'elle aurait au moins le temps de dire un mot avant qu'il ne plonge sur elle !

"Ahh... Eh... Jshbb-Bonjour ?"

Éberluée, Diana lui fit un petit signe de la main et entra.

"Tu veux... Du café ?"

"Oui, je pense que j'en ai besoin là."

Elle aussi. En plus le café c'était un coupe faim. Sans un mot les deux partirent vers la cuisine. Bientôt le silence qui régnait fut coupé par le grincement de la cafetière, mais l'ambiance restait assez tendue. Finalement Diana soupira en posa son sac à main sur le plan de travail. Parfait, elle restait.

"Bon." dit-elle finalement avec un certain fatalisme "Ça date de quand ?"

Kornelia se tordit les doigts en cherchant une idée.

"Écoute... J'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit, tu sais ? Mais c'est juste..." Elle soupira et lui raconta le premier bobard lui venant à l'esprit à toute vitesse. "Il était là au café avec une fille et je suis jalouse je voulais plus lui parler il est venu avec moi il a dit que c'était sa collègue j'ai dit que je m'en fichais enfin j'ai dit d'accord mais c'est la même chose et Pigeon c'est son directeur de recherches et Pigeon a demandé qui j'étais il a dit que j'étais sa petite amie et j'ai pas dit non ?"

A la réflexion, ce n'était même pas un mensonge. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans les détails. Diana se frappa le front.

"Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais que ça se passerait exactement comme ça." Elle s'apprêtait à souffler sur la tasse fumante que lui avait tendu Kornelia quand elle poussa un grognement de frustration. "Et c'est moi qui t'ai envoyée là-bas en plus ! Rahh je m'en veux."

"Il est pas si terrible..."

Elle se passa de répondre.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes pas."

"J'ai rien dis !"

"Je t'entends penser."

Diana esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace -Kornelia ne savait pas faire le café, il devait être affreusement amer- et se mit à bougonner.

"Oui et toi, tu dis ça parce que tu l'aime."

Pensive, elle trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse mais n'avala pas. Des fois, elle se demandait vraiment quel genre de personne on pouvait penser qu'elle était, d'un œil extérieur. Loin d'être aussi formidablement antipathique que Jonathan en public, la polonaise avait toujours voulu paraître banale, oubliable et timide. Diana en revanche lui disait qu'elle était gentille quand elle lui rendait service, mais aussi à d'autres moments où elle ne le faisait pas, ce qui lui donnait parfois la désagréable impression que c'était un doux euphémisme pour autre chose de plus insultant.

"Je ne l'aime pas, non."

Elle entendit son amie recracher son café par les narines. Avec un brin d'étonnement elle la vit attraper un mouchoir et s'essuyer fébrilement. Gardant une trace marron sous le nez elle la pointa du doigt.

"Attends, attends, attends... Tu sors avec lui mais tu l'aimes pas ?"

"Non ? Pas encore ? On vient de se rencontrer." Elle haussa les épaules. "Il est magnifique, je l'aime bien, il m'aime bien, ça viendra. Tu as encore du café sous le nez."

Elle frotta encore.

"Kornelia..." Visiblement elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. "L'amour … Ça vient pas comme ça …"

"Je suis désolée mais je crois pas au coup de foudre."

"Non moi non plus mais je veux dire-"

"Oh ! Je crois que la première couche de crème doit avoir eu le temps de prendre maintenant !" Dit-elle en posant sa tasse avec un charmant sourire. "J'en ai fait à la myrtille et aux carottes, je te montre ?"

Comprenant que la tête de linotte qui lui servait d'amie n'entendrait pas raison pour le moment Diana encaissa le changement de sujet et l'aida à sortir les gâteaux. La relation était trop fraîche, elle lui en reparlerait un peu plus tard, quand il commencerait à y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz et qu'elle hésiterait sur la marche à suivre. Si Crane ne l'éloignait pas avant. Ce type ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille, avec son air sinistre perpétuellement condescendant. C'était dur à croire qu'il veuille bien descendre de ses grands chevaux le temps de romancer la petite brune babillant sur son lapin en lissant une deuxième couche de crème rose bonbon sur les bords du gâteau. Vraiment très, très dur à croire. Avec toutes les casseroles réelles ou supposées qu'il traînait derrière lui, ça en devenait carrément suspect. S'entendre dire qu'elle ne croyait pas au coup de foudre l'avait prise de court, un peu plus que ça même, mais Kornelia avait tendance à la surprendre. Elle aimait les gâteaux et les petits animaux au moins autant que les cadavres et les choses macabres.

Le déclic se fit. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait eue ! Si Crane aimait bien les trucs dégueulasses dans ce genre-là lui aussi et ça serait bien son style, peut-être qu'il avait dû voir la fameuse bestiole empaillée, ils en avaient parlé et de fil en aiguille douce petite Kornelia, peu habituée à avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses passe-temps glauques, s'était prise dans la toile. Douce petite Kornelia -qui avait caché des couteaux un peu partout quand Diana ne regardait pas- ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiétée par sa situation et mordait le bout de sa langue en dessinant des fleurs violettes sur le gâteau avec sa poche à douille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une gentille princesse disney bien mièvre comme ça ne pouvait pas plutôt tomber sous le charme d'un gentil prince charmant qui lui chanterait la sérénade ? Peut-être qu'il y en avait eu un, mais l'odeur de cadavre avait dû le faire fuir. Donc elle se rabattait sur Raspoutine, là. Elle plissa les yeux, le voyant passer la porte en l'ignorant. Il se sortit un yaourt du frigo et enlaça Kornelia pour l'embrasser longuement dans le cou sans la moindre hésitation. Surprise, la polonaise en échappa sa poche. Un peu gênée Diana ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il alla même jusqu'à passer une main sous sa jupe.

"Jonathan- C'est euh c'est un peu-"

"Oh ! y'a des hôtels pour ça !"

Il se parvint à se décoller de sa petite amie (elle fut surprise que ça ne s'accompagne pas d'un bruit de ventouse) regarda l'intruse en haussant un sourcil mais passa son chemin sans accorder plus d'attention que ça à son regard venimeux, rappelant seulement à Kornelia de finir son café. D'où est-ce qu'il avait pris un couteau ? Abasourdie elle se tourna vers son amie, devenue un peu rouge.

"Et c'est normal ça pour toi ?"

"Euh, qu'il m'embrasse ? Oui."

"Il te tripote en public ! T'es pas un bout de viande !"

Kornelia se tordit un peu les mains et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour gagner du temps mais dû répondre à Diana, qui gardait ses poings sur les hanches et un air fort peu impressionné. Elle tourna la tasse, en reprit un peu et prit difficilement la parole.

"En public comme ça non... On s'embrasse et on se touche un peu mais pas... C'est pas son genre. Je crois que c'est surtout... Il t'aime pas beaucoup."

Ben tiens. Sale con possessif et jaloux. Ça l'aurait tué de les laisser tranquilles cinq minutes ? Elle devrait présenter d'autres mecs à Kornelia tiens. Tony avait toute une ribambelle de connaissances, elle lui en toucherait un mot la prochaine fois qu'il passerait au kiosque. A deux ils devraient bien lui trouver un garçon un peu plus correct que _ça_. Ses mains serrèrent exagérément sa propre poche à douille et elle fit un gros pâté mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de ce type, elle se le demandait. Diana ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant de venir ici mais l'avait vu de loin plusieurs fois lors de diverses cafés et réceptions données sur le campus. Il était toujours à l'écart, peu sociable sauf si on allait délibérément le chercher, c'était à se demander pourquoi il se donnait la peine de venir. Obligation sans doute, elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison s'il détestait vraiment la race humaine. A force d'y penser elle commençait à se demander s'il ne menait pas son amie par le bout du nez par sadisme. Ou peut-être cherchait-il encore à la mettre dehors ? Il l'utiliserait pour sa satisfaction personnelle, la jetterait quand il s'en ennuierait et elle n'aurait plus le cœur de rester ? Non, c'était quand même franchement tiré par les cheveux, s'il la détestait il n'allait pas coucher avec, ça serait étrange. Elle entendit Kornelia faire tomber quelque chose et un bris de vaisselle.

"T'as cassé quoi ?"

Le gémissement qui lui répondit lui fit relever les yeux de son ouvrage et elle poussa un cri.

Les débris de la tasse gisaient dans une flaque de café aux côtés du corps parcouru de spasmes de Kornelia. Elle avait été tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle et haletante à chaque seconde. On ne voyait rien sur son visage, toujours blanc et immaculé, mais son cou était si blafard qu'on ne voyait que ses veines bleues. Le café tâchait ses vêtements comme une mare de sang. L'appel ennuyé de Crane la tira de sa stupeur.

"Qui est mort ?"

Crane. Crane était un con. Mais Crane était médecin.

 _"Kornelia ! Elle est tombée ! Viens elle est tombée !"_

Elle se mit en mouvement en voyant de la mousse jaunâtre sortir de sa bouche. Oh non elle allait s'étouffer ! Brisant sa paralysie elle la retourna sans ménagement et la polonaise vomit en tremblant sur le sol, toussant encore et encore et elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Brusquement elle se sentit être prise par les épaules et violemment jetée sur le côté. Jonathan venait de prendre le relais. Avec des gestes efficaces et maîtrisés il la tira loin des débris coupants et l'allongea sur le côté en faisant attention à sa nuque, puis prit son poignet en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche qu'il ne trouvait pas. Son portable. Appeler les secours ! Diana se jeta sur sa besace et la vida sur le plan de travail, sans s'occuper de ce qui tomba à terre et tira son engin du fatras. Trois numéros plus tard elle se retrouvait face à la tonalité la plus lente de l'univers alors que les tremblements de Kornelia ressemblaient presque à une crise d'épilepsie.

"Services d'urgences quel est votre problème ?"

"Elle donna son nom et l'adresse à toute vitesse avant de buter sur le problème."

"C'est mon amie elle a une crise ou-"

"Overdose."

 _"Quoi_?"

Elle se sentit se figer sur place. Mais Kornelia... Elle était menue mais pas... C'était pas une _junkie_.

"Intoxication médicamenteuse, donne-moi ça !"

Perdue, complètement dépassée par la situation elle se contenta de lui tendre son portable et de se laisser tomber contre le plan de travail, un million de questions passant par sa tête tandis que Crane, le salaud, le manipulateur, le meurtrier, donnait ses constantes vitales à l'opératrice en caressant les boucles maculées de sueur et d'acides gastriques d'une Kornelia délirant en polonais, s'occupant d'elle avec attention alors que sa meilleure amie ne faisait que regarder ce spectacle grotesque, emplie d'horreur.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

* * *

BUHAAAAAAA ! Deux reviews : chapitre en avance ! Dîtes merci à **Eisatsana** et **Artemis** et on se retrouve dans deux semaines le 2 Juin, ou plus tôt ! *file en coup de vent*

 **Artemis** : Ahhh, désolée pour le temps chez toi, si ça peux te rassurer il faisait moche chez moi aussi à ce moment-là. Quand aux gâteaux, ben pour le coup tu faisais bien de poser la question comme tu peux le voir ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

 **Eisatsana** : Si je t'ai convertie à ma drogue je vois déjà ça comme une victoire ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je bosse quand même pas mal sur cette fic donc ça fait plaisir ^^. Par contre je vais te décevoir mais Roulette Russe va pas être continuée tout de suite, cet été je compte finir d'écrire Etranges Coincidences (il doit me rester dix chapitres grosso modo) puis ré-écrire une fic que j'avais retirée mais qu'on m'avait pas mal demandée, Georgia On My Mind (Y'a l'épouvantail dedans). Roulette Russe viendra après, peut être pour le prochain NaNo ? (le interNAtional NOvel WRIting MOnth c'est en novembre, tu dois écrire 50 000 mots en un mois). Voilà, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si tu veux des précisions sur ces deux là, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, au plaisir !

\- La Course à l'Assassin est un roman d'Agatha Christie et probablement le livre que Jonathan est en train de lire au début. J'adore ce bouquin, mais j'aime tous les Agatha Christie aussi. TOUS.

\- Je sais que Crane à l'air assez sain d'esprit jusqu'ici mais en même temps pour le moment il a la situation sous contrôle. Ça va pas durer.

\- Je crois que ça se voit mais je me suis assez amusée avec la narration de Diana, vu que c'est une personne extérieure à la situation. Surtout pour le coup de Tony, de la sérénade et du 'ça l'aurait tué'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: Tout et Plus Encore**

Elle s'était réveillée deux fois.

La première fois elle n'avait même pas été capable de comprendre l'anglais. Quand les infirmières avaient tenté de la rassurer elle s'était redressée et était parvenue à arracher l'intraveineuse avant de vomir de l'eau, de fondre en larmes et de s'assoupir à nouveau sans même qu'on ait à lui donner de tranquillisants. Visiblement ceux qu'on lui avait donnés dans l'ambulance faisaient toujours effet. Jonathan avait passé toute la matinée dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'elle partageait avec une vieille hypocondriaque quand elle s'était réveillée pour la deuxième fois. Enfin réveillée, c'était un bien grand mot. Ses paupières clignaient lentement, elle avait les yeux dans le vague et ne semblait pas le reconnaître. C'était tout aussi bien, se dit-il, parce que si elle l'avait fait elle aurait probablement hurlé. De son point de vue à elle, le bon docteur avait après tout confirmé ses peurs et tenté de la tuer.

Car c'était bien de sa faute si elle gisait dans ce lit, pâle comme la mort maintenant qu'on lui avait retiré son maquillage. Pourtant il n'avait pas essayé de la tuer. Elle même ayant voulu brutaliser son ex pour lui prouver son amour, le bon docteur était certain qu'elle finirait par comprendre. Entendez bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu faire ici, c'était ce qu'il lui dirait. Son but était toujours le même, l'exposer comme étant folle pour la décrédibiliser et convaincre Diana qu'il l'aimait. Sur ce dernier point il devait admettre qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Même après que Kornelia lui ai confirmé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, même après qu'elle l'ai vu lui sauver la vie elle n'y croyait toujours pas et n'y croirait probablement jamais. Certaines personnes étaient simplement bornées, il fallait s'y faire. Mais il avait réussi à exposer son dossier médical à l'hôpital, remplissant avec attention la feuille qu'on lui avait donné.

L'intoxication avait été vite expliquée : sa mère venait de disparaître en Pologne alors qu'elle était coincée ici aux États Unis pour faire ses papiers d'entrée à la fac. Elle était agitée, elle dormait mal et elle avait sans doute dû prendre son médicament deux fois en pensant avoir oublié sa dose. S'ils faisaient des analyses ils se rendraient vite compte que son corps portait les traces du produit parce que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le lui injectait de force sous couvert de la maîtriser, avant d'en glisser un peu trop dans son café. L'histoire tenait. On lui avait fait promettre de lui donner ses médicaments lui-même pendant quelques semaines le temps que ça se tasse et ils la laisseraient rentrer le lendemain, quand son corps aurait éliminé ou évacué l'excédent.

Il laissa ses ongles traîner le long de son bras glacé, survolant le pansement qu'on avait fait au creux de son coude après une prise de sang. Sa spécialité était la psychopharmacologie, il savait parfaitement comment elle réagirait et à aucun moment il ne s'était inquiété pour sa survie. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant la voir faire un début de syncope ne lui avait pas plu. Pendant un court instant il avait perdu le contrôle et l'épouvantail avait jeté Diana hors du chemin pour atteindre la demoiselle qu'ils avaient mis en détresse. C'était beaucoup mieux maintenant. Ses boucles sombres encadraient son visage pâle, ses lèvres naturellement roses formant un charmant contraste. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, qui s'étaient refermés, mais il trouvait ses cils beaucoup plus beaux quand ils n'étaient pas alourdis par le mascara. Un bras replié sur son ventre, l'autre étendu sur les draps, on aurait dit une Blanche Neige légèrement émaciée, encore plus belle dans la mort que de son vivant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et joua avec ses cheveux, devenus très doux après qu'on ait retiré toute la laque à la bétadine.

Le bout de ses doigts vint caresser le col de sa chemise et remonta vers son cou. Elle avait été tellement intenable depuis qu'il s'était découvert, ça faisait du bien de la voir calme comme ça. Même dans son sommeil quand elle ne tentait pas de s'échapper elle fronçait les sourcils, elle tressautait, voulait s'éloigner ou au contraire se rapprocher. C'était un cauchemar de dormir avec elle et pire encore de savoir qu'elle était réveillée quand elle le rejetait. Jonathan ne le lui avait pas dit mais ça le rendait livide que Kornelia ne veuille pas de lui. La succube s'en était vite rendue compte, appuyant là où ça faisait mal pour le distraire et le laissant goûter à ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, pernicieuse petite chipie agitant un appât sous ses yeux qu'il avait gobé à pleines dents. Séductrice impunie qui avait retourné la situation et mit du baume sur ses plaies en le laissant caresser son corps, allongée sous le sien, ses bras les serrant l'un contre l'autre alors qu'elle susurrait des mensonges à son oreille. Mais il ne l'avait pas crue et au final il avait trouvé un couteau contre sa hanche moins de cinq minutes après l'arrivée de l'intruse. Si elle était là, faible et brisée, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même de l'avoir poussé à bout.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il n'avait pas essayé d'améliorer la situation, il avait été aussi patient que possible, mais elle continuait de vouloir le tuer. C'était presque drôle et les amenait à des conversations aussi intéressantes qu'insolites mais ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu c'est ce regard empli d'adoration que les filles comme elle lançaient aux cohortes de brutes qui se succédaient dans leurs bras. Oh on lui avait dit qu'il était beau, mais pas dans le même genre. Il était élégant. Mystérieux. Mignon. Des années après on le considérait toujours comme un intello un peu efféminé, les mots avaient juste changé. Après qu'elle l'ait trahi sans le moindre remord, la seule chose qui l'avait sauvée c'était la sincérité dans sa voix quand elle avait dit à son amie qu'elle pourrait l'aimer et le trouvait magnifique. Pas seulement beau ou mignon. Magnifique. Il s'était laissé attendrir et avait passé une occasion de la tuer, tout comme il avait perdu sa motivation le jour où elle s'était inquiétée pour sa santé. Les femmes le rendaient faible.

C'était comme avec Sherry au lycée. Elle était mauvaise comme la gale mais dès qu'elle touchait sa main quand il lui donnait des cours il oubliait tout jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte ses jambes pour lui afin qu'il ne voit pas Bo Briggs, son petit ami, qui lui avait écrasé une citrouille pourrie sur la tête. Effrayé, aveuglé, désorienté, il ne lui restait plus de cette relation désastreuse que le souvenir cuisant des rires quand on l'avait jeté dans le couloir, pantalon et slip autour de ses chevilles maigres, couvert d'entrailles de courges, sanglotant de tout son corps, tourné en ridicule jusqu'à ce que le prof de sport intervienne. Et ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité il avait dû supporter les remarques blessantes lui remémorant l'événement dès qu'il se montrait en public. Un jour il avait trouvé son casier débordant de photos de son sexe prises ce jour-là, ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité générale. Un autre c'était une photo de lui à moitié nu, recroquevillé en pleurant sur le sol qui était projetée au tableau au lieu d'un schéma. On lui jetait régulièrement des boulettes de papiers qui dépliées montraient des dessins de citrouilles et de phallus. Il s'était fait enfermer dans les toilettes et aspergé de jus pourri. Les surnoms ne manquaient pas. Et les filles. C'était le pire. Les garçons avaient arrêté après l'accident de voiture mais pas elles, jamais. Sherry avait dû leur raconter une version bien différente des choses et elles l'avaient traité comme un pervers, une créature ignoble qu'elles regardaient avec révulsion de loin. Combien de fois il les avait vues changer de couloir juste pour l'éviter. Combien de fois il s'était pris un coup de genou entre les jambes ou une gifle juste pour avoir frôlé l'une d'elles dans la foule, pour l'avoir regardée...

Mais là où Sherry Squires était une idiote incapable de penser par elle-même qui n'avait pas vu la mort arriver, Kornelia Burba l'avait habilement mené par le bout du nez jusqu'ici. Il ne pourrait pas faire comme l'autre, dévier la voiture de son ivrogne de petit ami avec un coup de semonce pour qu'il finisse contre un mur, le crâne de Sherry écrasé entre ses jambes avec sa colonne vertébrale à lui. C'était l'épouvantail qui avait dirigé le meurtre puisque Jonathan était trop blessé et voulait juste disparaître de la surface de la terre. La police avait conclu que c'était la conduite en état d'ivresse de Bo qui l'avait amené à commettre un homicide involontaire. Aux dernières nouvelles il était mort en prison. Sa victoire avait été bien pyrrhique, il avait fait perdre sa dignité à Jonathan, mais y avait aussi perdu la vie. Les années n'avaient pas adoucit cette humiliation, au contraire elles n'avaient fait que la rendre plus brûlante. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne se laisserait avoir comme ça-

 _Rooh ta gueule._

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées par l'invective ennuyée de son alter ego. Il avait été beaucoup plus présent ces derniers jours, à cause du meurtre et de la frustration certainement. Mais vivre dans sa tête ne lui donnait certainement pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

 _Arrêtes de râler t'es lourd, tu la tueras pas._

La question se posait. L'envie le prenait quand elle se montrait odieuse et le quittait juste après quand elle pleurait dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces, seulement rassurée quand il la touchait.

 _Tu vois ?_

Ça ne voulait rien dire. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, la dualité de cette femme le rendait fou. Elle pouvait être douce, prévenante et obéissante ou séductrice, vile et fallacieuse. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué, parfois elle était les deux en même temps et il avait du mal à voir où s'arrêtait Kornelia et où naissait la Succube.

 _Au pire on s'en fiche ?_

Non, c'était important parce que l'une le mènerait à sa perte et à son humiliation tandis que l'autre, il commençait graduellement à la voir comme une compagne potentielle. Charmante, fragile et attentionnée, qui cachait sa tête dans son cou pour ne pas affronter la réalité et s'occupait de lui en gardant un petit lapin dans ses bras.

 _Et le sexe ?_

S'il avait pu lever les yeux au ciel il l'aurait fait. Tout de suite-

 _Et les grands débats sur le meurtre ?_

Il dû faire une pause et admettre que certaines de ses _autres_ qualités, bien qu'insupportables, lui donnaient un certain... Exotisme. Un attrait que n'avait pas... Erin par exemple. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il aimait beaucoup Kornelia mais c'était la Succube qu'il désirait, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il voulait Kornelia dans sa vie et la Succube entre ses draps, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux faute d'y perdre la vie... S'il ne perdait pas la raison avant à force de se creuser les méninges ainsi. Ah ! C'était si simple pour l'épouvantail. S'il voulait quelque chose il le prenait sans se poser de questions ou réfléchir deux secondes aux conséquences. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de-

 _Tu veux voir ?_

Brusquement il lui rendit le contrôle, les sons et lumières lui donnant le vertige avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Ce que l'épouvantail avait fait n'était que trop évident. Il rabattit vivement la chemise d'hôpital sur le corps nu de Kornelia, l'image de ses petits seins rougis par les baisers marquée au fer sur sa rétine. Il regarda au-dessus de son épaule, mais le brancard de sa voisine n'était plus là, on avait dû l'emmener faire un scanner ou je ne sais quoi. Jonathan échappa un soupir fébrile en voyant que même si elle avait recommencé à cligner des yeux, elle semblait toujours aussi éteinte. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tripoter une femme droguée jusqu'à l'inconscience dans un lit d'hôpital ? Il était frustré mais il y avait des limites !

 _Elle a pas dit non._

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de refouler les images qui lui revenaient maintenant en tête. Le goût amer de la bétadine, adouci par la tendresse de sa chair, qui était resté sur sa langue. Le regard de Kornelia, vide de toute expression alors qu'il l'embrassait passionnément. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il s'était imaginé l'expérience. Jusqu'où aurait-il poussé les choses si Jonathan ne l'avait pas arrêté ? Parce que _bizarrement_ il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse un jour envisager de lui faire l'amour s'il l'avait violée dans un moment de faiblesse.

 _Elle aurait pas eu à savoir ?_

La réponse le dégoûta au plus haut point. Nouvelle règle : on ne viole pas Kornelia.

 _Et Erin je peux ?_

Non. Pas Erin non plus. On ne viole personne. Il ignora le ricanement moqueur de l'empaillé qui lui disait que sur la rousse ça ne serait pas du viol. En quoi ça le concernait ? Il ne voulait pas coucher avec Erin et ça n'avait pas changé. Le fait qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole réglait la question. Distraitement il remit de l'ordre dans les boucles éparses de Kornelia alors qu'elle poussait quelques gémissements perdus, toujours incapable de bouger. Elle se réveillait pour de bon cette fois ci. Parfait, d'ici une heure ou deux il pourrait la ramener.

 _J'aurais pas violé Erin._

Bon à savoir.

 _C'est elle que je veux. Laisse-moi l'avoir._

Sa main vint caresser la pommette osseuse de la polonaise, qui commençait à se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle avait l'air tellement innoffensive comme ça, c'était tentant de la garder. Mais dès qu'elle reprendrait du poil de la bête elle réessayerait de le tuer.

 _Enferme la dans le cellier et dit qu'elle a disparu. Elle pourra plus faire de mal Johnny. Mais ne la tue pas. Johnny Johnny. Laisse la moi Johnny._

L'idée le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Le cellier avait été effectivement aménagé pour qu'il puisse y enfermer des cobayes mais pas pour y assouvir ses pulsions perverses sur un relief décharné de la femme qu'il avait tant désiré. Rien que de revoir ses yeux vides quand il l'embrassait lui donnait la nausée. Non. Il préférait encore sortir une seringue de morphine et la tuer avec ici et maintenant.

 _Non. Trouve un moyen Johnny. Je la veux. Je veux plus. On mérite plus. On s'est bien occupés d'elle. On mérite plus Johnny. Plus qu'une salope comme Sherry. Plus que d'être rejetés. On mérite de l'avoir, tu sais ?_

Il sentait poindre la migraine qui accompagnait l'épouvantail quand il devenait réellement sérieux et son ton devenait plus cajoleur, moins capricieux. Le jour où Sherry l'avait piégé il avait dit oui à tout, mais cela faisait des années. Jonathan pouvait ignorer les propositions de l'épouvantail maintenant, même s'il les prenait en compte ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire. Et pendant ce temps-là, Kornelia tentait maladroitement de se redresser en tirant sur le tube de l'intraveineuse. Il lui prit les poignets pour l'en empêcher et relâcha très vite. Les actions et les propositions immondes de l'épouvantail dansant encore dans son esprit ne l'aidaient pas à garder la tête froide. Mais elle était perdue et avait besoin d'un repère, alors il se força à prendre sa main et repousser son épaule contre l'oreiller.

"Reste allongée."

Elle glapit quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'chaud' et continua de se débattre faiblement. Visiblement elle n'avait pas compris. C'était assez dur de calmer une personne qui ne comprenait rien à ce que vous lui disiez. Appeler les infirmières était inutile, on lui aurait injecté d'autres calmants et tout ce cirque aurait juste été reporté à plus tard. En désespoir de cause il s'allongea à côté d'elle dans le lit et commença à lui chanter une berceuse. Ça, elle n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de le comprendre mot pour mot pour en comprendre l'intention. Elle se détendit contre lui avant le deuxième couplet, babillant des phrases qui ne voulaient probablement rien dire en polonais non plus.

"Azéilu ?"

Le mot lui fit relever la tête. Elle répéta, terrifiée.

"A – zéi - lu ?"

Il se serait pincé l'arête du nez si elle n'avait pas été sur son bras. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi en se levant. Elle pensait être à _l'asile_. Ce qui était logique puisque sa dernière overdose remontait à sa tentative de suicide et qu'elle s'était bien réveillée à l'asile ce jour-là. Il fit un signe de tête pour dire que non. Kornelia soupira et laissa retomber sa tête quelques minutes, haletante mais rassurée. Ce serait bien qu'elle reste comme ça. Même l'absence totale de compréhension il pourrait s'en accommoder.

 _Alors drogue-la. Laisse-la dans le cel-_

La ferme pour voir ?

 _Ça va, je voulais aider..._

Il se passa de commentaire, s'appuyant sur un coude en la regardant reprendre ses esprits, ses deux mains venues agripper sa chemise. Elle baragouina quelque chose et au départ il crut que c'était encore du polonais alors que c'était juste du très, très mauvais anglais :

"Tuée."

Les longues explications enflammées lui passeraient sûrement au-dessus de la tête dans son état actuel alors il se contenta de dire non en caressant ses cheveux. S'il l'avait traînée à l'hôpital c'était qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, il fallait être logique. Sauf que la logique ça n'était pas son truc d'après l'index accusateur qu'elle appuya contre son sternum.

"Drogue. Drogue. Drogue. Toi. Drogue."

Détourner ses mots était tentant mais il se retint.

"Oui."

"Tuée !"

"Non."

"Tuée ?"

"Toujours pas, non."

Elle était groggy et confuse mais à son froncement de sourcil elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'il disait. C'était son but qui lui échappait maintenant et Jonathan ne pouvait pas laisser une Kornelia à demi-consciente l'accuser d'avoir voulu la tuer devant le personnel. Non pas qu'il risquait quoi que ce soit, mais il la préférait avec lui et pas à l'asile. Alors il prit son visage dans ses mains et se pencha vers elle, usant de toute la puissance de ses grands yeux bleus pour la garder en place, murmurant contre ses lèvres les seuls mots anglais que qui que ce soit, sur toute la planète, dans n'importe quel état, comprendrait toujours

 _"Je t'aime."_

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu quand elle poussa un couinement horrifié, ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête en répétant encore et encore quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à un non alors que lui étouffait ces plaintes sous les baisers, répétant à son tour qu'il l'aimait pour ne plus l'entendre.

C'était la première fois.

Il n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait à qui que ce soit depuis Sherry parce qu'il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être rejeté et même pour la garce il n'avait pas pu. Il s'était pris une citrouille à l'arrière du crâne avant. C'était la toute première fois qu'il disait à une femme qu'il l'aimait et il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui dise non. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça lui fasse encore mal après tant de temps, mais c'était là. Même si ce n'était pas complètement sincère, le seul fait qu'elle rejette sa déclaration lui donnait envie de l'étrangler pour de bon. Ses doigts tiraient les cheveux de Kornelia, il était furieux, blessé et au bord des larmes. Quand elle passa d'un extrême à l'autre, l'attira contre elle en glissant ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassa avec fougue, répondit qu'elle l'aimait une bonne douzaine de fois, défit les boutons de sa chemise et qu'il du retenir en riant la petite main fraîche qui s'était aventurée jusque sous sa ceinture, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait de soulagement.

Descendant aussitôt du lit pour qu'elle ne le voie pas, il se retourna un instant pour masquer les preuves du revers de la main, faisant comme s'il voulait juste rapprocher la chaise. Cette fois c'était Kornelia qui paraissait blessée. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'asseoir, gardant un bras autour d'elle. Cela sembla la calmer, mais elle avait l'air déçue.

"Allons, allons. Tu ne voudrais pas que les infirmières me voient tripoter une femme droguée jusqu'à l'inconscience dans un lit d'hôpital ? Ça ne se fait pas."

 _Ta gueule._

Naturellement, Kornelia n'avait rien comprit.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que cela ? Un chapitre où tout se passe bien ? Genre ça va durer. La suite le 16 Juin au plus tard! Et un grand merci à **Artemis** et **Eisatsana** pour les reviews !

 **Artemis** : Eh ben ici il pleut, mais c'est l'Auvergne, c'est beau que quand ça pleut :D. Et vu l'état du lapin (mort et fourré) je pense pas que ça arrive, désolée ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaites un meilleurs temps !

 **Eisatsana** : Ben je suis pas tant que ça en veine d'écriture honnêtement, c'est juste que j'ai fini les cours et je suis plus stressée alors je pense à poster :'D. Et non c'est pas si grave que que ça quand c'est pris en charge assez vite, ils seront de retour à la piaule dès le prochain chapitre et oui comme tu as pu le lire tout était de la faute de Crane, ce connard. Merci pour ta review et pour ton soutient ^^ !

\- Dans les Comics Bo écrase une citrouille sur la tête de Jonathan alors qu'il est sur le point d'avoir son premier baiser avec Sherry et il n'y a qu'eux deux pour rire de lui. Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai décidé de rendre ça un petit peu plus traumatique. Et puis aussi normalement Crane est harcelé à l'école pour son physique disgracieux. Et là il est joué par Cillian Murphy. Qui avait déjà le même visage à 14 ans dans _Disco Pigs_. Fallait trouver autre chose c'était pas crédible.

\- Encore dans les comics, il a tendance à tomber à amoureux relativement souvent pour un rogue (linda Friitawa, sherry squires, becky albright...) et à réagir très très mal quand on le rejette. Et par mal, je veux dire qu'il essaie de les flinguer avec plus ou moins de réussite. Systématiquement.

\- Murphy lui-même a dit du personnage que comme il le jouait, Crane était intelligent, le savait, n'hésitait pas à emmerder le monde avec, mais aussi qu'il avait maladivement peu confiance en lui.

\- Le coup du prof de sport qui vient l'aider est une référence bien peu subtile à Carrie de Stephen King. Si vous l'avez lu, vous aurez probablement remarqué comme moi que l'histoire de Crane ressemble un peu à la sienne (surtout la version Year One mais il avait déjà une fascination pour la religion dans une des storylines de No Man's Land et les brimades à l'école dans la version avec Sherry et Bo). Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille ! C'est l'histoire d'une fille harcelée à l'école et maltraitée par sa mère, une fanatique religieuse, qui développe des dons. Je n'ai pas aimé le dernier remake (et pourtant j'aime bien Chloé Moretz) mais le film de De Palma est vraiment bien si vous avez la flemme de lire un pavé.

\- C'est une erreur née des premiers temps du théâtre, où il incarnait un personnage comique, que l'on pense que le diable apparaît comme un type en cape rouge avec des pieds de boucs. Dans les mythologies abrahamiques il apparaît réellement comme _tout ce que l'on a jamais pu désirer et plus encore_ , d'où le titre. La chanson _Red Right Hand_ , le générique de la série _Peaky Blinders_ où Cillian Murphy joue le parrain d'une famille de gangster, parle de la version irlandaise du mythe où on ne peut le repérer qu'au fait que sa main droite est rouge. La série est géniale d'ailleurs, je vous la recommande aussi.

\- Co (se prononce tchoh) ça veut dire 'quoi' en polonais. Azylu, prononcé comme écrit plus haut, est transparent, ça veut dire asile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: Carpe Diem**

Les néons cillèrent un instant avant d'emplir de cellier à la fois de leur grésillement incessant et de leur lumière jaunâtre, éclairant à peine assez pour qu'il puisse descendre l'escalier sans se faire mal. Les planches grincèrent à chacun de ses pas et arrivé en bas il pu contempler dans toute sa splendeur la pièce pour laquelle il avait failli tuer sa Kornelia.

Pas de fenêtre, que des murs de béton à nu couverts de poussière et de vielles toiles d'araignées. Le sol n'était pas en bien meilleur état, mais tous ces défauts étaient pratiquement cachés sous l'avalanche de papiers, de livres, de notes et de carnets que le docteur avait jeté ici et là. Les monceaux d'écrits et de bribes en tous genre auraient presque caché les étagères en métal et vielles tables croulant sous les tubes, les erlenmeyer ou les pots de produits, ceux là même qu'il avait du ramener la veille de peur que son labo de fortune au campus ne soit découvert pendant l'enquête. Jonathan avait été confiant qu'après ce passage à l'hôpital sa colocataire ne serait plus une menace. Jamais n'aurait-il imaginé obtenir de tels résultats -elle lui avait pratiquement arraché ses vêtements !- mais il s'était dit qu'au minimum il lui faudrait une bonne semaine pour se remettre du choc et qu'entre temps il pourrait briser le peu de motivation qu'il lui resterait. Cela n'avait pas été nécessaire. Elle dormait à poings fermés là-haut après avoir docilement avalé tout ce qu'il lui avait servi. Cela lui permettait d'ignorer la sensation désagréable que cette heureuse disposition ne durerait pas. Pour le moment Kornelia était câline et obéissante, il n'avait pas eu besoin de la briser ni de l'enfermer dans le clapier en face de lui.

Le clapier, c'était la raison pour laquelle les chambres ici étaient aussi abordables, pourquoi peu de gens voulaient rester ici sans même compter sa présence, mais d'abord et avant tout c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cet endroit entre tous. Le cellier était coupé en deux par un grand mur de parpaings dont le ciment avait été répandu de façon bien peu professionnelle. Il bavait partout, comme la peinture d'un enfant en dehors des lignes. Le propriétaire disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un bunker mais les locataires n'y croyaient jamais. Pas avec la porte en métal renforcée et ses 9 serrures à l'extérieur. Pas avec la petite pièce vide derrière, uniquement aménagée avec un lavabo et des toilettes. Pas avec le papier peint fleuri collé là, plus récent que tout le reste de la maison, qui lorsqu'on le tirait révélait des murs entiers des divagations psychotiques d'une adolescente perdant lentement la raison. Sous le linoleum on voyait une large bosse parce qu'on avait du remplir un trou à la va vite après qu'il ai été ouvert au marteau piqueur. La maison avait été rachetée en l'état lors d'une vente aux enchères de la justice. Jonathan n'avait pas eu à demander pourquoi. La suggestion de l'épouvantail ne sortait pas de nul part, elle sortait d'ici.

Cela dit, c'était un endroit merveilleux pour cacher les rats.

Il avait remis les cages au même endroit, sur une étagère contre le mur, mais à une différence près. En face il avait placé une caméra avec une fantastique mémoire reliée à un câble électrique. Le bon docteur l'avait volée à un de ses anciens colocataires pour mener à bien ses expériences sans avoir nécessairement besoin d'être là à chaque seconde de la journée. Le laboratoire de la chaudière était pratique parce qu'il se situait sur le campus et il pouvait y emmener des élèves, mais celui ci était infiniment plus sûr, sans compter qu'il n'était pas aussi humide. Jonathan ne s'y connaissait pas très bien en électronique mais il se doutait bien que ça se préservait mieux dans des endroits secs alors il n'y avait jamais emmené la caméra plus d'une heure. Chaque réaction des cobayes était compilée là dedans avant d'être enregistrée plus tard sur son ordinateur. Les réactions des cobayes humains n'étaient jamais filmées par mesure de sécurité, mais celles des rats n'étaient pas inutiles non plus.

En parlant des rongeurs, il fit la grimace après une brève inspection des cages. Les quatre sur lesquels il avait testé le suc des fleurs étaient morts. Pourtant les quantités avaient été toujours plus infimes à chaque dose ? Il y en avait encore moins qu'on ne mettait d'extraits de belladone dans les médicaments. Disposant rapidement des cadavres il repensa à l'énigme croissante que représentaient ces fleurs. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ça lui était sortit de la tête mais maintenant que le destin lui avait accordé un moment de répit il avait eu l'occasion de rechercher dans les annales de la faculté de pharmacie et il n'avait rien trouvé de pareil. Tout ce qu'il en savait il le devait des papiers pris en photo à la morgue. Le cadavre de Tony montrait des signes d'un empoisonnement avec un produit de nature neurotoxique, le légiste avait donc blâmé les fleurs. Ça semblait logique, elles étaient très visiblement hautement toxiques. Un passage au spectrophotomètre avait révélé une quantité importante de ce qui devait être l'agent toxique mais aucun des examens qu'il n'avait effectué jusqu'à présent n'avait pu lui révéler de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il s'était donc rabattu sur les rats. La dissection pourrait peut être se montrer utile, mais pour le moment il se tourna plutôt vers la caméra. Ce serait dommage de passer à côté de la réponse si elle s'y trouvait.

Machinalement il débrancha le fil et la retira du trépied pour pouvoir la manier plus facilement. Il l'avait vidée récemment, il n'eut donc qu'à appuyer sur le bouton 'visionner' pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quelques manipulation plus tard, il avait avancé jusqu'à ce que le premier rat boive l'eau empoisonnée... Et soit victime d'une mort subite. Il était juste tombé. Pas de frémissement, rien. Comme ça. Les trois autres ne firent pas mieux. Pour l'information cruciale, c'était raté, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien retirer de ça à part que les fleurs faisaient un poison pour rongeurs efficace ? Avec un soupir agacé il revint en arrière pour observer à nouveau le numéro quatre, celui qui avait la dose la plus faible. Il avait mit un peu plus de temps à mourir, une demi seconde à peu près. Il repassa ce moment là et ralentit, plissant les yeux et s'approchant de l'écran. S'il ne s'y méprenait pas, ça ressemblait énormément à là réaction qu'ils avaient quand il leur donnait une trop grosse dose de sa dernière concoction, celle qui contenait du LSD.

Le produit en lui même excitait les zones du cerveau responsable des instincts les plus primaires de l'être humain. Généralement, c'était la peur ou le sexe. Le LSD, combiné au produit, leur faisait donc voir leurs plus grandes peurs ou leurs fantasmes les plus fous de façon intensément réaliste. Depuis qu'il avait fait la grossière erreur de tester le produit sur une jeune femme, ce qui avait été monstrueusement embarrassant, il n'avait plus jamais invité d'étudiantes à participer aux expériences. Rien que des hommes, complètement hétérosexuels et profondément intimidés par le docteur. Le but final était de parvenir à réveiller des patients en état végétatif en titillant ces fonctions, mais pour le moment il ne parvenait pas à enrayer les pulsions suicidaires et psychotiques subséquentes. Les rares survivants finissaient toujours avec des problèmes de paranoïa, d'anxiété voir même de schizophrénie. La survivante avait fini complètement nymphomane mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre elle le vivait très bien. Lui même préférait ne pas en parler. Jamais. Non. Il refoula le souvenir avec un frisson.

La fleur serait donc un puissant hallucinogène ? Cela pourrait se révéler intéressant. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi on avait voulu le faire venir par mule. De nouvelles drogues apparaissaient et disparaissaient tout aussi vite dans les rues sombres de Gotham, qui était une plaque tournante pour ce genre de commerce. On voyait ce qui plaisait, ce qui était rentable, on le vendait, le produit passait de mode et on testait autre chose. D'après le poids du quatrième rat il pu calculer la dose adéquate pour le prochain. Elle était tellement infime qu'il n'avait pas de quoi extraire une si petite quantité ici. Il fallait obligatoirement qu'il s'occupe de ça dans les laboratoires officiels de la faculté. Il soupira, agacé. Il avait le droit d'y aller, il n'en avait juste pas envie. Quand on travaillait là bas il était obligatoire de noter tout ce que l'on fait et les autres surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Enfin, au moins il aurait l'occasion de voir Pigeon.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, les laboratoires étaient pleins. Hélas contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré son directeur de recherches n'était pas là, il était en colloque jusqu'à demain. Relativisant, il s'était dit que c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Le temps qu'il revienne il aurait eu l'occasion d'avancer avec les rats, de voir si son instinct se révélait être le bon. Parce que c'était bien tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment : une opinion éclairée tout au plus. Bras croisés sur sa blouse, lunettes de protection toujours aussi désagréables au dessus de ses lunettes de vue, il patientait derrière un laborantin en lui lançant un regard si noir que l'on aurait pu s'imaginer que toute la misère du monde était due à ce pauvre garçon. Le bon docteur n'était pas connu pour sa patience, surtout après qu'il venait de finir un cours et savait qu'en plus du reste une pîle de copies l'attendait dans sa serviette.

Avec tout le reste il était heureux que le semestre estival soit le plus calme. Les seuls encore là étaient soit les cancres qui tentaient de se racheter soit les bons élèves qui restaient là pour s'avancer et tenter d'obtenir leur doctorat en avance comme lui l'avait fait. Normalement il ne se serait pas ennuyé à leurs donner des examens et des devoirs à rendre mais pour ceux là il voulait bien sacrifier sa soirée. Les effectifs étaient tellement réduits que ça lui prendrait moins de temps. Oui, il était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Parce ce qu'il tirait une tête de six pieds de long ? Oh bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'il était connu sur toute l'immensité de l'île de Gotham pour son air avenant et sa bonhomie. La preuve, le soupir agacé qu'il poussa lorsque son tour arriva enfin ne fit absolument pas fuir son collègue, la tête basse. S'il n'avait pas été en public il aurait sourit devant cette réaction.

Aussi dangereuse que soit sa réputation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'entretenir. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était rester naturel. Gardant une oreille ouverte, il avait fait mine de feuilleter un dossier pour espionner la conversation que certains de ses collègues tenaient autour de la machine à café. Ce n'était pas anodin, il avait entendu son nom. Crane se permit presque un sourire satisfait, caché derrière son pan de mur, quand il entendit que leur sujet était le fait que l'inapprochable docteur s'était trouvé une petite amie. Erin avait du porter la nouvelle, vieille commère aigrie qui avait du la présenter comme une espèce de grue. Leurs remarques lui firent perdre son sourire, parce qu'elles étaient sur lui. Comme quoi il avait du lui mentir, la manipuler, peut être même la droguer pour qu'elle veuille bien de lui. Dans les faits c'était on ne peut plus exact. Ils susurraient qu'elle devait être désespérée, folle, à un cheveu du suicide pour supporter son attitude arrogante et la sensation de ses mains arachnéennes sur son corps. Il avait choisi ce moment pour venir prendre un café, leur confiant d'un air détaché qu'ils devraient réorienter leurs recherches vers la psychologie Freudienne, au moins comme ça elles auraient une chance de servir, et pas seulement en tant que presse-papiers remplis d'inexactitudes. Les circonstances de leur rencontre ne les regardaient pas. Il avait mieux à faire que de discuter de sa vie privée avec _eux_.

Traduction : il leur intima d'aller se faire foutre.

Oh il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils l'apprennent, ça avait été le but de la manœuvre après tout. Pourtant il avait osé croire qu'ils seraient légèrement plus matures. A son départ il avait entendu persifler dans son dos que trouver une compagne ne l'avait pas rendu plus aimable. En moins poli. Sa prise sur le tube était lâche pourtant. Leurs commérages n'avaient aucune importance du moment qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'il voulait. Créatures futiles et changeantes qu'ils étaient, ils avaient déjà oublié le suicide d'un de ses élèves et n'avaient même pas soulevé le fait qu'un homme avait été retrouvé assassiné sur le campus. Dans une ville comme Gotham, les histoires de cœurs étaient perçues comme infiniment plus juteuses que les histoires de meurtres, ce qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Laissant là ces pensées il retira sa blouse, rangea précautionneusement ses fioles dans une mallette molletonnée et sortit à grands pas du laboratoire souterrain. Les couloirs qui y menaient créaient un véritable labyrinthe, traversés d'étudiants distraits, de docteurs pressés par le temps et du rare professeur de faculté entouré de toute sa cour, mais à force il les traversa sans ciller. L'emplacement avait été choisi dans les années soixante-dix par feu Docteur Thomas Wayne quand des hippies avaient attaqué l'ancien bâtiment, détruisant tout sur leur passage et relâchant toute la ménagerie de cobayes sur le campus. L'incident avait coûté des milliers de dollars de réparation, des données cruciales avaient été perdues et on n'avait jamais réussi à rattraper tous les lapins, comme en témoignaient leurs descendants qui peuplaient désormais le parc du campus. Après cela il avait été décidé qu'il serait plus judicieux de rénover et étendre le réseau sous terrain. Il existait déjà après tout et cela avait été une façon judicieuse de définitivement couper court aux petits trafics qui s'y déroulaient depuis des siècles. Dans d'autres endroits l'influence salvatrice du couple Wayne s'était estompée au fil des années, comme le monorail qui était devenu vétuste et mal fréquenté, mais pas ici.

Enfin garé dans la cour de la maison après un bref trajet il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête à l'arrière contre le dossier, profitant de la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa pomme d'Adam. Le soleil de Géorgie lui manquait parfois, quand même les plus chaudes journées d'été de la Nouvelle Angleterre ne suffisaient pas à lui faire retirer sa veste de costume. Les longues après midis tellement étouffantes qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'allonger entre deux rangées de maïs et lire Hemmingway, rêvant d'îles tropicales et d'horizons turquoises. L'odeur sucrée du chèvrefeuille à la nuit tombée. Et un ciel immense bordé d'étoiles, volutes mordorées, oranges et rouges s'étendant à l'infini.

C'est avec regret qu'il sortit de la voiture. Il faisait plus frais à l'intérieur, mais si Kornelia n'avait pas ouvert la maison serait brûlante. Ce serait déjà ça. Jonathan prit ses affaires sous le bras et traversa la cour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, regardant pensivement le relief de jardin et ses buissons en batailles. Lui seul avait survécu à la purge d'assainissement des premiers jours. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit mais elle n'avait probablement jamais mit les pieds à la campagne, ayant vécu toute sa vie entre la pension et l'une des plus grandes villes de Pologne. Peut être même qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'étoiles. Sur le pas de la porte il fit une pause et se baissa pour prendre une enveloppe trop large pour passer dans la boîte aux lettres. Haussant un sourcil devant l'absence d'adresse il l'ouvrit sans réfléchir.

Elle était remplie de photos.

Des photos en noir et blanc de lui ou de Kornelia, prises depuis un trottoir proche, à travers les fenêtres de la maison, dans les couloirs de la faculté. Et un numéro griffonné au stylo rouge.

Le coin de sa bouche se crispa. Il aurait du s'en douter. Cette journée avait été mortellement ennuyeuse. Insupportablement, horriblement, merveilleusement insipide. Et tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était une soirée toute aussi répugnante de calme et de normalité. Corriger ses copies. Manger un peu. Passer du temps avec une compagne relativement stable. Torturer ses rats. S'avancer un peu.

"Jonathan ?"

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa Kornelia, qui lui sauta au cou sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait rangé l'enveloppe. Un bras autour de sa taille il écouta d'un air sarcastique l'épopée fascinante d'une polonaise complètement perdue qui avait du entrer le nom de tous ses médicaments sur internet afin de savoir quels étaient les équivalents dans sa langue et quelle en était la posologie tandis qu'elle le tirait à l'intérieur. Il l'embrassa en promettant de le lui expliquer.

Il s'occuperait de l'enveloppe plus tard. Il voulait profiter de ce moment, cet instant unique en son genre où il avait réussi à tout avoir. Graver un château de sable en vent chaud et boucles brunes et copies qui sentaient fraîchement l'encre dans sa mémoire avant que le temps n'en vienne à bout.

S'il avait su que Kornelia comptait le bourrer de somnifères, il aurait peut être pensé différemment.

* * *

Chapitre posté au bout d'une semaine et pas deux parce que j'ai reçu trois reviews de **Eisatsana** , **Artemis** et ... **Batman** ? Meh ! On se retrouve le 23 au plus tard ! Et pour ceux que ça intérêsse, j'ai ma licence putain :D !

 **Guest** : C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Batman dans mes reviews oO

 **Artemis** : Ah bah pour le coup au fur et à mesure que la situation va lui échapper l'épouvantail va de plus en plus pointer sa tête de gland donc je suis contente que tu l'aime bien. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

 **Eisatsana** : Desolée pour ton exam :/ et pour la dualité, ben, disons qu'il faut se souvenir que nos deux larrons ne sont pas des narrateurs à qui il faut se fier. Merci pour ta reveiw et à la prochaine :D !

\- Des fois je sors des trucs inspirés par d'autres trucs, ou en hommages à ceux ci, des fois je les sors de nul part. Comme le cellier. C'est glauque, ça sert à rien, mais c'est fun.

\- Si vous voyez des problèmes avec la démarche de Crane (et il y en a probablement parce que j'ai pas été plus loin que le Bac S en science...) et bien... Bah merde. Suspension of disbelief ? Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter d'avoir à y recourir mais là j'ai pas le choix, je n'y connais rien, désolée !

\- Ici la fleur pure est plus puissante que dans le film justement parce qu'il a donné aux rats un extrait de l'agent _pur_ , alors que dans le film Batman le sniffe façon tisane vaporub avec la plante et tout. La majorité de ce qu'il a respiré était donc de l'eau. Tony lui en est mort parce qu'il était déjà dans un sale état en la prenant.

\- Dans year one : scarecrow il est dit que le produit de Crane contient du LSD, je l'ai pas inventé.

\- Je suis méchante, mais j'imagine bien un Crane complètement traumatisé par la chose avoir l'air mortifié au possible en voyant qu'au lieu de hurler de terreur son cobaye a un énorme orgasme. En hurlant son nom. Je le voit bien fuir la pièce en attendant qu'elle se calme parce que NON. NON ON DEGAGE. NONONON.

\- Une grue, c'est un héron, un appareil de chantier ou une pute maigre. Une Grue, c'est aussi la traduction littérale du nom de Crane. Faîtes en ce que vous voulez.

\- Le coup des hippies et du laboratoire universitaire sous terrain est un vrai truc. Il y a bien des laboratoires qui ont délocalisé sous terre à cause des hippies et autres éco-terroristes.

\- Normalement on voit plutôt Crane lire James Joyce ou des auteurs de la période Romantique mais moi je le voit bien lire Hemmigway pour se détendre, _Islands on the Stream_ en particulier. C'est lent et ça parle d'îles tropicales. Et de gamins qui se noient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Le rating est passé à M, vous êtiez prévenus !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Eros et Thanatos**

Mains serrées contre sa poitrine, Kornelia regardait Jonathan dormir d'un air attendri. Couché sur le côté en chien de fusil, seuls ses yeux et son front dépassaient de la couette. Il était très frileux, dormant encore en pyjama complet en plein été. La nuit il lui tenait tellement chaud qu'elle commençait à prendre l'habitude de dormir avec une toute petite nuisette et rien d'autre, ce qui l'embarrassait beaucoup. De son côté il avait ramené certaines de ses affaires dans la chambre de Kornelia, qui devenait lentement leur chambre. Ses vêtements d'hivers avaient été remis dans sa valise pour faire de la place aux siens, un livre de James Joyce traînait sur la table de nuit à côté d'un de ses recueils de nouvelles. Il avait été effaré qu'elle ne connaisse pas _Finnegan's Wake_. Elle lui avait rétorqué que ça avait l'air beaucoup moins intéressant que _Le Temps du mépris_ ou ses romans _Harlequin_ et il avait conclu qu'elle était une cause perdue. Ceci dit, vu que les seuls titres anglais étaient ses quelques romances bon marché achetées à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas du comprendre que tout le reste était majoritairement de la fantasy et des romans d'horreur russes incroyablement gores interdits à la vente aux États Unis. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver une adaptation filmique sous-titrée ?

Doucement, elle s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour caresser son visage. Il était vraiment très beau, à des années lumières de l'américain type au physique fort, un peu gras avec un grand sourire et des manières exubérantes, voir même machistes. Son sourire était moins franc et plus sarcastique, son attitude plutôt froide, contrôlée. Misogyne, il l'était un peu. Peut-être que ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais il avait une grosse tendance à la voir comme une petite chose fragile ayant besoin d'être protégée du monde. D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas manger toute seule, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour le reste. Ceci dit elle trouvait ça adorable qu'il la voit ainsi même après avoir trouvé le crâne de sa mère sous son lit. Et ça avait été infiniment plus simple de bourrer son café de somnifères comme ça. Poussant les couvertures elle vit qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer avant de retourner se coucher. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle était folle de lui, pauvre chaton.

C'était fait maintenant, elle l'aimait. Il l'avait mise en danger pour s'occuper d'elle, l'avait présentée comme sa petite amie encore et toujours. C'était pire depuis l'hôpital parce qu'il la traitait comme telle maintenant. A chaque fois qu'il passait son bras autour de sa taille son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il la prenait par les poignets et l'embrassait doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe en morceaux. Son corps se souvenait encore de la sensation de ses lèvres quand elles embrassaient, mordillaient et suçaient ses seins à l'hôpital. Son cerveau se souvenait qu'il avait regretté immédiatement. Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui n'avait pas dormi à cause de la frustration. En un instant tout avait basculé, parce que si elle avait pu se mentir avant ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Il s'était installé entre ses jambes, l'avait embrassée alors que sa chemise d'hôpital ne cachait presque rien et il avait _menti_.

Kornelia avait fondu en larmes, détruite par la révélation. Il l'embrassait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais c'était faux. Elle ne l'avait pas, elle ne l'aurait jamais et le serrer dans ses bras en le suppliant de lui faire l'amour ne lui permettrait pas de l'ignorer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'abandonner à l'orgasme pour oublier la douleur mais même ça il ne le lui avait pas permis. Alors elle avait fait semblant. Semblant de le croire pour ne pas qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il se passait derrière ces yeux verts qui l'admiraient avec une adoration non feinte. Les docteurs n'avaient rien vu quand elle leur avait confié qu'elle avait du mal à dormir. Ils lui avaient prescrit un tout petit peu de mélatonine, juste assez pour la faire dormir une nuit ou deux mais pas assez pour qu'elle fasse une nouvelle overdose.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'on lui mentait, elle avait tenu au départ. Elle avait souri plus difficilement peut être, ses paupières tremblaient un peu plus, ses mouvements étaient devenus brusques. Mais elle ne s'était pas plainte quand il lui posait des lapins et qu'elle savait qu'il était avec une autre. Elle l'avait suivi et s'était rongée les sangs, désirant maladivement savoir avec laquelle il la trompait, mais elle n'avait rien dit. C'était toujours un charmant sourire qui l'accueillait quand il venait la chercher au travail de moins en moins souvent. Elle ne pleurait pas quand il lui disait je t'aime par habitude et qu'elle voulait s'arracher le cœur. Ou arracher le sien. Sa main ne se refermait plus sur la sienne dans la rue, il regardait ailleurs en couchant avec elle et ne restait pas pour dormir. Il était très fatigué en ce moment, elle comprenait qu'il ne vienne plus vraiment la voir. Mais ses parents les invitaient tous les deux et soudainement il parlait de sa vie, de choses qu'elle devait faire semblant de connaître parce qu'il ne lui parlait plus. Le bref regain d'intérêt, poussé par la culpabilité en la voyant s'étioler, mais pas par l'amour. Ce qui l'avait poussée à bout, le point de non-retour, c'est quand elle l'entendit discuter de la situation avec son père. Qu'elle l'entendit dire qu'il voulait la demander en mariage pour lui remonter le moral, quand elle vit la bague et perdit la raison. Alors l'opportunité qu'elle avait cherchée pendant des mois passa à la trappe et elle l'avait poussé à la première occasion. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours avec quelqu'un qui faisait semblant, qui ne restait avec elle que par pitié. Alors elle allait l'obliger à l'aimer. Ou alors elle avait juste voulu le tuer, elle n'était pas sûre. C'était très confus. Elle avait mal et elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté à sa mort. Alors elle avait essayé d'en finir, d'éteindre la lumière et tout arrêter pour toujours. Mais elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital.

Au fil du temps, elle avait oublié. La douleur s'était estompée, elle ne voulait plus mourir mais finir son doctorat et rester seule. Mais bien sûr, sa mère ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle voulait se faire bien voir mais elle avait toujours insisté pour que sa fille -la folle, celle de son premier mariage, intelligente mais c'est bien tout la pauvre- vienne la voir ne serait-ce que pour les fêtes avec ses amis. Elle était venue la chercher, espérant l'empêcher de quitter le pays pour l'Amérique. Non, espérer n'était pas le mot juste. Elle était entrée à grands pas sans être invitée et avait empoigné la bouilloire pour se faire un thé, lui ordonnant de rester. Dans un moment de faiblesse, Kornelia lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais été heureuse dans ce pays et voulait un nouveau départ. Elle avait ri. Elle avait parlé de ses genoux maigres sous les jupes d'uniformes, de ses hurlements de possédée à la mort de son père et tu es tellement inutile ma pauvre fille qu'on a du t'enfermer, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller toute seule voyons. Elle avait ri. Elle dit que c'était drôle que son nom soit Kornelia, la bête cornue qui avait fini avec des cornes de cocue. Elle avait ri. Elle avait ri. La hache incendie s'était enfoncée dans sa gorge et elle n'avait plus ri. Parce que si elle avait vu que sa fille se faisait tromper, rusée qu'elle était, elle n'avait pourtant pas vu que cela constituait un mobile. Elle était morte et Kornelia s'était fait envoyer son corps par la poste. Quand la police l'avait appelée le lendemain elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère, elle était partie pour l'aéroport assez tôt pour prévoir les embouteillages. Et c'était fini.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû venir tout gâcher ? Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse mais c'était si facile quand un homme beau et intelligent venait vous faire tourner la tête avec des mensonges si délicieux, vous faisait danser au bout d'un fil sans effort avant de le couper brutalement, puis il vous ramassait et repartait pour un tour. Encore et encore. Si elle l'aimait malgré le chantage, les coups, la manipulation, la quasi-séquestration et le poison, alors elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais lui non. Alors elle avait mal, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se débarrasser d'elle et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre un mensonge une deuxième fois. Elle s'assit sur le lit, puis elle sortit des bandes anesthésiantes et les colla à l'intérieur de ses coudes. Comme ça il n'aurait pas mal. Le bruit du plastique et la sensation froide lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Désorienté par la dose de somnifère, il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour reprendre complètement ses esprits. Mais rien qu'à voir Kornelia, ses pupilles dilatées, ses paupières qui tressautaient, les tics qui agitaient sa tête et son corps qui tremblait comme une feuille, il comprit.

"Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?"

Même comme ça, elle pouvait entendre le venin dans sa voix. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre.

"Oui, je t'aime." Je suis folle de toi. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et posa sa tête par-dessus, faisant attention à ne pas se couper avec le scalpel. "Mais toi tu ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je pourrais." Dit-il après quelques secondes.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ça fait mal Jonathan. Ça empire avec le temps et ça t'envoie à l'asile. Je veux pas que ça recommence. Alors je vais te tuer."

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Et je suppose que ce sera parfaitement indolore ?"

"Non, ça fait mal aussi. C'est pour ça que je me suiciderais après."

Abandonnant toute dignité elle se lova contre lui, ignorant le fait qu'il la voulait très certainement à des kilomètres de lui et qu'elle devait le répugner. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment alors elle reprit la parole.

"Ça ne fait pas si mal, si on s'y prend bien c'est comme s'endormir. Je t'ai même mis des pansements pour que tu ne sentes rien, tu vois ? J'attends un peu et tu n'auras pas mal du tout."

"Et toi ?"

Elle rit, même s'il n'y avait rien de drôle.

"Moi ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis déjà morte une fois."

Elle poussa sa chance jusqu'à embrasser sa joue. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

"Tu sais," commenta-t-il dans un soupir. "L'épouvantail voulait te violer. Mais je l'en ai empêché. Ce serait mal me remercier que de me tuer maintenant."

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder mais se cacha dans son cou avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Ah oui. Elle l'entendait souvent parler tout seul, l'avait vu faire des choses et s'arrêter aussitôt pour les défaire, mais elle n'avait pas compris que c'était vraiment pathologique. Bah, ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

"Je m'en souviens un peu. Mais ça c'est de la décence Jonathan, pas de l'amour."

Être proche de lui ainsi la rendait tellement heureuse, mais aussi tellement triste, presque furieuse de ne pas pouvoir arriver à une autre solution. Sur la table de nuit le portable de Jonathan se mit à vibrer. Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois. Elle posa sa main tenant le scalpel sur son torse, le caressant avec son pouce. Bientôt maintenant, très bientôt. Tout serait fini, ils n'auraient plus mal. Elle renifla quand le téléphone se remit à vibrer, avant d'éclater en sanglots. C'était sale, pathétique et son eyeliner devait être en train de couler le long de ses joues mais elle se sentait terriblement mal. Avec un soupir presque agacé Jonathan passa ses bras autour d'elle et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

"Arrêtes de pleurer. Tu te rends compte à quel point ça peut être insultant que ma compagne se mette à pleurer dès qu'on commence à être un peu intimes ?"

Elle renifla piteusement et marmonna un désolé entre deux sanglots.

"Mais je vais te tuer. C'est triste."

"Ne soit pas ridicule." Trancha-t-il. "Dans cet état tu es à peu près aussi capable de me tuer que de brûler ton lapin. Après une seconde de réflexion il continua. Tu pourrais te tuer cela dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ton scalpel."

Elle bondit, s'échappant à son étreinte, et se mit à fouiller autour de lui en mouvements désordonnés et frénétiques. Crane avait l'air suprêmement peu concerné, la regardant avec un sourire, amusé par ses marmonnements psychotiques demandant encore et encore à personne en particulier où était son arme.

"Caché."

"Ce n'est pas d-drôle !"

Il étendit un peu ses bras pour l'inviter à revenir contre lui.

"Un petit peu si. Viens là, embrasse-moi, arrêtes de pleurer. Ça va aller."

Elle plongea dans ses bras et le serra fort, se laissant bercer par sa voix qui la rassurait doucement, comme un ronronnement, par le vibreur et par ses mains sur son dos. Elle était pathétique. Même pas capable d'assassiner quelqu'un correctement et pourtant c'était une des seules choses qu'elle savait bien faire. Ses poings serrèrent son haut de pyjama. Il fallait qu'il meure, le plus vite possible, tant pis pour l'anesthésique. Il la manipulait avec brio comme il l'avait toujours fait. Crane choisit ce moment pour inverser la balance et se laissa tomber sur elle, la coinçant sous lui, mais ce faisant il révéla que le scalpel avait été caché sous son dos. Elle glapit avec outrage et mit ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser, ce qui serait facile vu son état, mais il l'arrêta.

"Kornelia, regarde-moi." Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et murmura avec plus d'intensité. "Je t'ai fait peur, terriblement peur et maintenant que je vois ta réaction je le regrette sincèrement. C'était stupide de ma part. Tu n'es pas un démon tentateur qui cherche à répandre le chaos, au pire tu es une petite chipie effrayée qui n'a aucun sens des proportions." Il l'embrassa passionnément en voyant qu'elle avait récupéré le bistouri, forçant sa langue entre ses lèvres et pressant légèrement ses hanches contre les siennes, créant un rythme avec le baiser. Sa petite main tremblait quand il se détacha d'elle. "Tu m'aimes, je t'en remercie et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire la même chose mais ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on se connaît et seulement _une semaine_ que je te touche. Une semaine que tu as passée à me repousser, soit dit en passant", ajouta-t-il avec humeur.

A l'entente des deux dernières phrases Kornelia s'était sentie assez mal à l'aise. Que ce soit de la manipulation ou pas tout ce qu'il disait était on ne peut plus correct.

"C'est d'ailleurs assez fantastique comme concept, tu me repousse, tu me rejette constamment, tu essayes ouvertement de me tuer -pour une bonne raison je l'admets- et ensuite le lendemain même tu réessayes de me tuer, cette fois parce que je ne t'aime pas autant que toi tu m'aime, ce qui serait physiquement impossible parce que ton cerveau ne marche pas comme le mien. Je veux bien comprendre que tu te méfie mais franchement est-ce que c'est une raison pour nous tuer tous les deux et me priver- et _nous_ priver d'une chance de voir l'autre sous un meilleur jour ou au minimum d'avoir eu le temps de s'envoyer en l'air avant de finir dans une crise mélodramatique qui ne sert à _rien_?"

La tirade continuant, elle ressemblait moins à une meurtrière psychotique et plus à une gamine prise sur le fait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle était rouge et honteuse à présent, alors que Crane était franchement agacé, mais moins tendu maintenant qu'il avait pu sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A présent il aurait été difficile de dire lequel était censé être la victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Mais elle ne perdit tout de même pas le cap et remarqua les défauts dans son discours. S'il pouvait s'énerver et la distraire, elle aussi pouvait. Et beaucoup mieux que ça monsieur. Elle creusa son dos pour faire de la place et glissa sa main entre eux jusqu'au relief formé par son pénis à travers son pantalon. Il avait l'air assez surpris.

"Tant qu'on y est, t _oi_ tu es passé d'être vache avec moi à flirter du jour au lendemain et tu as continué même si j'étais gênée parce que je ne voulais pas d'un petit ami. Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis sur les nerfs ? C'est de ta faute, déjà, et c'est pire pour moi."

Pour la première fois, le bon docteur était bouche bée, devenant rapidement aussi rouge qu'elle, mais Kornelia était loin d'avoir fini. Sa main le quitta juste le temps de se glisser sous ses vêtements. Son sexe était brûlant, plus ferme déjà et elle n'hésita pas. Il sursauta et voulu l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête pour râler. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 _"Ensuite_ , tu m'as fait du chantage, tu as menacé de me donner à la police, on s'est battus -et j'ai encore les bleus !- j'ai mis mon travail et ma liberté en danger pour toi, tu n'as pas flirté, tu t'es forcé sur moi jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau t'accepte parce que tu sais que je suis malade et qu'à force ça allait marcher parce que je suis frustrée. Bravo, ça a marché ! Content ? Non ? C'est pareil !"

"Succube", dit-il en relevant son t-shirt pour pouvoir lui pincer les seins à loisir, "c'est la dispute ou le sexe, les deux ça risque-"

"Et puis après tu me garde prisonnière, tu me force à faire des choses, tu sous-entends que tu veux me tuer- Oui tu l'as sous-entendu ! Quand je te demande si tu veux me tuer et que tu réponds pas clairement c'est un sous-entendu ! Et au final j'avais raison de me méfier parce que tu es passé à ça de me tuer ! Une overdose ! Tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? Moi au moins quand j'essaie de te tuer je fais tout pour que ça fasse pas mal ! Et puis après ça tu me mens et tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé et rien pour me dire si tu vas réessayer de me tuer ou pas alors oui je suis confuse, oui je sais pas quoi faire et oui j'ai peur mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Quoi qu'il en pense, Jonathan n'était visiblement pas en état de l'articuler ou n'avait tout bonnement pas envie de se donner la peine de le lui dire. Il s'était allongé sur le côté pour que ses mouvements puissent se faire plus pressants et plus rapides. Maintenant elle voyait pourquoi il utilisait toujours cette technique-là, c'était drôlement efficace. Il avait complètement abandonné le débat, profitant juste de l'acte et du corps menu dans ses bras. Ses mains remontaient de ses fesses à sa taille pour venir pincer ses tétons, les roulant entre ses doigts pendant que ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec elle pour l'inciter à aller plus vite et retirer un maximum de plaisir de ce moment.

Maintenant que Kornelia ne lui remontait plus les bretelles il couvrit son cou et son visage de baisers, haletant en lui demandant de ne pas arrêter. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui demander s'il parlait de la dispute il la serra plus fort et elle le sentit jouir contre ses jambes, son gémissement rauque à peine audible. Magnanime et, elle l'admettait, plutôt contente d'elle-même, elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand il se laissa tomber sur elle à nouveau. Il était lourd, trop chaud, il l'étouffait un peu et il y avait une goutte de sperme qui coulait désagréablement le long de sa cuisse mais Kornelia aimait bien l'avoir là. Satisfait et épuisé. Même si elle était encore un peu agacée. Et frustrée. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour être sûre qu'il ne se soit pas endormi.

"Ça va ?"

"Ça va. Je ne sens plus mes bras."

Elle fut perdue un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Les patchs avaient eu le temps d'agir maintenant et il ne sentait plus l'intérieur de ses coudes, donc si elle voulait elle pouvait lui ouvrir les artères sans lui faire mal. Elle rit doucement. C'était un peu tard pour ça. Il prit une longue inspiration dans ses cheveux.

"Ça." Il fit une pause le temps de souffler "C'était déloyal."

"Tu le fais tout le temps. Tu m'embrasses pour que je sache plus quoi dire."

Il retourna la tête pour la regarder mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre autrement. Lui aussi il devait être bien là.

"Je crois qu'il y a une différence entre embrasser quelqu'un et le masturber."

"C'est le même principe. Mais c'est pas pratique, t'as rien écouté non ?"

"J'ai retenu l'essentiel."

Il n'avait rien écouté.

Kornelia poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle était mentalement et physiquement éreintée d'être allée travailler juste après une overdose et d'être ensuite passée par toutes les nuances du spectre émotionnel en si peu de temps. L'adrénaline était retombée et elle voulait juste dormir. Sans même se démaquiller, se déshabiller ou retirer le sperme sur ses jambes. Elle était aussi très soulagée, probablement parce qu'elle avait pu vider son sac sans tuer Crane et garder sa vie tant qu'elle y était. Hélas, tout ceci ne serait pas possible tant que le téléphone continuerait de vibrer. Elle tapota ses côtes. Il poussa un grognement inquisiteur.

"Ton téléphone sonne depuis tout à l'heure. Et tu m'écrases."

Il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, chercha une seconde, trouva, éteignit l'objet et le laissa tomber par terre. Puis il se déplaça pour revenir sur le côté. Elle leva la tête pour qu'il puisse poser son bras derrière sa nuque, comme lorsqu'ils dormaient et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il resta silencieux un instant, observant sa clavicule trop proéminente et ses côtes que l'on pouvait compter à l'œil nu. Après une courte hésitation elle retira complètement son t-shirt. De toute façon il avait tout vu, même si c'était embarrassant qu'il y ait si peu à montrer.

"Je pense" dit-il doucement, "que nous avons très mal commencé. Et que ça doit être la pire méthode de résolution de problème imaginable."

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Il avait donc écouté ?

"Oui, c'est pas pratique." Répéta-t-elle "Mais on a parlé. C'est bien, non ?"

"C'est un progrès."

Ceci dit ils partaient de pas grand-chose alors ça n'était pas dur. Il tira la couverture sur eux et elle l'enlaça maintenant qu'il ne jouait plus les radiateurs.

"On se met d'accord alors ? Tu vas pas me tuer ? Et tu me fouilles plus et tu me donneras plus d'ordres ?"

"Si tu restes gentille comme ça je ne vois aucune raison de te faire du mal. Mais par pitié la prochaine fois que tu veux en venir à des extrémités pareilles parles-moi avant." Puis il se souvint qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de la mesure et corrigea. "En fait si tu veux faire quelque chose qui nous concerne parles m'en avant."

Elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement. Un instant il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle devrait peut-être le questionner sur le fait qu'il avait un type voulant la violer vivant dans sa tête, mais l'idée passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. S'il réagissait aussi bien qu'elle quand il s'agissait de parler de ses problèmes mentaux ça allait être très laborieux et elle n'en avait pas la force maintenant.

"Et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais personne ne dit rien quand tu te balade sans soutient gorge ?"

C'était tellement inattendu comme question qu'elle éclata de rire.

"Non, mais c'est... Ohh en fait avant on me faisait plein de remarques comme quoi on voyait mes bretelles et tu sais, quand mon poids change ma taille de poitrine change aussi et pour cette taille là j'en ai que deux. Enfin ce sont des soutient gorge pour préadolescentes en fait", admit-elle en rougissant. "Je les portais à treize ans, il y en a un qui a une Minnie Mouse dessus et l'autre est bleu avec des canards. Ça fait pas très sérieux alors en attendant d'en trouver un blanc à ma taille, quand je mets des hauts fins je mets pas de soutient gorge."

"Et personne ne dit rien ?"

"Non... Mais je crois que le légiste m'a demandé si j'étais féministe à cause de ça ? J'ai pas compris."

Il fit un sourire moqueur devant son air perdu et entreprit entre deux bâillements de lui parler de la période obscure et confuse qu'avait été l'avènement de la révolution sexuelle aux États Unis, serrant sa compagne contre lui alors qu'elle s'endormait en n'écoutant qu'un mot sur deux, enfin calme après avoir été suicidaire, psychotique, désespérée, furieuse et excitée.

Ça aurait pu être pire.

* * *

Bon alors déjà, c'était très embarrassant à écrire. Voilà.

 **Artemis** : Et ben d'après le canon, Crane lit James Joyce, Ulysses en particulier et bien que j'aime bien Oscar Wilde aussi, je trouve le Modernisme plus adapté pour Crane ^^ Et oui, l'épouvantail va revenir en force, c'est pas non plus comme si on pouvait se débarrasser de lui. Et pis, il est attachant. Comme de la graisse brûlée sur une poêle. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et à la prochaine :D !

 **War Machin** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Ca fais toujours plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes, alors merci pour ta review et, si je puis me permettre, je trouve ton pseudo merveilleusement BRILLANT ET CHROME !

-Saviez-vous que les psychologues commencent à s'intéresser aux fanfictions ? Et plus particulièrement au porno ? Oui parce que soyons honnêtes, le slash c'est du porno et ça, c'était du porno. Et c'est bien, d'après le Dr Deborah L. Tolman, professeur de psychologie, parce que pour le coup ffnet est devenu le pendant féminin de Pornhub&Co : du porno par les femmes, pour les femmes, crée quotidiennement et distribué internationalement, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Et d'après ses recherches, _la raison pour laquelle il y a tellement de Yaoi_ c'est que ça permet aux filles de penser à une scène sexuelle avec deux personnages auxquels elles sont émotionnellement attachées tout en se mettant elles-même à l'écart, la sexualité féminine étant assez réprouvée par la société et donc inconsciemment réprouvée par les jeunes filles en question. Et c'est pas nouveau, parce que si vous lisez les analyses de Freud où il parle des fantasmes sur lesquels sa fille se masturbait (Oui, il a étudié ça. Pendant des années. Parce qu'il pensait que c'était pas bien que sa fille se masturbe et que s'il elle arrêtait ça, elle arrêterait aussi de vivre en vielle fille avec son amie et se trouverait un mari. Sa fille était lesbienne.), c'est systématiquement un jeune prince retenu par un chevalier noir, le jeune prince pourrait partir mais choisit de ne pas le faire, il se faire tabasser par le chevalier noir, sa fille orgasme et soyons honnêtes on connaît toutes une fanfiction un peu comme ça.

\- Harlequin est une maison d'édition très très connue pour publier une quantité faramineuse de livres romantiques pas chers. Ça se prononce Harley Quinn. Et oui, c'est de là que vient son nom ! D'ailleurs vous les reconnaissez peut être mieux comme une maison d'édition pour manga shojo parce qu'ils se sont diversifiés.

\- L'univers de The Witcher vient d'une série de nouvelles et de romans polonais, de Andrzej Sapowski. Ils sont incroyablement populaires, une véritable fierté nationale, au point que lorsque que Barack Obama a visité la Pologne le président polonais lui a offert la série des jeux vidéos. Il y a aussi eu une série télévisée et un film en polonais, qui n'ont pas eu un franc succès à l'international.

\- Les russes sont connus pour pondre de très bons thriller et OH MON DIEU lisez pas les trucs d'horreur russes. C'est tellement gore qu'on le qualifie de Gorn, abréviation de _Gore porn_. C'est extrêmement hardcore.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un truc aux Etats Unis, il faut absolument pas voir les bretelles de soutif à l'école/travail ou on se permet de te faire des remarques dessus. Et refuser de porter des soutient gorge est historiquement un truc des féministes des années de la révolution sexuelle mais elles avaient une bonne raison : les soutient-gorges étaient de forme conique pour un max de sex appeal mais comme la forme n'a rien à voir avec celle d'un sein, ça faisait assez mal. C'est pour ça que quand Madonna a essayé de relancer la mode ça n'a pas pris.

\- Eros et Thanatos sont des dieux grecs, avatars de la mort et des pulsions sexuelles. La dualité Eros/Thanatos est très présente dans beaucoup de disciplines artistiques. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dit la psychologie par contre (à part Freud mais il disait BEAUCOUP de conneries), si vous savez je veux bien une leçon !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Demoiselle en Détresse**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kornelia n'avait pas eu à utiliser son réveil, puisqu'elle avait désormais Jonathan pour remplir ce rôle sans la traumatiser. C'est pourquoi elle fut particulièrement choquée quand la Chevauchée des Valkyries de Wagner résonna dans sa chambre avec toute la force de son téléphone. Simultanément elle se mit à hurler, faire des mouvements étranges ressemblant soit à une interprétation très moderne de la mort d'Odette soit à un poisson prit de spasmes en dehors de l'eau et à pousser une succession de petits couinements haletants, trop surprise pour crier. Son bras finit par frapper son portable, qui tomba en morceaux en touchant le sol. Elle prit alors le temps de respirer, prostrée sur le lit. Ses yeux ne brûlaient plus d'avoir pleuré et sa matinée de sommeil l'avait requinquée mais elle fut un peu déçue de ne pas voir Jonathan à ses côtés. Déçue mais pas surprise, il était diurne après tout. L'extrême majorité des gens l'étaient. Dans un monde parfait elle se serait réveillée sans sperme collé aux jambes, dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait pas tenté de tuer plus tôt mais que voulez-vous, la vie est ainsi faite.

Faisant la grimace en voyant qu'elle devrait faire une lessive pour les draps, elle sortit du lit et partit se préparer rapidement. Ce qui voulait dire en langage Kornelien qu'il lui fallut moins d'une heure pour se doucher, se coiffer, se maquiller et choisir sa tenue. Admirez l'effort. Une fois cela fait elle remit son portable en état ainsi que celui de Jonathan qu'il avait laissé là. Cela n'avait rien d'innocent, elle comptait juste le fouiller pour voir. Elle changea donc les draps en vitesse et dès que la vielle machine à laver se mit à vrombir elle l'examina de plus près. Il utilisait un de ces codes de verrouillage où il fallait lier des pivots entre eux, ce qui la fit sourire. Inclinant un peu l'écran elle distingua aisément la trace laissée par son doigt, qu'elle imita. Peut-être qu'il savait comment forcer une porte, mais elle savait comment s'introduire dans un téléphone. Immédiatement elle trouva sa page d'accueil. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de la changer depuis qu'il l'avait acheté, montrant toujours le logo de la marque. Index sur le menton, Kornelia se demandait par où commencer. De son point de vue c'était tout à fait normal, surtout si on considérait que Jonathan avait fouillé dans ses affaires en premier. La réciprocité étant très importante dans une relation il était donc primordial qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible sur lui. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment été contre, il n'aurait pas laissé ses affaires à portée en sachant qu'elle était obsessive. Logique.

Son style vestimentaire ne donnait aucune information sur ses goûts. Tout était dans des tons sombres, sérieux, il n'avait pas une seule tenue décontractée. C'était fonctionnel, pas personnel. D'après wikipédia tous ses livres étaient des classiques, mais elle avait remarqué que beaucoup dataient de la période Moderniste. Encore une fois si elle se fiait à la définition trouvée sur internet ça parlait beaucoup de psychologie et d'expériences, ce qui ne lui disait rien qu'elle ne savait pas déjà. Quant au reste... Il n'y avait pas de reste. Aucune photographie, aucun souvenir, pas le moindre petit objet de valeur. Rien que des vêtements, des livres, un nécessaire de toilette, un portable et un ordinateur. Ce style de vie bien monacal ne plaisait pas à Kornelia, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse lui dire d'où venait son cher et tendre.

Ce fut donc sans s'attendre à découvrir quoi que ce soit d'inattendu qu'elle fouilla dans les dossiers de son téléphone. Ni photos, ni vidéos, ni chansons, ni sonneries stupides pour se traumatiser dès le matin. Ses seuls contacts étaient le vieux professeur à qui il avait parlé au café des sciences, la loge du gardien de la fac et elle-même. Puis elle se souvint que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'appeler la veille à plusieurs reprises. Le numéro était bien là dans le journal d'appel, d'ailleurs cette personne avait encore appelé ce matin, pratiquement deux fois par heure. Qui que ce soit, il était dévoué. C'était étrange pourtant, le numéro n'apparaissait jamais avant hier. Indécise, elle se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit le téléphone vibrer. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Devait-elle répondre ?

Au final elle haussa les épaules et prit l'appel. S'il pouvait lui pardonner pour une tentative de meurtre il pourrait la pardonner pour ça.

"Allo ?"

De l'autre côté elle pouvait entendre un homme respirer mais il resta silencieux pendant un instant. Est-ce que c'était une blague ?

"Allo ? Bonjour ?"

Toujours rien. De plus en plus persuadée que c'était un canular, elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement et s'apprêta à raccrocher.

"C'est le numéro de Crane non ?"

Ah non, il semblerait que c'était bien un appel tout ce qu'il y avait de plus légitime.

"Oui..." Commença-t-elle lentement, se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir le malpoli. "Mais il n'est pas là, désolée... Est-ce que je peux prendre un message ?"

Il hésita un instant.

"Ouais... Attends non. Non, non j'ai mieux. Tu connaissais Tony mon ange ?"

"Tony ?" Répondit-elle en ignorant le sobriquet. "Le Tony du kiosque au campus ? Celui qui vend des gâteaux ?"

"Ouais, enfin non. 'Fin si mais... Ouais tu l'as déjà vu avec ton mec ? Crane, c'est ton mec ?"

Elle haussa un sourcil. La conversation devenait de plus en plus bizarre et il n'arrêtait pas de se contredire. Comment pourraient-ils se connaître vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais invité ? La seule qu'elle avait ramené ici c'était Diana. De qui elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ailleurs, ça devenait étrange.

"Non... Je ne pense pas ? Et oui nous sortons ensemble ?"

Ce que n'importe qui à la morgue ou sur le campus aurait pu lui dire parce que le bon docteur l'avait crié sur tous les toits. D'où sortait-il ?

"Oookay... Je vois comment ça va se jouer, à de suite mon ange."

Et il lui raccrocha au nez, la laissant encore plus confuse et légèrement inquiète. Peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'elle était de nature anxieuse, mais ce type ne la rassurait pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient sur le portable mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que Jonathan connaîtrait-il Tony ? En quoi était-ce important ? D'accord, ils passaient tous deux la majorité de leur temps à l'université, mais l'un était un genre de professeur et l'autre était... Mais qu'était Tony au juste ?

Qu'avait dit Diana déjà ? Qu'il n'était jamais là, n'était ni étranger ni étudiant et rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était peut être tiré par les cheveux mais... Si les rumeurs sur lui étaient fondées, et maintenant qu'elle le connaissait un peu ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée, Jonathan avait bien dû se procurer les produits pour ses expériences sur les étudiants quelque part. Des choses illégales comme des fleurs bleues toxiques. Kornelia n'était pas si naïve, cela faisait tout de même un bon moment qu'elle travaillait dans la médecine légale. Et si Tony avait été chargé de les lui trouver ? Ce genre d'arrangement était dangereux, ou alors elle n'en aurait pas vu le résultat à la morgue aussi souvent. Ils s'étaient disputés, Jonathan l'avait tué et...

Le portable lui échappa des mains.

Et quelqu'un venait la voir à ce sujet.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Jonathan était injoignable. Appeler la police les amèneraient à poser beaucoup de questions gênantes et encore, ça c'était s'ils se donnaient la peine de venir. La police de Gotham étant ce qu'elle était, s'ils sentaient que la mafia pouvait être impliquée de quelque façon que ce soit ils ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Elle était seule. Et elle entendait une voiture dans l'allée.

Elle bondit vers la fenêtre et du s'empêcher de jurer en polonais en voyant un homme sortir d'une voiture à la peinture refaite. Si ça, ça ne puait pas le gangster, elle voulait bien rendre son doctorat. Sans perdre de temps elle attrapa son scalpel et fila éteindre le disjoncteur, finissant juste à temps pour l'entendre frapper à la porte. S'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, il allait être déçu. Ses boucles partirent dans tous les sens alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher, un endroit en hauteur d'où elle pourrait frapper sans être vue.

"Eh ! C'est moi qui ai appelé tout à l'heure ! On peut parler ?"

Cours toujours.

Lui aussi avait dû comprendre le message, parce qu'elle entendit le bois de la porte craquer. Cette fois ci elle jura vraiment en polonais. S'il était assez fort pour défoncer une porte ça risquait d'être difficile. Elle grimpa agilement dans le placard de la salle de bain et se recroquevilla entre deux bouteilles de lessive. Dans un grincement de fin du monde, elle comprit qu'il avait réussi à entrer.

"Ouais désolé pour la porte hein ! Allez viens là mon ange, on va parler !"

Pas de panique, pas de panique. Elle ne savait rien, ou au moins pouvait faire comme si elle ne savait rien, donc même si elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de lui il devrait la garder en vie au moins le temps que Jonathan arrive.

"Tu veux pas ? Bah ça tombe bien, moi j'aime jouer à chat."

Tremblante, elle l'entendit compter en bougeant à travers le rez de chaussée, sa voix devenant plus ou moins forte selon l'endroit où il se trouvait, accompagnée de claquement de porte et d'objets tombant au sol. Il rendait volontairement les lieux plus désordonnés pour rendre la scène troublante. Donc elle avait eu raison, il voulait l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange. Sa vie contre … Quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait. Au moins elle avait la satisfaction de savoir que contrairement à elle il ne connaissait pas les plans de la maison. Elle avait pris les plombs alors il manquerait sûrement beaucoup de détails puisqu'il ne pouvait pas allumer la lumière. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer ses bras autour de ses genoux, trop terrifiée pour bouger. C'était une chose d'être le prédateur, c'en était une autre d'être la proie. Ses jointures devinrent blanches quand elle entendit les marches de l'escalier grincer sous son poids, mais elle ne fit pas un bruit. Au moindre éternuement c'en était fini.

"Où qu'tu te caches mon ange ? Allez sors on va causer !"

Inconsciemment elle croisa les doigts en l'entendant remuer les chambres. Pour le moment il ne s'occupait que des vides, mais il allait très vite se rendre compte qu'elle étaient inoccupées et arriver à sa hauteur. Désormais si proche qu'elle pouvait presque comprendre ses marmonnements, Kornelia se bâillonna pour qu'il ne puisse entendre sa respiration lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la salle de bain. Elle étouffait dans le noir, incapable de bouger un muscle alors qu'il tirait les rideaux et regardait sous l'évier. Elle dû se retenir de sursauter quand il prit la parole à moins d'un mètre de sa cachette.

"Allez mon ange allez... On va jouer tous les deux."

Bizarrement elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de savoir ce qu'était son idée du jeu. Il fouilla encore un peu, puis à son grand soulagement il rouvrit la porte pour sortir. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut.

"Trouvée."

Les portes du placard furent ouvertes à la volée et sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre il empoigna ses genoux et la jeta à travers la pièce. Dans la semi pénombre de la salle d'eau elle ne distinguait pas encore son visage, mais la carrure impressionnante qui lui barrait la sortie la fit déglutir. La voyant s'appuyer sur ses coudes il lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit s'étaler sur son dos en tenant ses côtes douloureuses. Elle gémit de douleur quand il posa son pied sur son torse, puis s'appuya sur son genou pour la regarder de plus prêt.

"Boa ça va, y'avait pas de quoi se cacher." Il la prit par la mâchoire pour la forcer à le regarder alors qu'elle étouffait. "T'es bien un ange en fait."

Sans prévenir il retira son pied et la tira par les cheveux pour la relever. Trébuchant et hurlant de douleur, elle dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas avoir à le toucher, mais il la rapprocha avant d'enfoncer douloureusement son pistolet dans le creux de sa taille.

"T'es mignonne comme tout." Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. "Tiens tu sais quoi, tu ressembles à mon ex."

Tout en parlant il la poussait devant lui à travers le couloir, voulant apparemment la ramener au rez de chaussée. Ses deux mains autour de son poignet, Kornelia n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses doigts. C'était même difficile de respirer correctement à cause de la panique qui envoyait voler les tentatives de plans auxquelles elle avait pensé. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, et ne voyait plus aucune issue possible.

"Elle aussi elle se faisait un point sous les yeux là. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point elle me manque."

A ces mots, il fit mine de la jeter dans les escaliers et elle cria en trébuchant sur quelques marches. S'il la lâchait elle se briserait la nuque à coup sûr. Ses mains le lâchèrent pour essayer de se retenir à quelque chose mais il prit les devant, la traînant à ses côtés sans se préoccuper de si elle marchait ou tombait. En bas des marches il plongea sa tête à la base de son cou et lécha jusqu'à son oreille sans se formaliser de son exclamation dégoûtée. Elle refusa de le regarder quand il tourna sa tête vers lui sans s'arrêter.

"Par contre t'es pas causante toi. Tu me diras on n'a pas b'soin de causer mais quand même, un petit 'pitié' ou 'qui êtes vous' c'est toujours dans le ton."

Pour seule réponse, elle lui griffa l'œil. Il grogna, mais ne la relâcha que pour mieux la frapper avec la crosse de son pistolet. Par chance elle ne tomba pas par à terre cette fois, se raccrochant à un chambranle. Mais elle était groggy, ses pas chancelants quand elle recula à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Il s'approcha sans peur. Son pistolet n'était même pas pointé sur elle.

"On va attendre ton chéri ici et on va s'occuper, d'accord mon ange ?"

L'insinuation fit mouche et cette fois-ci après une seconde de terreur elle se souvint exactement à qui il avait à faire. Même elle, il lui arrivait de l'oublier. Kornelia se redressa et réarrangea son nœud rouge en souriant, montrant ses petites dents acérées.

"Je ne pense pas, non."

Il lui rit au nez, trouvant visiblement cela très drôle qu'une fille toute menue lui tienne tête avec une confiance tranquille. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il finisse, acculée au fond de la pièce.

"Allez t'sais quoi, prends un truc." Il montra les placards. "Vas-y prends un truc. Si tu me touche on attend gentiment ton mec, sinon je te baise sur le meuble, okay ?"

"Non merci, ce ne serait pas très hygiénique."

Ses rires redoublèrent d'intensité quand il la vit prendre une poêle à frire sans se presser.

"T'es sérieuse ? Putain mon ange tu me vends du rêve là. Normalement on n'attrape le couteau de cuisine chou, pas la poêle à frire." Il rit un peu. "La poêle à frire. Sérieux. Putain. En dix ans on me l'avait jamais faite. Ah putain toi je vais pas t'oublier."

Souriante, ses deux mains serraient la poignée. Elle aussi était assez sûre qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, mais pour une autre raison. Rapide comme l'éclair il évita son coup et lui arracha son arme de fortune, la prenant par la nuque pour la projeter contre le plan de travail. Ses hanches percutèrent le bois avec force mais ce fut un gloussement et pas un cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"T'es super mignonne." Soupira-t-il en tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'allonger sur le dos, se plaçant entre ses jambes. "C'est trop con, j't'aurais ramenée à la maison si c'était pas pour le taf. Mais on n'y peut rien hein ?"

Kornelia éclata d'un petit rire cristallin qui n'avait rien de sain. Il tint sa gorge d'une main pour avoir le loisir de défaire sa braguette de l'autre. Et ensuite quoi ? Il comptait la violer ? Non, comme elle l'avait dit, dans la cuisine ce n'était pas très hygiénique. Sans compter que s'il voulait faire ça il allait devoir prendre un ticket et attendre son tour dans la file derrière l'épouvantail.

Mais personne n'allait violer Kornelia.

Sans se départir de son sourire la polonaise enfonça ses talons à la base de ses hanches et poussa en même temps qu'elle agrippait son poignet. Bras tendu, le visage au niveau de son estomac, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait appuyé ses pieds sur ses épaules et relevé ses hanches d'un coup sec, brisant son coude. Il hurla, mais ce n'était que le début.

Tant qu'il était désorienté elle sortit son scalpel de son bas et l'enfonça dans son œil. Ignorant les beuglements de sa victime elle arracha l'organe de son orbite d'un tour de poignet expérimenté, ne s'inquiétant pas de voir le sang et le nerf optique sortir avec. Elle tira en souriant, découvrant toujours un peu plus le nerf alors que son corps à lui était en état de choc, tremblant et se balançant à cause du traumatisme, à genoux sur le linoleum. Si sa tête n'avait pas été coincée entre ses cuisses il se serait écroulé. Une fois satisfaite des larmes de sang coulant sur sa joue, elle dégagea l'œil, le poussant de sa lame du bout de son ongle. L'œil rebondit un peu sur son menton avant de se trémousser gaiement, pendu au bout du nerf sortant de son orbite rouge. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui faire, elle écarta les jambes et le laissa tomber à terre, tremblant comme une feuille.

Elle sauta à terre et le regarda de haut. A aucun moment n'avait-elle perdu son sourire.

"Juste comme ça, je travaille pour la police depuis des années. On nous offre des cours de self-defense gratuits vous savez ?"

Visiblement, l'homme agonisant sur le sol en position fœtale n'avait pas dû le savoir. Elle haussa les épaules et partit chercher une bâche et une hache pour le découper en morceaux, ne se préoccupant même pas de son arme à feu. Après tout, il ne risquait pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit dans cet état-là. Il resta prostré, tremblant, pleurant, son sang se mêlant aux larmes et à la morve. Ses mains se refermèrent sur son œil brûlant à l'air libre, comme pour le bercer. Il n'allait certainement plus violer qui que ce soit.

C'est en fredonnant une comptine qu'elle lui coupa la tête.

* * *

Je l'ai déjà dit sur Deviantart, mais je le redis ici : si on mettait tous mes OCs dans la même pièce, Kornelia serait debout dans un coin alors que tous les autres reculeraient. Leeeeentement. Et au fait ! Etranges Coïncidences a officiellement dépassé les 100 000 mots niveau écriture ! Waiii ! Un grandmerci à **War Machin** et **Artemis** pour avoir gardé ma motivation au top cette semaine !

 **War Machin** : Bon à savoir ^^ ! Tant qu'on y est on est plus proche de la fin que du début là : il y a trente chapitres, j'en ai plus que quatre à écrire et si je poste toutes les semaines en avance parce que minimum deux reviews on en aura fini le 15 septembre. Et oh mon dieu je veux même pas imaginer (je te préviens à l'avance, la seconde et dernière scène de sexe sera plus poussée donc évite de la lire en public ^^;). Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et j'avoue avoir le même soucis à la fois sur les fandoms français ET anglais maintenant parce que j'ai tout lu. Donc quand j'en arrive à ce niveau là j'écoute les bons conseils de Stephen King et j'écris ce que j'ai envie de lire. Merci pour ton soutient !

 **Artemis** : Y a du progrès ! C'est pas encore ça mais on y arrive ! Je trouvais ça improbable que deux énergumènes comme ça arrivent à maintenir une relation stable dès le départ, surtout vu la façon dont elle a commencé. C'est déjà assez dur même quand t'as pas un grain ^^; . Et oui ils vont commencer à discuter plus maintenant, le premier pas est toujours le plus difficile. Merci pour ton soutient infaillible !

\- Odette est le Cygne Blanc, le personnage principal du Lac des Cygnes. Sauf dans la version de Noureev où c'est le prince lui même et où le cygne blanc est un fragment de son imagination. C'est une interprétation plus psychologique du ballet traditionnel. En gros, le prince se sent enfermé par l'idée du mariage que se font sa mère et son précepteur et s'invente un endroit onirique, le lac des Cygnes, où vit le Cygne Blanc, sa Madone inatteignable et Le Cygne Noir, son pendant contraire (*tousse* Madonna/Whore dichotomy*tousse*). Le précepteur, devenu un sorcier maléfique, lui vole son Cygne Blanc et le remplace par un Cygne Noir, en vérité une fille à marier. Se rendant compte de la supercherie, le Cygne Blanc 'meurt' car son esprit ne peut plus supporter ni le rêve, désormais perverti, ni la réalité. Je précise que Noureev était gay et cette version a été créée pour lui. Relisez et réfléchissez.

\- Regardez votre téléphone de plus près si vous utilisez cette technique de verrouillage et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle.

-James Joyce est un des grands auteurs du Modernisme américain et Crane est un de ses fans dans le canon (Il lit Ulysses dans Year One). Les modernistes étaient connus sous le nom de Génération Perdue, parlaient beaucoup des troubles psychologiques, de la pauvreté, South Modernism est un courant en lui même (qui s'apparente au Southern Gothic, le style de Year One Scarecrow) et le modernisme se caractérise avant tout par _l'expérimentation_. Je trouve que ça lui va beaucoup mieux que la littérature d'horreur. Bien joué DC. Je plussoie.

\- Ce que Kornelia utilise est un vrai coup de self defense et ça a été justement créé pour une femme frêle face à un attaquant plus fort dans cette position. Et oui beaucoup de pays offrent des cours de self defense gratuits aux personnels civils des forces de l'ordre par sécurité. Ils sont parfois même obligatoires.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Sauts de Grenouille**

Le Docteur Jonathan Crane commençait très sérieusement à se demander si l'intégralité de son existence n'était pas qu'une longue blague cosmique de très mauvais goût. Depuis sa naissance qui avait été une méchante surprise pour tous, fils d'une jeune idiote et d'un soldat de passage au milieu d'une famille de fondamentalistes à moitié fous. Sa grand-mère avait même parlé de l'enterrer vivant en le voyant pour la première fois, un fait qu'on lui répéta souvent. Si cela n'avait été pour Mamie, son arrière grand-mère, il aurait fini en compost pour les citrouilles. Sa propre mère ne l'en aurait probablement pas empêchée, elle qui s'était dépêchée de fuir le manoir avant même qu'il n'apprenne à marcher. Karen n'était jamais revenue pour lui. Sa conception et son existence avaient fini de ruiner ce qu'il restait de la réputation des Keeny. Un bâtard dans une famille de gens si respectables qu'ils se permettaient de changer de trottoir en voyant des divorcés. Ironiquement humoristique. Puis ses années de lycée, qu'il avait passé du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais qui l'avaient laissé avec une méfiance instinctive de la moitié de la race humaine. Ce genre de choses tendaient à arriver quand on se faisait systématiquement insulter, brutaliser et mettre de côté pendant quatre ans par la gente féminine. Un supposé pervers sexuel qui avait peur des filles. Haha. Très drôle. Enfin l'arrivée en faculté. Que dire ? Il était censé avoir tout réussi, et pourtant il se retrouvait toujours planté comme un piquet au milieu des soirées, épouvantail antipathique, toujours isolé, ridicule avec son gobelet en plastique. Il avait traversé les États-Unis pour changer de vie et pourtant il se retrouvait au point de départ, incapable de trouver sa place ou de maintenir une conversation polie avec d'autres êtres humains.

Puis Kornelia était arrivée, avec son accent immonde et son manteau ridicule qu'il avait brûlé à la première occasion. Elle s'était installée et avait refusé de partir. Il avait trouvé autant de cadavres sous son lit que dans son propre placard. Et à force de manipuler leurs sentiments ils avaient fini par en voir naître de vrais entre les mensonges. Alors même qu'ils essayaient encore de se tuer. Le mieux, c'était que toutes les tentatives de meurtres auraient pu être évitées s'il avait eu le bon sens de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas deux entités en une comme lui, Kornelia et la Succube reflétant Jonathan et l'Épouvantail. Malgré son diplôme, il n'avait pas pris le recul nécessaire et s'était projeté sur elle. Pourtant la solution était tellement simple. La séparation n'était qu'un mythe, ce qui s'était passé ce matin même le lui avait fait comprendre. Si d'un côté il y avait eu la sulfureuse Succube meurtrière et de l'autre la peureuse Kornelia qui était follement éprise de lui, cela n'aurait pas été possible qu'elle soit amenée à vouloir le tuer _justement_ parce qu'elle l'aimait tellement. Pour ce qu'il en savait tous ses meurtres avaient été motivés par la peur ou par amour. Et qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, l'avait menacée tout en insistant pour qu'ils entrent en relation afin de mieux contrôler ce qu'il pensait être deux personnalités diamétralement opposées. Mais pendant tout ce temps il n'y avait eu qu'une seule femme effrayée qui n'avait aucun sens des proportions.

Jonathan avait une certaine expérience pour détecter l'ironie et il lui semblait qu'un nouveau cas lui était tombé sur le coin du nez.

Au moins, relativisa-t-il au volant de sa voiture, cette fois ci les choses avaient tourné en sa faveur. En bon psychiatre qu'il était il avait gardé son calme, ou en tout cas le lui avait fait croire, et avait parlé avec la folle sur le point de le tuer sur un ton détaché, comme si elle ne tenait pas un scalpel contre son torse. Kornelia l'avait peut-être prit par surprise avec sa mélatonine -il ne savait même pas qu'on lui en avait donné- mais il avait pour lui des années d'études et son brillant intellect. A un moment il avait craint ne pas avoir suffisamment calculé ses actions en lui annonçant qu'il avait subtilisé son arme. Sa panique ne lui avait dit rien de bon et il avait fini par complètement changer le sujet. Plus réactive que jamais elle avait retourné toutes ses remontrances en lui accordant une attention bien méritée. Il avait été pris de cours par l'acte sexuel, mais elle avait eu l'air de trouver que ce genre de réponse était tout à fait logique. Crane n'avait pas protesté, se laissant porter par la caresse de sa main en écoutant à peine ce qu'elle disait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur elle et qu'ils abandonnent la dispute de concert. Ainsi que la tentative de meurtre.

Ça tenait presque du miracle et Jonathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. La loi de Murphy le suivait à la trace, alors il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, vienne lui pourrir la vie.

 _Comme moi ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel. La présence de l'épouvantail s'était faite beaucoup plus sentir ces derniers temps en effet, au point qu'il devait maintenant le menacer de prendre des médicaments pour avoir la paix. Jonathan blâmait le stress. Se massant la tempe, il tourna à l'angle de la rue. Il avait été insupportable aujourd'hui, commentant tout ce qu'il voyait, geignant qu'il s'ennuyait pendant qu'il essayait de donner des cours ou lui proposant différentes méthodes de se débarrasser de ses élèves, toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres. C'était donc avec un mal de tête abominable qu'il avait quitté la faculté ce soir-là. S'il avait de la chance il resterait de l'aspirine quelque part dans la cuisine. Mais en se garant un peu avant la maison, il se rendit compte que ça allait devoir attendre.

Il y avait une autre voiture dans l'allée. Une qui n'appartenait ni à Diana, ni à Pigeon et soudainement il se souvint de l'enveloppe, du numéro rouge, de son téléphone qu'il avait dû éteindre parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il sortit de la voiture silencieusement, cachant son 9mm dans la poche de sa veste et s'approcha en louvoyant entre les buissons. Pour le moment il ne voyait rien à l'intérieur, mais il trouvait ça hautement suspicieux qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée. La maison était sombre, il était impossible de se diriger à l'intérieur sans allumer et normalement Kornelia aurait dû être là. Contournant lentement la vielle bâtisse il vit que la porte de derrière avait été défoncée. Là, il était temps de sortir son pistolet. Sentant l'épouvantail se réjouir du bain de sang à venir il entra lentement, faisant bien attention à ses alentours pour ne pas trébucher et alerter un possible intrus. Tous les cadres avaient été systématiquement jetés à terre, la plupart des meubles poussés voir renversés. Il enjamba un pot de fleurs et son sillage de terre humide pour arriver dans le couloir. C'est là qu'il commença à entendre un bruit. Comme si on sciait quelque chose qui était à la fois dur et mouillé. Le fait que ça lui rappelle ses vieux cours de dissection n'annonçait rien de bon. Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Jonathan ? C'est toi ?"

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre Kornelia surgit un peu plus loin devant lui, couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Il recula d'un pas. Son visage était dur à voir sous l'hémoglobine mais son sourire psychotique, lui, était immanquable. Elle ne montrait jamais ses dents à moins d'avoir complètement perdu le contrôle. Curieusement, elle ne tremblait que très peu. Une main serrée sur sa hache, l'autre cachée derrière son dos.

Il laissa tomber son pistolet et du se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ça tout le temps ?" Demanda-t-il, laissant son exaspération s'entendre.

Elle éclata de rire.

"Non pas du tout. Je voulais juste savoir, est-ce que l'épouvantail est là ? Tu peux lui passer un message ?"

Jonathan se figea. Kornelia n'était pas censée savoir, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Il ne l'avait écrit nul part. Est-ce qu'il en avait parlé pendant son sommeil ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit dans un moment de faiblesse ? Est-ce que l'empaillé lui-même était sorti pour lui faire du gringue quand il ne faisait pas attention ?

"… Quel est le message ?" Répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation

Pour toute réponse, elle montra ce qu'elle cachait, le tendant devant elle avec un grand sourire. Il déglutit. Serré entre ses ongles, un morceau de chair sanguinolent fraîchement arraché à un homme retenait tant bien que mal une paire de testicules et un sexe qu'elle avait pris grand soin de découper sur la longueur comme une saucisse cocktail.

"Dis-lui que c'est ce qui se passe quand on veut me violer."

 _Oh putain. Ohputainohputainohputain..._

Il haussa un sourcil. Mystère résolu, il avait tenté quelque chose mais vu sa réaction et sa peur très primaire de la castration, il n'allait certainement pas recommencer. Il n'était peut-être pas très malin, mais pas stupide à ce point. Maintenant la question c'était pourquoi avait-elle eu à faire ça ?

"Je pense que ce sera amplement suffisant."

Elle hocha la tête et disparu à nouveau dans la cuisine. Il rangea le pistolet pour ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Comme s'il traquait un animal sauvage il entra lentement dans la pièce à sa suite évitant les gestes brusques ou les réactions trop extrêmes qui la stresseraient. La petite kitchenette exiguë était aussi couverte de sang que Kornelia elle-même et pour cause, elle était en train de scier les membres d'un cadavre qui avait été encore chaud quand elle avait commencé son travail. Encore vivant même, d'après la longue giclée de sang qui avait été projetée sur le mur. Cela faisait donc le deuxième mâle avec la carrure d'un élan en rut qu'elle avait éliminé sans le moindre plan d'attaque, ce qui commençait à devenir inquiétant. Sans se préoccuper de lui elle jeta un mollet sur une bâche propre, faisant s'agrandir le tas.

 _Juste comme ça t'es toujours sûr que tu veux la laisser toucher à tes couilles ? Non parce que t'es mignon mais on est deux dans ce corps et je veux pas finir-_

"Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée Succube ?" Demanda-t-il calmement en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

Elle poussa un petit rire gêné et fit une pause, s'asseyant sur ses chevilles. Il posa une main sur son épaule sans faire attention aux tâches.

"Ça va. Ça va."

Il garda le silence tandis qu'elle soufflait.

"Mais on va devoir parler. Tony... Le type que tu as tué... Il est venu pour Tony. Il a appelé ton téléphone. Il m'a tiré... Les cheveux ? C'est le mot ? Cheveux ?"

Il hocha la tête, gardant pour lui que si elle l'avait assassiné il avait dû faire beaucoup plus que ça.

"Et il a voulu me violer oui," continua-t-elle plus doucement. "Et il est mort."

"Je vois ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre idiot ?"

"Oh je lui ai cassé le bras et je lui ai arraché un œil."

Il ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique. A la façon dont elle le disait ça avait l'air parfaitement normal. Du sien il se demandait franchement comment la petite Kornelia avait bien pu casser le bras d'un gorille. L'œil il pouvait comprendre, elle avait des ongles, mais le bras ? Après quelques secondes de silence elle lui serra un peu la main et reprit son travail. Il se releva.

"Tu finis et je te fais couler un bain, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête et il sortit, ignorant l'épouvantail qui arguait toujours dans le vide qu'ils ne devraient jamais, sous aucun prétexte, la laisser retirer son pantalon à nouveau.

* * *

"Par là." Dit-elle en pointant une route bordée de platanes.

Ses cheveux bouclés étaient encore humides, pendant de chaque côté de son visage comme les oreilles d'un cocker, encadrant ses yeux larmoyants. Jonathan prit son poignet et remit sa main autour de ses genoux pour qu'elle ne bloque pas sa vision. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, menton appuyé sur ses genoux, la douche avait révélé que ses jambes étaient couvertes de bleus sous le sang. Kornelia était toujours assez choquée, sa main tremblait encore alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'actionner son briquet, cigarette entre les lèvres. Il tourna le volant pour faire avancer la voiture dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué sans lui venir en aide. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait il restait un docteur et n'approuvait absolument pas ce genre de comportement malsain.

Au final elle s'était occupée du corps seule, mais quand elle avait tenté de prendre la voiture du mafieux il l'en avait empêché en lui rappelant qu'elle devait prendre un bain. Suite à cela ils avaient entreprit de ranger le capharnaüm que le défunt avait semé de son vivant. Ils auraient pu le faire plus tard mais le but de la manœuvre avait été de calmer sa compagne pour qu'elle soit un minimum présentable s'ils venaient à croiser quelqu'un dehors. Ou qu'elle ne tente pas de l'assassiner au moindre soupçon. Surtout. Crane lui-même se sentait très calme depuis que l'épouvantail avait battu en retraite, ne faisant que grogner de temps en temps quand elle se rapprochait trop. Cependant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet. La polonaise ne voulait peut être plus le tuer mais la présence de ce type chez eux prouvaient que d'autres étaient intéresses et ceux-là avaient infiniment plus de moyens. Fouiller la voiture n'avait servi à rien, il avait dû en prendre possession tout récemment et il avait juste trouvé un appareil photo et du film. Ça expliquait l'enveloppe, dont il était en train de parler avec Kornelia en conduisant la voiture vers le Marais du Meurtre, maintenant qu'elle était plus calme après quelques bouffées de cigarette.

"D'une certaine façon il avait annoncé sa venue." Conclu-t-il "Certes je ne m'en suis pas souvenu mais je suis convaincu que tu avais la situation sous contrôle. Ouvre la fenêtre veux-tu ?"

L'odeur de plante lui donnait mal à la tête, ce qui était bizarre puisque ça ne lui était jamais arrivé quand il traversait les nuages de fumées produits par les fumeurs devant la fac. Cela dit, il n'était jamais resté pour s'imprégner de leurs miasmes non plus. Elle baissa la vitre pour exhaler sa fumée à l'extérieur.

"Merci." Il tapota sa cuisse en faisant attention aux bleus. "Mais à l'avenir il serait judicieux que nous gardions nos téléphones à portée de main au cas où. Et une arme. J'ai un pistolet, tu as le sien, ce serait idiot de ne pas s'en servir. Et tu es déjà douée pour cacher des armes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Affalée contre la portière, elle ne lui répondit pas, inspirant la fumée à plein poumons. Peut-être que ça l'avait bien calmée, mais ce dialogue de sourds commençait à lui taper sur le système.

"Kornelia écoute-moi c'est important."

"Mhh-Mm."

L'air très peu préoccupée par quoi que ce soit, elle souriait en regardant le paysage. Son attitude était bien étrange. La cigarette ne calmait pas aussi vite. Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux et arrêta la voiture.

"Tu te rends compte à quel point la cigarette est mauvaise pour la santé n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ça tombe bien c'est pas du tabac."

Il l'aurait parié. Jonathan lui arracha le joint des mains et le jeta dehors avant de tourner de force son visage de son côté, ce qui ne sembla pas la gêner. Ses yeux étaient rouges et dilatés. Parfait, en plus d'être anorexique c'était une junkie. Il serra ses boucles, prit d'une soudaine envie de la gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place. L'idée ne lui passa pas quand elle vint de son côté pour se lover contre lui en soupirant.

T'énerves pas. J'en prends juste pour quand je suis vraiment... Quand je viens de tuer des gens. C'est moins mauvais pour mon cerveau que de prendre des médicaments tous les jours. J'en avais acheté à Tony avant de tuer l'autre candidat au poste.

"Arrêtes d'en prendre."

"Jonathan-"

"C'est un ordre."

"Je croyais que tu devais plus me donner d'ordres ?"

"C'est différent. Ton cerveau a déjà été suffisamment pourri par tes romances, il n'a pas besoin de ça."

"Bon écoute moi." Sa tête se retourna vers lui, ses bras passant derrière sa nuque pour qu'il la regarde. "Si je n'en prends pas dans ces moments-là, tu l'as vu je ne peux rien encaisser et quand il faut faire dix mille choses en même temps je _dois_ encaisser ou je vais mourir. Je n'aime pas trop être une droguée non plus, mais sinon je fais quoi ?"

Malheureusement son raisonnement tenait la route, mais elle semblait avoir oublié une chose.

"Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

"Pour dire quoi ? Bonjour je vais péter un câble tu veux de l'herbe ? Et puis j'ai juste pas eu le temps ? Et là on doit cacher un cadavre et une voiture avant que ça pourrisse alors on n'a toujours pas le t-"

 _"Je suis psychiatre_ ," siffla-t-il entre ses dents, "si tu as besoin d'aide je peux te calmer, je l'ai déjà fait !"

Se mordant les lèvres, elle tordit ses doigts entre ses mains et regarda ailleurs.

"Tu m'as pas demandé d'aide pour la lettre non pl-"

"N'essaie même pas," prévint-il en rattrapant son visage pour la forcer à le regarder. "Que je sache tu n'as aucune spécialisation en science criminelle à part pour savoir comment découper des cadavres, qui plus est tu avais besoin de stabilité et te mêler à ça a empiré ton état. Mais _moi_ , tu sais que je suis psychiatre, tu sais que je peux t'aider, que je suis qualifié pour mais tu n'es pas venue."

Sa voix se faisait plus rauque, ses mains enserraient désormais tellement les épaules de Kornelia qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur mais il ne relâcha pas la pression. Il était furieux, une rage froide et dévastatrice coulait dans ses veines, prête à déferler sur la première personne à portée. La petite femme devant lui était une victime toute indiquée, menteuse si insupportable qui le rendait fou à qui il aurait dû apprendre une bonne leçon depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne comprendrait rien d'autre.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps !"

"Non, et on ne va pas en avoir plus parce que la mafia veut nous tuer. Il va falloir qu'on en trouve !"

"Alors arrêtes de me faire mal et dis-moi ce que tu veux !"

Il poussa une exclamation mi exaspérée mi excédée.

"Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! Tu mens tellement bien que je ne me doute jamais de rien mais où que je regarde je trouve de nouveaux problèmes." Il la prit par la gorge et secoua, ponctuant chaque mot d'une nouvelle secousse. " _Menteuse_. _Meurtrière_. _Anorexique_. _Folle_. _Sale junkie_ -"

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut au plexus lui fit lâcher prise et au lieu de se lover contre lui cette fois ci elle déverrouilla la porte et se jeta dehors pour lui échapper. La portière fut claquée à son visage mais deux secondes plus tard il s'était élancé à sa poursuite, frappé de plein fouet par l'air froid de la nuit mais ce n'était rien face au coup que Kornelia lui avait assené. Si elle pensait pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça cette Succube elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas. Il aperçut sa silhouette un peu plus loin, prostrée, une main appuyée contre un tronc. Le problème, c'était qu'elle se tenait au milieu de l'eau, perchée sur une racine. Elle avait dû sauter d'îlots en îlots pour y arriver mais la lumière rouge du crépuscule ne lui permettait pas de les distinguer de la crasse flottante, contrairement à la polonaise qui connaissait l'endroit.

"Kornelia reviens ici !"

"Non ! J'ai été agressée deux fois aujourd'hui, ça va aller ! Merci !"

L'accusation fusa comme une claque. Il n'avait pas maltraité sa compagne. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'avait pas serré aussi fort. C'était juste... Ce n'était pas une agression.

"Je ne t'ai pas agressée !"

"Tu viens de m'étrangler !"

"REVIENS ICI !" Hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Elle arrêta de répondre, se retournant pour ne plus lui faire face. Jonathan continua de crier mais s'arrêta vite devant son manque de réaction. Graduellement, la colère le quitta, ne laissant derrière elle que la honte. Ses poings se desserrèrent. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, tournant en rond sur le chemin de terre. Mortifié n'aurait pas été un terme suffisant pour décrire son état d'esprit. Sa compagne avait été brutalisée, menacée de mort et quand elle était venue chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses bras il l'avait étranglée et insultée de tous les noms. Il était en colère, en partie à cause d'elle c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait fait ça. La drogue il s'en était douté puisqu'elle avait forcément du trouver une alternative pour apaiser ses crises avant qu'il n'entre dans la danse et elle n'était pas aussi éteinte qu'elle aurait dû l'être si elle avait pris des antipsychotiques. Objectivement elle avait entièrement raison. Cela avait juste été un prétexte pour lui faire mal. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il désirait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose et qu'elle avait eu la malchance d'être là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de lui faire du mal sans réelle motivation, normalement elle l'arrêtait avec ses lèvres ou ses caresses, il se laissait amadouer avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Au loin il la voyait se frotter le cou. Des années plus tôt il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme Mamie et son code moral était peut être très lâche mais ne jamais injurier un proche restait une de ses règles. Et de toute façon, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'occupent de ce cadavre à un moment où à un autre et ce serait prendre un trop gros risque que de la laisser là.

"Kornelia", implora-t-il le plus gentiment qu'il lui était possible, "Je suis calme maintenant, je ne vais rien te faire, c'est fini."

Peu convaincue, elle ne bougea pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration en sentant l'irritation poindre, il se rapprocha du bord, cherchant ses mots.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur..." Il s'arrêta. Si, c'était précisément ce qu'il avait voulu hélas. "J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Mais tu ne peux pas rester là toute la nuit, ce n'est pas sûr il y a des gangsters partout. Laisses-moi te ramener à la maison, tu seras en sécurité."

Silence.

"Est-ce que tu peux me regarder au moins ?"

Tête de cochon jusqu'au bout, elle resta serrée contre son arbre sans réagir. Le bon docteur ne voyait plus quoi dire. Si elle ne voulait pas l'écouter il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire d'ici. A part peut être lui tirer dessus pour la faire tomber à l'eau et qu'elle soit obligée de revenir vers lui avant de se noyer, comme le suggéra l'épouvantail, mais il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il faudrait qu'il aille dans l'eau polluée pour la récupérer et il préférait éviter.

 _Bon bah on fait quoi alors ? On a besoin d'elle pour les cadavres._

Ainsi que pour le sexe, pointa-t-il en haussant un sourcil songeur. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Aucune envie de parler à Jonathan. Et elle avait l'air si fragile comme ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était un peu de réconfort. Dans ses bras elle aurait l'air si effrayée, si petite, si douce, si merveilleusement consentante...

 _Même pas en rêve. Je m'approche pas à deux cents mètres de la tueuse de bites._

C'était vraiment dommage, parce que si son alter ego n'était pas capable de coopérer dans les cas extrêmes il serait mieux pour Jonathan de prendre des médicaments, aussi assommants soient-ils.

 _Tu fais ça t'es mort._

Ou alors il pouvait finir leur tâche, ramener leur Kornelia et profiter de son effarement pour le restant de la nuit. A prendre ou à laisser.

 _… Si tu me laisse conduire je le fais._

Vendu.

Ce fut alors l'épouvantail et pas le docteur qui s'aventura à travers les saules pleureurs pour s'approcher du bord, grommelant intérieurement. Mielleux au possible il continua là ou Jonathan s'était arrêté.

"Je suis désolé, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça, je t'aime tellement tu sais ?"

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il entendit une déflagration et une branche tomba sur sa droite. Pistolet en main, Kornelia s'était enfin retournée.

"Personne ne va me violer aujourd'hui."

Il s'immobilisa, cherchant son erreur. Ah oui. L'autre lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas ce matin même et quand il mentait il était toujours plus crédible que ça. Tant pis.

"Range ton flingue, parano, tu sais pas viser." Cria-t-il en retour, abandonnant la subtilité. Accroché à une branche, il tapota malhabilement ce qui se révéla être de la vase. "Mais si tu veux pas voir Jonathan c'est papa épouvantail qui va venir te voir."

Trouvant enfin un monticule solide il sauta sur celui-ci. Elle tira à nouveau, le manquant largement et il se retrouva en équilibre sur un pied, regardant autour de lui pour savoir par où elle avait bien pu passer. Il vit enfin une petite marque de chaussure mais c'était un peu trop loin pour lui. Non mais c'était quoi cette fille ? Ça vole les polonaises ?

"Jonathan a pété une durite et c'était pas le bon moment, d'accord, ça arrive à tout le monde, à toi, à moi, à tout le monde."

"Je vais tirer", menaça-t-elle sombrement.

"Bah vas-y tu sais pas viser." Il sursauta quand la balle créa un geyser juste à côté de lui "… Non mais en fait tu devrais économiser tes balles je crois. Pour quand il y aura des gens qui veulent te violer justement."

Il entendit un petit rire hystérique devant lui et en profita pour sauter plus près.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire des blagues."

Appuyée contre le tronc, Kornelia semblait trop épuisée pour pleurer, elle avait même laissé le bras tenant son pistolet tomber contre sa cuisse bleuie. Les marques qu'il avait laissées sur son cou étaient visibles d'ici. C'était tout de suite plus engageant de la voir comme ça qu'avec une saucisse fraîchement découpée à la main.

"Mais si ça l'est. Tu m'as laissé approcher, c'est que ça marche."

"Non. J'ai plus de balles."

Ragaillardi par cette bonne nouvelle il fit les quelques sauts qui le séparaient de la Succube désarmée avant d'atterrir sur sa racine. Tête basse, elle ne le regardait pas, restant prostrée contre l'arbre. Elle ferma les yeux quand il leva une main vers elle et se pressa un peu plus contre l'écorce. Même ses plus virulents efforts ne l'avaient pas empêché d'écouter Jonathan baver pendant ses cours et il comprit aisément le problème.

"Je vais pas te frapper, aller." Dit-il en lui caressant l'épaule. "Jonathan non plus, là tu vois il est au coin jusqu'à demain matin."

"Et après ?" Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"Et après il te feras des excuses ou il se prendra une tatane parce que je vais pas jouer à saute-mouton toutes les nuits. Merde."

Kornelia ne répondit pas, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas non plus, ce qui était un progrès. Y voyant une chance il s'appuya contre le tronc et se pressa contre elle, embrassant sa tête. Après un moment elle se retourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque en le regardant tristement. Ou alors c'était un regard neutre mais à cause de la forme de ses yeux ça avait l'air triste. Dans tous les cas, c'était bizarre que ce soit lui qu'elle regarde comme ça. Normalement il était celui à qui elle jetait des regards curieux en coin quand elle le voyait agir autrement que comme Jonathan. Ou alors elle l'envoyait bouler, le menaçait de mort, lui conseillait d'arrêter l'herbe... Ou elle menaçait de le castrer. Ses mains trouvèrent la peau chaude de sa taille sous son pull et elle ne lui mit pas de coup de pied entre les jambes, se mettant plutôt sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres étaient douces, au moins aussi douces que ses seins l'avaient été à l'hôpital. Ça perdait un peu de son attrait qu'elle soit consciente, mais au moins elle était là. Lentement, Kornelia se laissa raccompagner à la voiture, restant contre lui le plus possible. Parce qu'elle le voulait _lui_.

C'était très bizarre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenus je crois, quand Crane perd le contrôle ce n'est pas joli. Merci beaucoup à **War Machin** et **Artemis** pour leurs reviews et à la prochaine !

 **War Machin** : Ouioui t'inquiètes pas je vais continuer à écrire, j'entame la réécriture d'un truc pour ce Camp NaNo (ce qui veux dire que j'aurais rédigé 30 000 mots pour ça à la fin du mois de juillet), et ce sera publié après. Et d'ailleurs le chapitre n'était pas si court que ça en fait ? Je pense que c'est juste parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de tension et de dialogues. Quant au gore bah, on est passé en M alors j'en progite un max :D. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

 **Artemis** : Merci ^^ ! Et non. Non le poupouv n'a pas DU TOUT apprécié. Il est difficile. Contente que ça te plaise et encore merci pour ta review !

\- D'après Year One : Scarecrow, Gerald Crane a été soldat dans sa jeunesse avant de travailler sur des chantiers. Il est très probable que lui et Karen Keeny aient conçu Jonathan pendant qu'il était encore dans l'armée.

-Avancer à sauts de grenouille est une expression (de ma mère) qui veut dire qu'on n'avance pas.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs ! Ça fait un moment que je voulais parler de Blanche-Neige, alors autant caser ça ici. J'adore ce personnage parce que la première version du conte que j'ai lu avait été très légèrement altérée pour la montrer sous un nouveau jour. Comme dans le conte original, sa mère se pique le doigt à sa fenêtre et une goutte de sang tombe dans la neige, souhaitant alors avoir une fille aux cheveux sombres comme l'ébène, à la peau blanche comme de la neige et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang. A sa naissance Blanche Neige répond à cette description et on l'appelle donc ainsi. Puis son père meurt, sa mère devient régente, et au fur et à mesure elle devient COMPLETEMENT MALADE, pensant que sa fille est un démon volant sa beauté et sa vie. Elle la maltraite et fini par demander à un chasseur de lui rapporter ses organes. Il ne parvient pas à s'y résoudre et à la place il lui conseille de s'enfuir et ramène à la reine les organes d'une biche. Qu'elle bouffe. Pour regagner sa jeunesse. Sauf que comme ça marche pas, ça veut forcément dire que Blanche Neige est encore en vie, parce que bouffer les organes de ta fille ça te fait forcément rajeunir. CQFD. Elle fait tuer le chasseur et part à la recherche de Blanche Neige, qui entre temps s'est réfugiée chez les nains.

Elle fini par la trouver, et là la seule différence avec le conte originel c'est qu'au lieu de se déguiser elle va la voir, toute mielleuse, et lui dit que des gens veulent la tuer. Ce serait donc mieux qu'elle reste en sécurité ici, mais en attendant elle viendra la voir et lui offrira des cadeaux. Blanche n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur de sa mère pour le moment. Elle accepte donc le corset qu'elle lui offre et la laisse le serrer... Au point de perdre connaissance parce qu'elle étouffe. La pensant morte la reine fuit en faisant mwahaha, mais elle se rend vite compte que sa fille doit être vivante puisqu'elle ne rajeunit toujours pas. Elle y retourne mais cette fois ci Blanche est plus réticente à la laisser entrer. Sa mère offre de la coiffer et si au départ elle se dit que le coup du corset a du être un accident, elle perd connaissance à nouveau et commence à se dire que ça doit être volontaire. Rebelote, mwahaha, toujours pas jeune, la reine revient mais cette fois ci Blanche ne la laisse pas entrer et refuse catégoriquement les pommes. Sa mère fait semblant d'être blessée et mord dans une pomme avant de la lui tendre pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir fait confiance à sa mère, mord dedans et s'effondre. Sauf que cette fois ci les nains sont tristes de découvrir qu'elle ne se réveille pas. La pomme n'était empoisonnée que d'un côté (et oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle mord dans la pomme dans le vrai conte).

Entre le Prince Deus Ex Machinae, il tombe amoureux du cadavre et demande à un larbin de la porter (sisi, c'est ça la version originale). Au bout d'un moment le larbin en a marre de porter un poids mort et la balance par terre, délogeant le bout de pomme de sa gorge. Blanche se réveille et accepte d'épouser le prince à une condition. Que le jour de leur mariage sa mère soit invitée et comme spectacle elle veut qu'on la fasse danser sur des braises dans des souliers chauffés à blanc jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est le châtiment le plus métal de toute l'histoire des contes de fées.

Blanche est donc une fille adorable qui s'est transformée en PSYCHOPATHE à force d'être trahie et maltraitée, a utilisé ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et l'histoire se finit sur elle, toute jolie en robe de mariée, faisant un charmant sourire en voyant sa mère être torturée pour son amusement. Faut pas croire elle sont souvent très cool les héroïnes des contes de fées. Dans cette catégorie on peut aussi citer le Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui parvient à s'enfuir (à poil) en disant qu'elle doit aller aux toilettes (ouioui), va chercher le Bûcheron et pendant que le loup (qui a l'air d'un humain et lui a dit de jeter ses vêtements dans le feu avant de le rejoindre au lit) dort ils lui ouvrent l'estomac et le remplissent de pierres avant de le jeter dans un ruisseau (le symbolisme du chaperon rouge et les éléments d'horreur ont été créés par Perrault). Ou même Cendrillon, qui à la fin demande à ses pioupious de percer les yeux de ses méchantes sœurs et de sa marâtre juste après leur avoir dit que ouioui elle les pardonnait bien sûr sans rancune (CREVE SALOPE CREVE !). Donc comme l'a dit Diana bien plus tôt Kornelia fait très princesse Disney, en effet, parce qu'elle est inspirée des princesses de contes de fées : ma vision de ces grosses tarées étant qu'elles sont adorables, très féminines, mais que si tu les pousse à bout elles n'auront aucun scrupule à user de leurs charmes et à se transformer en sadiques.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Carne Vale**

C'est fou comme leur situation pouvait ne faire absolument aucun sens, tout en lui semblant parfaitement normale. Kornelia savait mentalement que ce qu'ils faisaient était bizarre, même pour elle, mais émotionnellement elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt elle s'était enfuie, déçue, honteuse et terrifiée, à raison qui plus est. Et pourtant ils étaient là, assis sur le toit de la voiture, appuyée contre lui alors qu'ils regardaient des crocodiles dévorer les membres humains qu'ils leur jetaient à la lumière de la lune. C'était même curieusement romantique. Jonathan n'était pas revenu, comme il le lui avait expliqué il était puni. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre le concept mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de le voir pour le moment elle ne posa pas de questions.

L'épouvantail l'avait cajolée jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à la voiture puis avait décidé qu'ils devaient absolument trouver les crocodiles parce qu'il en avait entendu parler et voulait voir si c'était vrai. En les voyant il avait été franchement extatique, mais Kornelia avait refusé de s'approcher des prédateurs alors ils avaient coupé la poire en deux et commencé à leur jeter des bouts de viande depuis leur point d'observation. La seule chose dont il s'était vraiment plaint, c'était le fait qu'elle ai tenu à leur jeter les organes génitaux du défunt au lieu de les enterrer comme lui le voulait, ce qu'elle trouvait franchement ridicule.

"La terre, ça garde plein de preuves." Décréta-t-elle en jetant un pied. "Et on ne peut pas le laisser à l'air non plus, c'est pire, on le trouvera tout de suite."

En face d'eux, trois crocodiles s'était jetés sur le membre en même temps, frappant leurs museaux avant de retomber à l'eau en une pile désordonnée.

"Rien que les mouches tu vois. Elles pondent leurs œufs dans les cadavres et comme il faut qu'ils emmagasinent une certaine quantité de chaleur pour éclore et se transformer en mouches, on envoie les œufs, ou les larves, à un entomologiste et ensuite d'après leur forme on va pouvoir dire combien de chaleur elles ont emmagasiné. Après tu divises par la température moyenne des derniers jours là où on a trouvé le corps et t'as la date de la mort."

Mais l'épouvantail n'écoutait absolument pas, jetant des morceaux dans l'étang en contrebas pour voir les grands reptiles se jeter dessus. Elle sourit et serra son bras, frottant sa tête à son épaule pendant qu'il riait comme un gamin devant l'enthousiasme des animaux. L'eau, devenue jaunasse à cause du sang, s'écrasait en grandes vagues bruyantes contre leurs écailles, couvrant presque les craquements des os et les grondements des crocodiles. Ou peut-être étaient-ils des alligators ? Kornelia ne s'y connaissait pas trop en gros animaux, leur préférant ceux qui étaient petits, mignons, poilus et taxidermisables. Soudainement il s'arrêta de rire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander si ça allait mais la referma avant de dire quoi que ce soit. L'appeler épouvantail serait étrange et poupouv ne faisait pas très sérieux. A la place elle tira un peu sa chemise pour attirer son attention. Il la regarda en faisant la grimace puis pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre avant de relaxer son visage à nouveau, lui prenant la main.

"C'est assez intéressant. Tu as eu beaucoup de cas de ce genre ?"

Kornelia se redressa et déglutit. Sa gorge lui faisait encore mal. Immobiles, ils regardaient les crocodiles chercher dans tous les coins maintenant qu'ils avaient finis leurs morceaux. Se mordant la langue, elle n'osait pas prendre la parole de peur qu'il s'énerve d'un coup comme tout à l'heure. Surtout que maintenant elle ne pouvait pas fuir dans l'eau puisqu'il y avait des gators dedans. Jonathan gardait les yeux droit devant, sans ciller.

"Je suis content que tu t'entende si bien avec l'épouvantail."

Ses remarques avaient l'air tellement innocentes, jetées comme ça. Kornelia ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Est-ce qu'il y avait un sous entendu là ? De la jalousie peut être ? Ce serait très bizarre vu qu'ils étaient deux dans le même corps, mais venant de lui elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi maintenant. Il se pencha pour récupérer un morceau de viande sur le capot et elle se jeta pratiquement hors de son chemin. Tenant le bras entre ses mains, il tenta de fléchir les doigts, évitant son regard.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu le contrôle." Sortit-il sans prévenir. "Tu n'aurais pas été mise en danger si j'avais fais plus attention."

"D'accord."

Il se mordit les lèvres.

"Non pas d'accord dans le sens je suis énervée juste... Je sais pas quoi dire ?"

Pendant un moment il ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser une main dans son dos.

"Je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter. Surtout quand je te parlais de te calmer, il n'y a rien de plus décrédibilisant."

Gênée, elle lui prit le membre sanglant des mains et le jeta pour que les croco-gators meublent le silence avec leurs éclaboussements. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit faire un sourire fatigué en les voyant manger.

"Il ne manque plus que le pop-corn" dit-il sarcastiquement.

De son côté Kornelia le regardait en pesant le pour et le contre. Ce serait extrêmement hypocrite de sa part de continuer de lui en vouloir après avoir tenté de le tuer le matin même. Elle prit sa main mais ne s'approcha pas pour le moment.

"Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de te tuer."

"Et je suis désolé de t'avoir étranglée."

C'était un bon début mais il ne la regardait toujours pas, fixant le ciel et ses avions servant d'étoiles.

"Est-ce que tu pense que ça peut marcher ?"

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander d'expliciter pour comprendre, s'étant elle-même posé la question un grand nombre de fois. Il voulait savoir si leur couple pouvait tenir, aussi étrange et dysfonctionnel soit-il. C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pouvait absolument pas répondre hélas.

"Je crois", répondit-elle en s'appuyant un peu contre lui, "qu'on a eu une très, très longue journée. Qu'on est allés trop vite. Et qu'on a besoin de se connaître un peu plus."

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil, pensant sans doute qu'il avait du en apprendre assez en l'espionnant.

"Fouiller dans les affaires de l'autre c'est pas la même chose que se parler."

A cela elle l'entendit soupirer. C'était une chose de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler, c'en était une autre que de s'y mettre. Surtout après avoir fait de leur mieux pour cacher leur véritable nature aux yeux du monde durant la majorité de leur existence. L'honnêteté n'était pas leur fort et ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Tels deux gamins de maternelle découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, ils pataugeaient maladroitement en essayant tant bien que mal de se socialiser. Jonathan se frotta la nuque puis tira une jambe et un biceps du tas pour les lui tendre.

"L'aile ou la cuisse ?"

Elle rit nerveusement en prenant le biceps. Il roula le long de la pente pour atterrir dans la gueule ouverte qui l'attendait en bas. A côté Jonathan du se relever un peu pour jeter la jambe plus loin, ramenant les gators vers le fond. Avec son doigt couvert de sang elle dessinait de petits cercles sur la carrosserie en évitant son regard. Lui choisissait un autre quartier de viande pour ne pas avoir à prendre la parole en premier.

"Tu n'es pas de Gotham, si?" s'exclama-t-elle

Du coin de l'œil Kornelia vit ses lèvres se plisser et baissa encore un peu la tête. Elle qui voulait commencer par quelque chose de bénin c'était raté. Mais en même temps s'il cachait tout, il était logique de croire qu'il ne voulait parler de rien et il fallait bien démarrer sur quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Tu as dis qu'il n'y avait pas de thé correct dans cet état."

 _"Sweet Tea"_ corrigea-t-il. "J'ai du dire ça oui." Il jeta un quart de torse vers le bas le temps de trouver quoi dire. Son ton se fit acide. "Imagine toi le Sud des États Unis, des plaines arides et des maisons délabrées à pertes de vue, des villages peuplés de bigots stupides glorifiant un mode de vie arriéré, réfractaires à toute forme de progrès et qui pensent que la société s'est écroulée à la fin de la Guerre de Sécession." Il fit une pause." Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?"

"C'est une guerre civile ?" Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de la civilisation Américaine, elle l'avait trouvé en lisant en diagonale des articles sur wikipédia. La Pologne n'avait pas vraiment eu de liens direct avec les États Unis avant la Grande Guerre Patriotique, quand beaucoup de juifs polonais avaient fuit là-bas, donc l'histoire du pays ne faisait pratiquement pas partie du curriculum. Sauf peut être sur la guerre froide, mais le programme avait été encore très orienté quand elle était au collège donc elle ne s'y fiait pas.

"C'est plus important que ça dans le Sud, tu ne pourras pas comprendre si tu ne connais pas." Il souffla et se redressa un peu, prenant le ton qu'il employait en cours. "Avant la Guerre de Sécession le Sud des États Unis était bien plus riche que le Nord grâce à la culture du coton. Le problème c'est que la majorité de l'exploitation reposait sur des esclaves. D'abord des esclaves blancs sous contrats, ensuite des esclaves noirs sans contrats achetés en masse en Afrique. Quand l'abolition de l'esclavage a commencé à se répandre les Sudistes ont violemment protesté avant tout pour des raisons économiques : ils auraient été ruinés. Ils ont essayé de sortir de l'Union pour devenir la Confédération. Je te passe les détails, l'important c'est que les confédérés ont perdu."

"Les confédérés c'est le Sud." Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est le Sud oui, là d'où je viens. Maintenant, les confédérés avaient peut être perdu la guerre et l'esclavage avait été aboli, mais au départ ça n'a pas changé grand chose. On a passé des lois, les lois de Jim Crow, pour limiter les libertés des anciens esclaves. Par exemple s'ils n'avaient pas de travail on les mettait en prison et on les forçait à en prendre un, on les empêchait de voter, on les empêchait de s'instruire... Et je pense qu'il faudrait mentionner que tout ça a été poussé par une véritable hystérie raciale et sexuelle, prônant la supériorité de l'homme blanc pour justifier l'esclavage. Sauf que quand le Nord-"

"Attends, attends, attends, tu parles politique et racisme et ensuite tu me sors une hystérie sexuelle ?"

"Oh oui. Ça." Il haussa les épaules. "Comme les maîtres blancs violaient leurs esclaves noires après la guerre l'idée que les anciens esclaves veuillent violer les femmes blanches en retour s'est répandue. Ça revenait énormément dans les discours politiques et les motivations du Ku Klux Klan. Quand ils lynchaient des noirs ils les castraient aussi, à cause de ça. On en entend encore parler chez les néonazis."

Elle hocha la tête, et lança un autre quartiers de viande aux crocodiles, qui étaient devenus bien silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Chez elle aussi avait de gros problèmes de néonazis alors dit comme ça elle comprenait. Même si elle trouvait toujours ça assez bizarre.

"Tu connais le Klan au moins ?"

"Oui, ce sont les nazis à capuches."

"On peut dire ça. Où en étais-je..."

"Les lois après la guerre."

"Merci. Donc après la guerre, les lois Jim Crow, et quand le Nord s'est rendu compte que la guerre n'avait servi à rien ils ont envoyé l'armée et le Sud est resté sous occupation. Comme la Pologne avec l'Allemagne."

Elle hocha la tête. Ça elle connaissait, elle pouvait contextualiser.

"Il a fallu trouver un moyen de satisfaire tout le monde, les patrons et les anciens esclaves, et ils ont trouvé un moyen de faire ça tout en neutralisant la menace que posait le Sud. Les anciens esclaves sont devenus des travailleurs réunis en gangs, c'est de là que vient le mot, et pour les forcer à rester sur les exploitations on a mis en place un système de prêts. Ils obtenaient leur paie à la fin de l'année et en attendant ils achetaient leurs nécessités à crédit à leur employeur. Le problème c'est que leur paie ne pouvait jamais essuyer leurs dettes, ce qui d'un côté les forçait à rester, mais de l'autre c'était une perte énorme d'argent pour les propriétaires."

Soupirant, il jeta un morceau de viande et lui serra la main, regardant les crocodiles se battre pour une cuisse particulièrement juteuse.

"La guerre avait été chère. La fortune du Sud est partie en fumée en moins de deux décennies et ne s'est jamais remise. Le Sud est toujours plus pauvre, plus religieux et plus raciste que le Nord. Peu de choses ont changé. En Caroline du Nord on fête encore la journée de la Confédération. La Géorgie non, mais pour y avoir grandi ce n'est pas très différent." Jonathan poussa un petit rire sans joie. "Il y a toujours beaucoup de pauvreté, de bigots et de champs."

"Oh. Ça sent bon ?"

Il se retourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi elle haussa les épaules.

"Je connais pas la campagne. Mais je suis allée camper en forêt une fois et tout sentait très fort les plantes. Et l'humidité. Quand je suis revenue à Gdansk après j'avais l'impression que tout sentait la poussière et le pipi de chat."

Visiblement, ça devait être la bonne chose à dire. Il éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules d'une Kornelia ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle pour la rapprocher de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

"De toutes les questions qu'on m'aie jamais posé sur la vie à la campagne, c'est bien la seule que je n'avais encore jamais entendue. Mais oui, l'odeur y est bien plus agréable qu'en ville. On s'habitue à la longue mais on n'oublie jamais vraiment. Je dois avouer que ça me manque parfois. La chaleur, le chèvrefeuille, la solitude... Ici les rues ne sont jamais vides."

En même temps on l'appelait aussi la ville qui ne dort jamais. La première semaine elle avait fait l'erreur de sortir vers une heure de pointe et avait failli s'évanouir tellement les rues étaient pleines de monde, tous marchant à cent à l'heure, criant presque pour entendre leurs conversations, les mascottes déguisées qui vous serraient le bras jusqu'à vous faire mal si vous ne leur donniez pas de l'argent, les odeurs de graisses, les sifflements des gros beaufs et les gens qui vous criaient dessus quand vous n'alliez pas assez vite. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans les quartiers les plus touristiques depuis. Gdansk c'était grand, mais tellement plus calme. La polonaise n'avait pas du tout été préparée à un tel accueil.

"Moi ce sont les couleurs qui me manquent", soupira-t-elle contre son torse. "L'odeur je ne sais pas, je ne la sent pas vraiment, mais tout est gris et les seules couleurs ce sont des néons. Tout est noirs ou gris avec des gargouilles et on dirait que tout à été fait pour servir de décor en carton pâte dans un film d'horreur. Des fois c'est joli mais c'est surtout déprimant je trouve."

"Et c'est mieux Gdansk ?"

"C'est _beaucoup_ mieux !" S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. "C'est la plus belle ville de Pologne. C'est très coloré parce que toutes les façades sont peintes différemment ou elles sont en briques et ce n'est pas du faux vieux comme ici, c'est authentique. Le port est plein de très beaux bateaux, je crois même que j'ai déjà vu une caravelle et il y a une grande horloge en briques et en bronze. Il y a beaucoup de soleils -le symbole, pas le temps- et beaucoup d'églises alors on entend les cloches toute la journée-"

Sa diatribe fut interrompue par un petit cri quand il la fit tomber sur le dos pour l'embrasser, ses doigts sanglants passant dans ses cheveux sans de préoccuper que sa tête soit si proche des derniers morceaux du cadavre, du fait qu'ils soient sur le toit d'une voiture, ou des claquements des crocodiles en bas qui réclamaient plus de viande. Kornelia glissa ses hanches sous les siennes et entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, profitant qu'ils s'entendent pour le moment. C'est donc dans cette ambiance profondément romantique, entre l'odeur ferreuse de sang et celle d'humus que Crane passa ses mains sous sa chemise pour pétrir ses seins sans prévenir. Et comme pétrir voulait dire ici qu'il les écrasa comme si c'était de la pâte à pizza elle poussa un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter le bon docteur, roula sur le côté en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et tomba sur les fesses dans l'herbe, les yeux vers le ciel encadré d'arbres.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

"Je suis en vie !" gémit-elle.

Désorientée, elle vit sa tête se démarquer sur le ciel. Il la regardait depuis la voiture, penaud.

"Mes excuses. J'étais..."

"On était bien."

"Oui."

Il descendit de son perchoir et elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le coffre avant d'épousseter son short et ses jambes, les couvrant de sang. Mais c'était moins désagréable que de la terre et des insectes. Sans rien dire ils jetèrent ce qu'il restait aux crocodiles. Déjà repus pour la plupart, ils bougèrent à peine, leur jetant seulement des regards en coin alors que le plus petit de la bande se les accaparait, surgissant des eaux pour les entraîner vers le fond. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils lui casseraient la figure plus tard. De là où ils étaient Jonathan et Kornelia ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre la politique interne du groupe de gators et se contentèrent de se prendre par la main, se questionnant en silence sur la marche à suivre.

Le cadavre avait disparu, mais les choses étaient loin d'êtres finies pour autant. Leur relation avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot arthritique, ils se faisaient moyennement confiance et si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué ils avaient désormais la mafia aux fesses au milieu de tout ça. D'accord, on pouvait aisément leur attribuer le titre de tueurs en série à ce niveau là mais seraient-ils capables de tenir la distance face au crime organisé qui avait mit toute une ville sous sa coupe ? Ou au moins de réussir à ne pas se tuer avant qu'on leur renvoie quelqu'un pour le faire ?

"Allons à l'hôtel." Décréta Jonathan. "Si on va dans les Narrows personne ne regardera à deux fois les tâches et on pourra laisser la voiture demain. Elle disparaîtra rapidement."

Sans compter qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir s'il était sûr de rentrer pour le moment. D'autres tueurs pourraient être en train de les attendre. Kornelia hocha la tête et le suivit sans protester. Pas parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voyait absolument aucune autre issue.

Et ça la terrifiait.

* * *

Quand l'idée de ce 'rendez vous' m'est venue, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était dans le ton. Un grand merci à **Artemis** , **Kazana** et **Guest** pour leurs reviews et joyeux 14 Juillet !

 **Guest** : Contente que tu l'aimes bien, il est pas près de partir. le salaud Merci pour ta review !

 **Kazana** : Mon dieu oui ! J'adore ce personnage mais il y a pas de tant de fics que ça sur lui, juste deux sur la section Batman Begins dont celle-ci :/. Et je suis toujours très contente d'avoir des commentaires, je mords pas t'inquiètes ^^ !

 **Artemis** : Ah bah elle vient de menacer de tailler son pénis en julienne, tu m'étonnes qui soit tout mignon. Et oui comme je l'avais prévenu Crane commence à perdre le contrôle, pour notre plus grand bonheur :]. Cent fois merci pour ton soutient, à plus !

\- Le Gator est la mascotte du NaNoWriMo.

\- Merci Les Enquêtes Mystérieuses pour le coup des mouches !

\- Ça va vous surprendre mais dilué dans l'eau le sang devient jaune.

\- Et un autre merci à _Give me Liberty : an American History_ pour le passage sur la civilisation. Cependant la version de Crane est volontairement orientée et pessimiste : le système de prêts a été crée parce que personne ne trouvait d'autre solution et ce qui a vraiment enfoncé le Sud c'est la dévaluation sévère du coton à l'échelle mondiale en plus du système. Mais le Nord a tout de même grandement bénéficié puisque les manufactures de tissus pouvaient acheter les matières premières pour moins cher et donc faire de plus gros profits. Selon Crane, l'appauvrissement du Sud était volontaire. Selon moi, c'est surtout à cause de la dévaluation du coton. Chacun son avis !

\- La Grande Guerre Patriotique est l'appellation Russe/slave de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

\- Le mot Carnaval vient de l'italien Carne Vale, ce qui signifie littéralement 'Au revoir Viande'. A l'origine la fête marquait le début de la période du Carême (les 40 jours avant la Pâques chrétienne) durant laquelle il était autrefois interdit de consommer de la viande/tout produit animal.

\- Oui, il y a effectivement pas mal de Néonazis en Pologne. Triste mais vrai.

\- Les mascottes dont je parle ici sont les mascottes de New York. Ce sont des gens déguisés en trucs comme la statue de la liberté ou l'Oncle Sam et il y a effectivement eut tellement de cas d'agression de leur part que désormais ils ont des espèces de grosses places de parking d'où ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir. Avec des policiers à proximité.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Eris**

Au final il avait eu raison. Quand ils avaient débarqué dans le lobby de l'hôtel le plus mal famé qu'il avait pu trouver, l'employée à l'accueil n'avait pas bronché en voyant leurs vêtements couverts de sang. Entre deux mastications de chewing-gum elle s'était contentée de noter leurs faux noms sur le registre sans relever leur hésitation avant de donner tous les deux le même patronyme ou pointer qu'ils ne portaient pas d'alliances. Sur un ton blasé rivalisant avec celui du personnel des urgences à deux heures du matin un soir de réveillon elle avait poussé une clé numérotée de l'autre côté du grillage et leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant de se replonger dans sa rêverie. La petite chambre sans fenêtre qu'on leur avait allouée représentait absolument tout ce que Jonathan s'attendait venant de ce genre d'établissement. Passée de mode, remplie de mobilier en planches de bois aggloméré, avec une photo de paysage sur un mur et une vielle moquette marron qui sentait le renfermé. Cela dit il avait été plaisamment surpris en se rendant compte que c'était propre, mieux encore il y avait des serviettes et des échantillons dans la salle de bain. Lui qui s'attendait déjà à se réveiller couvert de boutons après avoir passé la nuit sur un pucier...

Kornelia s'était accaparée la douche en premier puisque c'était elle qui avait le sac avec leurs vêtements de rechange sous le bras. Pendant ce temps-là il avait pris ses aises sur le lit, grimaçant quand les ressorts grincèrent sous son poids. Ça n'était pas un bon signe pour la suite et leurs voisins lui donnèrent raison quelques secondes plus tard quand leur lit se mit à frapper contre le mur au rythme de leurs hurlements. Il alluma la télévision et mit le son à fond. Bandes d'animaux. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ce genre d'hôtel, propre, abordable et qui proposait de payer à l'heure, semblait être un bon endroit pour les prostituées et autres gens peu recommandables. Comme des tueurs en fuite par exemple. Faisant le tour des chaînes pour se distraire il se laissa attirer par les informations, laissant la voix du présentateur noyer quelque peu les gémissements et le bruit de la douche alors qu'il fixait la barre des faits divers. C'était très certainement idiot parce qu'ils avaient couvert leurs traces mais il s'attendait presque à trouver une référence à la mort du mafieux. D'une façon assez perverse, voir un encadré relatant la découverte d'un cadavre sur le campus l'avait empli de satisfaction après avoir tué Tony. Jonathan se demandait ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si la même chose se produisait aujourd'hui. Un brin de colère certainement, pensa-t-il avec logique, puisque ce cadavre ci n'était pas censé pouvoir être découvert. Beaucoup d'étonnement aussi. Les crocodiles digèrent lentement, mais encore fallait-il savoir qu'ils avaient de la chair humaine dans le ventre, avoir le cran de s'approcher et la volonté de s'attirer les foudres de la SPA.

Las, il se laissa tomber en arrière et posa son poignet sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière crue du plafonnier. Même l'épouvantail ne trouvait plus la force de faire des commentaires graveleux en entendant leur voisine atteindre l'orgasme en grandes pompes. Lui était seulement soulagé qu'ils aient fini avant qu'il ne se couche pour de bon. La serrure de la salle de bain cliqueta et il reçu une serviette humide sur le torse. S'appuyant sur ses coudes il vit sa compagne s'avancer vers le lit, tête penchée en finissant d'essuyer ses cheveux. Quand elle s'étira il jeta un regard appréciateur vers la pointe rose de ses seins que le long t-shirt Betty Boop laissait transparaître. Et elle ne portait absolument rien d'autre.

Mais la serviette était mouillée.

"Tu as utilisé les deux serviettes n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il y en a trois..." Répondit-elle en baissant un peu les yeux.

"Mais la troisième est mouillée aussi parce que tu en a mis partout."

Elle s'allongea sur son torse et lui fit les yeux doux.

"Y'a pas de rideau de douche. J'ai pas fait exprès."

"Arrêtes ça, on dirait Babydoll."

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de se pousser pour qu'il puisse se relever.

"Qui ça ?"

"Une petite peste dans une vieille série télé." Il haussa le ton en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau avec la serviette. "Elle faisait les pires âneries du monde, puis elle ouvrait ses grands yeux bleus et couinait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Elle avait la voix la plus désagréable du monde, je détestais cette émission."

Après une seconde d'hésitation il s'arrêta avant de fermer complètement la porte.

"Tu comptes venir me tenir compagnie ou je peux verrouiller ?"

"Non ça va je suis propre" rit elle en se débattant avec un nœud. "Une prochaine fois ?"

Il hocha la tête et ferma derrière lui avant de se déshabiller. Il s'était attendu à une telle réponse. C'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait posé la question. Loin d'être spontanée, la proposition avait été calculée pour être à la fois légèrement polissonne et sans le moindre risque qu'elle n'accepte. Kornelia était encore plus épuisée que lui. Elle s'était même endormie dans la voiture alors elle n'allait pas se laisser tenter par une partie de jambes en l'air impromptue. Il avait juste lancé ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, toujours tendue après qu'il l'ait étranglée. Jonathan appuya son épaule contre le carrelage, laissant l'eau chaude relaxer les muscles de son dos alors qu'il se frottait le visage. Il ne savait toujours pas précisément pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il s'était mis en colère parce que la situation lui échappait, parce qu'il... Paniquait. C'était surtout ça qui l'avait rendu honteux. La réalisation que la peur lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens même après tant d'années, le poussait à commettre des actes qu'il regrettait par la suite. Et qui ne faisaient pas le moindre sens. Et qui ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, et l'épouvantail reprenait dans sa vie la place qu'il avait occupée durant son adolescence. Celle d'un commentateur enquiquinant qui prenait parfois part au jeu pour changer la donne en bien ou en mal. En soit ce n'était pas étonnant, il n'avait pas été aussi stressé depuis. Mais c'était tout de même problématique. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se calmer et non, l'herbe de Kornelia était complètement hors de question.

Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'il ajoute l'éradication de la drogue à sa liste de chose à faire. Ou pas. D'un autre côté il avait promis de ne plus fouiller dans ses affaires et rompre sa promesse ne l'aiderait pas à lui faire confiance. Pesant le pour et le contre en se rinçant, il finit par se résoudre à ne pas y toucher pour le moment. Tant que la situation n'était pas réglée elle avait besoin de plus d'aide que lui pour garder son sang-froid. Après il la convaincrait d'arrêter, mais la sevrer sans prévenir ne serait qu'un dernier recours. Elle ne semblait pas trop accro après tout, le grain de sa peau et ses cheveux en auraient pâti si cela avait été le cas. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vue sans fond de teint il jugeait que celle-ci était en bon état, bien que ses cernes trahissent des reins peu solides mais ça il le savait déjà. L'anorexie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux. Il s'essuya rapidement et sortit, uniquement vêtu de son boxer. Kornelia ne se retourna même pas, lisant ce qui semblait être une Bible. Il la rejoignit et haussa un sourcil devant son air perplexe.

"Ça t'étonne tant que ça qu'on fournisse des Bibles dans les chambres d'hôtel ?"

"Non, je l'avais vu dans des séries." Murmura-t-elle sans relever les yeux. "Mais elle est bizarre, il manque plein de choses... Oh, c'est une bible protestante c'est ça ? Elle tourna la couverture. Presbytérienne, oui." Elle la rangea dans la table de chevet, éteignit la grande lumière et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. "Je me disais bien qu'elle était fine. La nôtre est deux-trois fois plus épaisse que ça."

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et se rapprocha. Jonathan avait trouvé une croix et ce qui semblait être un rosaire dans ses affaires mais il avait cru que c'était juste des souvenirs et n'y avait pas prêté attention.

"Tu es catholique ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

Parce qu'elle commettait des meurtres dans tous les sens ? D'un autre côté si on en croyait Tony ça n'empêchait pas les mafieux de faire exploser des voitures juste avant la messe alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules. La religion le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Leurs respirations s'harmonisèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il regardait distraitement les ombres dessinées sur le papier peint par la lampe de chevet, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu travailles demain non ?"

"Pas avec tout ça."

Elle garda le silence un instant, pensive.

"Je pense que tu devrais, si." Elle s'appuya sur un coude pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "Je pense... Je pense que demain je vais rentrer et toi tu vas aller au travail." Sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir elle continua sur sa lancée. "On me tuera pas. Moi je vais servir d'appât si quelqu'un vient et sinon je vais cacher des armes partout au cas où. Et si tu vas travailler ça fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, on remarquera rien. Il faut pas que ça se remarque."

"Et après ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

"Je sais pas, on torture ceux qui viennent pour qu'ils parlent ?"

Il considéra la question. Au point où ils en étaient, leur conscience n'était plus vraiment à épargner et il y avait effectivement un endroit déjà aménagé à ces fins dans le cellier. En plus, ça lui donnerait une occasion de tester son produit sur un humain.

"Cela me semble faisable", acquiesça-t-il lentement.

"Alors heureusement que j'ai du matériel de taxidermie", soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant contre lui. "On m'a toujours dit que ça ressemblait à des instruments de torture, on verra bien si c'est vrai."

Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe et la serra contre lui dans la pénombre. Jonathan détestait ce genre de situation, où même les choses qui auraient dû être évidentes devenaient incertaines et troubles. Pour un savant fou il était bien ennuyeux, préférant la routine à l'aventure. Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles de Kornelia, tentant d'y déceler l'odeur sucrée de son savon sous celui de l'hôtel. L'idée de la laisser volontairement s'exposer à une nouvelle agression ne lui faisait absolument pas envie.

"Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment faire ça ?"

"Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?"

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur son t-shirt.

Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

Armé de son éternelle mauvaise humeur et d'un air perpétuellement ennuyé, le Docteur Jonathan Crane semblait pareil à lui-même alors qu'il marchait d'un air décidé à travers les couloirs bondés du l'université, les troupeaux d'étudiants se scindant en deux sur son passage. Pourtant son esprit était ailleurs. Il trouvait ça rageant de se retrouver coincé ici alors que l'action était ailleurs. Être mis de côté de cette façon était encore plus désagréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Durant leur trajet en monorail lui et Kornelia s'étaient mis d'accord sur les détails, pour le peu qu'il pouvait y en avoir. Essayant de le rassurer, elle lui avait promis de lui envoyer un message toutes les demi-heures avec un nom d'oiseau différent tant que personne ne l'attaquerait et de supprimer le message immédiatement après pour qu'un éventuel agresseur ne puisse comprendre le stratagème. En plus ça lui donnerait du vocabulaire. S'il en croyait son écran, qui lui indiquait un flamboyant 'cacatoès', elle était encore en vie. Tout ce plan lui semblait odieusement risqué mais comme lui-même n'avait rien trouvé de mieux dans l'immédiat il était bien obligé de la laisser faire. En plus des noms d'oiseaux elle lui disait aussi où elle cachait des armes, ce qu'il mémorisait au fur et à mesure pour avoir au moins l'impression d'avancer.

Son cours avait paru encore plus long que d'habitude. Le peu d'élèves dotés d' un tant soit peu d'intelligence remarquèrent sa tenue moins nette qu'à l'accoutumée et sans ne rien pouvoir y faire il fut forcé de les voir chuchoter entre eux dans les rangées de l'amphithéâtre. Froidement il leur annonça à la fin de l'heure qu'ils devraient rendre une dissertation portant sur le cours avant la fin de la semaine. Ça leur apprendrait à lancer des rumeurs stupides sur lui. Il y en avait déjà bien assez, merci. Mais dans l'ensemble ça aurait pu être pire. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à enregistrer une copie de ses dossiers sur l'ordinateur de la fac ou il se serait vu obligé de donner un contrôle surprise à tous ses étudiants et rentrer avec une montagne de copies. Très peu pour lui. Il claqua la porte de son bureau avec humeur et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, appuyant sur le bouton de la colonne d'ordinateur avec plus de force que nécessaire. Voyant Erin entrer, il claqua sa langue contre son palais et ses doigts se mirent à pianoter sur le bois du bureau. Malheureusement elle était bien trop habituée à ce genre de comportement pour être repoussée. Ou alors elle était juste trop bête pour que le message ne monte au cerveau. Oui, ça devait être quelque chose de cet acabit, se dit-il alors qu'elle lui jetait de petits regards périphériques. Refusant de l'encourager il commença à taper une lettre pour Pigeon pour lui parler de l'avancée de ses recherches. Avant même qu'il n'ait fini d'entrer l'adresse mail elle avait pris la parole.

"Bonjour Jonathan !"

Non.

"Bonjour", dit-il froidement, ne détachant pas son regard de l'écran.

Encore une fois elle ne comprit pas le message ou refusa de le comprendre. Il n'eut même pas la satisfaction d'entendre une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix, au contraire elle s'adressait à lui avec ce qui semblait être une détermination quasi-véhémente à peine déguisée.

"Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"

"Relativement bien."

Le silence se réinstallait à peine sur la pièce qu'elle repartit à l'attaque. Lui pensait déjà à une vacherie à lui lancer pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

"C'était franchement vache de m'avoir traitée comme ça au café."

Cette fois ci il releva les yeux vers elle, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était peu impressionné. Les choses qui le concernaient actuellement étaient toutes trop importantes pour se laisser distraire par sa collègue. Ce n'était même pas de l'arrogance. Au milieu de la mafia, des meurtres et de la possibilité de trouver le cadavre de sa compagne en rentrant, avoir vexé Erin lui semblait complètement inconséquent. Mais comme toujours, puisque ça allait contre sa vision Erin refusa de comprendre.

"Si mes souvenirs sont corrects", articula-t-il lentement, "je t'ai invitée et j'ai été tout ce qu'il y a de plus courtois avec toi que ce soit avant ou pendant le café. C'est toi qui est sortie de la salle au bord de l'hystérie."

"J'avais le droit d'être énervée ! Tu m'as lâchée pour draguer cette fille, là."

Il trouva plus judicieux de hausser un sourcil, son expression hurlant un condescendant 'ma pauvre, ce que tu peux être folle.'

"Kornelia." Corrigea-t-il machinalement. "Effectivement, quand la séance a commencé je me suis rapproché de ma petite amie. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions parler, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains."

Sa bouche se referma avec un claquement. Lui confirmer qu'il était en couple semblait avoir été encore plus insultant qu'une flopée d'insultes. Ce n'était même pas de la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage, elle semblait juste horriblement vexée dans son orgueil de jeune femme parfaite. Jonathan avait fini par la comprendre au fil du temps. Elle était belle, athlétique, très compétitive au vu des trophées qu'elle exhibait, elle avait toujours réussi tout ce qu'elle avait entreprit jusque-là et n'aimait rien tant que le montrer. Pourtant c'était la timide et maigrelette Kornelia qui avait gagné son affection, avec ses cheveux bruns tellement plus communs que le roux incendiaire d'Erin. Il du retenir son sourire cruel. Quel coup bas cela avait dû être pour elle. Le prince charmant qu'elle s'était choisi -et qui lui était donc destiné- ne s'était rapproché que pour mieux partir avec une autre. Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! N'avait-elle donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Ravi de lui avoir coupé le sifflet il se remit à la rédaction de son mail. Hélas son répit ne fut que de courte durée. Dressée sur sa chaise Erin retournait à l'attaque.

"Oh je vois. Elle est sympa ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? Ne le prends pas mal mais tu sors pas trop alors..."

Son regard noir glissa sur la barrière de son entêtement comme un pied sur une peau de banane. Néanmoins il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour briser ses espoirs encore un peu plus. Ce regain d'énergie ne lui plaisait pas.

"C'est ma colocataire, je l'aie rencontrée quand elle a emménagé dans ma résidence." L'idée que deux personnes en couple vivaient ensemble renforçait souvent la solidité de celui pour un œil extérieur. Crane voulait qu'elle s'imagine une relation sérieuse. "Et je crois que c'est assez évident que j'apprécie sa compagnie, je ne serais pas avec elle sinon. Si tu veux bien j'ai du travail." Finit-il.

"C'est pas commun ça Kornelia. Comme nom je veux dire." Son ton était empli de sous-entendus et il ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de la regarder, continuant de taper. "Et elle est de l'association des étudiants étrangers c'est ça ? J'imagine que ça doit être plus commun dans son pays." Comme il ne répondait pas elle continua sur sa lancée, devenant aussi mielleuse que lorsque l'épouvantail l'avait draguée. "Elle a vraiment eut de la chance de tomber sur toi quand même, ça aurait été tellement plus dur pour elle de s'adapter. Des fois j'en vois qui ont tellement de mal avec les premières neiges !" Minauda-t-elle en riant.

Peu probable que ça ne s'applique à Kornelia. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la neige qu'ils avaient en Pologne était de bien meilleure qualité que la boue grisâtre qui nappait les rues de Gotham en hiver. Mais lui même fut assez insulté puisqu'il n'avait effectivement jamais vu de neige avant d'arriver dans le Nord et avait dû s'acheter des vêtements d'hiver en quatrième vitesse quand il s'était rendu compte que le thermomètre n'allait pas remonter. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour qu'il accepte de retirer son énorme doudoune de seconde main en cours et ses lainages mal assortis. Cela dit ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, les élèves Russes en portaient toujours plus que lui et pourtant eux venaient de contrées plus froides. Sans rien remarquer elle continua de sa voix tellement faussement innocente que ça en devenait grinçant et nasal.

"Enfin c'est bien que vous vous amusiez."

Sans doute faisait-elle référence à sa tenue, ou à tout autre chose, mais dans tous les cas elle essayait d'insulter sa petite amie subtilement, la présentant comme un petit jouet. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas assez fine pour se rendre compte que c'était tout aussi dégradant pour Jonathan.

"Vous comptez faire comment pendant les vacances ?"

Il releva le tête et elle eut l'air pratiquement triomphale. Elle savait donc quelque chose que lui ne savait pas pour une fois.

"Enfin je veux dire, elle a pas la carte verte donc il faudra bien qu'elle rentre dans son pays non ?"

L'expression ennuyée de Jonathan ne laissa transparaître aucune autre émotion, mais il devait admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Cela semblait tellement évident mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Kornelia n'était pas américaine et à un moment elle serait bien obligée de rentrer chez elle. Les bureaux de l'immigration étaient très durs avec ceux qui restaient là illégalement. On entendait tellement parler de troupes d'assauts normalement déployées sur les cartels de drogue qu'on envoyait sur des résidents illégaux pour les mettre en prison. La polonaise pouvait être très rusée sur certaines choses, réussissant à faire passer une hache et un cadavre entre les mailles du filet, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant face à l'inertie de l'administration. En fait de tous les sujets qu'ils avaient abordés ses papiers n'étaient jamais venus. Avait-elle une procédure en cours ? Était-elle seulement en règle ? Et surtout, comptait-elle rester ? Kornelia adorait son pays, vraiment. Toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait s'entendait dans sa voix quand elle en parlait. Gotham faisait pâle figure en comparaison, sale, grise et pourrie par le crime. Décidément, les choses évoluaient au rythme frustrant d'une danse de salon. Un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Serait-il possible qu'au moment même où il s'attacherait vraiment à la polonaise elle lui serait arrachée pour une bête histoire de documents ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait continué de regarder Erin avec dédain alors qu'elle se rengorgeait de ce qu'elle percevait comme une victoire, citant les difficultés des relations longue distance, avant d'éventuellement se rendre compte qu'il avait l'air de la prendre pour une débile au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes et de se taire. Le silence lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas très sain d'être aussi intéressé par la vie des autres. Décréta-t-il. Tu devrais sortir un peu plus.

Il se détourna pour faire mine relire les deux pauvres lignes de texte qu'il avait eu le temps d'écrire, la laissant à son embarras. Mais elle avait bel et bien réussi à marquer un point cette idiote. En pointant le peu de certitude de leur avenir Erin avait semé la zizanie dans son esprit déjà embrouillé. Kornelia devrait partir tôt ou tard, mais quand ? Lui-même avait dit au personnel de l'hôpital qu'elle restait ici pour les papiers de la fac, ce qui semblait logique puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle commencerait avec les autres fin Août, au retour des vacances d'été, mais était-ce vrai ? Ou était-ce une couverture pour venir cacher son cadavre le plus loin possible de la scène de crime ? Pourquoi les États- Unis ? Que faisait-elle vraiment là ?

La vibration de son portable dans sa poche le surprit. Voir l'écran afficher un beau 'pélican' accompagné d'un smiley qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui remit les pieds sur terre. Pour le moment il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Si sa situation avait été si irrégulière elle n'aurait pas trouvé de travail, s'il se souvenait bien il lui fallait un permis pour exercer et si Kornelia l'avait alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter avant longtemps. Encore une fois, la mafia et les meurtres étaient plus importants que les propos peu renseignés d'une garce égocentrée.

Alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à s'en convaincre ?

* * *

Désolée pour le retard ! J'essayais désespérement de finir mon Camp NaNoWriMo à temps après avoir glandé pendant vingt jours ^^;. Mais le point positif c'est que la fic est finie ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire l'épilogue et on sera bon ! Merci à **Artemis** pour son soutient infaillible et à dans deux semaines max (une si j'ai des reviews, comme d'hab).

 **Artemis** : Je suis en train de sérieusement m'inquiéter sur ta conception du romantisme, tu le sais ça :D ? Et oui, d'autres méchants vont débarquer, mais là on les a presque tous rencontrés. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fais toujours super plaisir !

\- Juste comme ça, j'ai mis SPA mais aux états unis l'organisation qui s'occupe du bien-être des animaux c'est la PETA.

\- Saviez vous que le design de Betty Boop était inspiré par Josephine Baker ? Pour la référence, Josephine Baker était une artiste et féministe. C'est elle qui a lancé la mode du charleston, vêtue de sa légendaire jupe en bananes.

\- Crane parle évidemment de Louise Mary Dahl/Babydoll, du dessin animé Batman de Dini.

\- La consommation régulière de drogue altère le grain de la peau et dénature les cheveux. Et quand je dis drogue, je parle aussi d'alcool et de cigarette. Un dermatologue expérimenté saura si vous fumez rien qu'en regardant votre tête.

\- Là où la Pologne est **_hyper_** catholique (à 98%. C'est le pays le plus cato du monde, un des potes de mon copain y vit et les parents de sa copine l'emmènent tout le temps à l'église avec eux, parce qu'en Pologne tout le monde va à l'église. Point.), aux États Unis les protestants sont majoritaires. Et la Bible catholique est effectivement plus large. Et il y a bien des Bibles fournies dans les tables de chevets de certains hôtels américains, quoi que vous en trouverez plus souvent dans le Sud.

\- Le coup des mafieux qui font exploser des voitures avant la messe est une référence subtile au film _Les_ _Tontons Flingeurs_. A voir. C'est drôle, vraiment. Je l'ai trouvé délicieusement frais et léger, surtout pour un film de gangsters.

\- 'Oh rage, oh désespoir' : _Le Cid_ de Corneille.

-Le nom Kornelia est effectivement l'un des prénoms féminins les plus communs en Pologne. Je l'ai trouvé sur un top dix des noms populaires.

-Erin était le nom le plus proche d'Eris que j'ai pu trouver. Eris était la déesse grecque de la discorde, ayant pour haut fait d'avoir déclenché la guerre de Troie avec une pomme. Tu me diras c'était pas dur, les déesses grecques sont de vraies pouffes.

\- Les Russes et les Finlandais ont une vision diamétralement opposée du froid. Quand il fait froid les Finlandais se disent 'JE PEUX TENIR', plongent dans la neige entre deux séances de sauna et brisent la glace pour se baigner dans la mer gelée en hiver. Quand il fait froid les Russes se disent 'Il fait trop froid pour ces conneries' et mettent trente-six couches de vêtements. Merci Humon.

\- La Carte Verte est la carte de résident permanent aux états unis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : L'Empaleur**

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Sourcils froncés, Kornelia s'appuya un peu sur sa serpillière en regardant l'écran de son portable. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Diana, ne serait-ce que pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas venue aider au stand depuis un moment et c'était assez étrange. Contrairement à la polonaise Diana était extrêmement sociable, un simple coup d'œil à son téléphone qui vibrait tout le temps suffisait pour le comprendre, sans parler des innombrables histoires qu'elle entendait et les diverses personnes qu'elle parvenait à embrigader dans ses projets. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris Kornelia était sa première personne à appeler s'il y avait quelque chose à cuisiner pour le stand mais pas la première à appeler pour le tenir et certainement la dernière quand il s'agissait d'organiser des événements. En fait elles s'étaient au minimum envoyé des messages un jour sur deux à partir du moment où elle avait débarqué sur le campus avec sa valise rose et son air perdu. Et ce même après qu'elle se soit trouvé un emploi. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir changé ?

La réponse était assez claire à ses yeux. Elle se mordit les lèvres et recommença à nettoyer le sol, tentant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable qui s'emparait d'elle. Diana ne répondait plus depuis qu'elle l'avait vue faire une overdose. Aucun message n'était parvenu jusqu'à elle à l'hôpital. Un instant elle se demanda si Jonathan n'était pas à blâmer pour cela, tentant de l'isoler pour que personne ne sache que leur relation était loin d'être aussi idyllique qu'il aimait le prétendre. Mais ça ne collait pas. Diana ne lui faisait aucune confiance et n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir l'assommer à coup de casserole. Ils le savaient tous les deux, c'était bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait été dans la cuisine ce jour là. Les souvenirs de Kornelia n'étaient pas très clairs, s'arrêtant quand elle était en train de couvrir un gâteau de petites fleurs en ganache. Cependant elle savait qu'une intoxication médicamenteuse aussi grave ce n'était pas joli à voir. Apprendre encore en plus qu'elle avait eut une junkie sous son nez pendant autant de temps avait du lui faire un choc. Kornelia frotta plus fort, clignant pour retenir les larmes.

Le mystère n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Diana avait vu un humérus pointer le bout de son calcium hors de son placard remplit de squelettes et avait décidé de mettre les voiles. Elle pouvait comprendre. Vraiment. Mais ça la détruisait de l'intérieur d'être abandonnée comme ça, sans un mot. C'était mieux que de fausses excuses remplies de clichés mais pas de beaucoup. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était foncer au stand à la première occasion et essayer désespérément de la persuader de lui faire à nouveau confiance. Même si elle savait d'expérience que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Diana se méfierait maintenant, la regarderait en coin et questionnerait silencieusement ses actions, gardant ses pensées pour elle. Leur amitié naissante avait été étouffée. Serrant les dents elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se mit à genoux afin de frotter le lino à la brosse puisque les tâches de sang ne voulaient pas partir autrement. Sans faire attention aux gros sanglots qui s'échappaient maintenant de sa gorge elle frotta rageusement le sol, mettant toute la force de ses émotions dans ses actions. La priorité pour le moment c'était de faire disparaître les preuves pour survivre une journée de plus. Il n'était pas exclu que la mafia les vende à la police pour les coincer. Le GCPD était enfoncé tellement profondément dans leur poche qu'il en était presque devenu un mouchoir usagé.

S'ils avaient eut la paix la veille, aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé un Jonathan froidement satisfait lui annonçant calmement qu'il avait disposé d'un assassin plus tôt mais n'avait hélas pas réussi à le capturer. A son ton, il ne semblait pas très chagriné par ce fait. Il avait enchaîné en lui demandant de nettoyer pendant que lui découpait le cadavre. Haussant les épaules elle ne lui avait pas fait remarqué qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine et avait plutôt empoigné un bidon de javel. Dans sa tête c'était son cadavre donc s'il voulait s'en occuper c'était son droit. Ce serait plus rapide de faire autrement mais parfois -souvent- elle était capable d'écarter les conclusions plus logiques pour celles qu'elle comprenait émotionnellement. Comme l'idée de manipuler Diana pour qu'elle lui revienne.

Ses boucles partirent dans tous les sens quand elle secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment et c'était mal. Quand un tueur professionnel avec un passif long comme le bras venait attaquer son amoureux, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il se retrouve criblé de balles. Quand une amie ne voulait plus lui parler ça faisait mal, d'accord, mais lui faire du mal en retour ne ferait que lui attirer des problèmes. Après tout, si elle était en train de désincruster des morceaux de cervelle à quatre heure du matin c'était justement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de se retenir de tuer une personne qu'elle aimait. Puis une autre qu'elle n'aimait pas pour couvrir l'homicide. Puis une qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour couvrir le meurtre. Puis récemment elle avait tué un homme pour couvrir un des meurtres de Jonathan. C'était déjà plus original.

Avec un soupir elle épongea l'eau savonneuse et essora son torchon une dernière fois au dessus du seau. Ça devrait être bon. Sauf si on l'éclairait à la lumière noire, mais au pire ils pourraient toujours faire valoir que ça venait de l'ancien propriétaire. Par contre le papier peint était complètement irrécupérable. Le sang avait eut le temps de coaguler dessus et en le décollant elle avait fait la grimace en voyant qu'il avait percé à travers pour toucher aussi le plâtre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à présent c'était tout arracher et repeindre en bleu marine. De toute façon ils allaient bien devoir se rendre à un magasin de bricolage à un moment où à un autre, c'était la deuxième porte d'endommagée maintenant. La porte de la chambre de Jonathan était aussi criblée de balles que le cadavre en bas. Son expérience des scènes de crime lui avait permit de comprendre facilement.

Jonathan avait patiemment attendu que l'intrus secoue la poignée, certainement verrouillée, et avait tiré à bout portant. A aucun moment il n'avait été en danger. Mais c'était tout de même une Kornelia au bord de la crise de nerf qui partit prendre une douche pour se calmer. Rien n'allait plus. Son amie ne l'était plus, sa victime potentielle était son petit ami, tout le monde voulait sa peau et personne ne pouvait lui dire pourquoi. Savoir que la maison était remplie d'armes potentielles du sol au plafond l'avait aidée à garder son calme quand elle était au travail et elle les avait énumérés dans sa tête tout en remplissant des rapports d'autopsie pour éviter de trembler. La pointe empoisonnée des parapluies. Les lames de rasoirs scotchées sous chaque chaise. Le couteau de cuisine sur le plafonnier. Les balles dans un faux livre. Kornelia voulait bien admettre qu'elle s'était amusée à tout cacher la veille, s'imaginant être à la place d'un des personnages du cluedo, les assassins finissant irrémédiablement par mourir de la main dodue du Colonel Moutarde. Il est à noter qu'elle avait beaucoup gloussé.

Une fois propre et rhabillée elle descendit vers le cellier, que Jonathan lui avait montré tout en lui interdisant formellement d'entrer à moins qu'elle n'ait besoin de se cacher. Se souvenant de son avertissement elle se contenta de frapper à la porte pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'obtint pas de réponses mais au bruit il devait être finir de découper le cadavre. En même temps, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le faire au hachoir ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus rapide avec sa scie à os. Mais soit, si ça l'amusait. Sans un mot elle partit faire à manger, puisqu'elle dînait généralement après le travail.

Déplaire à son cher et tendre était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire, d'une part parce qu'elle avait désormais maladivement peur de le perdre -ses plans pour se débarrasser de sa jolie collègue rousse pouvaient en témoigner- et d'autre part parce qu'elle était toujours sur ses gardes depuis hier. Il avait beau être très calme quelque chose lui disait qu'il était probablement trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'assassiner un homme de sang froid et qui avait la mafia à ses trousses. La veille aussi il avait été très calme avant que sa rage n'explose, sortant de nul part. Il s'était apaisé assez rapidement une fois qu'elle était partie, mais si elle l'avait laissé faire, si elle avait tenté d'en appeler à son humanité au lieu de le frapper pour s'enfuir... Kornelia avait très peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. D'ordinaire il ne voulait pas la tuer et en fait il s'était plutôt attaché à elle. Mais parfois il se mettait en colère et ce n'était même pas l'épouvantail. Elle avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs il ne lui semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Sauf peut-être le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de toucher à ses seins même si elle prenait du poids, quand il la forçait à manger. Il s'était immédiatement forcé sur elle sans réfléchir un seul instant avant de s'éloigner en se passant les mains dans les cheveux et sur le visage, puis de s'excuser de sa conduite. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille après l'avoir étranglée. Donc il y avait bien eu des symptômes, elle ne les avait juste pas remarqué parce qu'ils étaient moins visibles que l'épouvantail. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Au vu de la situation c'était à cause du stress, donc par conséquent on en revenait au point de départ. Encore une chose à régler plus tard.

L'entendant entrer à pas de loup dans la cuisine elle se retourna en souriant et se laissa câliner. Parfois elle se demandait s'il ne la prendrait pas pour une peluche géante. Tournant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder elle eut le plaisir de voir qu'il s'était déjà douché. Par contre, il regardait la casserole bouillante en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tout va bien ?"

Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Ça tombait bien elle était très douée pour meubler les silences.

"J'ai pu faire du travail de terrain aujourd'hui ! Mais franchement c'était tellement immonde, c'était pas un cadeau. On a retrouvé un type qui s'est fait tiré dessus sur les bords du fleuve, vers l'entrée des égouts, et il devait pourrir là depuis un moment parce que son estomac avait déjà explosé et quand le docteur à voulu le bouger il a arraché un membre accidentellement parce que plus rien ne tenait ! Au final c'est presque si on n'a pas eut à le récupérer à la pelle." Dit-elle gaiement en mettant des pâtes fraîches dans la sauce marinara. "Des fois je me demande s'il est très compétent- mon chef légiste je veux dire- il me dit tout le temps de faire les rapports pour lui et il bâcle les autopsies en fin de soirée. Je ne trouve pas ça très sérieux. Peut-être qu'il est compétent mais qu'il n'a pas envie. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?"

Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement il continuait de fixer la nourriture comme s'il essayait d'y deviner l'avenir.

"...Eeeenfin bon. Bref. Au final on s'est occupé de ce corps là pendant toute la soirée parce qu'il était déjà en tellement mauvais état qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser et il y avait juste tellement de choses à faire ! On a du le ré-assembler, faire des radios puis évidemment il avait du gaz donc on a du ouvrir les poches de gaz sous l'eau pour tout récupérer et mesurer..."

Tout en parlant elle se glissa hors de ses bras et vida un peu la casserole dans une assiette pour elle. Jonathan avait déjà mangé et pourtant son regard se transféra de l'un à l'autre.

"...ensuite comme il avait pas de papiers on a du faire des prélèvements et puis il avait tellement de morsures de bestioles post mortem et ça sert à rien mais on doit toute les prendre en photo, les décrire et les répertorier _en plus_ des marques de balles et je suis désolée mais ça sert à rien. Quand on laisse un cadavre faisandé à l'air libre c'est normal qu'il se fasse grignoter un p-"

"Tu aimes les pâtes ?"

Elle s'immobilisa, fourchette en main, alors qu'elle allait commencer à manger.

"… Oui ?"

"Parfait, trouve toi une robe courte on va au restaurant."

Sans même expliquer son comportement il la prit par le poignet pour la forcer à se lever et la traîna hors de la pièce. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, assez effrayée par son intensité. Jonathan avait une idée.

La question maintenant, c'est si c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

"C'est bizarre" Commença-t-elle le plus innocemment possible "La dernière fois j'étais ta femme et maintenant je suis ta _pute_."

Elle vit ses lèvres se plisser légèrement mais il ne retira pas sa main de ses fesses, gardant un air impassible pour la galerie.

Dire que Kornelia n'était pas confortable aurait été un monstrueux euphémisme. Aucune de ses robes n'avait semblé assez courte pour Jonathan, ce qu'elle n'avait pas comprit à ce moment là, et il avait fini par lui faire porter un débardeur un peu long qu'elle s'était achetée à l'époque où elle avait tenté le yoga. Le fil du string avait été dévoré par son derrière, ses seins étaient écrasés par le soutient-gorge push-up, il avait insisté pour qu'elle mette plus de maquillage que d'habitude au point que ses yeux pleuraient un peu et pour parachever le tout elle se trouvait ridicule perchée ainsi sur des talons aiguille tellement hauts qu'elle faisait presque sa taille. D'accord, ces trucs_là étaient dans sa garde-robe et d'accord elle les avait portés il y a quelques années pour aller en boîte... Mais une seule fois. Parce qu'au bout de quatre heures à danser elle avait eu tellement mal qu'elle avait fini par rentrer pieds nus, complètement saoule, bras dessus bras dessous avec une amie qui elle non plus ne marchait plus droit. D'ailleurs en parlant de choses mauvaises pour la santé il avait aussi tenté de lui faire fumer un joint, ce qu'elle avait refusé parce qu'elle évitait d'en prendre plus d'une fois par semaine, puis de lui faire boire de l'alcool, avant de laisser tomber en disant qu'elle avait les yeux assez rouges de toute façon. A ce moment-là, elle avait commencé à se méfier.

Lui-même ne s'était pas changé durant les dix minutes durant lesquelles il s'était enfermé sans sa chambre. C'est en portant encore et toujours un de ses costumes qu'il la traîna à la voiture. Durant le trajet elle eut beau lui demander où ils se rendaient il refusait toujours de lui répondre. Donc Kornelia avait croisé les bras et était redevenue passivement agressive, regardant avec insistance par la fenêtre pour l'ignorer quand il passa sa main sur sa cuisse. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que les bâtiments plus clairs et plus espacés des zones résidentielles avaient fait place aux murs sales et craquelés des Narrows. Les rues éclairées par les néons s'étaient remplies de prostituées et elle avait pris un air impassible en comprenant exactement pourquoi il avait tenu à ce qu'elle s'habille comme ça. C'est aussi à peu près à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint qu'il y avait une coutume Américaine selon laquelle quand une fille était en colère contre son chéri elle pouvait le faire dormir sur le canapé et cela lui sembla très engageant.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant ce qui semblait être un restaurant suspicieusement cossu pour un endroit pareil. Un repaire de mafieux. Génial. Ils étaient poursuivis par des mafieux et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Parfait. Génial. Splendide. Il du la forcer un peu pour sortir de la voiture, Kornelia n'étant pas d'humeur à obéir, et lui dit de faire un beau sourire. En voyant les dents trop aiguisées de la polonaise, il avait retiré sa demande. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans le restaurant, avec son lambris laqué et ses hommes âgés entourés de gardes du corps et de jeunes femmes en robes courtes qu'elle avait fait sa remarque, n'y tenant plus quand il avait baissé sa main pour la guider vers une table à l'écart. Sans le regarder elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui désigna, mais seulement parce qu'elle voulait éviter une commotion. Par contre quand il voulut lui prendre la main sous la table elle croisa nonchalamment les bras en levant le nez en l'air.

"C'est vraiment un très beau restaurant. Très jolies moulures."

Il serra son épaule pour attirer son attention mais elle refusa de se tourner vers lui, préférant plutôt admirer le grand chandelier et les hommes gras aux fronts dégarnis qui riaient gaiement en dessous, l'un d'eux semblant mimer quelque chose alors qu'une escort-girl lui resservait du vin.

"Kornelia écoute-moi bien" Murmura-t-il, son ton empli de menace. "Un homme va venir s'asseoir à cette table et il est absolument essentiel que tu arrêtes ton cinéma, que tu commandes un verre d'alcool et sourie à tout ce qu'il te dira, même si tu le trouve insultant." Il fit une pause. "Surtout si tu le trouve insultant."

Sa tête bouclée se retourna lentement vers lui avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. Son cinéma. Il l'embrigadait dans un plan bizarre où elle jouait le rôle d'une prostituée, devait se laisser traiter comme telle et il trouvait qu'elle réagissait mal. Elle commença a tapoter frénétiquement le sol avec son talon.

"Tu dors dans ta chambre." Elle haussa le ton et minauda en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche. "Je peux avoir de la vodka ?"

Gardant un air impassible il fit signe à un serveur et elle se détourna de lui. Si son plan n'était pas bon il allait l'entendre. Même s'il était bon d'ailleurs. Kornelia n'aimait vraiment pas être traitée de cette façon. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour essayer de faire tout capoter alors elle obéirait. Maintenir un air rêveur alors qu'elle était intérieurement furieuse n'était pas simple, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris de la vodka. Elle ne connaissait pas trop l'effet que d'autres alcools auraient pu avoir sur elle mais elle était bien habituée à celui-là. Moins de dix secondes après qu'il ait été posé devant elle Kornelia avait déjà descendu son verre et Jonathan lui en avait commandé un deuxième dans la foulée, espérant que ça la rendrait plus agréable.

Tandis qu'elle jouait absentement avec la rondelle de citron de son deuxième verre, un invité surprise s'arrêta devant leur table et jaugea le bon docteur, qui fit de même. L'air de rien elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en reprenant une gorgée. Grand, chauve, bien bâti, la seule chose qui le différenciait des gardes du corps c'était les bretelles qu'elle voyait sous son costume noir et son bouc bien entretenu. Elle fut assez surprise de le voir tendre sa main vers elle après quelques secondes de silence, encore plus de le voir se pencher pour embrasser le dos de sa main. D'un coup sec il la fit se lever en tirant sur son poignet et la prit par la taille quand elle manqua de tomber. Elle força un petit gloussement même si intérieurement Kornelia était horriblement gênée. Ce fut un peu plus compliqué quand il sortit un billet de banque de sa poche et l'enfonça dans son décolleté.

"Demande un mojito au bar. S'il te plaît."

Il la lâcha quand elle lui fit un grand sourire plein de dents puis elle se dirigea vers le bar en serrant les poings, brûlante de honte et de rage, ravie de s'éloigner de ces deux-

"Peut mieux faire." Dit-il platement en la prenant par le bras pour la retenir. Il pointa Jonathan du doigt. "Pas mieux."

Le regard de Kornelia passa de l'un à l'autre. Jonathan ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, mais il était livide. Leur invité au contraire s'assit calmement à table. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas il haussa les sourcils dans sa direction avant de pointer sa chaise du doigt. Lentement elle prit place à table et jeta le billet sur la table avant de croiser les bras, abandonnant complètement la mascarade qu'il avait percé à jour. Il articula alors lentement, comme elle le faisait quand elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de son accent.

"Bonsoir." Il posa ses mains sur son torse un instant. "Mon nom est Victor Zsasz." Ses yeux noirs perpétuellement exorbités se posèrent sur Jonathan. "Je suis ici par requête du Docteur Jonathan Crane."

Ce dernier hocha la tête et joignit les mains sur la table.

"J'ai quelques problèmes de vermines me mettant dans l'embarras. Jusqu'ici j'ai réussi à m'en accommoder mais il me faudrait pouvoir en capturer un pour remonter à la colonie. Le paiement sera-t-il suffisant ?"

Zsasz se contenta de hocher la tête. Il prit le papier que lui tendit Jonathan en se levant.

"Je serais là demain à six heures. Passez une bonne soirée." Il leur fit un signe de tête. "Docteur. Miss."

C'était Docteur Burba, merci bien.

Tournant les talons il se retira d'un pas assuré. Kornelia laissa échapper un soupir et se détourna quand sa forme disparu à l'angle. C'était étrange. Quand elle faisait des autopsies elle s'était toujours imaginé les tueurs d'après les preuves, myriades de visages inventés dansant devant ses yeux et Zsasz correspondait à certains profils. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà disséqué un de ses travaux. C'était comme rencontrer l'artisan derrière une toile, si les coups de rasoirs dans la gorge de corps posés de façon à ce qu'on puisse croire qu'ils jouaient aux cartes de loin comptaient comme de l'art. Pour elle oui, bien sûr. La main posée sur sa cuisse la sortit de ses pensées.

"Je te félicite pour avoir gardé ton calme."

"D'accord."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse appropriée." Remarqua-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa jambe.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, décroisant et recroisant ses jambes de façon à déloger sa main. S'il pensait vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer en la menant à la baguette sans rien lui dire il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Son ton redevint faussement sucré et haut perché.

"D'accord. Je peux avoir de la vodka ?"

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

* * *

DEVINEZ QUI C'EST QUI A CHOPE LA GRIPPE AU MOIS D'AOUT ?! Ouais. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai pas internet à mon appart et j'avais pas envie de traîner ma carcasse dehors pour mettre l'update. Mais au moins cette semaine j'ai écrit: Le dernier chapitre d'Etranges Coïncidences (CHAMPAGNE !), Le premier chapitre de Carnet de Bal et les trois premiers chapitres de Georgia on My Mind. Et d'ailleurs, je mettrais dorénavant sur mon profil l'état d'avancement de mes projets d'écriture. Là j'essaie de me tanner pour écrire le plus de chapitres de Georgia avant d'avoir à faire mon dossier de Master le 20 donc il y a des chances pour que j'update ça souvent. Merci à **Artemis** et **Cheschire** pour les reviews !

 **Artemis** : Dangereuse Mary Sue je ne dirais pas. Mais elle mate Crane alors d'après Kornelia les doit MOURIR ! Et vu que l'époque de Jo Baker c'est la seconde guerre mondiale et la guerre froide je crois que je vais te la laisser hein :D. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient !

 **Cheschire** : Hey ! Rebienvenu ! J'aime bien ta description 'contrôler jusqu'à ce que ça leur pète à la gueule' je trouve ça plutôt approprié. Quant à Kornelia, j'ai adapté son personnage par rapport aux buts que j'avais pour cette fic : je voulais faire un truc vraiment M avec du gore et du sexe donc elle est très hardcore oui. Et encore une fois oui, l'épouvantail devient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Crane stresse et pète les plombs. La culture dans cette fic gé vient souvent de trucs comme les fanarts historique hetalia, Scandinavia and The World de Humon, mon cours de Grands Courants religieux à la fac, les enquêtes mystérieuses, Arte, mes cours de polonais et le reste c'est surtout des trucs au pif que je grapille ici et là. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, au plaisir !

\- Vous voyez comme la lumière noire illumine les traces de fluides corporels en bleu ? Et bien ça ne marche pas si les traces sont sur de la peinture bleu marine. Parce que quand tu éclaires du bleu marine avec du bleu marine tu n'obtiendras rien de plus que du bleu marine. C'est tout con.

\- Victor Zsasz a été nommé après un psychiatre d'origine hongroise, Thomas Szasz, qui disait grosso modo que la maladie mentale était un mythe grossièrement exagéré, qui se moquait des traitements chimiques et qui voulait que tous soient jugés comme responsables devant la loi indépendamment de leur état mental et autre débilités New Age des années 70. Non, je n'aime pas le courant antipsychiatrique (c'est le nom), entre autre parce que c'est un peu n'importe quoi, surtout que déjà à l'époque on pouvait voir sur les IRM du cerveau humain que le cerveau d'une personne atteinte de maladie mentale est différent de celui d'une personne saine. Et parce que bon courage pour être bipolaire sans médocs. Ou Maniaco-Dépressif, ou schizophrène, etc. Szasz veut dire 'couteau'.

\- Ce Zsasz est inspiré de la version de la série Gotham, parce que dans les films notre zazou national ne parle pas trop et que celui de la série est fun et merveilleusement flippant. Son Modus Operandi, finir ses victimes au couteau et les poser de façon à ce que l'on croit qu'ils sont encore en vie de loin, vient des jeux vidéos.

\- Vlad L'empaleur, le personnage ayant inspiré Dracula, était soit hongrois, soit roumain. Cependant Bram Stoker s'est inspiré de cartes de la Hongrie pour décrire sa Transylvanie et le château de Dracula, ergo Dracula est Hongrois. Et j'aime bien l'idée que Zsasz soit d'origine hongroise, un véritable sociopathe de naissance et pas un fils à papa qui a pété un câble après avoir claqué sa fortune au casino. Je trouve ça plus cool comme origine qu'il n'ait pas d'origine. Il est flippant, il aime tuer, il a toujours été comme ça, il sera toujours comme ça et il n'y a pas de raison.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Ca Mousse**

Assis dans sa voiture, Jonathan se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avec irritation, regardant la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes sur le pare-brise pour ne pas voir Kornelia. Après le départ de Zsasz elle n'avait plus dit grand-chose, se contentant de demander des verres de vodka, de parler du temps et d'éviter ses caresses, ce qui le rendait toujours furieux. Le fait que la rencontre l'ait mis de très mauvaise humeur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Tant qu'ils étaient au restaurant il n'avait pas réagi à son insubordination, lui donnant dans un premier temps tout l'alcool qu'elle demandait, se prenant un scotch pour noyer sa colère. Puis en voyant qu'elle avait le tournis en se levant il avait décidé qu'il en avait assez et l'avait traînée de force jusqu'à la voiture, en oubliant presque ses affaires. Pour couronner le tout il s'était mis à pleuvoir tandis qu'il essayait de saouler sa compagne pour la rendre plus agréable. Ce fut donc un couple trempé et énervé qui avait traversé la ville sans se dire un mot, Crane serrant le volant, Kornelia regardant par la fenêtre, bras croisés. Une fois arrivé aucun n'était descendu. Mais ça c'était surtout parce qu'il avait verrouillé les portes.

Si la rage qui l'habitait avait été causée par la Succube, celle-ci aurait probablement déjà gagné un nouveau collier de bleus autour de son cou de cygne mais pour une fois ce n'était pratiquement pas de sa faute. Il était en colère contre Zsasz et contre lui-même pour une raison qu'intellectuellement il savait complètement stupide. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir l'éventrer pour le pendre avec ses intestins.

L'idée de cette réunion insolite, il l'avait eue en voyant le plat de pâtes que Kornelia s'était préparée en rentrant du travail. Le restaurant Italien de Maroni lui était revenu en mémoire, avec ses hordes d'hommes riches s'entourant de jeunes femmes en robes courtes, où on pouvait engager des experts pour régler ses petits problèmes. Le mieux, c'était que Maroni et Falcone ne s'entendaient pas, alors c'était relativement sans risque d'y aller. Emmener la Succube avec lui avait semblé évident sur le moment : elle l'aiderait à se fondre dans la masse et il détestait la savoir seule. C'était mieux pour elle de venir, mais elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il lui demande de se faire passer pour une prostituée alors il l'avait juste mise devant le fait accompli au dernier moment, une fois qu'elle avait tout comprit. Ce sur quoi il n'avait absolument pas compté c'était que Victor Zsasz, réputé être aussi charmant qu'une porte de prison, la traite réellement comme telle. A sa décharge, c'était juste pour tester leur jeu d'acteur. Pourtant la scène se rejouait devant ses yeux encore et encore. Kornelia souriant à Zsasz alors qu'il la prenait par la taille et glissait ses doigts contre ses seins. Et Crane qui ne pouvait rien faire, qui l'avait mise dans cette situation et ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre que regarder. Quand il avait tué Tony ça n'avait rien eu de personnel, il fallait juste le faire pour avancer. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait été pris d'une pulsion meurtrière comme celles que ressentaient Kornelia et l'épouvantail. Contrairement à la frénésie hystérique de l'une et au sadisme amusé de l'autre, chez Jonathan cela s'était manifesté comme une froide détermination glaçant son être et ne laissant qu'une seule certitude : Zsasz devait mourir.

Ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule.

Au vu de leur situation ils avaient cruellement besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel, sans parler du fait que si Crane levait le petit doigt contre lui l'assassin, infiniment plus expérimenté, le changerait en descente de lit. Kornelia ne l'attirait pas et même si ça avait été le cas la polonaise était bien trop folle de lui pour aller voir ailleurs. Enfin, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle reçoive quelques regards graveleux ou qu'un de ces fats pose une main grasse sur la courbe de ses hanches. C'était prévisible. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était l'intensité de sa propre colère en voyant ça. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet, sinon travailler avec le professionnel serait un véritable calvaire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à Kornelia, qui donnait de petits coups dans la portière pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait sortir. Il ne se tourna vers elle que quand elle posa sa main sur son genou.

"Jonathan" Soupira-t-elle "Je sais que tu es en colère mais je suis fatiguée, je suis saoule et j'ai froid. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît."

Il tapota un instant le volant. Il eut très envie de râler, de se plaindre en lui parlant de ce qui le gênait, mais cette pensée l'abandonna aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tous ces problèmes avaient été directement ou indirectement causées par ses propres actions. Ce serait idiot de perdre son temps ainsi et elle risquait de ne pas se montrer très compatissante, surtout après avoir refusé de lui parler pendant une bonne heure. Les yeux vissés sur le spectacle morne qu'offraient les buissons mal entretenus du jardin il déverrouilla sa porte et garda le silence alors que les pas mal assurés de Kornelia faisaient crisser le gravier. Puis il laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier et passa ses mains contre son visage.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as maintenant ? Y'a Zsasz qui va venir aider, tu peux arrêter de stresser comme un porc."

Jonathan se figea en entendant l'épouvantail, un étau glacé se refermant sur ses intestins. Il crut qu'il avait rêvé, que la colère embrumait son esprit, qu'il avait mal entendu. La voix nasillarde ne provenait pas de l'intérieur de sa tête, mais de quelque part derrière lui. Mais il eut beau chercher fébrilement des yeux il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la voiture, rien n'avait bougé. Il inspira un grand coup, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hallucination auditive. Il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. Merveilleux. Splendide. Lentement il se remit correctement dans son siège.

"Ben quoi ? C'est serré dans ta tête j'ai le droit de vouloir prendre l'air."

Bougeant imperceptiblement la tête, du coin de l'œil il vit pendant une seconde l'ombre d'une silhouette maigre avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse en un clignement. Il allait définitivement falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose à ce sujet. Et vite.

"Mais non" susurra l'épouvantail d'un ton mi-exaspéré mi-amusé "je partirais quand tes autres emmerdes partiront, c'est toi qui l'a dit. Va tripoter la polonaise et ça ira déjà mieux."

Le malaise qui s'était emparé du bon Docteur en se rendant compte que son alter-ego commençait à se manifester dans le monde réel ne le quitta pas en entendant cela, même si ce qu'il disait semblait plutôt raisonnable. En fait, c'était même encore plus inquiétant. Si l'épouvantail commençait à utiliser des moyens plus subtils pour le pousser à lui obéir ce serait beaucoup plus dur de le contrer.

"C'est ça, méfie-toi du copain que tu traînes depuis le collège, ça va faire avancer les choses ça tiens. Bouge tes fesses ou c'est moi qui vais te les tanner. On se les gèle dans ta poubelle."

Là-dessus, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'arrière par réflexe, Jonathan sortit et fit les quelques pas le séparant du porche en courant sous la pluie. Il accrocha son manteau à côté de celui de Kornelia, qui gouttait sur le linoleum. A part pour le sifflement intermittent de la tuyauterie la maison était complètement silencieuse. Elle devait être partie prendre un bain pour se réchauffer. Cet état de torpeur forcée le rendait plus fou encore que les mafieux à ses trousses ou la voix dans (hors de ?) sa tête. Pour son propre bien il avait besoin de se pousser à avancer, aussi désagréable que cela puisse être. Mais fallait-il la déranger ou pas? Lui laisser le temps de se calmer ou éviter que les choses ne macèrent trop longtemps ? Incertain, il resta planté au milieu de l'entrée, laissant une petite flaque se former autour de lui. C'était assez paradoxal pour un psychiatre spécialisé dans les réactions humaines de ne pas savoir comment réagir, mais pourtant c'était bien cela qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il n'avait aucune envie de commettre un faux pas et de se ridiculiser. D'un autre côté, si cela arrivait il lui suffirait de manipuler Kornelia une nouvelle fois, transférer la faute pour qu'elle soit embarrassée et s'excuse. Mais il préférait tout de même éviter la honte cuisante d'un rejet.

L'estomac serré, il s'avança finalement, se sentant de moins en moins sûr de lui à mesure qu'il montait les marches menant à l'étage, se motivant par seule force mentale. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ressassant dans sa tête ce qu'il voudrait ou devrait lui dire ainsi que ses réponses potentielles il fit une pause devant la porte de la salle de bain. De l'autre côté il l'entendait bouger un peu dans l'eau. Elle était bien là et maintenant qu'il y était rendu aussi, ce serait idiot de reculer, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit la poignée, s'arrêta, lâcha la poignée, frappa et entra en entendant ce qui ressemblait à un glapissement.

Si elle demandait, il avait cru qu'elle avait dit oui.

L'air chaud, humide et parfumé était étouffant. Une couche de buée se forma presque immédiatement sur ses lunettes, obscurant sa vision. Tout était plus flou après qu'il les ait retirées parce qu'il n'y voyait pas à trois mètres mais vu le bruit que faisait la brune et la taille du cagibi, ce ne fut pas très dur de la trouver. Sans rien dire il s'accroupit sur le carrelage et appuya ses avant-bras sur le bord de la baignoire. Essayant de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait voir malgré les nuages de bulles dont Kornelia s'était entourée il commença difficilement, croisant les doigts pour que l'épouvantail ne l'interrompe pas. Son ton était faussement calme pour cacher la boule coincée en travers de sa gorge.

"Est-ce que tu es toujours furieuse?"

Sa bouche se ferma alors qu'elle allait certainement lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il y avait un problème ou ce qu'il faisait là. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous la mousse par pudeur.

"Un peu. C'était pas gentil de rien me dire."

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que tu aurais aimé que je te demande de t'habiller comme une prostituée ?"

"Non, mais je l'aurais fait quand même si tu m'avais expliqué pourquoi je devais le faire."

Feignant un certain détachement il commença à jouer avec la mousse autour de ses jambes pour la déstabiliser, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argument valable à lui opposer. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était énoncer des généralités et croiser les doigts pour qu'elle les avale.

"Peut-être" admit-il "mais parfois pour qu'un plan marche il vaut mieux que certains participants en sachent le moins possible pour garder les réactions plus naturelles."

"D'accord." Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, absolument pas convaincue. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait pas me le dire avant que j'allais dans un restaurant de la mafia déguisée en prostituée ? Ça m'a plus énervée qu'autre chose, c'est pas logique."

Jonathan pencha la tête mais ne dit rien de peur de s'enfoncer. Très honnêtement il avait fait les choses de cette façon parce que ce plan avait été pensé en très peu de temps et qu'il était exécrable en improvisation. Sur le moment il avait pensé qu'elle ne serait pas en colère contre lui s'il le lui disait au dernier moment et que ça marchait. Que Zsasz voie à travers la mascarade aussi aisément n'était pas prévu. Changeant de tactique, il étendit son bras pour pouvoir glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse. Jonathan ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il était surtout venu pour se changer les idées, éloigner ses pensées de l'homme en noir qui rôdait à la périphérie de sa vision.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas une couverture que je compte réutiliser. Je ne l'ai pas appréciée non plus."

Doux euphémisme pour dire qu'il avait eu envie de gazer toute la salle. Kornelia baissa les yeux vers sa manche imbibée d'eau qui tranchait la barrière de mousse.

"Ta chemise va être trempée."

"Je suis déjà trempé succube."

Elle s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever un peu en dehors de l'eau et croisa ses bras sur le bord à son tour, suprêmement peu concernée en le voyant fixer les bulles glissant sur ses seins. La voir enfin complètement nue avait un effet pratiquement anesthésique sur son cerveau. Il répondait par automatisme, sans vraiment se préoccuper de la conversation.

"Ça va sentir le lilas."

"A force que tu empuantisses la salle de bain je me suis habitué à l'odeur."

La mousse ne semblait pas vouloir tomber. Il sortit sa main de l'eau et la porta à sa poitrine, retirant ce qui lui cachait la vue, pressant un peu plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire pour en apprécier la douceur.

"Tu n'es pas venu pour t'excuser, si ?"

Sans s'arrêter il releva les yeux vers Kornelia, qui laissait courir le bout de ses doigts contre sa mâchoire. Son deuxième bras vint entourer sa taille quand elle défit sa cravate. Le bruit satiné du tissu éveilla en lui une certaine trépidation. Les rares fois où il avait eu une femme entre ses bras s'étaient toujours finies très mal ou très vite. Pragmatique, il se dit en jouant avec la pointe rose de son sein que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que la fois où une camarade de promotion ivre lui avait vomi dessus en pleine action.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?"

"Tu t'es pas excusé, déjà." La cravate tomba au sol. "Et je suis pas assez bête pour croire que tu choisisses le seul moment où je suis nue pour venir t'excuser."

"C'est dommage."

Les yeux verts de Kornelia étaient très jolis, mais pourtant il avait du mal à soutenir son regard, préférant jeter de petits coups d'œil à ses lèvres, à ses seins ou à ses fesses qu'il se permit de serrer. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Instinctivement il se rapprocha quand il vit son visage se pencher vers sa gorge, avide de caresses, mais elle ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite. Elle continua de défaire les boutons de sa chemise sans se presser tandis que ses mouvements devenaient fébriles, explorant chaque courbe, chaque angle un peu trop maigre qui lui était caché d'ordinaire. Il retira son haut et agrippa ses épaules mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit elle prit son visage dans ses mains, tremblante, pupilles rondes comme celles d'un chat.

"Jonathan. Est-ce que tu me manipule pour que j'oublie ?"

Il s'immobilisa. Pour une fois, Jonathan se sentait un peu blessé par son manque de confiance parce que ça ne lui était pas du tout venu à l'esprit. Il était entré sans arrière-pensée aucune mais peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle le pense plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Pour le moment, il croisait surtout les doigts pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait.

"Est-ce que tu veux la vérité succube ?" Demanda-t-il en cherchant un mensonge.

"Oui."

Les yeux écarquillés, figée comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture, elle le regarda se relever et se mordit les lèvres en le voyant sourire, toutes ses angoisses et ses espoirs clairement lisibles pour le Bon Docteur. Il caressa sa joue et elle s'appuya contre sa main.

"Alors la vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser." Dit-il calmement. "Tu es gentille. Quoi que je fasse tu me pardonneras. Mais voilà, il se trouve que tu es infiniment plus belle sans toutes ces couches de peinture et de fanfreluches. Donc si tu veux bien te lever..."

Kornelia se jeta hors de la baignoire et à son cou, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour son plus grand bonheur. Jonathan lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme, remerciant sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir permis de rester crédible. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se sèche d'abord mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait suffisamment attendu. Il la souleva sans effort -il fallait _vraiment_ qu'elle prenne plus de poids- pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle ronronnait des mots doux maintenant, caressant son cou et son torse. Le petit gloussement qu'elle poussa quand il la laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le lit fut très vite étouffé quand il s'allongea sur elle et plongea son visage dans son cou. Depuis le tout premier jour il avait eu envie de bleuir sa gorge d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'en était presque devenu une obsession. Les doigts de la polonaise se perdirent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il laissait une traînée de morsures entrecoupées de quelques baisers quand il la sentait sursauter sous lui.

Jusque-là il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ses jambes fines entourèrent sa taille quand ses dents s'attaquèrent à sa poitrine et aux quelques gémissements qui parvenaient aux oreilles de Jonathan, il ne lui faisait pas mal cette fois ci. Impatiente, Kornelia commença à presser ses hanches contre lui en tirant sur son pantalon. Le message était on ne peut plus clair mais il se contenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour admirer son travail. Les traces rouges de ses dents ressortaient vivement sur sa peau pâle et promettaient des marques à venir. Avec des gestes précipités il l'aida à défaire sa ceinture, devenue trop serrée. Le pantalon de toile tomba autour de ses genoux, très vite rejoint par son boxer. Elle commença à glisser ses doigts le long de son pénis et il laissa tomber le strip-tease. Brusquement Jonathan s'appuya de tout son poids contre elle et la pénétra sans prévenir. Kornelia poussa un petit cri qui l'électrisa plus encore que de la voir surprise, brûlante et complètement à sa merci.

Piégée de cette façon elle pouvait à peine respirer, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Le rythme de ses hanches s'accéléra et il dû se relever quand elle enfonça ses petites griffes dans son dos. Il la mordit en s'enfonçant plus fort en elle en retour, mêlant un gémissement de plaisir à son inspiration désespérée. Son envie de vengeance passa à la trappe quand Kornelia se mit à bouger avec lui. La chaleur et l'excitation le brûlaient à chaque coup de rein comme une vague prête à le noyer. La tension grandissante le poussa à agripper ses cuisses pour la garder aussi près que possible, l'embrassant passionnément afin de vampiriser tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Son amour. Sa chaleur. Son souffle. La tendresse de sa chair. L'orgasme atteignit ses nerfs et il s'y abandonna complètement sans regard pour sa dignité. Ses mouvements devinrent plus erratiques et plus brusques. Il tenta bien de cacher son visage dans les boucles brunes de sa compagne pour étouffer ses gémissements rauques mais quand il se libéra avec un cri sa voix se brisa juste à côté de son oreille. Jonathan resta figé, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le serrait, profitant des pulsations de ses lèvres si agréables contre son sexe.

Graduellement leur souffle se calma et la chaleur les quitta peu à peu. Sans rien dire il rabattit la couverture sur eux et s'allongea précautionneusement à côté de Kornelia de façon à ne pas faire entrer d'air froid sous les draps. Il donna quelques coups de pieds pour retirer son pantalon, qui était encore autour de ses chevilles, avant de se rallonger. La polonaise était lovée dans ses bras, sa respiration calme alors que lui fixait les jeux de lumières dessinés sur le plafond à chaque fois qu'une voiture filait à travers la rue, légèrement perplexe quant à la marche à suivre.

Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, ou du moins aucune qu'il n'ait considéré comme telle, et ne connaissait rien des conventions post coïtales de couples. Pour le moment elle se contentait de l'utiliser comme une peluche géante. Loin d'être contre Jonathan avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et jouait distraitement avec ses boucles, espérant qu'elle ne tenterait pas de commencer une de ces conversations existentielles digne d'un blockbuster ou de sortir un joint. D'expérience il savait que certaines filles fumaient après le sexe, habitude qu'il détestait. En même temps, qui apprécierait recevoir des bouffées de goudrons dans la figure en essayant de dormir ? D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il pouvait s'endormir ? Là de suite il n'aurait pas dit non mais d'un autre côté s'il voulait recommencer -de préférence d'ici quelques heures- le bon sens voudrait qu'il n'agace pas sa compagne. Soudainement la voix fluette de Kornelia le tira de ses pensées.

"Pourquoi tu m'as écrasée?"

"C'était agréable." Répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation. Franchement, il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Ça lui semblait évident.

"Oui mais moi je pouvais pas respirer."

Il se contenta de hausser une épaule, l'autre servant d'oreiller à la brune.

"Je sais. Mais c'était bien. C'était très bien."

"C'est bien que j'étouffe ?" Murmura-t-elle d'un ton amusé en grimpant un peu plus sur son torse.

Jonathan ne dit rien et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Son cerveau était beaucoup trop engourdi pour réfléchir sérieusement maintenant. Il se sentait trop satisfait, trop rassuré, trop fatigué et infiniment trop confortable dans le burrito cotonneux où le corps parfumé de Kornelia lui tenait encore chaud. Elle sembla le comprendre, dessinant de petits cercles sur son torse alors qu'il se sentait partir, loin des considérations existentielles, des moqueries des lycéennes, des hurlements de Mamie Keeny, des pains de viande humaine, des tâches de sang qui ne partaient pas au lavage et du fait qu'il venait d'engager un assassin pour s'occuper d'autres assassins.

* * *

… Vous avez pas idée à quel point c'était embarrassant à écrire. Mais j'ai dit que je le ferais donc bon. Prochain chapitre le 25! Merci à **Artemis** et **Cheschire** pour leur soutient !

 **Artemis** : Ben non, c'est Crane, le mec qui manipule comme il respire, donc pour le coup il a pas trop souffert en rentrant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas sinon, on va revoir Zazou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais beaucoup mieux ^^ !

 **Cheschire** : Pour voir la réaction de Diana, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre si mes souvenirs sont bons. Personnellement je la vois comme quelqu'un de sévère et autoritaire mais elle est aussi très protectrice. Par contre, elle n'aime pas qu'on lui mente et pardonne peu facilement. Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le Zsasz de la série, franchement j'avais jamais accroché au type un peu 3EDGY5ME de la bédé et son origine complètement nulle (gosses de riches, ses parents sont morts, il a claqué sont fric en quelques années, il a tenté de se suicider une fois la fortune finie, un sans-abri-ex-machinae l'a attaqué, Zazou l'a tué avec son propre couteau et ils s'est rendu compte que OLOLO LA MOR C TRO BI1 LA VIE SA VEU RI1 DIRENT ON NE TOUS DE ZOMBY et bibiti bobiti bou c'est devenu LE BOUCHER DE GOTHAM TRO FOR TRO DARK MM BAMAN Y EN A PEUR OLOLO. Voilà. ). Alors que dans la série, il a la classe internationale, il est dramatique juste ce qu'il faut, et l'acteur est capable de faire un super regard de psychopathe. Même sans sourcils. Et pour le coup de l'habiller en prostituée, comme tu as pu le voir Crane non plus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et j'espère que de ton côté tu seras pas trop tombé malade cet été !

-J'avais pas d'idée pour le titre alors c'est une chanson de Superbus. Qui se souvient de ce vieux truc d'ailleurs ? Cette chanson à 11 ans. Je suis officiellement une vieille peau.

\- Oui, je sais, visiblement ils n'ont pas utilisé de protections MAIS NON, Kornelia ne va pas tomber enceinte parce qu'en fait si elle prend la pilule. C'est juste qu'à l'origine je mentionnais ce fait parce qu'au lieu de mettre ses médocs dans son café il devait intervertir ses pilules avec l'autre truc, puis elle arrêtait de les prendre et tombait effectivement enceinte. Sauf que cet élément de scénar' me semblait complètement superflu donc non. (Même si j'avais vaguement une scène que j'aimais bien pour l'épilogue où le gosse était dans un escalier et laissait tomber un cutter lame la première sur une personne en dessous parce que celle-ci l'avait fait chier. Genre petit monstre en devenir à la Lucius.). Et je n'y ai pas fait allusion parce que franchement je ne voyais pas où je pouvais caser ça. Donc voilà.

\- D'ailleurs dans la plupart des asiles on donne obligatoirement la pilule aux patientes parce que comme ça, ça permet de prévoir leurs règles, de savoir quand est-ce qu'il faut leur donner des calmants et/ou des anti-douleurs et de changer leur traitement si besoin de façon à ce que tous les médicaments interagissent en harmonie au lieu de tuer la patiente. En plus avec certaines pathologies jouant avec les hormones ça peut vite devenir ingérable et la pilule à tendance à rendre les règles moins difficiles à vivre.

\- Je viens de découvrir que le type ayant fait la voix française de Crane dans les films fait aussi celle de Fred dans Scooby-Doo. Une fois que vous l'avez entendu vous pouvez plus vous le sortir de la tête. De rien.

-Un autre truc que j'ai appris en regardant le documentaire 'this film is not yet rated' sur youtube c'est que tant que la scène de sexe est en missionnaire, ou que c'est de la masturbation masculine c'est Mature et pas AO (Adults Only). Mais dès qu'on commence à parler de trucs de fétichistes avec des femmes qui se touchent ou que la femme est _au-dessus_ , ohlala, interdit aux enfants.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Loup et Lapin**

Après une étude longue et approfondie, des heures passées à questionner son jugement en revoyant les faits et un argumentaire désespéré, Kornelia Burba du se rende à l'évidence.

Vlk était un pédophile.

Lorsque, se réveillant après leur première nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Jonathan avait eu l'air assez embarrassé, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle avait pris les choses en mains et avait sorti ses vielles cassettes de Vlk a Zajac, le Titi et Grominet communiste avec lequel elle avait grandi. Le but avait été de détendre l'atmosphère et dans un sens ça avait marché parce qu'au lieu de regarder ailleurs et de se passer les mains dans les cheveux il avait commencé à analyser le profil psychologique des personnages et en avait conclu que le Loup ne cherchait pas vraiment à manger le joli petit Lapin. Vlk avait des lignes sous les yeux parfois, il était définitivement plus grand et se comportait en adulte alors que Zajac avait une voix plus enfantine. Contrairement à Titi il n'attaquait jamais le Loup en premier et restait toujours très innocent, même quand il se défendait. On pouvait donc dire que la série se basait symboliquement sur un enfant fuyant un adulte. Le Bon Docteur lui avait alors démontré épisode par épisode que le Modus Operandi du gros Loup, isoler sa jeune et innocente proie avant de la serrer dans ses bras et lui donner de grands coups de langues loin des regards, ressemblait suspicieusement à celui d'un pédophile en puissance. Ce coup bas porté en plein dans la nostalgie avait choqué Kornelia pendant quelques minutes, puis elle avait nié en bloc, arguant qu'il était juste censé être une parodie de l'américain paresseux avec sa guitare qu'on leur vendait à l'époque. Sauf qu'au final, il avait bien raison, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre et son petit loup de cartoon avait tenté de violer le lapinou tout mignon pendant toute son enfance.

Déboussolée, la pauvre polonaise avait tenté de lui faire avouer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il disait juste ça pour l'embêter mais il lui avait répondu avec un sourire amusé que les faits étaient là et que si ça pouvait la rassurer, lui-même avait mis beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte que le Roi Lion avait un harem. Cette référence fut complètement perdue sur Kornelia, qui n'avait pas vraiment eu accès à la pop culture américaine à cause de son père, fervent communiste, et de ses années de pension mais l'essentiel c'était qu'ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre pendant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne doive partir au travail. Jonathan avait été trop occupé à la persécuter elle et son lapin empaillé pour se souvenir qu'il était gêné et leurs relations étaient revenues à la normale. Il était bizarre tout de même, il la chauffait pendant deux plombes et une fois qu'elle couchait avec lui il en était tout déboussolé. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'être sa première fois pourtant ? Peut-être que c'était un truc d'américain. Kornelia ne voyait pas trop comment ça pourrait être culturel, mais ça devait être comme l'obésité, ça aussi c'était un truc culturel ici. Quoi que c'était la même chose en Pologne, mais c'était la faute du capitalisme ça monsieur. Donc c'était la faute des américains. Pas du tout des magasins de cochonneries à l'intérieur des écoles ou des recettes traditionnelles riches en charcuterie. Les ricains vous dis-je.

Pas si loin de ces considération gastronomiques, elle s'était mise aux fourneaux dès le départ de Jonathan pour confectionner une quantité pharaonique de pain de viande. Déjà parce que découper le cadavre du dernier assassin c'était bien mais il fallait le faire disparaître aussi. Ensuite, et surtout, elle voulait rendre visite à Diana. Maintenant que les choses étaient plutôt stables avec son cher et tendre Kornelia pensait qu'il fallait confronter son amie à propos du silence radio de ces derniers jours, puisque celle-ci l'ignorait depuis trop longtemps. Ou au moins assez longtemps pour qu'il commence à lui venir à l'idée de sortir la hache de son trou de souris pour la lui enfoncer dans la gorge. Cela lui semblait être une bonne idée –la rencontre, pas le meurtre- surtout qu'en plus elle devait rester en dehors de la maison autant que faire se peut, devenue une cible trop voyante. A force les assassins allaient finir par devenir plus malins et ne plus se laisser tirer comme des pigeons. Tous ceux qu'ils avaient envoyés jusqu'ici étaient morts. Bien évidemment ils avaient déjà préparé une contre-attaque, mais là de suite elle avait mieux à faire que se ronger les sangs : il fallait qu'elle sorte ses cakes du four. Ça pouvait sembler trivial au possible mais c'était en fait plutôt important si elle voulait parler à Diana. Cette dernière se plaignait souvent que les autres membres de l'association n'étaient pas aussi actifs qu'elle l'aurait souhaité alors si Kornelia venait avec une tonne de produit à vendre, elle ne la renverra pas immédiatement parce qu'elle était son principal fournisseur. Elle était peut être fière, se dit la polonais en découpant des parts, mais elle avait avant tout l'esprit pratique. Tout en mettant la nourriture dans un cabas elle répéta son mantra pour se calmer. Tout allait bien, elle allait revoir Diana, elle lui expliquerait ce qui s'était passé autour d'un café et tout irait comme avant. Comme avant avec plus d'assassin, soit, mais il y aurait du mieux.

Faute d'un Jonathan pour la conduire à la fac, elle prit le monorail. Le trajet fut très calme, personne ne vînt s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour lui faire du gringue ou lui parler de Jehovah, ce qui la surprit parce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle murmurait toutes ses pensées psychotiques façon l'Exorciste. Ce genre de choses arrivait quand on ne prenait pas ses médicaments. Elle remarqua néanmoins les regards suspicieux que lui lancèrent certains passagers en s'écartant précipitamment pour qu'elle puisse descendre à son arrêt, ce qui entraîna chez elle un petit pic de paranoïa. Avait-elle laissé un doigt dépasser du papier d'alu ?, se demanda-t-elle en marchant le plus stoïquement possible à travers le campus, ou était-ce une tâche de sang sur sa jupe, des relents ferreux dans l'air ? Ses cheveux avaient toujours eut une fâcheuse tendance à retenir les odeurs. Elle porta une mèche à son nez et revérifia ses vêtements une dernière fois en apercevant le kiosque, parce que ce serait quand même dommage de se présenter comme une tueuse folle à l'amie qu'elle voulait convaincre de son intégrité. Elle ne se remit pas en marche immédiatement, taraudée par le doute. Et si Diana refusait de la voir ? Pire, que se passerait-il si elle la laissait entrer dans l'arrière-boutique pour la rejeter en privé ? De plus en plus, Kornelia commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait dû se faire une injection avant de venir. Ou au moins ne pas prendre son hachoir. Mais ça avait été trop tentant voyez-vous ? Le pistolet c'était bien et elle l'avait pris aussi pour rassurer son chéri, mais le hachoir avait quelque chose de plus romantique. Serrant les poings, elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança résolument.

Quoi qu'il advienne, elle ne devait pas tuer Diana.

Cette pensée s'étiola un peu en voyant la jeune femme faire la grimace en la voyant arriver depuis son poste habituel. Elle n'était pas ravie, ça c'était clair et l'estomac de Kornelia se tordit à cause du stress. Non, non, non, tout se passait bien pour le moment, elle n'avait pas tourné la tête pour l'ignorer… ah si maintenant c'était fait… Mais au moins il n'y avait aucun témoin autour s'il lui prenait l'envie de lui balancer son hachoir à la figure ! Non. Non, mauvaise idée, on ne tue pas Diana, ce serait plus dur de se débarrasser de la viande après et on ne tue pas ses amis. Ce n'est pas très urbain, feu Madame Burba avait élevé une fille polie qui ne tuait que les inconnus et les gens de sa famille. Ceci dit, si Diana s'entêtait à agir comme si elle ne la connaissait pas, ce serait peut-être suffisant pour… Non. On ne tue pas Diana. Elle reprit une longue inspiration tremblante et avança avec un sourire crispé.

"Bonjour Diana, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues alors… Je suis venue ?" Finit-elle piteusement

Elle fit l'effort de plâtrer un rictus embarrassé sur son visage. Vindicative, elle espéra que ce sourire lui faisait aussi mal aux joues que le sien.

"Ouais, j'ai… Ça a été un peu tendu ici récemment, avec Tony qui vient plus et la fin du semestre qui approche…"

"Tony ne vient plus ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un étonnement complètement feint. "C'est étrange. Peut-être que c'est juste une absence plus longue que les autres ?"

"C'est ce que je pensais au départ, mais normalement il m'envoie quand même des messages ou il se trouve des excuses, des trucs comme ça. Mais là rien, silence radio pendant deux semaines." Visiblement plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé un sujet de conversation, elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha vers elle en baissant d'un ton. "Et c'est comme ça pour tout le monde, certains de ses amis sont venus me voir au cas où il aurait laissé un truc ici, ou pour savoir s'il avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un voyage ou quoi, mais non. T'étais là tu te souviens ? Il a juste claqué la porte, comme d'hab', et il est parti."

"Je me souviens, c'est bizarre oui." Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air pensif. "Je pense pas l'avoir vu à la morgue, je m'en serais souvenue. Donc il doit encore être-"

"Oh parle pas de meurtre" coupa Diana d'un ton brusque en se redressant. "C'est bon je veux pas entendre ça."

"Je voulais juste-"

"C'est bon, écoute, c'est mon pote d'accord ? Toi ça te gêne peut-être pas, mais moi je veux pas t'entendre dire que Tony puisse être mort. Tu peux le comprendre ça."

Kornelia serra les dents. Ça tombait bien, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui dire la vérité de toute façon. C'était tout de même assez vexant d'être rembarrée ainsi alors qu'elle essayait de la rassurer. Et maintenant elle avait posé un poing sur sa hanche et la regardait en biais avec une expression qui criait bien peu subtilement 'dis-moi ce que tu veux et barre-toi'. La polonaise souffla pour se calmer et reprit plus doucement.

"Excuse-moi je voulais juste te rassurer-"

"Bien joué."

Elle sentait poindre de légères envies de meurtre. Diana n'était décidément pas très coopérative. Et il n'y avait toujours personne autour. Non, stop. On ne tue pas Diana. Par contre elle pouvait écouter les conseils de Jonathan et essayer d'exprimer ses émotions avant qu'elles n'explosent.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es agressive ?" dit-elle de son ton le plus sucré. "Ce n'est pas moi qui refuse de répondre depuis que j'ai dû être envoyée en urgence à l'hôpital -"

"Pour _overdose_."

"… Et moi au moins, je t'ai ramené à manger." Continua-t-elle en posant le sac sur le comptoir, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

"Oui ben tu pourrais plutôt commencer par me dire pourquoi t'as fait une overdose" dit-elle en poussant le cabas hors de son champ de vision "ou pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais été à l'asile ?"

"On ne dit pas asile, on dit institution spécialisée, polyclinique ou hôpital psy-"

Diana frappa le comptoir du plat de la main pour la faire taire et lui envoya un regard dur. Mais Kornelia refusa de céder.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? J'arrive jamais à le deviner." murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, les deux jeunes femmes se regardant en chiens de faïence.

"Je pense que tu te drogue" finit-elle par répondre d'un ton cassant. "Que tu es maigre parce que ce que tu prends te garde maigre, que tu te tartines le visage pour cacher ta peau de junkie, que tes parents t'ont envoyé en rehab quand t'étais plus jeune, que tu es venue aux Etats-Unis pour qu'ils puissent plus te surveiller et que tu as _tellement_ profité des produits locaux que t'en a fait une overdose."

Kornelia ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'interrompit pas non plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce discours, c'était rapprocher ses griffes de la fermeture de son sac à main, où était rangée son arme, et essayer très fort de se convaincre de ne pas l'assassiner. Gardant un visage neutre elle glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur… Et laissa tomber deux feuilles devant Diana. Celle-ci la toisa encore pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux en comprenant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas verbalement. Et là, elle pâlit.

"Mes bulletins de sortie. De l'hôpital. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai été institutionnalisée deux fois pour dépression et anorexie, et on m'a prescrit des médicaments à prendre. Jonathan, mon petit ami, qui est _psychiatre_ et plus compréhensif pour ce genre de choses, les a fait traduire pour que les docteurs soient au courant de mon dossier médical à l'avenir. Et si j'ai fait une overdose c'est parce que ma mère a disparu peu de temps après que je sois arrivée ici, j'étais stressée et j'ai pris deux doses au lieu d'une par accident." N'y tenant plus, elle laissa son visage former un grand sourire psychotique et meurtrier tandis que sa voix redevenait nauséeusement sucrée, seule chose foncièrement honnête chez elle présentement. "Mais c'est bon de savoir ce que tu en penses !"

"Tu… Tu m'as jamais-"

Elle lui arracha les papiers des mains et les remis dans son sac sans la quitter des yeux.

"J'avais pas à te le dire. C'est privé."

Horrifiée, c'était à Diana de ne plus savoir quoi dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte devant l'énormité de son erreur. Erreur qui n'en était pas tout à fait une, mais sur le moment Kornelia avait très, très envie de lui faire regretter de l'avoir ignorée, de l'avoir rejetée et de lui avoir dit des horreurs, même si elles avaient un fond de vérité. Le meurtre n'était pas possible, ils avaient déjà trop de problèmes, mais il restait ces merveilleuses choses que sont le mensonge et la manipulation. Elle voulait que Diana souffre, qu'elle soit dévorée par la culpabilité comme elle l'avait été par son absence parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui couper la tête à la place. Elle voulait des excuses, elle voulait du sang, elle voulait que son amie soit honteuse de sa conduite, qu'elle lui revienne, n'ose plus la censure et qu'elle ne recommence plus jamais ça. Sa _très chère amie_ se passa une main sur le visage en baissant les yeux, souffla, regarda ailleurs, laissa échapper quelques petits bruits et finit par balbutier maladroitement :

"T'as … T'as fais beaucoup de progrès en anglais."

"Oh oui !" s'exclama-t-elle sans perdre son sourire, "Maintenant je peux même te dire d'aller te faire foutre !"

Et cette fois ci ce fut Kornelia qui ignora Diana, tourna les talons et s'éloigna la tête haute pendant qu'elle l'appelait. Elle la rappellera. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs, mais elle trouvait cela très sain d'inverser la balance et de la faire mariner dans sa honte une semaine ou deux. Mais pas plus, si elle ne la contactait pas elle finirait par se dire que leur début d'amitié était complètement ruiné et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Donc il faudrait doser. Dès que les appels commenceraient à devenir plus sporadiques elle reviendrait la voir avec un gâteau de la paix. Probablement quelque chose de blanc avec beaucoup de crème et très peu de restes humains, sinon ça ne serait pas vraiment dans le ton. Marchant presque mécaniquement vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le bâtiment où Jonathan travaillait, soudainement prise d'une idée affreuse. Affreusement tentante. Elle avait réussi à ne pas tuer Diana aux prix de grands efforts de concentration, mais elle ressentait toujours le besoin malade de faire payer quelqu'un pour son malheur. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle se calme, se dit-elle en voyant ses mains tremblantes et les petites marques sanglantes en forme de croissants de Lune à l'intérieur de ses paumes. Il lui fallait trouver un coin tranquille. Et rentrer un peu à la maison pour récupérer des choses. Peut-être même faire un détour par la morgue. Oui, oui elle passerait par la morgue aussi, c'était primordial. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire, n'ayant pour le moment qu'une esquisse de plan, mais elle trouverait sûrement en route.

Puisqu'elle s'était occupée de sa merveilleuse, adorable, très chère amie et qu'elle avait toujours des envies de meurtre, elle allait maintenant s'occuper de la salope rousse qui traînait autour de Jonathan. Pas en la tuant non. Ils étaient trop occupés, ils avaient trop de problèmes. Il ne fallait pas tuer Diana. Il ne fallait pas tuer la pute rousse. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de … jouer un peu avec cette emmerdeuse qui se jetait à ses pieds et laissait certainement volontairement de longs cheveux roux à l'intérieur de sa veste pour qu'elle doute de sa fidélité. Sauf que ce qu'elle ne savait pas, cette putain de conne, c'était que son cher et tendre sortait avec elle malgré le fait qu'elle ait assassiné son ex après qu'il soit parti voir ailleurs et qu'il était loin d'être assez stupide pour refaire la même erreur. Kornelia croyait en lui. La connasse, c'était une autre histoire. Il était déjà revenu agacé du travail, presque perturbé il y a peu, et avait juste marmonné que _sa_ collègue avait été ennuyeuse, comme d'habitude, mais elle avait senti autre chose. Elle essayait de ruiner son bonheur tout neuf en lui soufflant des conneries à l'oreille et le pauvre ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ça alors il gardait tout pour lui. Ce n'était pas sain, pauvre chaton.

C'était donc tout à fait compréhensible qu'elle veuille se débarrasser de la pouffe, pour le bonheur et la santé de son couple. C'était on ne peut plus raisonnable de se délester d'une personne toxique, d'une minable petite chaudasse à deux balles qui passerait bien son temps de travail à genoux si elle le pouvait. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle avec hargne, son sourire plein de dents pointues et ses tics psychotiques effrayant les autres passagers du monorail, parce qu'elle allait devoir se faire prendre par beaucoup de queues si elle voulait garder son emploi après _ça_.

Et alors que ses gloussements irréguliers commençaient à résonner dans la voiture, les autres passagers décidèrent qu'il était peut-être temps de se mettre à la marche à pied.

* * *

Et oui, au bout d'un mois aux USA elle parle mieux (et a gagné un joli vocabulaire…) mais elle recommence à péter des câbles. Enfin c'est bien, elle a tué personne ce chapitre, elle fait des progrès nan ? Nan ? Nan. Encore merci à **Cheschire** et **Artemis** pour les reviews, à la semaine prochaine !

 **Artemis** : OUI ! IL PREND DES VACANCES ! C'est sûr que ça doit sentir la poussière et les vieilles copies là dedans alors on ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir :D, merci pour ta review !

 **Cheschire** : Honnêtement ? je sais pas c'est quoi son truc avec la strangulation mais il faut avouer que c'est suspect : dans le long Halloween il étrangle sa mère, dans les Patients d'Arkham il se pend, Becky Albright se fait étrangler sur ses ordres dans le Scarecrow Special : Mistress of Fear, il se balade tout le temps avec un noeud coulant et sa première pensée en tombant sur un poney alors qu'il était complètement défonçé à la fin de Batman Begins c'était "CE CHEVAL. A BESOIN. D'UN NOEUD COULANT." ouioui, regarde bien, même son poneh il a un noeud coulant. Quand on y regarde bien, Kornelia était peut-être pas loin de la vérité dans le chapitre 13.

Perso je trouve le Crane des films nettement moins harcore que celui des comics. Dans le film Nolan et Murphy ont bien confirmé que Crane pensait que le produit ne serait pas utilisé pour détruire la ville, juste la prendre en otage et récupérer beaucoup d'argent. Dans les comics ? Il fait ça tous les ans ! Donc ça me semble logique que Crane ici soit un type très intelligent, très arrogant, désagréable, impitoyable et inarrêtable, mais pas si horrible que ça non plus (relativement à son alter ego dans les comics hein...) surtout quand on considère qu'il est en partie poussé par l'épouvantail. C'est un mafieux, pas un cauchemar ambulant. De plus là il commence, il patauge, il stresse, il sait pas ce qu'il fait mais comme il a un ego de la taille d'un éléphant adulte il fait genre tout va bien madame la marquise pour ne pas perdre la face, et ce dans toutes les situations. Merci pour ta review !

-Je précise qu'il n'est pas exclu que j'ai fait une erreur de traduction pour Vlk a Zajac parce que je ne connais que la version Slovaque, qui s'appelle comme ça, et la version russe, Nu Pagadi. Et oui Vlk est juste tellement un pédophile. Si vous ne me croyez pas regardez les épisodes sur Youtube (il y a rarement plus de trois phrases par épisodes et la trame reste compréhensible même si vous ne parlez pas la langue). D'ailleurs selon l'année de sortie de l'épisode Zajac le lapin n'est pas toujours orange, il a aussi été beige, marron, marron clair et gris.

-Dans le Roi Lion il n'y a que deux lions adultes males au début du film : Scar et Mufasa. Scar est visiblement ostracisé. Pour le reste, il n'y a que des femelles. Donc oui, Mufasa a bien un harem de lionnes et Simba se tape sa demi-sœur à la fin du film. De rien.

-J'allais faire mention du surpoids aux Etats-Unis qui étonnait Kornelia mais en faisant une petite recherche j'ai appris que la Pologne était le pays dont la population est le plus en surpoids d'Europe avec 60% de polonais en surpoids dont 20% d'obèses et donc ça n'aurait pas du tout surpris notre polonaise. Le taux d'obésité polonais a augmenté exponentiellement depuis la chute du communisme, donc j'ai mis ça à la place. En comparaison les Etats-Unis sont à 70% de la population en surpoids et la France à 11%. Comme quoi, il faut toujours tout vérifier avant d'écrire des conneries.

-Dans le même article j'ai appris qu'il y avait des épiceries qui vendent des cochonneries à l'intérieur des écoles polonaises. Par contre, le fait que la bouffe polonaise (et slave en générale) soit pleine de charcuterie, (et viandes et alcools pas chers et crème et autres choses merveilleuses) je le savais déjà. J'ai pris cinq kilos après avoir passé un mois en Slovaquie. Wai.

-La recette de Kornelia pour le pain de viande est polonaise d'ailleurs, c'est du pain de viande en croûte aux œufs qu'on sert normalement à Pâques.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Le Complot**

Le poing serré sur la crosse de son pistolet, Jonathan lança un regard en coin vers Zsasz, qui lui paraissait tout aussi stoïquement calme que d'habitude, buste légèrement penché en arrière et pouces coincés à la base de ses bretelles. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en cet homme. Et pas juste parce qu'il avait tripoté Kornelia, ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ça. Enfin si, peut-être un peu, mais pas par jalousie. Il voulait les tester, mais pourquoi avait-il eut besoin de le faire ? Normalement l'assassin aurait dû se contenter de confirmer le contrat et ils en seraient restés là. Après, peut-être qu'il avait voulu s'établir dans une position dominante dès le départ mais cela lui semblait bien cavalier comme attitude, surtout pour un professionnel qui cachait aussi bien ses émotions. Si émotion il y avait. Plus il lui passait de temps avec lui et plus il confirmait les rumeurs qui couraient sur sa prétendue psychopathie: deux assistantes très jolies et peu vêtues qui indiquaient certainement une sexualité débridée, visiblement aucun ressenti envers celles-ci ou qui que ce soit d'autre et pour ce qui était des pulsions sadiques il n'y avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à la collection d'armes et d'explosifs soigneusement rangées à l'intérieur du coffre de sa berline.

Et peut-être était-ce juste son instinct de survie qui parlait, mais il refusait de faire confiance à un psychopathe.

Quoi que, soyons honnêtes, entre les expériences illégales, les liens avec la mafia et la petite amie cinglée, son instinct de survie avait dû jeter l'éponge et prendre des vacances aux Maldives des années plus tôt. A cette pensée, il esquissa un rictus sardonique et retira la sécurité de son pistolet. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient postés devant la maison silencieuse, c'était qu'ils attendaient patiemment que le deuxième assassin se prenne dans un des pièges installés par Zsasz.

Ils avaient été détectés il y a déjà plus d'une heure et pourtant il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui s'était coincé dans la cave alors que l'autre devait encore fouiller chaque pièce à la recherche des fleurs. Crane n'avait rien dit à l'homme de main là-dessus, mais cela dit il n'avait pas demandé non plus donc ce n'était pas comme s'il avait dû faire un effort pour le lui cacher. Un mouvement à sa droite lui indiqua qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois sa montre à gousset. S'il était vraiment en train de chercher, il n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel allait être la maison. Il soupira avec agacement, et ce fut au tour de Zsasz de lui jeter un coup d'œil. A ce rythme-là ils n'allaient pas finir avant la nuit.

"Je pense" énonça lentement Zsasz "qu'il a dû rencontrer le Dr Burba."

Il se retourna si vite que ce fut un miracle qu'il n'attrape pas un torticolis.

"Plaît-il ?"

"Le Dr Burba est rentrée avant que vous n'arriviez et il est possible que l'un ait intercepté l'autre."

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Il regarda le visage impassible de son associé alors qu'il lui annonçait d'une voix dénuée d'émotion que sa petite amie était _encore_ une fois seule avec un assassin et qu'il l'avait laissé poireauté là pendant une demi-heure. Sans demander son reste il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. L'autre n'attendit pas son signe pour le suivre.

"Et il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit de me faire part de ce détail ?" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Je n'ai pas été payé pour la protéger."

"Oh n'essayez même pas" rétorqua-t-il en haussant le ton "Vous avez été payé pour vous occuper des nuisibles et faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus une menace pour qui que ce soit y compris le Dr Burba." Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit précipitamment. "Si vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre un ordre de mission aussi simple, je me passerais de vos services. Est-ce clair ?"

Pour toute réponse, il s'aventura à l'intérieur à sa suite et leva son pistolet dans la direction opposée en regardant autour de lui.

"Vous devriez parler moins fort."

"Pour quoi faire ?" Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant. "Ça fait une demi-heure qu'il est seul avec Kornelia s'il voulait-"

"Quarante-huit minutes."

Réprimant un soupir de frustration, Jonathan passa à toute vitesse d'une pièce à l'autre, la peur au ventre à l'idée de pouvoir la retrouver dans une mare de sang, ou prostrée à même le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, couverte de bleus comme la dernière fois. Essayer de faire comprendre ça à l'autre n'était qu'une insipide perte de temps. Aucune trace de lutte dans l'entrée, peut-être l'avaient-ils prise par surprise ? A deux contre un et en sachant à quoi ils avaient à faire c'était fort possible. Oh mais pourquoi était-elle rentrée aussi tôt ? Il lui avait bien dit de rester le plus longtemps possible dehors ! Mais non, ils étaient tellement doués qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne pile au moment où ces gorilles avaient décidé de leur rendre visite. La cuisine était vide et ouvrir les placards à la volée ne lui donna pas plus d'indices. Aucun couteau ne manquait à l'appel. Les deux chambres du rez-de-chaussée n'étaient habitées que par des moutons de poussières et son ressentiment envers son collègue s'intensifia. Si jamais il devait se retrouver à marchander avec eux parce qu'il n'était pas fichu de faire son travail correctement…

De son côté Zsasz enquêtait de façon bien plus méticuleuse, aucunement gêné et c'est lui qui finit par venir le chercher. Il feula entre ses dents pour attirer son attention et l'entraîna à l'étage, plus précisément à la salle de bain. Jonathan remarqua immédiatement ce qui clochait. Le sol était couvert d'eau encore savonneuse mal épongée par quelques serviettes jetées ici et là. Des vêtements encore imbibés d'eau avaient été planqués sous du linge sale dans la panière. S'il en croyait les preuves, quelqu'un avait arrêté la machine en cours de programme et l'avait vidée de son contenu, probablement pour y cacher quelque chose, parce qu'autrement il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt. Il se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au niveau de la porte tandis que Zsasz quittait la pièce, sûrement pour partir à la recherche de l'intrus maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé le Dr Burba. Ça devait être elle là-dedans. A moins d'être coupé en rondelles l'homme de main n'aurait jamais pu rentrer. Maintenant, il espérait juste qu'elle soit encore en un seul morceau.

"Kornelia, c'est moi."

"Je sais." dit-elle platement.

Il souffla un peu en l'entendant. Au son de sa voix elle n'était ni effrayée, ni traumatisée de quelque façon que ce soit. Juste… Embarrassée ?

"Tu peux sortir, Zsasz et moi avons la situation sous contrôle."

"Non, je peux pas sortir."

"Pardon ?"

Il y eut un court silence, rapidement couvert par les hurlements de rire de l'épouvantail quand ils comprirent la situation.

"Je suis coincée."

Cette fois-ci son agacement était clairement audible. Ah, l'épouvantail avait dû rire à travers lui. Tant pis, le soulagement était trop fort et c'était trop beau : Elle avait voulu se cacher à l'intérieur de la machine à laver avant de se jeter sur sa proie, mettant à profit sa petite taille et sa minceur, mais ce faisant elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans le tambour sans aucun moyen de l'appeler pour qu'il la libère puisqu'il y avait un tueur dehors qui pourrait l'entendre.

"Arrêtes de rire, c'est pas drôle ! Ouvre, j'ai des crampes."

Par pure envie de l'embêter il eut très envie de se relever et de continuer la fouille, après tout elle était en sécurité ici, c'est solide ces engins, mais il se retînt et lui ouvrit, laissant donc le Docteur Kornelia Burba, trempée, couverte de savon, les boucles ramollies et le mascara coulant sur ses joues, sortir maladroitement de sa cachette. Il ne fit pas de commentaire, mais approuva la remarque de l'épouvantail : elle ressemblait à un cocker mouillé.

"T'es pas drôle."

"Je n'ai rien dit."

"Alors dis à l'épouvantail qu'il est pas drôle."

Ce rappel que son alter-ego pouvait maintenant agir à travers lui comme il le voulait le rendit beaucoup plus sobre. Et évidemment, il était là dans le coin assis sur la machine, ricanant dans la périphérie de son champ de vision. Kornelia s'étira de tout son long, couinant un peu à cause des craquements de son dos. Il s'abstiendrait de lui dire qu'il était là depuis une demi-heure. Tout était de la faute de Zsasz mais dans le doute il préférait garder ça pour lui. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et la guida hors de la salle de bain sans se préoccuper de leur discrétion. Avec tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, si le tueur ne leur était toujours pas tombé dessus, c'était qu'il devait être parti. Pourtant Kornelia gardait une certaine intensité sous-jacente qu'il trouvait inquiétante, surtout venant d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il doucement en frottant son dos. Elle se lova contre lui en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, pas grand-chose. Je suis rentrée pour venir prendre quelque chose et il y avait deux tueurs, j'ai fini par en pousser un par la fenêtre et ensuite je me suis cachée dans la machine et je suis restée bloquée et t'es venu me chercher." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. "Merci au fait."

Sa voix avait repris son timbre cristallin habituel mais ses épaules restaient tendues et ses yeux froids. Elle devenait une bonne actrice à force, mais pas assez pour lui échapper. Mais au moins, le mystère de l'assassin invisible était résolu. Sans lui dire qu'ils étaient désormais en sécurité pour l'empêcher de fuir, il la prit par la main et ils partirent à la recherche de Zsasz.

"Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le jeter par la fenêtre ?" Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ni lui ni son collègue n'avaient entendu de coups de feu. "Taser ?"

"Non, il est caché sur le plafonnier en bas, je pouvais pas aller le chercher. Je suis juste arrivée dans son dos, je lui ai mis du parfum dans les yeux et je l'ai poussé. La fenêtre était ouverte." Clarifia-t-elle sans le regarder.

C'est vrai qu'il la voyait mal briser des vitres à mains nues. Faire basculer un homme aveuglé c'était déjà plus faisable pour ses tout petits muscles. Par contre, son attitude était troublante. Normalement elle saisissait la moindre occasion de se coller à lui mais là elle jetait de petits coups d'œil ailleurs, sa prise sur son bras était lâche, comme si elle cherchait une opportunité de s'enfuir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher ? Et est-ce qu'ils pourraient un jour avoir une relation relativement saine et normale où il n'y aurait pas besoin de ces âneries de films d'espionnage ?

"Le tueur est passé par la fenêtre. J'ai appelé le nettoyage."

Il la quitta des yeux en voyant arriver Zsasz en bas des escaliers, très peu émotionnel après avoir sûrement découvert un cadavre brisé dans le jardin. Il regarda Kornelia pendant quelques secondes mais elle ne dit rien. Le sourire de la polonaise devint un peu crispé à force et il se tourna vers Crane.

"Le nettoyage va arriver."

Jonathan le toisa en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kornelia. Alors comme ça il aimait les batailles de coqs ? Si c'était une tentative de le virer de son propre territoire, Zsasz pouvait aller se faire voir. Il fallait que sa compagne reste à la maison, pas par besoin de calme pour une fois, mais pour qu'il puisse lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle était toujours tellement plus docile après qu'il la force à manger, vaincue et épuisée. Il finirait de la fatiguer au lit, lui injecterait un calmant si besoin et lui susurrerait des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. C'était une terrible menteuse dès qu'elle commençait à se trouver des excuses, sans compter qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de contrôle pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit maintenant qu'il s'était infiltré dans chaque recoin sombre de sa cervelle folle.

"Je vais à la cave." Insista Zsasz.

Jonathan ne fit pas la grimace, mais c'était tout comme. S'il allait à la cave, ce serait pour faire parler leur captif, piégé là-bas depuis tout à l'heure. Bizarrement, il ne trouvait pas les hurlements étouffés qui en résulteraient très romantiques. Ce serait dur de lui changer les idées dans ces conditions et le Bon Docteur était persuadé qu'il avait dû voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez sa petite amie. Donc il faudrait obligatoirement qu'ils sortent. Il la garda contre lui et dépassa l'homme en noir, ignorant le ricanement qui provenait de l'autre ombre dans sa vision, espérant juste qu'il ne sortait pas de sa propre bouche cette fois. C'était déjà assez embarrassant qu'il soit sorti de sa tête. Kornelia eut l'air un peu perdu quand il lui tendit son cardigan en dentelle mais elle l'enfila sans rien dire et trotta à sa suite en dehors de la maison.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent mis une dizaine de mètres entre eux et la maison.

Il hésita un instant. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Prendre un café." Répondit-il au tac-au-tac.

"Pourquoi faire ?"

"Parce que tu ne sais pas faire le café."

Elle lui donna un petit coup de hanche en lui prenant la main.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Tu poses trop de questions succube."

"J'en poserais pas autant si tu y répondais."

Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, et ils l'étaient souvent, il y avait une espèce de bar à l'angle de la rue où ils pourraient se poser une heure ou deux. Ça ferait l'affaire.

"Parce qu'on doit passer le moins de temps possible à la maison et que j'aimerais boire une tasse de café sans avoir à craindre une intoxication alimentaire." Improvisa-t-il.

"Mon café n'est pas si mauvais."

"Oh non, il est pire."

"T'es pas drôle."

Il haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, regardant les voitures des autres résidents du quartier passer à côté d'eux. La soirée étrangement calme. Il aurait presque pu croire que c'était juste une sortie inopinée à la fin d'une longue journée de travail si cela n'avait été pour les actions suspectes de Kornelia et l'ombre de l'épouvantail qu'il croyait apercevoir sur le pavé devant lui, projetée là par le coucher de soleil. Il fallait que tout cela se finisse au plus vite. Jonathan n'était pas un aventurier, il ne s'était jamais identifié aux héros sans peurs tels qu'Allan Quatermain ou James Bond, trop scientifique et pas assez fantasque. Bien peu pour lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que ce bazar soit réglé le plus vite possible pour qu'il puisse prendre rendez-vous avec Pigeon pour lui présenter ses recherches ou tout simplement passer une soirée tranquille. Il était plus proche de Q, celui qui mettait au point les gadgets de 007 et ne restait jamais loin de son laboratoire. Son bras vînt se poser en travers des épaules de la brune pour la guider vers la terrasse quand il aperçut le petit établissement, avec sa cour intérieure, ses grands pots de bégonias un peu fanés sur les bords, ses murs vert bouteille et sa vielle carte affichée à l'entrée qui n'avait pas changé depuis au moins cinq ans. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que deux petites vieilles se disputant à mi-voix à propos de la réponse à leur grille de mots croisés, dictionnaire électronique en main. Ils prirent place à une table de jardin métallique un peu plus loin et passèrent commande auprès d'un serveur fatigué.

"Une fois que tout cela sera fini," dit Jonathan une fois que celui-ci fut parti "je pense qu'on devra commencer à regarder des appartements ensemble."

Oubliant complètement leur sujet de conversation initial, elle se rapprocha de lui avec un grand sourire, perdant son regard froid en moins d'une seconde. L'idée semblait la ravir au plus haut point. C'était presque trop facile.

"Pas quelque chose de trop grand, le prix de l'immobilier est ridicule dans cette ville, mais à deux salaires on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus correct que des chambres étudiantes délabrées infectées de nuisibles."

"C'est toi qui a ramené les nuisibles." Pointa-t-elle en caressant son bras.

"Oui, mais le propriétaire n'a rien fait contre. Et puis de toute façon il faudra bien qu'on bouge parce que je refuse de partager à nouveau la maison avec la faune étudiante."

"Moi aussi je vais être étudiante ce semestre, elle contra. Mon dossier a été accepté et tout."

"Il y a une très vaste différence entre une titulaire d'un doctorat de médecine en cours de spécialisation et une petite dinde de littérature qui sort tout juste du lycée et passe ses nuits à boire."

"Tu es méchant."

"Réaliste." Corrigea-t-il.

Ils firent une pause le temps que leurs cafés arrivent. Bien sûr, Kornelia lui passa le biscuit, le carré de chocolat et les deux sucres qui accompagnaient sa tasse, mais il ne protesta pas. Les spéculos étaient bon et du moment qu'elle voulait bien avaler quelque chose en dehors d'un repas il était déjà content. Distraitement, il se demanda comment Zsasz pouvait-il bien utiliser les instruments de torture bizarres qu'il avait vu dans sa voiture, surtout celui qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une ventouse pour déboucher les toilettes. C'était bien dommage que de telles considérations ruinent que qui pourrait autrement être un moment très agréable. Il se retourna vers la brune qui orientait sa tasse dans tous les sens pour faire briller les paillettes de café.

"Tu n'as jamais été en chambre étudiante ?"

"Quoi ? Oh ça. Non. J'en avais visité une, un vieux bâtiment avec six lits par appartement -juste pour l'ambiance tu sais ?- et je n'avais vraiment pas aimé. Et puis, il y faisait trop chaud. A ma naissance mon père m'avait mis un fond étudiant de côté avec… deux cent mille, deux cent cinquante mille dollars dessus je dirais ?" Crane manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. "Alors je me suis pris un appartement vers l'université de technologie, entre l'université de médecine et l'hôpital. C'était un peu bruyant mais j'avais vue sur le parc et… Jonathan ça va ?"

Peu habitué à tant d'opulence, il l'avait regardée comme un alien pendant quelques secondes. Il savait qu'elle venait d'une famille aisée, mais pas au point que son paternel puisse se permettre de lui mettre une fortune de côté à sa naissance comme si ça allait de soi ! Il se reprit assez vite.

"Ce n'est rien c'est juste… Je ne savais pas que tu étais riche."

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction pousser une exclamation quelque peu hargneuse qui ressemblait à un croassement.

"Oh loin de là." Son expression était profondément amère pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre." Mon père était multimillionnaire, il avait fondé un très bon cabinet de chirurgie esthétique, le meilleur de Pologne. Le plus cher aussi. Sauf qu'il a eu un accident de ski, il a refusé de se soigner correctement pour je ne sais quelle raison et il est mort quand j'étais petite." Il prit sa main par automatisme en la voyant trembler. "D'après son testament tout aurait dû me revenir à ma majorité et un peu d'argent serait allé à ma mère tous les mois mais elle a fait quelque chose, elle est allée devant les juges pour le contester je crois, ça a marché et elle a eu le contrôle de toute sa fortune. Après ça elle m'a immédiatement déshéritée et j'ai passé le reste de mon temps entre la pension, les aux pairs et l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le fond étudiant est la seule chose qu'elle n'a pas pu voler, c'était à mon nom." Elle se força à reprendre son ton haut perché, même si son pseudo-sourire rêveur était si peu naturel qu'il aurait bien pu être agrafé à ses pommettes. "Maintenant que j'y pense, toutes les jeunes filles au pair étaient russes, je m'en étais jamais rendue compte !"

Elle soupira, sa grimace souriante presque douloureuse à voir, et prit sa main entre les siennes.

A l'origine, Crane avait pensé que l'animosité entre la mère et la fille venait juste d'une union malheureuse mais non. Depuis le début ça avait été une affaire d'argent. Sa mère avait épousé son père pour l'argent, mais à la naissance de sa fille elle avait dû comprendre que seule Kornelia était importante et qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une greluche parmi tant d'autres, remplaçable à loisir dès les premières rides, et qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien à la mort de son vieux mari. Tout irait à sa fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait détestée. Parce qu'elle l'avait conçue dans l'idée qu'elle en retirerait beaucoup d'argent et une vie facile, mais au final c'était la petite qui obtiendrait tous ces privilèges à sa place. Il ne savait pas exactement comment le paternel avait bien pu mourir et à la description vague qu'en faisait Kornelia, elle non plus. Quand elle était jeune, le système en place à la fin du communisme, célèbre pour sa corruption, était encore au pouvoir dans toutes les sphères de la justice et du gouvernement. Avec des millions en jeu et un cabinet célèbre ce n'était pas impossible que sa mort ait été aidée contre une part des bénéfices à venir ou bien seulement une cessation de la patientèle dont le rachat seul aurait coûté une fortune. Ca expliquerait aussi comment elle avait réussi à briser le testament. Kornelia n'était pas stupide, elle avait dû se rendre compte de tout ça depuis bien longtemps.

Donc non seulement sa mère l'avait rabaissée, négligée, probablement émotionnellement et verbalement maltraitée, avait ruiné son enfance, mais en plus elle avait dû parader avec les millions qu'elle lui avait volés après avoir possiblement assassiné son père, qu'elle avait assez aimé pour qu'elle garde toujours ses dents et une mèche de ses cheveux sous cloche dans sa chambre.

La seule chose qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'elle ne l'ait pas tuée plus tôt.

Ou alors…

"Tu comptais déjà quitter la Pologne avant sa mort." Comprit-il à mi-voix.

Elle hocha la tête, laissant son visage reprendre une expression attristée plus naturelle, c'est-à-dire que ses pupilles ressemblaient à des têtes d'épingles et que ses paupières étaient prises de tics.

"Je voulais repartir de zéro. Mais c'est elle qui est venue me chercher dans ma chambre … Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me garder ici et que je pouvais pas m'en sortir seule et … Elle baissa les yeux. Et elle avait compris que mon ex voyait cette sale _truie_ avant de mourir et…"

"Et c'était un mobile." Conclu-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha encore une fois la tête et se jeta dans ses bras, son café complètement oublié. Voilà le mystère résolu. Sa mère avait mis sa liberté en danger alors elle avait fait la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, ce qu'elle avait rêvé faire depuis des années : assassiner sa marâtre. Il caressa ses cheveux en regardant dans le vague, repensant à ce qu'Erin lui avait dit sur les procédures d'immigration, à ce que lui avait trouvé sur le sujet, et tentant d'ignorer la pression que l'idée qu'il avait eu mettait sur ses entrailles. Ça pourrait engendrer des effets cataclysmiques comme ça pourrait régler certains de leurs problèmes. De plus, il en avait parlé à l'épouvantail pendant qu'il conduisait et que le sac de paille était étalé à l'arrière. En fait c'était lui qui le lui avait suggéré et rien que ça, c'était suffisant pour se dire que toute cette affaire allait très mal se finir.

 _Vas-y dis que j'ai que des mauvaises idées aussi._

Il allait lui répondre mais Kornelia le coupa en chuchotant :

"Si vous voulez vous parler il vaudrait mieux le faire en rentrant, on vous entend."

Il le vit hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil. S'ils ne pouvaient même plus discuter discrètement ça allait devenir très compliqué. C'était beaucoup plus pratique quand il voulait bien rester à l'intérieur de sa tête, ce qu'il avoua à Kornelia. Elle fit la moue.

"Pas vraiment non… Tu t'en rendais pas compte, mais je t'entendais marmonner et tes expressions changent et ta voix n'est pas la même non plus. Et je dois pas être la seule à l'avoir vu, je suis désolée. Diana m'avais dit que d'après les rumeurs tu parlais avec toi-même des fois, quand tu croyais qu'il y avait personne autour."

C'était donc pour ça que tout le monde le trouvait bizarre depuis la fac. Parce que lui et l'épouvantail étaient encore moins discrets qu'il ne le craignait. Eh mais une minute, Kornelia passait encore, elle n'était pas un exemple de santé mentale elle-même, mais pourquoi Erin continuait à lui faire du gringue alors qu'il était visiblement instable ? Une énigme pour les âges sans doute. Ou peut-être tout simplement que Hollywood avait pourri sa cervelle de moineau.

"Est-ce que tu vas partir ?" Laissa-t-il échapper.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et il regretta immédiatement avoir ouvert la bouche.

"Quoi ?"

"On dit pardon." Dit-il, essayant de créer un mensonge passable en moins de trois secondes.

"Pardon ?"

Vite, changer de sujet.

"Ça m'étonne que tu ne maîtrises pas déjà ce genre de locutions, c'est tout de même une base imp-"

"Jonathan qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je partirais ?"

Il déglutit en la voyant se redresser lentement en le dardant sur lui ses yeux verts inquisiteurs. Peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa mais il trouvait que ça ne sentait pas bon. Tant pis, il en avait trop dit, maintenant il fallait cracher le morceau où elle commencerait à s'imaginer des choses.

"A cause de tes papiers d'immigration. On m'a- J'ai appris que c'était très compliqué d'immigrer aux Etats-Unis, plus que je ne le croyais, et que tu aurais des ennuis si tu restais trop longtemps."

Elle pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté et son regard reprit l'intensité maladive qu'il avait réussi à dissiper.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai un contrat d'immigration temporaire étudiante, je peux rester jusqu'à la fin de ma spécialisation d'ici deux ans, j'ai tout ce temps là pour entamer une procédure d'immigration définitive et vu que je suis blanche, riche et diplômée, ce sera très simple d'obtenir la carte verte." Sa main se posa sur sa cuisse alors qu'elle feignait très mal un ton innocent. "Qui t'as raconté ça ?"

Dire à sa petite amie qui avait déjà été poussée au meurtre par jalousie que cette fausse information venait d'une seule collègue femelle conventionnellement attirante qui flirtait souvent avec lui revenait à lui demander poliment de tailler ses testicules en juliennes alors il improvisa, essayant de cacher son malaise.

"Des collègues. Ils ont entendu dire que j'avais une petite amie étrangère alors ils m'ont ennuyé avec ça."

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans ciller, puis elle fit un mouvement brusque et renversa son propre café sur elle avec un petit glapissement qui attira l'attention des deux vieilles dames de l'autre côté.

"Oh non ! Ohhh je fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui!" Se plaignit-elle, des larmes dans la voix.

"Roh il faut pas vous en faire !" Râla l'une d'elles. "Allez le rincer vite fait aux toilettes et si ça part pas mettez-y du jaune d'œuf, c'est pas compliqué !"

Jonathan la regarda se confondre en remerciement et demander où étaient les toilettes, son regard toujours aussi froidement résolu, même s'il était le seul à le voir. Il avait enfin reconnut son regard, celui qu'elle prenait au début de leur relation.

Quelqu'un allait mourir.

* * *

Ce chapitre est tellement long mon Dieu… Meh, ça vous en fait plus à lire ! Merci à Artemis pour la review et à la semaine prochaine !

Artemis : Oui j'adore l'écrire quand elle perd les pédales ^^. Merci pour ton soutient !

\- **La cessation de patientèle/clientèle** : AH, alors ça, c'est très chiant: si un médecin/avocat/notaire/autre veut reprendre le cabinet d'un autre qui part en retraite, il doit procéder à ce qu'on appelle un rachat de clientèle/patientèle : il devient le médecin/avocat/notaire/autre référent à tout le carnet d'adresse du précédent, ce qui lui permet de se faire plus d'argent, plus vite. Plus le cabinet est ancien/a une clientèle riche et nombreuse et plus ça coûte cher. En sachant que le rachat de la patientèle plutôt pauvre d'un cabinet d'infirmier libéral au fin fond de la cambrousse auvergnate coûte **_SOIXANTE MILLE EUROS_** , la patientèle du père de Kornelia aurait donc facilement coûté une bonne centaine de millions, mais puisqu'elle a été cédée, ce qui peut se faire bien que c'est le plus souvent entre membres d'une même famille, le complice n'aura rien eu à payer.

-Que ce soit les comics, les jeux vidéo ou la série, Victor Zsasz est toujours censé être un psychopathe et il colle plutôt bien au moule. La seule chose qui manque généralement c'est la sexualité débordante mais dans la série Gotham on le voit avec deux assistantes pas toujours très habillées, donc j'en suis arrivée à mes propres conclusions. Je ne le dirais jamais assez : il est cool le Zazou de Gotham.

\- De plus, le Zazou de Gotham peut s'occuper de faire parler les gens, il a un donjon personnel rempli d'engins de torture et peut même laver le cerveau des gens !

\- Je sais pas si c'est un style, mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'une grande majorité de l'histoire se passe soit à l'aube soit au crépuscule. C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça.

\- Le père de Kornelia lui a en fait laissé un million de zlotys. Ça fait plus de deux cents soixante mille dollars. Ce qui n'est rien face à l'immense fortune qu'on lui a volé (et qu'elle ne récupèrera jamais) mais tout de même une somme confortable pour commencer sa vie. Et l'histoire de Kornelia est aussi poussée parce que mince, si Crane a droit à un passé cool comme Year One, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas sortir un truc un peu stylé pour notre polonaise et je voulais que sa mère ne soit pas seulement mauvaise, mais carrément _maléfique_ , une vraie marâtre de conte de fées.

\- Allan Quatermain est un chasseur fictif de l'époque victorienne plus connu pour être un des héros de la Ligue des Gentlemen Extraordinaires d'Allan Moore.

\- Qui se souvient des dictionnaires électroniques portables ? C'était la grande mode dans les années 90. Mes parents avaient un Lexibook, il traduisait les mots, donnait des synonymes et corrigeait les fautes d'orthographe.

-Les bâtiments dont parle Kornelia sont basés sur les logements étudiants de Bratislava, où j'ai été logée.

\- Au fait ! Petit rappel : on en est à cinq chapitres de la fin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Nouvelle Ere**

Kornelia n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

Il s'y était attendu, après tout elle en passait la majorité à la morgue d'habitude, c'est même là qu'il avait espéré l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux. Hélas les standardistes lui apprirent qu'elle n'était plus dans le bâtiment, c'était même étonnant qu'ils ne se soient pas croisés parce qu'elle venait tout juste de partir. Il en conclu qu'elle avait dû s'échapper par une sortie de secours quelque part en apercevant sa voiture sur le parking. La situation était grave. Quoi que non, pas si grave que ça, mais certainement préoccupante. D'un côté il la savait parfaitement capable de mener à bien un meurtre sans se faire prendre, ils commençaient à avoir pas mal d'expérience dans cette discipline après tout, mais d'un autre côté si sa victime était bien celle qu'il pensait être, ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes avec la police.

L'identité de celle-ci n'était pas un grand mystère : Kornelia allait tuer Erin. C'était elle qui lui avait menti sur les procédures d'immigration et maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait dû mentionner une ou deux fois qu'une de ses collègues au travail l'enquiquinait. Mais il avait fait bien attention à ne jamais dire quoi que ce soit sur le fait qu'elle flirtait de peur qu'elle assassine une personne aussi proche de lui. Sauf que malgré tous ses efforts sa petite amie était actuellement portée disparue, très probablement parce qu'elle allait couper la tête de la rousse. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Des rumeurs peut-être ? Elle en entendait beaucoup de Diana, mais les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas parlé récemment donc il en doutait un peu. Ou alors c'était juste de la paranoïa. C'était très possible aussi. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait son nom seulement ? Non, il ne croyait pas. Pas que ça la retarderait beaucoup mais voilà.

Enfin, le bon côté des choses c'est qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter ses tentatives de drague.

Tandis qu'il pensait à ça, l'épouvantail ricana en poussant le moteur de sa pauvre caisse à savon à fond vers le campus. Pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, l'épouvantail avait toujours adoré conduire, alors il l'avait soudoyé en lui disant qu'il le laisserait prendre le volant s'il acceptait de se taire pendant qu'il était au travail et qu'il aurait même le droit de mettre sa country dégueulasse à la radio. Il aurait néanmoins le droit d'insulter Erin s'il l'envie lui prenait, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit en état de venir.

"Tu parles. La coupeuse de queues va en faire du hachis. Tu crois qu'on pourra revendre ses trophées ?"

S'il avait pu il aurait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom, et surtout le ton presque fier de son alter ego. Que leur copine soit une meurtrière psychotique n'était pas exactement quelque chose dont ils pouvaient se vanter. L'autre ricana, visiblement pas d'accord.

"Mais elle est juste jalouse, c'est sexy. T'façon tu sais que t'aimes bien quand même."

Pas vraiment. Ça ne le gênait pas trop du moment que ses meurtres ne pouvait pas être tracés jusqu'à eux, et malheureusement celui-là pourrait très aisément l'être. Cela dit ça n'était pas non plus comme s'ils pouvaient y faire grand-chose parce qu'elle pour le moment elle avait échappé à la surveillance de tout le monde. Zsasz non plus ne savait pas où elle était. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait.

"Sale con."

Pas les mots qu'il aurait utilisés mais l'idée générale était là.

Il ralentit la voiture en s'engageant à l'intérieur du campus et vira vers le parking. Le marché était qu'il aurait le droit de tenir les rênes de leur corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son bureau donc il ne fut pas libéré de suite, mais au moins il n'avait plus à supporter les goûts musicaux immondes de l'épouvantail une fois sorti. Serviette sous le bras, il passa à travers les couloirs de la faculté avec un sourire sadique aux antipodes de l'air neutre habituellement arboré par le sombre professeur, ce qui sembla terrifier les élèves, qui s'écartaient sur son passage comme les flots de la Mer Rouge en chuchotant. Malgré les remontrances de Jonathan il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire grinçant en en entendant deux murmurer entre eux qu'il avait dû dévorer quelqu'un récemment. Mais c'était vrai quoi ! Tout dépendait de la définition de _récemment_ , parce que si le mois dernier ça comptait, ils avaient effectivement bouffé quelqu'un _récemment_ , un fait que son hôte lui demanda de taire avec humeur. Il n'avait plus la nausée en y repensant, mais c'était tout comme. Il ricana encore une fois dans sa barbe, s'attirant tout de même le regard d'un collègue –de toute façon ça pouvait pas faire de mal celui-là le pensait déjà taré- et ouvrit la porte en grand, ravi d'avoir enfin un endroit où il pourrait parler en priver, parce que la maison c'était bien mais entre Kornelia et Zsasz ça devenait-

"Bonjour Jonathan ! Ça va ?"

Il s'immobilisa.

 _Elle était pas censée avoir crevé celle-là ?_

Si oui, on n'avait pas dû la mettre au courant parce que comme d'habitude elle lui faisait un grand sourire depuis son bureau, une pile de copies qu'elle finissait de corriger à la dernière minutes étalée devant son écran d'ordinateur, tranquille et souriante, comme si elle n'avait pas une dingue là dehors qui voulait sa peau depuis hier soir. Erin était en vie. Ça ne faisait aucun sens mais Erin était en vie. Mais alors où pouvait bien être Kornelia ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était partie faire cette fois ? Avec un profond soupir il lui rendit son salut à mi-voix et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, plongé dans ses pensées. Si ce n'était pas Erin, alors c'était quoi le problème ? Il se massa les tempes pendant une bonne minute, ignorant royalement la rousse qui tentait de faire la conversation, puis abandonna et sortit une aspirine de son tiroir pour essayer de faire partir son mal de tête. Peut-être des pilules de caféine aussi ?

Passer la nuit dernière à travailler avec leur captif avait porté ses fruits mais c'était tout de même fatiguant. Et par travailler avec, il voulait dire qu'il en avait profité pour tester son produit sur lui maintenant qu'il avait un plus gros cobaye : un homme bien musclé et en pleine forme physique qui ne mourrait pas de crise cardiaque à la première injection. A l'origine il avait pensé commencer par tester son produit sur des primates mais apparemment il fallait au moins deux mois de réservation pour que le zoo du laboratoire puisse lui en obtenir un, et encore on l'avait prévenu que si un professeur de faculté voulait son chimpanzé il lui serait attribué en priorité, réservation ou pas. Autant dire qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais, petit assistant-professeur qu'il était. Donc Jonathan avait profité de l'occasion inespérée qui s'était présentée à lui. En rentrant du café il avait dérangé Zsasz pendant qu'il était en train de lui enfoncer des aiguilles dans les nerfs. Le tueur à gages n'avait pas apprécié, mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il lui avait demandé son poids, s'était vu répondre qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre et avait noté quatre-vingt kilos. En considérant la taille de l'animal c'était une estimation plutôt conservative mais au moins il devrait pouvoir lui faire plus d'une injection cette nuit comme ça. Victor aurait voulu rester dans le laboratoire pendant qu'il travaillait mais il l'envoya dehors. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'épouvantail avait dû l'appeler Igor.

Une fois cela fait il se contenta de calculer la dose correcte de produit à partir des données qu'il avait déjà récupérées sur les rats. Il avait apporté des modifications significatives à la formule, ajoutant l'agent pur extrait des roses bleues à sa base de LSD. Equilibrer les deux avait été difficile et était venu à bout de tous ses rats mais il y était parvenu. Maintenant, encore fallait-il savoir si un humain pouvait y survivre. Le but était tout de même de réveiller les fonctions cérébrales, pas de les ruiner pour de bon. S'il y parvenait, où au moins arrivait à un résultat prouvant qu'il était sur la bonne piste, ce serait un avancée exceptionnelle pour la science, quoi qu'en dise le gorille chauve qui lui avait beuglé des invectives non-stop pendant qu'il travaillait. Il avait eu l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui quand il s'était approché. Voyant la seringue dans sa main, il avait redoublé d'efforts pour se libérer de la chaise où il était attaché, parvenant seulement à tomber sur le côté et à frapper sa tête sur le sol. Igor faisait de très bons nœuds.

Jonathan ne s'était pas donné la peine de le relever, d'un côté parce que la position ne le gênait pas, de l'autre parce qu'il était infiniment trop lourd. Se délectant de ses hurlement impotents il avait découpé sa manche aux ciseaux, plus pour faire durer le plaisir qu'autre chose. Il était presque étonné qu'il se laisse intimider aussi facilement que ses étudiants. Il pouvait le cacher autant qu'il le voulait, mais derrière les cris de rage et le langage il suait comme un porc à l'abattoir, pupilles dilatées par la terreur, ce qui confirmait ses soupçons : devant la peur, il n'y avait aucune différence entre un gros bras et un fils à papa pourri gâté. Aussi invincibles qu'ils soient dans leurs vies de tous les jours, tous pliaient l'échine lorsque leurs pires angoisses prenaient forme. Ils le montraient juste différemment. Il enfonça l'aiguille dans sa chair sans même prendre la peine de la désinfecter au préalable, les mains tremblantes, ses traits déformés par le rictus extatique qui tordait son visage en deux.

Les effets furent presque immédiats.

Un hurlement perçant empli l'air, assourdissant même le rire malade qui sortait de sa propre gorge, incapable de le retenir devant la terreur abjecte qui déchirait le monstre en face de lui. Il hurlait, hurlait et hurlait encore, pleurant, demandant pardon, suppliant que ça s'arrête, devenant à peine intelligible au fur et à mesure que sa voix se brisait, devenant telle un croassement de corbeau. Mais ça il connaissait, il avait déjà eu ce plaisir, supplications réverbérées contre les parois de la chaudière comme sur celles d'un éléphant de fer. Mais cette fois ci c'était tellement plus _intense_. Il se tordait dans tous les sens, parcouru de spasmes si puissants qu'il put entendre un craquement sec alors qu'il se cassait le bras. Il gloussa comme une collégienne sans le vouloir. Ils étaient vraiment bon les liens d'Igor.

Le reste de la soirée avait été beaucoup moins divertissant. Son cochon d'Inde avait fini par se calmer, ne faisant rien d'autre que regarder dans le vide et pleurer à chaudes larmes en le voyant s'approcher. On aurait dit un des rats. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup au final, mais au moins il savait que tant que les conditions restaient bien maîtrisées, ses sujets ne mourraient pas. C'était déjà ça. Il lui fit faire quelques tests psychomoteurs après une deuxième injection –il n'avait pas voulu coopérer la première fois- ce qui confirma qu'il n'avait pas grillé ses fonctions cérébrales. Il était juste traumatisé.

Il avait donc réussi à produire un produit qui était à la fois plus intense, sans réduire le patient à un état végétatif. La prochaine étape, ça serait obtenir un véritable légume pour voir si c'était assez puissant pour mobiliser ses fonctions mentale engourdie. Probablement pas du premier coup, mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ce genre de patients, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se plaindre.

Mais cette réalisation avait une conséquence : Il allait devoir quitter son travail. Trouver une place dans un hôpital bondé en sous-effectif ne serait pas trop compliqué et du moment qu'il faisait beaucoup d'heures son salaire ne baisserait pas trop. Il y avait même beaucoup de chances pour qu'il augmente, ce qui ne serait pas dur. En fait si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, et ils l'étaient, ça devrait même quadrupler son salaire. Pas que l'argent l'intéresse tant que ça, sinon il ne serait pas resté à la fac aussi longtemps, mais au moins ça rendrait la recherche d'appartement plus simple. Maintenant le problème c'est qu'il fallait annoncer à Pigeon sa démission à la fin du semestre, d'ici une semaine. Il avait le droit de le faire, c'était un peu précipité mais ils n'auraient pas de mal à trouver un remplaçant parmi les doctorants. Il serait moins qualifié, certes, mais ça serait mieux que d'avoir un trou dans l'emploi du temps des étudiants ou pire, de devoir rajouter des heures à un véritable professeur. Non l'ennui c'était qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Stylo en main, il termina à sa troisième ébauche de lettre de démission. La première lui avait semblée peu professionnelle, suintante de mièvrerie. La deuxième donnait trop de détails. Alors la troisième était restée extrêmement sobre: il allait démissionner pour faire avancer sa carrière et obtenir plus d'expérience pratique dans le milieu hospitalier afin d'obtenir un différent point de vue de la médecine. La décision était impromptue car poussée par des développements récents. Oui, ça ferait l'affaire. Lentement, essayant de repousser l'inévitable le plus possible, il la recopia au propre et la plia en trois. Etait-ce bien utile de la mettre dans une enveloppe s'il allait la déposer lui-même ? Non, probablement pas. Il hésita, sur le point de la ranger dans sa serviette. La secrétaire de Pigeon était au bout du couloir, ça ne prendrait même pas cinq minutes. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de prendre ses affaires, il pouvait les laisser là. Il souffla, légèrement anxieux, se leva et sortit sans prévenir ou répondre, raide comme la justice. Tout irait bien, tenta-il de se convaincre en regardant droit devant lui, tout irait bien, Pigeon n'était pas souvent là, il aurait un peu de temps pour peaufiner ses arguments avant d'avoir à lui parler.

Il toqua deux petits coups à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on l'y invite. Pour ça, la secrétaire lui lança un regard acéré mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se contentant de lui tendre brusquement sa lettre.

"Bonjour à vous aussi" dit-elle acidement "c'est pour quoi cette fois ?"

Allez, d'un coup sec, comme un sparadrap.

"Ma lettre de démission. Je ne souhaite pas renouveler mon contrat pour le prochain semestre" ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression hagarde.

Bouche ouverte, elle émit quelques sons incompréhensibles, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Généralement quand il venait c'était pour se porter volontaire pour des heures supplémentaires, dire qu'il serait là pour le semestre d'été, donner des compte-rendu et lui poser des questions sur l'emploi du temps du professeur. Alors voir ce jeune homme si motivé par sa discipline, pratiquement au point de l'obsession, partir sans crier gare ? D'accord, il avait eu l'air plus taciturne que d'ordinaire récemment mais tu parles d'une nouvelle ! Et elle allait dire quoi à Pigeon, elle ?

"C'est… C'est inattendu ?" Elle prit néanmoins sa lettre. "Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé a-"

Sans écouter, il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte sous son regard abasourdi. C'était surtout parce qu'il était horriblement embarrassé et ne voulait absolument pas en parler, mais la secrétaire en sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en fit tomber ses lunettes.

Oh, qu'allait dire Pigeon ?

Avant la fin de la journée, tout le monde savait qu'il avait posé sa démission. Ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut. La plupart de ses collègues lui avaient demandé si la rumeur était vraie, individuellement ou en groupe et il le leur avait confirmé, ce qui semblait les troubler, murmurant incessamment entre eux quand ils pensaient qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin. Il se méfia un peu avant de les entendre : leur désarroi était seulement dû au fait qu'ils devraient faire des heures supplémentaires une fois qu'il serait partit, puisqu'il abattait tellement de travail à lui tout seul. Il fit un sourire en coin à cela. Et oui, les jours où ils pourraient se la couler douce autour de la machine à café alors qu'il recopiait le dernier compte-rendu de conférence seraient révolus. Ses étudiants aussi lui avaient demandé. Certains, les plus studieux généralement, avaient eu le tact et la patience d'attendre la fin du cours pour poser la question poliment, si ça ne le gênait pas trop de répondre bien sûr. A ceux-là il avait répondu calmement et leur avait souhaité bonne chance pour le prochain semestre, recommandant quelques ouvrages si besoin. D'un autre côté il y avait sa classe la plus difficile, où une dinde lui avait coupé la parole au beau milieu de sa description des symptômes de l'Anhédonie pour exiger une confirmation de la rumeur. Il l'avait fait, puis avait immédiatement enchaîné avec un contrôle surprise pour faire taire leurs cris de joie. S'ils étaient si doués et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'écouter ses cours, ils ne verraient sûrement aucun problème à rédiger une dissertation sur l'Anhédonie pendant les quarante-cinq minutes restantes n'est-ce pas ?

Notée.

De son point de vue, c'était entièrement de leur faute. A force ils auraient dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas jouer au plus con avec lui, surtout maintenant il n'en avait plus rien à faire de se faire virer parce qu'il était trop stricte. Il avait été très facile de noter les copies après ça, d'autant plus que beaucoup avaient rendu copie blanche avant de quitter la salle en trombe ou n'étaient pas allés plus loin que la problématique. Pas si cruel que ça, il mit quand même un A- à une élève au bord de l'hystérie qui avait noté à toute vitesse tout ce qu'elle savait sans se préoccuper de l'organisation. Les informations étaient là et c'était déjà très bien vu le temps imparti.

Dans ces conditions, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour couvrir la pile de feuilles d'encre rouge à la fin de la journée. Le Bon Docteur put alors les flanquer dans un tiroir sans cérémonie, prendre ses affaires sous le bras et sortir de là. Ignorant les murmures plus pressants que d'habitude il quitta l'immeuble et rejoignit le parking le plus vite possible. Jonathan fut presque soulagé en voyant sa vieille voiture aux pneus trop lisses et ralentit un peu en la voyant.

Grossière erreur.

"Ah Jonathan mon garçon ! Je vous cherchais justement !"

Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de stentor tellement facilement reconnaissable du Professeur Pigeon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il garda son regard neutre en le voyant se presser de le rejoindre, grand sourire et air concerné sur le visage. Ses intestins se serrèrent et il vit l'ombre de l'épouvantail se dessiner sur le bitume à côté de la sienne. Lui qui avait espéré repousser cette confrontation autant que possible, c'était raté. Le quinquagénaire arriva à son niveau et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, son ton aussi bénévole qu'il l'avait toujours été.

"Je viens de lire votre lettre de démission et... Et bien ça a été un choc je dois vous l'avouer ! Je pensais que vous vous plaisiez parmi nous ?"

Si le but était de le faire se sentir coupable… C'était très réussi.

"L'ambiance n'est pas le problème, je vous rassure." Il tenta de ne pas trop bouger sur place, ça ne ferait que montrer à quel point il était mal à l'aise. "Je voudrais juste… Un peu de changement. Ca fait déjà quelques années que je suis là et … Les gardes de l'hôpital commencent à me manquer, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Mais ça vous pouvez très bien le faire d'ici ! Réduisez un peu vos heures et prenez un travail à mi-temps aux urgences, vous verrez toutes les blessures à l'arme de guerre que vous voudrez !" Il s'adoucit. "Je peux comprendre qu'à votre âge on veuille un peu d'aventure mais ne laissez pas tomber vos projets pour autant."

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger mais déglutit tout de même avant de pouvoir répondre. Vite trouver une idée. L'épouvantail lui glissa de blâmer sa brune, et dans le doute c'était mieux que rien.

"Et bien…" il soupira. "Je voudrais emménager avec Kornelia et pour le moment mon salaire ne me permet pas de louer ailleurs que dans les Narrows. Je ne me plains pas, j'ai eut beaucoup d'opportunités pour la recherche mais…"

Il s'était attendu à un soupir désolé, peut-être même à ce qu'il trouve d'autres contre-arguments en rapport. Au lieu de ça Pigeon le regarda d'un air profondément dubitatif pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"En sachant que vous sortez avec la jeune héritière d'une fortune s'élevant à plusieurs millions je doute très fort que l'argent soit le problème." Il le coupa en voyant qu'il allait essayer de de se défendre. "Et n'essayez même pas de nier, le Dr Burba a confirmé être la fille du Dr Cezary Burba quand Betka lui a demandé."

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, se sentant comme un petit enfant pris les doigts dans le pot de confiture. C'était donc de ça qu'elles parlaient au café des sciences. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes il se serait presque senti offensé que le Professeur ait su avant lui, mais il était trop occupé à trouver un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette situation.

"Vraiment, si ce n'est ni l'ambiance, ni l'argent alors qu'est-ce qui motive votre départ ? Pas besoin de vous chercher des excuses mon garçon mais vous êtes brillant, sincèrement je le pense et je vous regretterais beaucoup. Ne gratifierez-vous pas votre vieux Professeur Pigeon d'un mot ou deux ?"

Vieux manipulateur dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Et le pire c'est que ça marchait en plus. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre il les aurait envoyé paître mais là ça lui était impossible malgré toute la motivation de l'épouvantail. Un instant il hésita à lui lâcher les rênes pour qu'il lui dise des horreurs er termine cette entrevue… Mais Pigeon ne méritait pas ça.

"J'apprécie le sentiment… Et je ne compte pas abandonner mes recherches personnelles mais… Je pense justement que j'aurais besoin d'un peu de travail de terrain et d'expérience pour arriver à une conclusion." Avoua-t-il enfin.

"Ah ! Et bien on y arrive !" S'exclama-t-il en lui mettant une claque virile dans le dos. "Votre médicament pour réveiller les morts c'est ça ? Je me disais bien que vous butiez sur quelque chose, ça fait un mois que vous venez au travail avec une tête de six pieds de long ! Ecoutez, vous me montrez tout ça, j'appelle des amis et on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour vous décoincer, qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

 _J'en dis que non._

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en regardant ailleurs pendant une seconde. Normalement il aurait été d'accord avec lui : ça semblait être une très mauvaise idée d'impliquer qui que ce soit d'autres dans ce capharnaüm mais… Mais c'était Pigeon qui lui avait recommandé de faire des tests sur les étudiants. Pigeon lui avait dit que si les contrats étaient bien faits ils ne pourraient pas porter plainte, même dans l'éventualité où ils finissent avec des problèmes de santé très handicapants. Pigeon qui lui avait dit où trouver de tels contrats. Il ne les lui avait pas fournis, Tony s'en était occupé, mais à l'origine l'idée venait de lui. Et il avait eu vent des troubles légaux dans lesquels s'était retrouvée sa famille il y a une bonne décade de cela. Le Professeur était moralement malléable, surtout quand l'avancée de la science était concernée. S'il avait des contacts aussi peu scrupuleux que les siens, et il se doutait bien qu'un Gothamite aussi influent que lui en aurait pas mal, il pourrait même l'aider avec ses _autres_ ennuis.

 _Johnny, non ! Ca va partir en couille, je te préviens._

Mais sa décision était prise.

"D'accord" dit-il en soupirant. "Mais je garde tout chez moi à la cave, donc je ne peux pas vraiment vous le montrer tout de-"

"Oh ça ce n'est rien, je passerais dans la soirée. Vous vivez au Nord du Burnley c'est ça ? Oui ? Et bien c'est parfait, je finis ce que j'ai à faire ici et j'arriverais d'ici vingt-deux heures. A plus tard mon garçon !"

Il lui rendit son salut, très peu sûr de lui et de sa décision.

Mais très honnêtement, il ne voyait pas d'autre échappatoire.

* * *

Ouioui je sais. Hiatus. Le master ça occupe, désolée D: Merci à **Cheschire** pour la review !

 **Cheschire** : Et non désolée on ne verra pas ces demoiselles toutes de cuir vétues parce que, honnêtement, j'ai pas trouvé quoi que ce soit pour les rendre utiles dans la fic. Pour les insultes de Kornelia c'était fait pour être bizarre, vu que d'ordinaire elle ne jure jamais... Sauf quand elle parle de l'amante de son ex. Erin étant une rivale, elle peut être insultée. Le truc qui ressemble à une ventouse est un clin d'oeil à la scène de "torture" de The Dictator, si tu regardes tu verras que le déchireur anal ou je sais pas comment ça s'appelait, ressemble vaguement à une ventouse pour les toilettes métalique. Quand à Diana on ne va pas vraiment la revoir, mais elle s'en sort. Je suis très très contente que tu ai aimé les deux derniers chapitres, merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et à la semaine prochaine !

-L'éléphant de Fer, c'est pas une race d'éléphant, c'est une statue d'éléphant creuse en fer. On enfermait quelqu'un dans son bide, puis on allumait un brasier en dessous pour le faire cuire et ses hurlements, une fois amplifiés par les parois, ressortaient par un trou, la trompe de l'éléphant. Et ça mesdames et messieurs, c'est l'une des tortures médiévales les moins glauques que j'ai pu trouver. Nan mais faut les comprendre : ils avaient ni internet ni la télé, fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper j'imagine.

\- Alors le fait que la toxine de peur ait originellement été inventé pour réveiller des patients en état végétatif c'est une invention de ma part, mais c'est vrai que dans les comics on dit qu'il était un psychiatre hautement brillant et respecté qui était connu pour faire des miracles : dans cette fic, c'est ça le miracle en question.

-Igor, c'est l'assistant du Dr Frankenstein dans les films. Oui il a un humour de merde le poupouv', mais vous êtes habitués je crois.

\- Un assistant-prof à la fac à temps plein c'est payé à peu près 1150 euros brut. Un médecin hospitalier à temps plein c'est 4130,68 euros brut minimum hors gardes. Les gardes volontaires c'est 450 euros par nuit, 900 par jours fériés et la garde obligatoire une fois par mois c'est 250. Donc wai, son salaire il va plutôt quintupler en fait. Ceci dit Crane n'est pas connu pour être vénal, c'est même plutôt le contraire alors moi je trouve que c'est In Character de sa part de pas quitter son petit boulot de merde à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire POUR LA SCIENCE ! (Dans sa première apparition il s'est tourné vers le crime parce que son boulot ne payait pas assez et qu'il voulait s'acheter plus de livres. Cette tête d'ampoule mon Dieu :D !)

\- En comparaison, un médecin légiste est payé environ 3000-3500 euros pour un débutant et jusqu'à 11 000 euros en fin de carrière. Vous voyez ces couples de médecins qui nagent dans le fric ? C'est ça.

\- D'après la carte de DC Universe Online de Gotham, l'université de Gotham et son campus se situent dans le Burnley.

-Petit rappel : dans cette fic je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais l'épouvantail est en fait une représentation de l'instinct et des pulsions de Crane. Il est à la fois plus présent parce que Crane est sous le coup du stress, mais aussi légèrement plus contrôlé : on ne l'entend plus du tout parler de passer la nuit avec Erin, de coucher avec des étudiantes ou de droguer Kornelia parce que Crane a fini par s'occuper de ces pulsions que sont le besoin de sexe et le besoin de compagnie. Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose qu'il devienne plus obsédé par le meurtre mais au moins il va devenir plus constructif et un meilleur conseiller, comme dans ce chapitre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26 : La Noyade**

"Annule tout."

Pour la toute première fois depuis des années, le jardin de la résidence était nickel. Il n'y avait plus une seule mauvaise herbe étouffant les plates-bandes, les brindilles mortes écrasées sur le chemin avaient disparu et bien que les plantes soient un peu jaunies par manque d'eau elles avaient déjà l'air en meilleure santé après un premier passage avec l'arrosoir. Jonathan avait même découvert un charmant parterre de cosmos en floraison sous le chiendent. Trouvant que l'extérieur de la maison laissait à désirer il s'était mis au désherbage dès qu'il était rentré, d'une part pour faire une bonne impression au professeur Pigeon quand il arriverait, d'autre part parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse et Kornelia ne semblait pas être très douée avec les êtres vivants en tous genres. Et peut-être un petit peu parce que cette activité monotone mais pas désagréable lui permettait de se calmer, évitant ainsi que l'épouvantail tente d'appeler Pigeon lui-même une nouvelle fois. Heureusement que le professeur n'avait pas répondu.

"Mais appelle-le et annuuuuuuuule."

Il était tellement à bout de nerfs qu'il ne retenait même plus les paroles de l'épouvantail sortant de sa bouche. C'était un peu plus ardu de les ignorer ainsi, mais toujours faisable. Il avait des années d'expérience après tout. La dernière brassée de déchets végétaux tomba sur la pile qu'il avait formée à l'arrière de la maison. Celle-ci commençait déjà à se dessécher. Ça avait pris plusieurs heures mais le jardin était présentable désormais. Adieu les orties et les herbes folles, la porte d'entrée était désormais encadrée de fleurs roses. Le gazon était sec, jauni par endroits mais il était tondu correctement. Il avait même pris la peine de le couper à la main là où la tondeuse ne passait pas, comme vers les buissons entourant la propriété, qui étaient moins broussailleux d'ailleurs. Elaguer le Laurier-rose à l'arrière n'était pas du tout nécessaire, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment la saison, mais tant qu'à s'occuper du jardin, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Les branches de fleurs roses feraient certainement plaisir à Kornelia quand elle les verrait dans l'entrée et sur la commode dans leur chambre, elle qui trouvait la maison tellement sombre. Enfin ça, il n'en serait pas sûr avant qu'elle ne revienne.

"Et tiens tant qu'on y est, la brune c'est plus important que le vieux, parce que, voilà, sexe, et pis merdre elle est plus décorative et pis tu peux pas juste annuler et aller la chercher ?"

Immédiatement après avoir dit ça il soupira en rentrant. Il pouvait annuler, mais il ne _voulait_ _pas_ annuler. L'épouvantail se rebiffa :

"Mais t'es complètement con ! Elle pue ton idée ! Elle pue la merde même !"

Ah parce qu'il en avait une meilleure peut-être ?

"Oui monsieur ! On envoie chier le vieux, on trouve la polonaise et on se taille jusqu'à ce que ça se calme ! C'est le bordel cette ville on aurait dû rester en Géorgie ! Y'a que des cons là-bas mais au moins y'a personne qui veut notre peau !"

Il s'arrêta de tourner en rond dans le salon pendant une seconde. Il en était sûr de ça ? Parce que si ses souvenirs étaient corrects il y avait le vieux Hubbard qui voulait toujours leur mettre du plomb entre les omoplates.

"Pff c'était que des légumes."

Oui, juste quelques légumes. Toutes les semaines. Tous les mois. Tous les ans.

"Et t'façon il doit être mort. Et annuuuuuuuuuule !"

Geindre comme un enfant ne changerait rien. Pigeon serait là à vingt-deux heures, tout était étincelant, il avait fait le ménage ce matin, il lui restait du gâteau à la crème au beurre que sa petite amie avait préparé avant de s'enfuir... Cela dit s'il voulait qu'il en reste quand le professeur arriverait, il faudrait qu'il arrête de tomber dessus toutes les cinq minutes. C'était très facile de prendre l'habitude de manger quand on panique en présence d'une femelle qui fait toujours en sorte qu'il y ait des pâtisseries à la maison. Ou plutôt en l'absence de ladite femelle mais bon. Il se reprendrait bien une part.

"Arrête de bouffer et appelle ton prof !" S'exclama-t-il." Dis-lui qu'il y a eu le feu, que c'est dangereux, je sais pas moi ! Ou merde, tu lui dis qu'il fait chier et on en parle plus !"

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient après ? Parce qu'il avait réellement besoin d'aide là. Kornelia était portée disparue, Zsasz ne méritait pas DU TOUT ses honoraires exorbitants, son projet resterait bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un patient comateux sans surveillance, toute la ville était après lui sans qu'il ne sache tout à fait pourquoi et pour couronner le tout il venait de perdre son emploi !

"Tu l'as pas perdu t'as démissionné."

On en revenait au même, il n'aurait bientôt plus de travail et il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos un homme très influent qui avait des contacts dans tous les établissements médicaux de la ville. Leur rendez-vous aurait bien lieu. Sa liste d'ennemis était déjà assez longue, merci.

"… Je continue de dire que ça pue la merde" grommela-t-il.

Tant pis. Il aurait le droit de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, mais pour le moment est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter de crier ? Parce qu'il sentait leur- _sa_ gorge devenir un peu sèche et il souhaitait passer un coup d'aspirateur de dernière minute. Juste pour les nerfs.

Il n'en eu pas l'occasion hélas, car il entendit les graviers de l'allée crisser sous les roues d'une voiture. Un coup d'œil lui appris que c'était bien Pigeon qui en sortit en claquant la portière. Au point où il en était ça aurait pu être un nouvel assassin qu'il aurait juste levé les yeux au ciel. Tout en s'écartant de la fenêtre il souffla longuement pour se calmer, espérant silencieusement que l'épouvantail ne se manifesterait pas pendant leur entrevue. Celui-ci répondit à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'il ne promettait rien, mais au moins il n'avait pas fait de bruit. Visiblement de l'engeance de ceux qui frappent à la porte même quand il y a une sonnette, Jonathan entendit le professeur porter trois coups et vint prestement lui ouvrir. Tout se passerait bien. Tout se passerait bien…

"Bonsoir mon garçon !" Tonna-t-il joyeusement en entrant. "Vous êtes bien installé dîtes moi, chaque fois que je dois faire des visites à domiciles je me retrouve à devoir déambuler dans les étages des résidences étudiantes à essayer de comprendre comment sont répartis les studios. Les maisons c'est tellement plus simple n'est-ce pas ?"

"A vrai dire ce n'est pas tout à fait une maison" admit-il en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. "C'est bien une résidence mais moi et Kornelia en sont les seuls occupants. Je vous laisse vous asseoir je vais chercher du café."

Il s'absenta quelques instants le temps de temps de ramener le service et le restant du gâteau. Quand il revint il le retrouva assis confortablement sur le vieux divan en train de regarder distraitement autour de lui. Tout en s'asseyant à son tour, il posa le plateau sur la table basse et commença à les servir.

"J'imagine que le décor peut être considéré comme passé de mode, moi ça ne me gêne pas bien sûr, mais bon sang ce que ça me fait me sentir vieux." Il rit doucement. "Et comment va le Docteur Burba ? Elle se porte bien j'espère ?"

Probablement. Elle-même trouvait cela très sain de massacrer toutes les menaces qui se tenaient sur son chemin, réelles ou imaginaires. Qui sait, si à l'heure qu'il était elle enfonçait sa hache dans la gorge d'Erin, elle devait même être folle de joie.

"En pleine forme" dit-il en se l'imaginant en train de pousser un rire machiavélique au-dessus de la dépouille sanglante de sa 'rivale'.

Tasse de café en main, Pigeon prit une gorgée avant de continuer. De son côté Jonathan plantait sa cuillère dans ce qui devait être sa huitième part de la soirée tentant de cacher son stress derrière la crème au beurre.

"Enfin passons sur les mœurs étudiantes, je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie après tout -bien que votre compagnie m'enchante jeune homme, là n'est pas la question- mais nous devions parler de votre projet n'est-ce pas ?"

Est-ce qu'il pouvait continuer de mâcher indéfiniment ?... Non. Non, ça semblait un peu compromis il venait d'avaler.

"Oui effectivement." Il reposa le gâteau à contrecœur, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire. "Par où voudriez-vous commencer ?"

"Commencez par le commencement et continuez jusqu'à la fin."

Une citation sans doute. Il ne la reconnaissait pas sur le moment mais ça lui reviendrait sans doute. Mais qu'importe. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, le but de mon projet est de raviver les fonctions cérébrales des patients comateux. Comme vous le savez déjà, j'avais supposé que la façon la plus réaliste d'obtenir un tel résultat serait en créant un produit visant spécifiquement le cerveau reptilien, ce sont les zones les plus réactives après tout."

Le professeur Pigeon continuait de le regarder d'un air bénévole en ajoutant du sucre dans son café. Jusque-là tout allait bien, rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. C'est après que ça allait se corser.

"Suite à cela, et suite à vos conseils sur le sujet je vous le rappelle" continua-t-il en tentant de se dédouaner un peu "j'ai commencé à faire des tests sur des êtres humains en privé, loin des yeux de l'administration. Après avoir expérimenté plusieurs formules j'ai fini par en trouver une adéquate, composée de…" Il déglutit" … Composée entre autres de LSD et d'un extrait d'une plante rare."

Pigeon lui fit un sourire en coin.

"D'autres scientifiques ont fait bien pire pour la science que d'expérimenter avec des substances récréatives, ne vous inquiétez pas. S'il y a bien un domaine où la fin justifie les moyens c'est celui-là. Croyez-le ou non il y en aurait même qui en auraient inventé" finit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Très spirituel. Vraiment. Il continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu après s'être éclaircit la voix.

"Les résultats que j'ai obtenus était passables, mais sans plus, tant que je n'utilisais que le LSD modifié mais en l'associant à la fleur ils sont devenus … Exceptionnels. Infiniment meilleurs que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Les réactions des sujets ont été très intenses, tellement que je ne recommanderais pas l'usage du produit sur un sujet pesant moins de quarante kilos, cela signerait assurément son arrêt de mort."

La tasse de Pigeon retourna sur la table basse et il joignit les mains, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Jonathan déglutit. Quand il prenait cette pose cela voulait généralement dire que dans l'esprit du professeur ils en passaient maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ici ? Etait-ce parce qu'il pensait tout comme lui que le produit avait un immense potentiel ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il le comparait mentalement à Josef Mengele, le médecin fous des nazis qui infectait un jumeau avec le typhus pour voir si l'autre en mourrait aussi ? Il garda le silence quelques instants, masquant son insécurité derrière une gorgée de thé ce qui avait aussi le plaisant avantage de lui permettre d'éviter son regard. La partie la plus froidement rationnelle de son cerveau trouvait le malaise qui lui tenaillait les entrailles complètement ridicule. Pourquoi se serait-il préoccupé de l'avis de qui que ce soit d'autre quand il savait lui-même que son produit était révolutionnaire, une avancée cruciale qui le propulserait sous les projecteurs, sur les estrades des plus grandes facultés américaines ? Parce que, pointa l'épouvantail, Jonathan n'était pas qu'un robot. Contrairement à ce que ses élèves pouvaient croire il était un être de chair et de sang tout comme eux. Il pouvait haïr Mamie jusqu'à l'os, désirer le corps chaud d'une femme contre lui ou espérer que le premier humain lui ayant jamais montré un tant soit peu d'affection puisse comprendre que son approbation lui tenait à cœur. Il voulait juste que Pigeon approuve et le guide en ces temps difficiles. Serait-ce trop demander ?

Les mains toujours jointes, l'in des doigts du professeur commença à tapoter dans le vide. Il était perplexe et l'estomac de Crane se tordit.

 _Il sait._

Non. Non il ne savait pas encore. Parler de la posologie conseillée d'un médicament n'avait rien de suspect, absolument rien, nada. Cela montrait juste qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, c'était même une bonne chose qu'il ait déjà établi des mesures de sécurité n'est-ce pas ?

 _Non mais arrêtes_ le rabroua l'épouvantail, tendu _il est pas débile non plus, y'a des macchabées partout sur le campus depuis que t'es arrivé et d'un coup tu lui annonce, comme ça, comme une fleur 'bonjour madame j'ai injecté un poison à vos élèves'. Il sait. On fait quoi merde ? Putain toi et tes idées à la con !_

Il l'ignora pendant qu'il l'imitait d'une voix nasale et haut perchée pour l'insulter, plus préoccupé par ce qui se passait devant lui. Les mains du professeur ne bougeaient toujours pas, donc son échange avec son alter ego n'avait pas dû être remarqué. Ou alors Pigeon se cachait bien.

"Pourrais-je voir vos notes Jonathan ?"

Il releva soudainement la tête. Le visage de son vis-à-vis était neutre… Mais aussi légèrement curieux. Malheureusement c'était une chose de pouvoir déchiffrer ses émotions et une autre de les interpréter. Que se passerait-il si… ? Non. Il fallait qu'il garde confiance en son professeur… Sinon, à quoi bon ?

 _Sinon, ce sera à mon tour_. Menaça sombrement l'épouvantail, ses jambes maigres de paille et de tissus élimés apparaissant dans son champ de vision, croisées à côté de Pigeon.

Il tourna la tête si vite que sa nuque lui fit mal mais il ne parvint pas à le voir entièrement. La seule différence, c'était qu'au lieu d'être sur le divan ses jambes tombaient maintenant du plafond comme celle d'un pendu, figées mais se balançant doucement, si légèrement que c'était à peine visible. Il déglutit. Charmante vision. Un long souffle tremblant s'échappa à travers ses lèvres. Jonathan ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre les pédales, pas maintenant, pas devant Pigeon. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout irait bien.

"Je vais les chercher" dit-il soudainement en feignant un sourire confiant qui tirait douloureusement sur ses pommettes. "Oh ne vous levez pas, je vous en prie. C'est à la cave et l'interrupteur est en bas des escaliers."

Ce n'était pas son meilleur mensonge, c'en était même très loin. Pigeon haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il se levait.

"Un bien curieux choix architectural."

"Les électriciens qui ont aménagé la maison devaient avoir le sens de l'humour."

Quitter la pièce ne servit en rien à l'apaiser. Les jambes de l'épouvantail pendaient aussi dans le couloir et il les contourna précautionneusement avant de déverrouiller la porte menant au cellier. Après avoir allumé la lumière il les vit presque entières en bas des escaliers. Il savait, rationnellement, que s'il s'était pendu là on aurait dû voir tout son- tout le corps de l'épouvantail –non un épouvantail était un épouvantail, ça n'avait pas à avoir de _corps_ \- on aurait dû le voir en entier. Et pourtant il voyant juste les jambes, fausses jambes qui se balançaient doucement à trente centimètres du sol et il ne pouvait pas entendre le crissement d'une corde en fibre rythmer ces oscillation parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de cordes ici. Jamais. Ce n'était rien qu'une simple, pathétique hallucination.

Serrant les dents il se concentra pour regarder la table au-delà des jambes où il posait les notes relatives à ses patients et descendit dans les entrailles de la maison. La jambe droite était cassée au niveau du genou et une branche sèche ainsi que quelques brins d'herbes pourris depuis longtemps s'échappaient d'un trou à ce niveau-là. Comme une atroce fracture la pliant sur le côté et faisant ressortir l'os, toujours rattaché à quelques muscles. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main et il pencha la tête pour les dépasser parce que même s'il était bien conscient qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles ça ne les faisaient pas disparaître. Cette certitude fit place au doute quand leur toucher fantomatique le frôla et que son corps fut agité de violents tremblements de dégout.

Ce n'était peut-être pas réel pour le monde, se rendit-il alors compte, mais c'était certainement réel pour lui.

Heureusement ces _choses_ n'étaient pas dans la cave en elle-même, juste à l'entrée. Il soupira, se passa une main sur le visage et empoigna brusquement la liasse sans faire attention aux quelques feuilles qui lui échappèrent, aux gémissements d'agonie du captif ou au bruit putride que faisait la corde irréelle-mais si horriblement réelle- pour pouvoir revenir le plus vite possible vers Pigeon.

"Jonathan ?"

Oh non.

Oh non pitié. Tout mais pas ça. Pas ça, non, pas ça.

Il se retourna lentement, l'horreur glaçant ses membres, les empêchant de bouger plus vite alors que le Professeur descendait précautionneusement les escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Dans sa concentration, il avait aussi occlut les pas de Pigeon quittant le salon et résonant dans le couloir. Maintenant il savait. Maintenant il entendait les gémissements, maintenant il pouvait voir les jambes et _rien_ n'allait bien se passer.

Doucement, il l'approcha sans se montrer menaçant et employa le ton doux et calme qu'il fallait utiliser en présence des patients à haut risque. Comme il le lui avait enseigné. Il le regarda profondément, perdu, désespéré devant l'étendue de son errance.

"Jonathan qui est-ce ?" Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pouvait-il faire pour arranger les choses ?

"Un homme qui voulait me tuer." Répondit-il platement, vide de toute émotion. "La plante asiatique rare est en fait une rose bleue que j'ai volée. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais depuis que je l'aie des gens viennent chez moi et tentent de me tuer."

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, ses yeux brillaient, menaçant de se remplir de larmes. Il ne le croyait pas évidemment. La situation était trop folle, elle ne pouvait être qu'une désillusion issue d'un esprit malade.

"Où est Kornelia Jonathan." Demanda-t-il soudainement, sa voix tremblante. "Elle ne vient plus sur le campus depuis... Où est Kornelia s'il te plaît ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Il cligna et une larme glissa finalement le long de sa joue pour se perde dans sa barbe brune, striée de gris. Et maintenant il croyait que dans sa folie il avait mis fin aux jours de la polonaise qu'il avait poussé dans ses bras. Parce que c'était complètement inimaginable qu'elle se soit juste brouillée avec son amie. Non, il fallait que ce soit lui, le monstre hors de contrôle qui torturait des gens dans son cellier.

"Oh mon garçon… Oh Jonathan… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Si j'avais su plus tôt je…Je suis tellement, tellement désolé…"

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Derrière lui la corde qui retenait le corps de l'épouvantail s'arrêta de grincer et quelque chose tomba sur le sol. Un sac de paille, quelques branches qui craquèrent à l'impact. Les mains de Pigeon sur ses épaules étaient chaudes, sûrement, mais l'information arrivait à son cerveau sans qu'il n'en reçoive la sensation, perdu dans les yeux bruns mouillés de son mentor et le claquement de tiges en bois, comme des cannes sur le bitume. Ses lèvres bougeaient sous la barbe mais il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il était sous l'eau déjà et Pigeon était encore à l'air libre, ses paroles étouffées jusqu'à en devenir incompréhensibles. En revanche le crissement de la paille était parfaitement audible. Le corps replet du professeur devenait flou tandis que la silhouette grotesque de l'épouvantail, qui hantait le bord de sa vision depuis des jours, était devenue claire, douloureusement réelle jusque dans les moindres détails.

Il était immense, dominant aisément Jonathan en taille sans que le plafond bas ne lui cause aucune gêne. La réalité devait se tordre autour de lui pour permettre à cette abomination d'exister. Les trous dans son costume de toile laissaient tomber de la paille sur son chemin comme autant de plaies béantes. Les jambes s'étaient allongées, il traînait à moitié celle qui était complètement droite comme si elle était prise dans un plâtre alors que celle qui était cassée pouvait se plier, la scission agissant comme un genou. Sa démarche était maladroite, il boitait, semblait prêt à tomber en morceaux à chaque pas, toiles et branches uniquement retenues par quelques cordes et agrafes. Doucement il leva une main dans sa direction pour tenter de le happer au passage, de le retenir. Son avant-bras passa au travers de la toile, sans le ralentir aucunement. Il avait la texture d'un rêve. Ceux dont on ne se réveille jamais. La créature ne se retourna pas avant d'arriver derrière Pigeon. Ce qui lui servait de visage n'était qu'un bête morceau de tissu blanc, sur lequel un enfant avait dessiné un sourire et des yeux à la craie grasse, posé sur un bâton sans le moindre rembourrage, créant un effet pour le moins déplaisant. On aurait dit qu'il avait été décapité, que le –le mouchoir ?- cachait un restant de colonne vertébrale, le tout retenu par son nœud coulant de pendu. Il posa les gants de jardin qui lui servaient de mains sur les épaules du professeur. Le bout des doigts étaient troués par ses griffes de bois.

Sans qu'il ne puisse bouger ses membres figés, vide de toute émotion devant ce spectacle abominable, les mains de l'épouvantail enserrèrent le cou de Pigeon, s'y plongèrent comme si ce n'était que de la pâte à modeler. Son visage fut pris de spasmes, sa bouche grande ouverte ne respirait plus alors qu'il fut entraîné vers le sol au ralentit, tombant à la renverse pour rejoindre Jonathan.

Son bras fatiguait à force de poignarder la gorge de son mentor.

Le goût salé de ses larmes se muait au fer de son sang.

Mais il ne ressentait rien.

Il était sous l'eau.

Très loin.

* * *

Pas de commentaires pour le chapitre précédent, donc on en revient à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (non c'était pas un hiatus cette fois). A bientôt !

\- Je précise, les cosmos se sont de très jolies fleurs qui ressemblent un peu à de la camomille rose et qui fleurissent en été. Le laurier-rose c'est un arbuste à fleurs roses. Elaguer veut dire couper les branches qui ne produisent que des feuilles pour obtenir plus de fleurs. Oui j'aime le jardinage.

\- Josef Mengele. Ah. Ah. En gros c'était un savant fou nazi qui entre autre avait une fascination pour les jumeaux. Il essayait de faire s'accoupler des femmes avec des chiens aussi. Et injectait du poison dans les yeux des gens s'ils étaient hétérochromiques. Ce ne sont pas les trucs les plus glauques. Crane à côté de Mengele c'est un enfant de chœur.

\- La citation de Pigeon vient bien sûr du roi dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, mais on excusera le blanc du Bon Docteur, il n'a pas encore un lunatique pour le lui rappeler toutes les cinq secondes.

-J'avais pas eu l'occasion de réellement illustrer l'amour de Jonathan Crane pour les gâteaux donc je l'ai posé là. Et par la même occasion j'ai inventé le fait qu'il en mange toujours plus quand il stresse.

\- Dans Year One Scarecrow, le Professeur Pigeon meurt peu de temps après son apparition et dans l'origine précédente, celle avec Sherry et Bo, il était dit aussi qu'il avait assassiné son professeur même si celui-ci semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Donc wai, pas que je l'aime pas, mais ce bon vieux Pigeon n'avait aucune chance. Néanmoins je suis contente d'avoir pu l'établir comme un type relativement sympa mais un peu manipulateur et exubérant. Et au cas où ce n'était pas assez clair (bon j'espère quand même que ça l'était) Pigeon croyait que Jonathan était devenu complètement dingue (vrai) qu'il croyait avoir découvert une rose bleue (ça n'existe pas IRL) et un produit révolutionnaire tout en étant pourchassé par des ennemis imaginaires alors qu'en fait il avait juste tout foiré, assassiné des élèves et assassiné sa petite amie après qu'elle ait découvert le pot au rose, mais ne s'en souvient plus. Il voulait lui parler un peu et lui convaincre de se faire interner à Arkham. Quand Crane à tendu le bras pour arrêter l'épouvantail il a en fait attrapé un scalpel et il frappé Pigeon à la gorge, mais la vision étant trop choquante pour lui, à la place il a vu les doigts de l'épouvantail.

\- Encore dans Year One on voit qu'il est très pauvre et que la terre de son jardin n'est pas très généreuse (en même temps en plein soleil si t'arrose pas la nuit et que tu mets pas de compost…) donc ça me semble logique qu'il se soit inspiré des frères Touques et vole dans le jardin des autres pour se nourrir.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 27 : Cartes sur Table**

Contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Jonathan, Kornelia n'était pas en train de pousser un grand mwahaha de psychopathe au-dessus de la dépouille d'Erin. La rousse était en vie, Kornelia était allée au travail pour maintenir les apparences et pour être honnête elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de la tuer pour la même raison qu'elle n'avait pas sorti son hachoir de son sac à main et assassiné Diana lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion : ils avaient déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Non, son plan était autrement plus pernicieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant, chantonnant doucement derrière son masque, jouant au puzzle avec une victime d'accident de voiture. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la façon dont les évènements s'étaient enchaînés mais le résultat était là devant elle et ce n'était pas très joli.

"Ça va être vraiment compliqué de refaire vos tatouages." Chuchota-t-elle en examinant un mollet de plus près. "Je pense que l'embaumeur ne se donnera pas la peine et mettra juste de la peinture partout pour unifier. C'est dommage, certains sont jolis. C'est une oie ça ?" Elle plissa les yeux. "Ca à l'air d'être une oie. Ou peut-être que c'est une colombe obèse, je ne sais pas."

Quand elle parlait aux morts elle reprenait son polonais natal. Les autres médecins n'étaient pas gênés, de toute façon ils étaient trop occupés pour y faire attention. L'emploi d'une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avait aussi un avantage non-négligeable puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, rajoutant un peu plus d'intimité à leur discussion.

"En tout cas c'est plus facile de recoller les morceaux comme ça, c'est comme quand on fait un puzzle et qu'on a la boîte pour s'aider, vous savez ?"

Son sourcil était relevé, mais de toute façon sa tête avait été tellement abîmée quand elle avait été projetée à travers du pare-brise qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, alors ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Kornelia haussa donc les épaules et allait se remettre au travail quand elle fut interrompue par une petite tape dans le dos. Elle se retourna en sursautant, craignant le pire, mais ce n'était que le Dr Cooper. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme. Ou au moins que Jonathan lui rende son herbe. S'il ne l'avait jetée, ce qui était dans le domaine des possibles. Sagouin.

"Un problème Docteur ?"

"Vous avez reçu un appel de votre frère."

Elle se força à ne pas réagir. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était toujours fille unique.

"Oh ? Lequel ?"

"Victor." Elle retint son soupir de soulagement. "Il a appelé le standard tout à l'heure, apparemment il y a un problème avec Jonathan et vous devez venir tout de suite. C'est votre autre frère ?"

"Non Jonathan c'est mon petit ami. C'est bizarre il avait l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure…"

Enfin, la veille. Ou plutôt l'avant dernier jour vu qu'il était deux heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait s'être passé pour qu'il la joigne au travail ? Normalement il ne l'aurait jamais fait et surtout pas avec une excuse aussi fragile. Son estomac se serra. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave.

"Excusez-moi… Je sais que c'est encore tôt mais est-ce que ça serait possible de-"

"Rentrer ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Oui allez-y j'allais vous dire de le faire justement."

"Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr que ça ne gêne pas ?"

A sa surprise il lui fit un grand sourire.

"Oh non ! Au contraire s'il vous manque des heures on n'aura pas à compter les heures supplémentaires que vous avez faites. Tout s'arrange !"

Et il tourna les talons sans demander son reste, la laissant avec l'impression d'avoir été verbalement giflée. Bon. C'était… Elle secoua la tête. Peu important pour le moment. Elle se mit en marche, prenant au moins la peine de ranger son patient au frigo avant de filer au vestiaire.

Pour une fois elle se changea à vitesse lumière, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre ne serait-ce que du correcteur pour cacher ses cernes ou du blush pour qu'on ne fasse pas attention aux creux sous ses pommettes. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés quand elle sortit du bâtiment, gouttant sur ses épaules au rythme précipité de ses pas. C'aurait été plus rapide si elle avait eu une voiture mais là il allait falloir qu'elle prenne le monorail. Combien de temps faudrait-il attendre ? Le panneau à l'arrêt garantissait une nouvelle voiture toutes les dix minutes mais d'expérience c'était hautement variable. Elle se mit à courir sur le trottoir. Pas de temps à perdre.

"Kornelia !"

Elle s'arrêta une seconde avant de changer de direction et de courir vers la voiture noire de Zsasz d'où il lui faisait signe. L'usage de son prénom de la surprit pas. C'est vrai que d'habitude il l'appelait toujours Docteur Burba mais là s'il avait fait croire aux standardistes qu'il était son frère il fallait mieux surveiller leurs faits et gestes en public. Elle tira la poignée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans la moindre hésitation. S'il y avait vraiment un problème avec Jonathan alors ce n'était pas le moment de douter de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eut claqué la portière. "Jonathan va bien ?"

Il démarra le moteur et la voiture se mit en mouvement après une légère secousse quand ils descendirent du trottoir. Kornelia mit sa ceinture par habitude mais Zsasz lui-même ne s'en embarrassa pas. Mauvaise idée ça.

"Le Dr Crane a invité quelqu'un. Il est en train de le poignarder à la cave."

Elle haussa les sourcils.

"… C'est tout ?"

Il ne quitta pas les yeux de la route, répondant sur son ton monotone habituel.

"Ca fait cinq heures. Il n'a pas arrêté."

Ah. C'est vrai que c'était un peu… Elle voyait maintenant pourquoi il était venu la chercher. Sa bouche forma une moue confuse. Qui est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu inviter ? Autant qu'elle sache il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis ou même de vagues connaissances. Avant il y aurait pu y avoir Tony, mais il s'était occupé de ça. Et de toute façon il ne l'avait jamais invité à la maison. Quoi que ça, ça devait plutôt être parce qu'avant sa mort elle venait d'emménager et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit avec des gens louches. Ah, les débuts houleux de leur relation… Oh !

"Est-ce que c'est le professeur…" Elle eut soudain un blanc, incapable de se souvenir de son nom bien que Jonathan le lui rabâche souvent. "…Son professeur à l'université ? Cinquantaine, rond, barbe châtain… Un peu chauve je crois ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?"

"Je ne me suis pas approché du Docteur Crane."

Oui mais il devait bien être arrivé en voiture, il pourrait avoir posé un pardessus quelque part et peut-être qu'en fouillant les poches il aurait pu trouver des papiers d'identité ? Ah mais non. Qu'elle était bête. Ils ne le payaient pas pour ça, donc Zsasz ne s'en était pas donné la peine. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait la chercher ? Kornelia croisa les bras et regarda le bitume détrempé à travers la vitre pour ne pas fixer le tueur à gages. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre elle se serait dit que cette personne voulait aider Jonathan, mais de lui ? C'était très étrange, voire même dérangeant. Cependant elle garda ses suspicions pour elle-même, mieux valait qu'il ne sache rien. De toute façon, il savait probablement déjà qu'elle doutait de lui parce que n'importe qui possédant un cerveau l'aurait fait. Elle lui glissa un regard en coin, cachée derrière un rideau de boucles brunes. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise à toujours la regarder comme une proie. Pas comme les quarantenaires dans les transports en commun, ça n'avait rien de sexuel avec lui, c'était purement destructeur. Elle avait reconnu son travail au premier regard parce qu'elle travaillait à la morgue, depuis elle avait l'impression qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle savait et que pour cette raison il allait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la voir se noyer dans son sang encore chaud.

Il lui vint à l'esprit que grimper dans sa voiture n'avait pas été une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Ca revenait à monter dans la camionnette d'un vieux monsieur louche lui proposant des bonbons à la sortie de l'école primaire.

Heureusement pour Kornelia, Zsasz ne devait pas avoir l'intention de la découper en lamelles tout de suite vu qu'il la ramena comme promis à la maison. Sitôt qu'il ralentit elle se jeta dehors, ne prit pas la peine de fermer derrière elle et détala dans la nuit. Le jardin était bizarre, un peu vide, ce qu'elle ne remarqua qu'en passant devant tant son esprit ne se focalisait que sur deux choses : s'éloigner de Zsasz et se rapprocher de Jonathan, qui agissait très bizarrement. Son pauvre chaton qui aimait tant son directeur d'étude. Une fois la porte d'entrée ouverte elle courut vers la cave sans prendre la peine de retirer sa clé de la serrure. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais vu tout le bien qu'il lui avait dit de son professeur il devait beaucoup l'apprécier. Sa mort n'avait pas été prévue.

Kornelia s'immobilisa sur le seuil en entendant un bruit mouillé et répétitif venant d'en bas, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Tordant ses doigts, elle cherchait vainement à se rappeler ce qu'on leur avait dit pendant une cellule de gestion des situations de crise. Rester calme et s'éloigner lentement non ? Ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait là. Deux pulsions bataillaient furieusement en elle : l'une voulait courir en bas pour se jeter dans les bras de son chaton meurtrier, l'autre, moins suicidaire, voulait attendre un peu qu'il se calme ou qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire. Sauf qu'être rationnelle c'était pas son fort, elle ne trouvait rien, s'il n'était toujours pas fatigué au bout de cinq heures il n'allait pas s'arrêter tout de suite et le stress de ne pas pouvoir aller l'aider la faisait se griffer sauvagement les avant-bras. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une ou deux minutes, marmonnant dans sa barbe tout en s'abimant la peau, elle laissa tomber l'éclat de santé mentale qu'il lui restait et descendit rejoindre Jonathan.

Les vieilles marches grincèrent à peine sous son poids plume. La lumière vacillante de l'unique ampoule était bien suffisante pour éclairer la mare de sang en bas des escaliers. La couleur n'était plus rouge, mais brun sale. Le sang avait déjà bien commencé à coaguler et l'odeur de vinaigre et de fer lui prenait la gorge. Normalement elle s'en serait moqué, elle qui avait tellement l'habitude des cadavres, mais d'ordinaire elle n'avait pas à marcher dans cette matière gluante. Arrivée en bas, elle ne fit pas attention au reste de la pièce, seul Jonathan lui importait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses deux mains en travers de sa bouche en le voyant.

Il était à genoux, prostré au-dessus d'une dépouille pratiquement réduite en charpie, abattant mécaniquement un couteau dans le moindre morceau de chair à portée. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il devait être aussi recouvert de sang que l'étaient ses vêtements et ses bras. Tout en elle voulait se jeter sur lui et lui faire un câlin mais ça ne lui semblait pas être une bonne approche. La polonaise regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. C'était tellement plus simple de s'occuper des gens une fois qu'ils ne bougeaient plus. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle prit un seau vide sous sa table de travail et partit le remplir au lavabo dans le coin. Les coups de scalpels s'arrêtèrent aussitôt que l'eau commença à couler. Elle l'entendit se relever, ses membres craquant par endroits après être restés là si longtemps, mais Kornelia ne fit rien. Quand il commença à s'approcher d'elle, chaque pas collant au sol, elle déglutit mais se contenta de prendre un chiffon pour le mouiller. C'était son Jonathan, celui-là même qui la prenait dans ses bras et lui chantait des berceuses, qui se moquait de ses romances et de son maquillage, qui la faisait manger et voulait toujours la protéger du monde entier. Son Jonathan.

Il était juste un peu perturbé.

"Tu n'as jamais dit mon nom comme Jonathan."

Rectification, ce n'était pas son Jonathan. C'était l'épouvantail. Elle ferma le robinet et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était tout aussi maculé de sang qu'elle l'avait imaginé, mais au lieu de pleurer ou de garder son visage neutre, digne, il arborait le sourire cruel de son autre… Personnalité. Colocataire de cerveau. Hôte. Quelque chose comme ça.

"Je t'ai entendu gémir le nom de Jonathan, le hurler, le pleurer, le lui susurrer à l'oreille et t'as jamais dit le mien comme ça. Jamais."

Sans répondre dans un premier temps, elle porta le linge à sa joue pour le nettoyer un peu. Pour le rendre moins effrayant et pour gagner du temps.

"Parce que l'épouvantail, ce n'est pas un prénom."

Il se baissa pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle trempa son chiffon dans le seau, l'essora un peu et le passa contre ses lèvres au cas où il lui vienne l'envie de l'embrasser. Ça ne serait vraiment pas hygiénique mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se permettre de dire non maintenant.

"C'est le mien."

"Non." Ses mains se posèrent à la base de son cou. "C'est ce que tu es, ce n'est pas un nom. Ce serait comme appeler un chat 'chat' ou un oiseau 'oiseau'."

Elle se félicita d'avoir trouvé un argument qui ait un peu de sens. La véritable raison c'était que contrairement à Jonathan elle ne le considérait pas comme une vraie personne. C'était toujours lui, il agissait juste un peu bizarrement. Par respect elle le scindait en deux parties quand ils en parlaient mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il avait toujours respecté ses problèmes sans les ignorer pour autant, c'aurait été méchant de ne pas lui rendre la faveur. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire tant que ça pourtant. Il la poussa par le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée, pressée entre lui et le lavabo. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme. C'était toujours Jonathan et maintenant qu'il y avait moins de sang sur son visage c'était plus facile de le voir. Elle passa à son cou tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur le sien.

"Tu es vénéneuse Kornelia Burba, comme un poison, comme de la morphine." Murmura-t-il sombrement." Délicieuse, addictive, excitante et une fois qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on est accro il n'y a déjà plus rien à faire."

Innocemment, elle releva ses yeux verts. Il rapprocha son visage. Ses yeux à lui étaient explosés, bleu glacé contre rouge sang, et une odeur de fer collait toujours à sa peau malgré ses efforts. Il les ferma et ses lèvres devinrent si proches qu'elles frôlaient la commissure de sa bouche. Comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait l'étrangler ou l'embrasser.

"Je sais pas quoi dire." Avoua-t-elle doucement, la peur faisant trembler sa voix. "Je t'aime, je vous aime tous les deux mais je sais pas quoi dire." Elle déglutit, la pression rendant cela difficile. "Je… Je sais que je si je veux vous avoir, tout le temps, toujours, vraiment toujours alors… Alors je peux pas en avoir un sans l'autre et…" Son linge tomba au sol et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes." … Et c'est pas comme si je pouvais partir. "Couina-t-elle" Je peux pas partir ou choisir de pas vouloir de vous deux, je peux pas. Même si je… Même si tu m'étrangles, même si tu m'envoie à l'hôpital, même si je suis en danger ici, même si tu vas me tuer un jour… Je vais pas partir."

A ces mots il lâcha sa gorge, libérant les sanglots qui ne pouvaient en sortir. Son front tomba sur son torse ensanglanté et elle le prit dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes pendant qu'il lui frottait le dos.

"Je t'aime."

Il la laissa pleurer contre lui un peu, puis la prit par le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le problème avec l'épouvantail, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec lui pour pouvoir lire ses pensées en un clin d'œil comme Jonathan.

"Est-ce que tu vas me tuer épouvantail ?"

"Donne-moi un nom." Répondit-il brusquement.

Elle cligna sans comprendre.

"T'avais raison, à voix haute ça fait con comme nom. Donne-moi un nom."

Elle se creusa les méninges. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu à donner un nom à quoi que ce soit, c'était son chien quand elle était petite et elle l'avait appelé lapin. Bizarrement elle doutait qu'il apprécierait. Et la patience n'était pas la meilleure de ses qualités.

"Isaac. Isaac ça t'irait bien."

"Isaac…" Dit-il doucement, goûtant les syllabes sur sa langue. "Repose-moi ta question maintenant."

Elle déglutit.

"Est-ce que tu vas me tuer Isaac ?"

Il prit une profonde inspiration contre ses boucles, qui, envers et contre l'hémoglobine omniprésente, sentaient toujours le savon.

"Ca va. C'est bien comme nom." Il prit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les larmes sous ses yeux avec ses pouces. "Pleures pas minette, je t'aime moi." Il posa un baiser contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement. "C'est moi qui te draguais à leur fête de geeks à la con. C'est moi qui suis venu te chercher quand tu tirais partout. Je t'ai tenu la main, je t'ai fait un câlin, je t'ai montré les crocos et je t'ai fait sourire hein ?"

Kornelia ponctua chacune de ses remarques d'un hochement de tête, pressée contre lui. Elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle était sortie d'affaire, elle avait donné les bonnes réponses et elle n'allait pas mourir. Il lui embrassa le front, ses mains glissant le long de sa taille et de ses hanches jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses, qu'il serra.

"C'est moi qui suçais tes seins à l'hôpital, tu sais ? Tu me fais tellement envie quand tu es comme ça. J'ai juste envie de t'allonger quelque part et de te faire l'amour."

Question érotisme, elle préférait plutôt un homme propre et un lit confortable mais chacun son truc.

Néanmoins elle se laissa faire quand il releva les bords de sa robe pour la lui retirer comme un t-shirt avant de la laisser tomber dans la mare de sang à leurs pieds, vite rejoint par le reste de leurs vêtements, et quand il l'allongea sur la table de travail de Jonathan pour embrasser ses seins. Même si elle n'avait pas très envie de faire ça maintenant, sous les orbites vides d'un cadavre, Isaac s'était vu promettre qu'il pourrait passer une nuit avec Kornelia dans ses bras, qui avait l'air si effrayée, si petite, si douce, si merveilleusement consentante...

Il était grand temps qu'il prenne ce qui lui était dû.

* * *

"Nom et prénom ?"

"Jonathan Crane."

Le réveil avait été difficile. Lui qui se levait toujours aux aurores, il avait pourtant eu un mal fou à sortir de son lit ce matin. Au final c'était Kornelia qui l'avait forcé hors de ses draps pour lui remplir tant bien que mal le cerveau de tous les mensonges dont il avait besoin. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à s'en souvenir son corps, lui, était encore las des activités de la veille. Docilement, il avait grogné en assentiment, coudes sur la table et tête entre les mains pour l'empêcher de tomber dans son bol de café. L'appel de la police était arrivé très tôt, à une heure que, dans cet état, il jugeait proprement indécente. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à retenir quoi que ce soit.

"Vous êtes à la faculté depuis combien de temps ?"

"Depuis mes seize ans. J'ai eu une bourse pour cette fac et je ne l'aie quittée que pour mes années d'internat. Je ne l'aie quittée-" Sa phrase fut coupée par un long bâillement. "Pardon. Je ne l'aie quittée que pour mes années d'internat, à l'hôpital général sur l'île Nord."

Il s'était donc présenté au poste de police le plus proche vers huit heures trente comme on le lui avait demandé après une dernière série de recommandations. On le fit attendre encore un certain temps, qu'il prit à parti pour verser toute sa monnaie dans la machine à café et tenter de remettre ses méninges en marche. Être trop abruti par le sommeil pour répondre aux enquêteurs n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il y avait au moins un point positif : il se sentait trop épuisé pour montrer la moindre culpabilité. Sinon, il y avait des chances qu'il s'écroule sous le poids du regret. Cette mort-là n'était pas voulue. En fait, il n'avait pas commis le meurtre, c'était l'épouvantail qui s'en était chargé avant de faire on ne sait quoi le restant de la nuit. Quand il lui avait demandé son alter ego l'avait rembarré, râlant que lui aussi avait droit à sa vie privée. Depuis il se tenait à l'écart.

"Fatigué Docteur Crane ?"

Il regarda l'énième gobelet en plastique qu'il avait pris avec lui dans la salle, puis lança un regard pointu à l'officier. Ses paupières ne menaçaient plus de se fermer depuis sa cure de caféine mais c'était tout juste. Oui. Oui il était fatigué Sherlock. Jonathan s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira.

"La résidence où je vis est vielle et le propriétaire refuse de faire des réparations. La plomberie est particulier est dans un état lamentable, je vous passe les détails mais ça faisait plus d'un mois que ça fuyait par seaux entiers à la cave et hier soir tout à finalement explosé. J'ai passé la nuit à tout éponger."

Ça, c'était l'histoire qu'avait inventé Kornelia pour expliquer l'appel de Victor à la morgue. Par souci de réalisme, elle avait réellement attaqué un tuyau qui fuyait, ce qui avait inondé la cave, noyé ses rats et détruit tout son travail. Elle avait justifié ses actions en disant que de toute façon il connaissait déjà sa formule par cœur mais il allait tout de même falloir qu'il lui en touche deux mots.

"Vous avez des preuves de ça ?"

Il haussa un sourcil.

"L'état de ma cave." Il fit une pause. "Sinon, ma petite amie est rentrée du travail plus tôt pour m'aider et j'ai passé un appel à quelqu'un que je devais rencontrer ce soir-là pour annuler. Il n'a pas répondu mais j'ai encore la trace dans mon journal d'appel."

Ça, c'était vrai. Pris de panique, l'épouvantail avait appelé Pigeon pour annuler mais celui-ci n'avait pas répondu. Pour une fois qu'il se montrait utile. Il montra l'appel en question à l'officier qui le nota dument sur son bloc-notes.

"Et cet ami il est venu ?"

"Non, ça m'arrange d'ailleurs, j'étais autrement occupé." Il croisa les bras. "Excusez-moi mais je devrais être en train de donner un cours. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi je suis en salle d'interrogatoire en train de parler de ma plomberie ?"

Sa requête fut complètement ignorée. L'homme chauve en face de lui continua d'écrire lentement avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

"Qui était cette personne que vous deviez voir ?"

Il souffla avec un agacement non feint avant de répondre. A tous les coups ils le savaient déjà et cherchaient juste une erreur dans son récit.

"Le Professeur Pigeon, mon directeur d'étude. J'avais présenté ma démission plus tôt dans la journée et il voulait me convaincre de changer d'avis."

"Problèmes avec vos collègues ?"

"Pas spécialement" dit-il avec humeur "mais si je veux pouvoir déménager dans un logement sans rats, ni cafards, ni tuyaux explosifs, il va bien falloir que je me trouve un emploi plus lucratif."

"Pas spécialement c'est-à-dire ?"

Il jura mentalement. Saleté de café, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas marcher et le réveiller correctement ?

"Mon directeur d'étude et moi nous entendons bien mais..." Il fit une pause, choisissant ses mots. "Disons que je n'apprécie pas mes collègues outre mesure."

"Oui vous pouvez pas vous voir en peinture quoi." Lança le policier d'un air torve.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne répliqua rien. Qu'il s'imagine ce qu'il veut ce fouineur.

"Si je vous dis Erin Hayes, vous me dîtes quoi ?"

"Une de mes collègues justement, nous sommes dans le même bureau."

Délaissant son bloc-notes il joignit ses mains devant lui et appuya ses coudes sur la petite table en métal, la faisant grincer sous son poids.

"Et humainement ?"

"C'est une chieuse." Répondit-il sèchement. "Elle me drague de temps en temps et revient toujours à la charge malgré le nombre de fois où je l'aie rejetée. Je trouve ça profondément désagréable."

"Une chieuse." Il fit la moue et hocha un peu la tête, l'air toujours aussi peu concerné. "D'accord, je note. Pourtant vous êtes allés à une petite sauterie ensemble il y a… Une semaine et demie ?"

Ah ! Il avait raison, ils avaient dû interroger absolument tout le monde avant de l'appeler. Il était un des principaux suspects. Ce qui était normal, mais n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires.

"Café des sciences. C'est une conférence informelle, et j'y suis seulement allé avec elle pour qu'elle m'y voit avec ma petite amie et comprenne le message. Elle n'a pas apprécié."

"Le Docteur Burba ou le Docteur Hayes ?"

"Les deux hélas." Répondit-il, espérant mentalement qu'il n(avaient pas eut accès au dossier médical de la polonaise. "Kornelia n'a pas aimé que je vienne avec elle et Hayes a refusé de me parler pendant quelques jours. Ceci dit, ça c'était plutôt un point positif."

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes, lui bras croisé sur son torse et le policier en faisant pianoter ses doigts sur la table. Jonathan craqua le premier. Pas parce qu'il était aussi excédé qu'il en avait l'air, mais parce que ça serait suspect s'il ne le faisait pas.

"Bon, est-ce que ce sera tout ?"

Il se redressa, raclant sa gorge en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers la vitre sans tain d'une façon qu'il devait penser très discrète avant de continuer.

"Juste une dernière chose avant qu'on passe à la suite : que connaissez-vous des relations entre le Docteur Hayes et le Professeur Pigeon ?"

Là non plus, pas besoin de mentir.

"Pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il donnait ses cours. A par ça aucune idée. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé d'elle en particulier et je n'écoute pas quand elle me parle."

"Et ben vous auriez peut-être dû." Répliqua acidement une femme d'âge mûr en entrant en trombe dans la salle.

En quelques claquements de talons elle arriva à la table, où elle jeta un dossier fin. Il prit un air déconcerté en voyant la volumineuse matrone prendre la place de l'officier, mais intérieurement il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient enfin fini de tourner autour du pot, alors ils lui envoyaient une enquêtrice à l'air farouche dont le regard seul véhiculait son envie de le briser en deux. Etant donné qu'elle était plus grande et deux fois plus large que lui, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle en soit capable. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle ouvrit le dossier et jeta une photo devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils devant ses manières brusques avant de jeter un coup d'œil.

"… Des buches et un tas de cendre ? Dans un baril ?"

Bagues de jade clinquant contre la table, elle jeta une autre photographie avec une force excessive, celle-ci montrant un tibia calciné encore rattaché à une chose en tout aussi piteux état.

"C'est regrettable" dit-il après avoir feint un peu de choc "mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec ma plomberie."

"On s'en branle de votre plomberie."

"Pourtant votre collègue avait l'air très intéressé." Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

Son ongle rouge acéré se planta dans la feuille et la rapprocha de lui.

"Le tibia c'est votre Directeur d'étude."

S'il devait se donner une note personnelle pour cette prestation, Jonathan se serait attribué un Oscar avec toutes les félicitations du Jury sans avoir à passer par la case tapis rouge. Son visage se décomposa et ses épaules tombèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sorti, appuya les coudes sur la table et se frotta le visage, bref, la totale. Lui aussi savait faire la comédie, ce n'était pas que l'épouvantail, bien qu'il faille admettre que l'empaillé était plus doué.

"Quand ? Non ne répondez pas c'est forcément hier soir." Se répondit-il à mi-voix. Il releva les yeux vers l'enquêtrice en gardant une main sur la tempe. "Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?"

"A vous de me le dire." Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

"J'ai passé la nuit à éponger ma cave, Je n'en ai aucune idée. Où était-il ?"

C'était vrai que pour le coup il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'en avaient fait Kornelia et Victor. Quoi que, il commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur le sujet.

"A quelle heure est revenue votre petite amie du travail ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Vers trois heures je dirais."

"Et vous vous êtes vus avant qu'elle y aille ?"

Non.

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Donc vous n'avez aucun alibi entre neuf heures trente et trois heures du matin." Elle plissa les yeux. "On peut faire beaucoup de choses en cinq heures et demie."

"Oui, se démener avec des tuyaux !" Il leva les mains avant de les laisser retomber sans faire attention. "Je n'ai pas tué Pigeon et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? On s'entendait bien, il m'a toujours aidé dans mes projets, j'aurais espéré avoir une lettre de recommandation de sa part, c'est- c'est ubuesque !" Voyant qu'elle allait parler il lui coupa la parole en montant d'un ton. "D'où est-ce que vous pouvez bien sortir des accusations pareilles ?"

"Docteur Crane vous vous calmez _immédiatement_ ou je vous fous en cellule !"

Bon, il en avait peut-être trop fait. Il respira longuement et remit son visage entre les mains, sachant pertinemment qu'à moins qu'il y ai un trou quelque part dans le plan de Succube et Psychopathe, il était sorti d'affaire. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas elle lui aurait déjà mis les preuves qu'ils avaient sous le nez.

Néanmoins, il ne fut pas tiré d'affaire pour autant. L'Affreuse continua de l'asticoter pendant une bonne heure avant de sortir de la pièce pour le laisser poireauter. Le bon Docteur n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps avait passé avant que les deux compères reviennent à la charge, alternant entre lui hurler dessus et lui proposer des remises de peines, ce à quoi il répondit encore et encore qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre. Ils le laissèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci il dû admettre que ça devenait franchement lassant. Jonathan avait d'autres choses à faire que de passer toute la sainte journée coincé entre quatre murs. Sans même parler de ses activités moins reluisantes, il fallait qu'il se trouve un travail et qu'il vérifie que la réparation de fortune sur les tuyaux de la cave tenait. Avec quoi elle les avait attaqués ? Une massue ? Sa hache ?

Selon lui ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était que Kornelia s'était absentée ces derniers jours pour trouver un moyen de mettre quelque chose sur le dos d'Erin et qu'elle avait profité de l'occasion pour la faire accuser de meurtre. La peine de mort était légale dans ce pays si elle se prononçait non-coupable jusqu'au bout, mais il doutait que ça gêne la polonaise. Maintenant, les policiers tentaient de l'attraper pour association de malfaiteurs, crime passionnel ou une autre idiotie du genre, histoire de gonfler les chiffres en enfermant deux innocents au lieu d'un.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça avait pris, mais il perdit enfin patience au quatrième passage de Bernard et Bianca, refusant enfin de dire quoi que ce soit sans la présence d'un avocat. Un nouveau passage d'isolement, un nouveau passage des pieds nickelés et ils se décidèrent enfin à le laisser partir. Sauf qu'il vit en récupérant son téléphone que c'était parce qu'il avait passé douze heures au poste de police et qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas le droit de le retenir plus longtemps sans preuves tangibles ou aveux. En guise d'adieu, ils lui avaient conseillé de ne pas quitter la ville, au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui parler, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il reviendrait avec plaisir et un avocat.

Toute sa morgue le quitta une dizaine de rues plus loin. Il dû garer sa voiture pour pouvoir respirer, conscient qu'il était passé très, très près de la prison, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le front contre le volant, il inspirait et expirait lentement, profondément pendant que l'épouvantail lui frottait le dos de haut en bas, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était au trente sixième dessous. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état-là c'était quand on avait enterré Sherry. Une fois que les flash-back de ce qu'il avait fait lui étaient revenus, la route escarpée, le coup de semonce et la voiture s'écrasant dans un arbre, il était resté prostré ainsi pendant trois jours, ne se nourrissant que lorsque l'autre prenait le contrôle de ses membres. Mais pour le moment ça allait. La seule image qui lui était revenue pour le moment, c'était une Kornelia nue et tâchée de sang allongée sur sa table de travail.

 _Merde. Appelle la polonaise et pose-lui la question, tiens._

Il y comptait bien. Avec un sourire en coin il sortit son téléphone, se demandant si elle allait changer intempestivement de sujet ou au contraire avouer éhontément.

"Kornelia ? Je viens de sortir, tu es à la maison ?"

"Non, le Docteur Burba n'est pas à la résidence."

Lui et l'épouvantail s'immobilisèrent, glacés d'horreur. C'était la voix de Zsasz, mais son timbre avait changé. Accentué, moqueur et ils l'entendaient sourire.

"Docteur Crane vous être peut-être plein de ressources… Mais en face _ils paient mieux_."

* * *

DUNDUNDUUUUUUN !

En même temps on est à deux chapitres de la fin fallait s'y attendre. A dans deux-trois semaines pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (moins si reviews, depuis le temps vous êtes au courant). Merci à **Eisatsana** pour sa review !

 **Eisatsana** : Si Pigeon avait vu le travail de Jonathan, juste le rapport sans les cadavres, il aurait trouvé ça génial bien sûr; parce que ça l'est. Est-ce qu'il se serait douté que c'était grâce à la mort de plusieurs étudiants qu'on en était arrivé à ce résultat ? Oui, mais ça IL LE SAVAIT DEJA. Comme je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre c'est lui qui a conseillé à Crane de tester le produit sur des humains et il est pas complètement débile non plus; la seule chose c'est que là il pensait que Jonathan avait perdu la raison. Dans Year One, il était bien montré que Pigeon était un peu égoïste et cachait des secrets assez douteux. Et vu la fin de ce chapitre, je doute que je t'ai rassurée quand au destin de Kornelia. Merci pour ton soutient !

\- Si vous vous souvenez bien, dans le chapitre 19 Jonathan a autorisé L'épouvantail à passer une nuit avec Kornelia s'il arrivait à la bouger de sa racine. Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'il avait oublié ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre d'utiliser épouvantail comme prénom. Encore en anglais tu peux le raccourcir à 'Crow', mais même là c'est pas un nom, juste un surnom. Donc merde, je sais que je dois être la première à faire ça et que ça n'a rien de canon mais je lui ai donné un nom quand même. Et oui je connais Binding Of Isaac. Tout le monde connait Binding of Isaac.

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts il s'est passé onze jours entre le café des sciences et ce chapitre. Donc oui, il n'y a qu'une semaine et demie entre le chapitre 8 et le chapitre 28. Tout s'est passé très, très vite, et c'était un genre de blague pour moi de commencer à écrire un roman qui ne dure qu'un mois pour mon premier NaNo, où le but est d'écrire un roman en un mois. On a les blagues qu'on peut.

\- Pour moi, Crane a sauté deux classes : une en primaire et une au collège, d'où le fait qu'il arrive à la fac à seize ans. C'est un génie, donc ce n'est pas trop surprenant et ça aide à expliquer comment il est devenu médecin si jeune. Ca et le fait qu'il a buché tous les semestres d'été au lieu de prendre des vacances. Ainsi, s'il n'y avait pas eu les années d'internat obligatoire, il aurait eu son doctorat à 21 ans et sa spécialisation à 22. Pour le coup il a fini vers 24-25 ans. C'est jeune oui, mais tout à fait possible.

\- De plus, pour moi Crane est un troll. Un méga-troll tellement troll que c'est étonnant qu'ils ne vive pas sous un pont en posant des énigmes aux passants. Je veux dire, vous vous souvenez de la face de bitch qu'il a fait en rencontrant Rachel Dawes au tribunal ? Et du coup de la mort par l'exil ? Donc il troll les policiers un minimum.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Elysium**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla sur un sol de béton humide dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Kornelia comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Et pas une petite erreur non, une tellement monumentale qu'elle ferait de l'ombre au Taj Mahal et à une armée d'éléphants. Pourtant son plan n'avait pas été mauvais : mettre le meurtre sur le dos de la grognasse en répliquant son ADN pour créer de fausses preuves. C'était simple, mais élégant. D'un coup d'un seul ça la débarrassait de la garce et sortait son amoureux des ennuis. Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'était focalisée sur ce seul but pendant des jours, en oubliant les autres qui étaient on ne peut plus conséquents comme l'ennemi invisible qui les poursuivait sans relâche… Ou le fait qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en Zsasz. Il n'était là que pour l'argent, ce fait avait été très clair, mais en dehors de ça sa conduite était étrange. Si tout ce qui l'avait intéressé avait été son salaire pourquoi les aurait-il testés de la sorte ? Ça ne faisait aucun sens pour un professionnel.

Pourtant elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle avait effacé les preuves avec lui, il l'avait aidé à bouger Pigeon jusque dans un baril à deux pas de l'immeuble où vivait Erin. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ensemble, c'était nettoyer la cave, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de salir son costume.

Elle se redressa difficilement, ses chevilles étant attachées entre elles au scotch de déménageur et ses poignets menottés dans son dos à un gros tuyau jaune canari. Regardant autour d'elle, elle put voir que le reste de la pièce était tout aussi sombre, sale et humide que le coin où on l'avait laissée. Il y avait beaucoup de tuyaux très volumineux partout, ce qu'elle trouva étrange, mais elle était un peu plus préoccupée par la grande flaque au milieu et les tâches de moisissures omniprésentes. On n'avait pas pris la peine de la bâillonner, mais l'ether que Zsasz avait utilisé pour l'étouffer lui avait bousillé la voix, la réduisant à un faible croassement rauque. Donc elle ne risquait pas de s'enfuir en appelant à l'aide. Après avoir tiré sur le tuyau, elle en conclu qu'il était trop solide pour qu'elle puisse se libérer en le délogeant. Ou alors il n'était pas solide du tout mais ses petits muscles n'étaient pas suffisants pour le bouger. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de tuyaux tout de même. Une usine désaffectée sans doute.

Est-ce qu'on arriverait à la trouver ici ?

Est-ce qu'elle voulait seulement être trouvée ?

Kornelia baissa les yeux et respira profondément, essayant de ne pas pleurer. D'un côté elle avait très envie que son Jonathan vienne la chercher sur son grand cheval blanc, mais ça c'était parce qu'elle avait lu trop de romances Harlequin. Plus raisonnablement, elle espérait qu'il comprendrait que la situation était trop dangereuse pour rester et qu'il fuirait la ville. Voire même le pays. Le Canada n'était pas si loin après tout. A une demi-journée de route, tout au plus ? Ce serait mieux pour lui. S'il la laissait ici elle mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances mais elle mourrait heureuse de le savoir en sécurité, loin d'ici. Ça avait été ridicule de penser qu'à deux docteurs tâtonnant dans le noir ils auraient pu s'en sortir face à la mafia qui contrôlait toute cette ville depuis des décennies. Ils auraient mieux fait de s'enfuir il y a bien longtemps, probablement dès qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés du premier tueur. Après tout, ils leur avaient laissé suffisamment de temps pour partir à ce moment-là. C'aurait même été désespérément romantique, de fuir tous les deux vers les vastes étendues blanches du Nord, tout abandonner du jour au lendemain et rouler en terre inconnue. Dommage, mais bon.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de neige en été.

Des bruits de pas derrière la grande porte métallique la sortirent de sa rêverie. La boule au ventre, elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour garder son calme. Elle ne savait pas si ça lui servirait à grand-chose mais en tout cas on lui avait dit que c'était la marche à suivre en situation d'urgence. Ceci dit, quand ils disaient situation d'urgence ils ne pensaient probablement pas à un kidnapping. C'était Zsasz bien sûr, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, par exemple qu'elle voulait être remboursée, parce qu'il se contenta de prendre une photo d'elle avec son téléphone avant de sortir, verrouillant la serrure derrière lui. Ça ne l'avançait guère. Elle savait déjà que c'était de sa faute et qu'ils tenteraient de faire chanter Jonathan en l'utilisant comme monnaie d'échange. Tenteraient étant le mot-clé ici. C'était un homme intelligent, il ne s'y laisserait pas prendre.

Ses genoux devenant douloureux à force d'être appuyés sur le béton nu du sol, elle s'allongea tant bien que mal et se mit à compter les gouttes suintant du mur pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle se l'était imaginé honnêtement. Quand elle avait été en pension elle avait longuement contemplé l'idée de sauter du dernier étage de l'internat féminin ou de s'ouvrir les veines. Après le décès de son premier amour elle rêvait constamment d'en finir. La lecture d'un roman de Sylvia Plath avait orienté son choix vers la prise de médicament, mais pas seulement. L'auteure avait été trouvée en vie après plusieurs jours, mieux valait ne pas commettre la même erreur. Donc en plus d'avaler toute une boîte de somnifères elle s'était fait couler un bain, pour qu'elle se noie en s'endormant dans l'eau. Ça n'avait pas suffi et elle avait continué de penser à la mort pendant des mois. Ces derniers temps elle avait eu peur que Jonathan –ou l'épouvantail, ou Isaac ou quel que soit le nom qu'il voulait- finisse par l'étrangler ou d'être abattue d'une balle dans la tête au détour d'une route peu fréquentée par un tueur. Mais ce ne serait rien de tout ça. Comme quoi, même en y pensant très souvent on ne peut pas prévoir ses derniers moments. Elle pleura un peu, puis se calma. Kornelia n'avait jamais eu peur de la mort, mais il fallait admettre que c'était déprimant de mourir si jeune. Tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Tellement de chose qu'elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais faites. Mais c'était comme ça. Alors elle mourrait pour permettre à Jonathan de vivre. D'accord. Ainsi soit-il. C'était une bonne raison de mourir.

L'attente était insupportable. Qu'ils la torturent avant de mourir d'accord, mais est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se magner le train au moins ? Plus tôt ils auraient commencé plus tôt ça serait fini. Ca risquait même de se terminer très vite vu que son endurance physique approchait celle d'un poussin de trois semaines. Et encore, les poussins résistent bien aux chocs. Pour une fois, elle était contente d'être anorexique.

Zsasz revint plus tard, la tirant du sommeil où elle était graduellement tombée entre toutes ces pensées noires. Probablement des restes de l'éther. Il se tînt devant elle, droit comme un I, mains jointes sur sa chemise noire impeccable. Il avait emmené une bassine d'eau avec lui.

"Ça fait une heure."

Oh donc ils avaient donné une heure à Jonathan pour venir et il ne l'avait pas fait ? Il avait donc fait le bon choix. Il s'était enfui. Kornelia fit un petit sourire triste, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Il poussa la bassine avec son pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant elle. Donc ça serait la noyade. Ça aurait pu être pire, ça au moins elle connaissait un peu elle saurait à quoi s'attendre. Zsasz la laissa regarder la bassine quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"Un dernier mot ?"

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

"Non."

Il attendit une seconde sans bouger avant de relever les manches de sa chemise, lentement. Si c'était censé lui faire peur c'était raté, là de suite elle se sentait juste… Vide. Légèrement satisfaite aussi, parce qu'elle ne mourrait pas pour rien, mais surtout vide. Il dû le sentir aussi parce qu'il arrêta de retarder l'inévitable, empoigna brusquement ses boucles brunes et enfonça sa tête sous l'eau.

La noyade, c'est censé être la pire façon de mourir mais selon elle, qui y avait déjà survécu, c'était pas si terrible. Les premières secondes on retient juste sa respiration. Ensuite on manque d'air, alors la cage thoracique brûle et le corps commence à avoir des spasmes. C'est toujours un peu la même chose après, mais l'intensité augmente. Enfin, l'asphyxie aidant, on perd toute sensation en s'évanouissant, ce qui risquait d'arriver plus vite que sur une personne saine parce qu'elle était droguée. Elle se serait presque crue de retour dans sa baignoire en Pologne. C'était drôle d'avoir faire tant de chemin pour revenir au même endroit. Non, peut-être pas drôle, ironique plutôt. Oui, c'était le mot.

Cependant son but ne semblait pas la tuer tout de suite, parce que quand il la sortit de l'eau pendant un instant au milieu de la phase deux, il sortit son téléphone et le pointa vers elle avant de la remettre à l'eau. Il voulait donc menacer Jonathan. Dire qu'il arrêterait de la torturer s'il venait ou une idiotie du genre. Sauf qu'il n'était pas assez bête pour se faire prendre à ce jeu-là, il saurait que Zsasz comptait la tuer aussitôt qu'elle ne lui serait plus utile.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était douloureux. Même si elle s'était résignée elle toussait tout de même à en cracher ses poumons dès qu'il la sortait de l'eau et à force sa gorge et ses poumons étaient en feu. Heureusement grâce à l'éther et à son propre manque d'endurance elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience assez vite. Elle n'était plus en état de compter le nombre de fois où il l'avait sortie de l'eau pour l'y remettre mais quand un rideau noir passa devant ses yeux pour la troisième fois, elle comprit que c'était la fin.

* * *

La fin, c'est très relatif.

Des fois c'est la fin jusqu'au prochain tome. Ou alors jusqu'à ce que l'auteur commence à écrire des spin off. Et puis il y a la fin des fins, celle qui se termine au milieu d'une phrase parce que celui qui écrit est mort sans aller plus loin. Celle qui vous laisse un goût amer dans la bouche parce que tout s'est fini trop tôt.

Dans le cas présent c'était la fin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne un seau d'eau froide dans la figure.

Revenue d'entre les mourants elle prit une vive inspiration par réflexe, ce qui n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça parce qu'elle avait toujours horriblement mal. Le souffle court, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, bras contre son corps. Ecartant les paupières pendant une seconde elle vit qu'elle était aux pieds de Zsasz, qui pointait son pistolet vers sa tête. Pas très rassurant comme réveil, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'un nouveau passage dans la bassine.

"… Plus en vie ?"

Ça, c'était Zsasz.

"Il y a un net progrès en effet."

… Oh mais quelle andouille.

Elle tourna sa tête vers ce qu'elle pensait être la grande truffe qui lui servait de petit ami et eu l'horreur de le voir quelques mètres plus loin, tenant un pistolet contre sa propre tempe et un parapluie dans son autre main. Ah c'est intelligent ça ! C'est fin ça ! Si Kornelia avait pu, elle lui aurait crié que ce n'était pas le moment de faire un sourire en coin devant un psychopathe comme le dernier des idiots, mais de faire demi-tour et de se reconvertir dans l'élevage de caribous. Mais non, monsieur avait choisi de mordre à l'hameçon juste parce qu'on lui avait montré un vidéo où elle faisait trempette. C'était la faute duquel cette fois ? Isaac ou Jonathan ? Ou s'étaient-t-ils concertés pour construire à deux un monument de la bêtise ? La peur et la colère lui tordait les entrailles maintenant. Elle allait mourir pour rien, parce qu'il allait mourir avec elle, sur le sol moisi d'une vieille usine où on ne les trouverait pas avant des semaines. Il allait mourir devant elle. Pour la deuxième fois elle verrait l'amour de sa vie tomber au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Zsasz lui tirerait dessus avant.

"Vous vous êtes montré bien peu digne de confiance Igor" dit Jonathan sur le ton de la conversation. Ou alors était-ce Isaac ?

"Victor."

"Il faudra que je pense à baisser votre note sur le site. Si j'ai bien compris rompre un contrat parce que celui en face offre plus c'est l'une des pires choses qu'on puisse faire dans le métier non ? Je doute que vous ne retrouviez jamais un travail correct après ça."

C'était ça le mieux qu'il pouvait faire ? Baisser sa note sur Yelp ? Kornelia n'était pas très impressionnée et Zsasz non plus.

"Où est la formule ?"

"Question très intéressante. J'en ai une autre : pourquoi est-ce que vous la voulez ? J'aurais pensé que vous vouliez juste récupérer les fleurs et vous débarrasser des témoins."

"Où. Est. La. Formule."

Jonathan non plus n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par cette attitude menaçante. Il souriait toujours, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

"La réponse à cette question est que je suis arrivé au résultat que votre employeur cherchait désespérément à obtenir. Alors maintenant il a besoin de moi, parce que je suis la seule personne qui puisse lui donner les réponses qu'il cherche."

Logique. Après tout c'était bien un petit génie d'après tous les gens sur le campus, publiant malgré son jeune âge de nombreux papiers dans des revues professionnelles. Si les scientifiques qu'ils engageaient dans la mafia n'étaient même pas capable de fausser un meurtre correctement –et ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça- elle doutait très fort qu'ils puissent faire de même. Le fameux parrain était donc piégé, obligé de redoubler d'efforts contre eux. C'était pour ça que Zsasz avait changé de camp. Il avait compris que les trahir aurait beaucoup plus de valeur parce que leur ennemi serait prêt à lui offrir un prix exorbitant. Ou alors ça avait été son plan depuis le début. Infiltrer leur petit duo criminel, enquêter sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, voir de quoi ils étaient capable en attendant le moment parfait. Oui, ça serait son genre. Ca expliquait aussi son comportement. Il n'avait jamais été avec eux.

"Je pourrais vous tuer tous les deux." Répliqua-t-il brusquement. "Aller chercher la formule moi-même."

Abandonnant toute précaution pour montrer sa supériorité, Jonathan retira le pistolet de sa tempe et croisa les bras.

"Ça n'est plus possible depuis que Kornelia a inondé la cave et détruit tous mes papiers."

Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel Zsasz assimila la nouvelle. Le sourire de Jonathan s'élargit et avec lui revint l'espoir de la polonaise.

"Vous l'avez appelée au travail hier soir en disant que j'avais un problème." Répondit-il lentement, se délectant très visiblement de l'effet qu'avaient ses mots. "Alors pour être sûre que cet appel ne puisse pas être rattaché au meurtre par la police, elle a décidé de créer un problème. Elle a cassé un des tuyaux, inondé la cave, détruit tous mes papiers et noyé mes rats. Tout a été jeté et les éboueurs ont déjà ramassé nos poubelles. Un sacré problème n'est-ce pas ?"

Et donc il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir sans son bon vouloir. S'étant enfin rendu compte de son erreur, Zsasz tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il la tira par les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout, lui arrachant un cri plaintif, et la serra contre lui. Elle senti son pistolet contre sa tempe.

"Donnez la formule. Je la torturerais jusqu'à ce que vous la donniez."

"Voyons Igor ! Une erreur pareille, pour un professionnel comme vous ! Je suis profondément déçu, vous n'êtes pas du tout à la mesure de vos honoraires. Vous nous avez étudiés non ?"

"Oui. Je l'aie torturée et vous êtes venu. Si je la torture assez longtemps vous me donnerez la formule."

"Et c'est là que vous faîtes erreur. Vous savez pourquoi ?"

Victor ne dit rien pendant une bonne minute, que le Bon Docteur passa à regarder autour de lui, marchant un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, bref, papillonnant comme si de rien n'était pour le rendre chèvre. Il réussit.

"Pourquoi ?"

En entendant sa réponse, Jonathan revint à sa place en prenant son temps.

"Parce que ce serait quelque chose que ferait une personne _saine d'esprit"_ expliqua-t-il enfin, "et nous savons tous ici que ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai une très bonne mémoire, un QI élevé, j'ai été le plus jeune élève de mon année à obtenir un doctorat et je suis connu pour être un homme brillant..."

Il commença à marcher lentement vers Zsasz, qui raffermit sa prise.

"Mais cet esprit brillant ne tiendra pas longtemps si vous la tuez, si vous la torturez ou si vous me torturez. Je suis très susceptible à une forme de dissociation : si je ne peux pas mentalement supporter ce que je vois quelque chose d'autre prend le relais. Et ce quelque chose ne connaît pas la formule."

Ca elle savait que ça devait être faux vu qu'ils partageaient tout mais elle se gardait bien de le dire, surtout que c'était maintenant lui qui était visé. Il s'arrêta contre le canon du pistolet, souriant de toutes ses dents. Il releva les mains lentement et haussa les épaules, le mettant au défi de tirer.

"Vous mentez."

"Non, et vous le savez. Vous m'avez vu me parler à moi-même et vous savez que j'ai passé cinq heures à poignarder un cadavre à cause du choc. Vous avez dû appeler Kornelia au travail pour me calmer vous vous souvenez ?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement innocent. "Alors vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez, mais la formule vous ne l'aurez que _si je le veux bien_."

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, gardant son pistolet sur Jonathan. Kornelia retînt sa respiration. Il pouvait mal le prendre et lui tirer dessus quand même pour le faire taire. Il pouvait voir à travers le bluff. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas il pourrait choisir d'ignorer ses paroles et de la tuer, puis de s'occuper de lui. Mais il ne fit rien de ça. Il la jeta abruptement dans les bras de Crane avant de faire un pas en arrière pour les garder tous les deux en ligne de mire. Tel le chevalier à dos de poney qu'il était secrètement au fond de lui-même –quand il n'était pas occupé à faire des expériences illégales sur ses élèves ou étrangler sa petite amie- il passa un bras sous le sien pour la garder en place. Elle passa difficilement ses bras autour de son cou, incroyablement reconnaissante.

"Vous avez ce que vous voulez. Donnez-moi la formule."

Il avait cru lui. Vu l'humeur dans laquelle il l'avait mise il leur tirerait dessus immédiatement. Jonathan ricana.

"Je ne pense pas non."

"Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?"

"Et bien je voudrais être remboursé, déjà."

Zsasz baissa enfin le pistolet, se pensant en terrain connu.

"De l'argent ?"

"Non," rit-il un peu "je veux juste que vous me remboursiez la somme que je vous ai payée pour vos services vu que vous vous êtes montré grossièrement incompétent."

De ce point de vue-là elle pouvait maintenant admirer le rictus haineux qui déforma ses traits avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur qu'il ne laisse son impulsivité parler et les abatte sur le champ pour exiger des choses pareilles, rien ne semblait lui faire plus envie.

"Ce sera tout ?" Demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Non. Je vais rentrer chez moi, vous n'allez pas nous suivre et nous allons continuer notre vie sans aucune intervention de votre part jusqu'à ce que je voie votre employeur et obtienne l'assurance que je ne vais pas me faire tuer dans mon lit un jour ou l'autre."

Sans attendre la réponse du tueur, il passa la dragonne du parapluie autour de son poignet et mit la sécurité du pistolet. Puis il souleva Kornelia qui ne pouvait ni tenir debout ni marcher seule et tourna les talons, abandonnant Zsasz à sa défaite.

"Et comment vous voulez que je fasse ça ?!" Hurla-t-il dans leur dos.

Sa voix se réverbéra sur les murs moisis de l'usine, amplifiée par le vide, mais il ne se retourna pas et continua de marcher vers la sortie. A son ton glacial il n'avait que faire de ses soucis

"Vous vous êtes si bien débrouillé pour la noyer, vous vous en sortirez."

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air quand ils furent sortis, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine. L'odeur de pisse et de reflux d'égouts propre à Gotham emplit ses poumons comme autant de miasmes, pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de vivre. On ne pourrait plus rien leur faire à présent, ils étaient intouchables. La jetée était belle depuis ses bras, la mer brillait sous les lumières de la ville, le violet du ciel pollué n'en paraissant que plus beau, presque irréel contre les bâtiments les plus sombres. Tout ne pouvait aller bien tant qu'elle était là se dit-elle, refusant de penser à la rencontre prochaine avec celui ou celle qui les avait martyrisés pendant un mois. Plus d'Erin, plus de police, plus de mafia et tout cela sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde vivrait.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit de jet d'eau derrière eux, rapidement suivi d'un hurlement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," lui murmura Jonathan sombrement "Monsieur Zsasz a juste oublié de prendre un parapluie."

Malgré les petits tapotements incessants sur son épaule il ne répondit pas avoir de s'être mit derrière le volant, juste après avoir l'avoir déposée précautionneusement dans le siège passager à ses côtés.

"Vois-tu," Il fit démarrer le moteur "l'usine pétrochimique d'Ace Chemicals est peut-être désaffectée mais le système d'alarme incendie marche encore à merveille, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi humide à l'intérieur. J'ai juste eut à remplir la cuve à l'arrière du bâtiment, y verser le restant d'essence de fleurs et dire à quelle heure je voudrais démarrer un exercice de routine."

La voiture quitta le parking tranquillement. A l'intérieur, son bruit avait noyé les hurlements, vite remplacés par l'autoradio. Il avait dû promettre un truc à Isaac vu qu'il mit de la country, qu'il haïssait d'ordinaire.

"Je m'étais donné un quart d'heure pour le convaincre et si je n'y arrivais pas, lui faire perdre ses moyens à cause de cette charmante petite rose me semblait être un bon plan B."

Et il n'avait rien dit à Zsasz parce qu'il méritait une bonne douche. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et parvint à lui souffler merci avant de se mettre à tousser violement. Il lui caressa le dos en gardant les yeux sur la route. Pendant tout le trajet elle regarda la lumière des néons dessiner des formes éphémères sur son visage avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venus. Elle voulait croire à sa fin heureuse. A son prince charmant, à son bonheur tout neuf.

Mais ses traits tendus lui firent comprendre qu'ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

* * *

Voilà ! Epilogue la semaine prochaine, avec lequel je posterais le premier chapitre de Georgia On my Mind pour ceux que ça intérêsserait. Merci à **ReiPan** et **Artemis** pour les reviews ! (et maintenant je me barre parce que je suis en train de poster ça ne plein cours ...)

-Je le dis parce qu'on m'a déjà posé la question : la dragonne c'est le nom de la lanière en fil que vous mettez autour de votre poignet sur un appareil photo, une caméra, un parapluie, des jumelles, etc.

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible de répliquer de l'ADN humain avec du matos acheté au supermarché. Même que si vous avez de vieux numéros de Science et Vie Junior, ils disent comment faire dedans ! Genre ceux d'ils y a dix ans… Putain je vieillis.

\- Et aussi oui, je me souviens que Zsasz a été à la cave et a donc vu les recherches de Jonathan… Ca veux pas dire qu'il les a comprises pour autant ou qu'il les pensait importantes. C'est un tueur à gage le bestiau, pas un scientifique. Je ne sais même pas s'il a fini le lycée notre Zazou national, alors de là à être capable d'interpréter les notes (super mal écrites et organisées) d'un prodige en psychopharmacologie…

\- La note de Crane sur le site est la raison pour laquelle Zsasz passe de tueur à gage indépendant ici à laquais pour la mafia dans les films. Qui engagerait un type s'ils ne peuvent pas être sûrs qu'il ne les vendra pas au plus offrant ? Surtout s'il est même pas capable de se débarrasser du client en question et est obligé de le rembourser.


	30. Chapter 30

**Epilogue**

Et juste comme ça, tout était terminé.

Enfin presque. Kornelia avait beau être folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir atteint le moment de leurs aventures où ils étaient censés vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, Jonathan ne partageait pas tout à fait son enthousiasme. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles, revenir à la vie normale lui était insupportable avec une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de lui. Il se méfiait de tout et de tout le monde, ce qui ma foi ne changeait pas de d'habitude mais n'était pas agréable pour autant. Le fameux ennemi invisible aurait pu les contacter à n'importe quel moment et il avait pris l'habitude de toujours garder son téléphone sur lui plutôt que de l'oublier quelque part pendant des semaines sans même se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu.

Les jours s'égrainèrent lentement. La police le convoqua deux nouvelles fois mais grâce à la présence de son avocat, un homme louche au sourire bien trop brillant pour que ça soit naturel, les interrogatoires furent infiniment moins longs. Elle n'eut pas l'air d'aimer ça l'Affreuse, être coupée toutes les cinq minutes pour qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait ou n'avait pas le droit de faire. Au final ils essayèrent tout de même de le présenter comme un suspect pour le meurtre du Professeur Pigeon, mais ils furent tournés en ridicule par la Juge, les témoins et le Jury, qui leur firent remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve contre lui. En plus, tout le monde leur fit remarquer qu'il n'avait aucun mobile. Les charges furent abandonnées très vite.

Au grand dam de la polonaise, Erin finit par se déclarer coupable, écopa d'une peine de prison de dix ans qu'elle ne ferait pas en entier parce qu'elle était une femme et évita la peine de mort. Après tout, son ADN avait été retrouvé en quantité plus ou moins haute sur la plupart des draps de Pigeon, dans sa salle de bain, sur le divan dans son bureau et celui de Pigeon avait été retrouvé sur un hachoir qui correspondait aux marques retrouvées sur ses os calcinés. On en avait conclu que les deux avaient eu une aventure à laquelle le vieux professeur avait voulu couper court en la virant. Un mail à moitié rédigé avait été retrouvé dans son ordinateur, disant qu'il ne renouvellerait pas le contrat du Dr Crane car il avait présenté sa démission, mais aussi que le Dr Hayes était une mauvaise pédagogue et une scientifique peu motivée, ce qui fut confirmé par plusieurs témoins. Dont Jonathan bien sûr.

Il n'appréciait pas la façon qu'avait employée Kornelia pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas coupable puisqu'elle avait dépeint ce cher Pigeon comme un pervers mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait s'en plaindre. Il s'en était sorti blanc comme neige grâce à elle et comme on ne pouvait pas juger deux fois une personne pour le même crime le Bon Docteur n'avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-ci. L'enterrement de Pigeon le laissa néanmoins abattu pendant plusieurs jours. Le service fut bref et malgré les déboires judiciaires beaucoup de gens vinrent lui dire au revoir. Les condoléances laissèrent un goût amer dans sa bouche, surtout quand elles s'accompagnaient d'une poignée de main amicale ou de quelques mots sur le procès, lui assurant que c'était complètement aberrant qu'on puisse le croire coupable. Sa brune l'avait serré contre lui quand son professeur avait été mis en terre, puis plus tard chez eux quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Il lui était très reconnaissant de ne pas avoir tenté de le dédouaner, de dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement ou une bêtise du genre. Elle s'était juste occupée de lui sans faire le moindre commentaire. Rien que pour ça il l'aurait presque demandée en mariage.

Sans même qu'ils ne se rendent tout à fait compte un mois était déjà passé. C'était autant de temps que toutes leurs petites péripéties avaient duré, de l'arrivée de Kornelia à la résidence à son kidnapping par Zsasz. Alors ils recommencèrent à vivre. Ils cherchèrent un nouvel appartement tout en faisant quelques réparations avant que les nouveaux résidents n'arrivent. La porte à travers laquelle il avait tiré. Les tuyaux de la cave. L'autre porte, défoncée par le premier tueur. Jonathan remplaça une femme partie en congé maternité à l'hôpital général où il avait fait ses années d'internat. Ce n'était pas encore un CDI, et il n'avait pas encore le cœur de tester son produit sur qui que ce soit, mais ça avait le mérite de l'occuper, d'empêcher son esprit de dériver encore et toujours vers les orbites vides du cadavre de Pigeon. Le salaire n'était pas mal non plus.

Ils trouvèrent un appartement un peu après que Kornelia ai repris les cours. Ce n'était pas très grand, une chambre, une pièce à vivre et une salle de bain, et le décor était un peu vieillot, mais c'était situé dans un quartier correct. Le vieux carrelage rose de la salle d'eau finit de séduire la polonaise. Jonathan céda sur ce point et comme il avait compromis un peu elle ne protesta pas quand il décida de retirer le papier peint fleuri de la chambre et de la pièce à vivre pour tout repeindre dans des tons neutres. Autrement, lui avait-il dit, il avait l'impression d'être dans une maison de retraite. Ils achetèrent quelques meubles en kit qu'ils eurent du mal à monter, ne s'étant jamais prêtés à cet exercice, mais ils finirent tout de même par se retrouver avec un logement beaucoup plus agréable que l'autre. Il était temps, parce que maintenant qu'elle était présentable leur résidence avait été envahie par de nouveaux étudiants, fraichement arrivés à la fac pour le premier semestre et Kornelia avait bien failli en égorger un quand il avait fait tomber son lapin de Caerbannog dans les escaliers. Heureusement le rongeur empaillé n'avait rien, alors personne ne perdit la vie et il trônait maintenant sur la table d'appoint à côté de leur lit.

Après trois mois d'accalmie, l'épouvantail ne faisait plus beaucoup de bruit et sa compagne s'était calmée. Plutôt que de tourner en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux elle passait ses soirées à lire un roman à la couverture rose sur laquelle on voyait une fille déguisée en pirate, ses seins débordant d'un corset bien peu pratique, à moitié évanouie dans les bras d'un marin à la chemise tellement ouverte qu'on voyait la majorité de son torse imberbe. Il ne posa pas de questions. Ses boucles avaient fini par atteindre ses épaules et ses joues étaient moins creuses. Pour la première fois il commençait à voir son décolleté. Quand il le lui fit remarquer gentiment elle pointa que ses cernes à lui avaient disparu et que ses gestes étaient moins erratiques qu'ils ne l'avaient été. Ils allaient mieux. Ils se remettaient debout.

Il testa alors son produit sur un patient comateux, après avoir fait signer un papier à ses proches désintéressés par sécurité, et il ressentit un pincement au cœur à son réveil.

Pigeon aurait été fier.

Bon, d'accord, il semblait traumatisé et se plaignait de terreurs nocturnes abominables, mais c'était pour ça qu'on avait inventé la thérapie.

Son succès fut relaté dans de nombreux journaux scientifiques et réitéré plusieurs fois. Il reçut un prix, pas un prix Nobel mais ce fut déjà suffisant pour être invité à quelques dîners mondains et autres galas auxquels il n'allait que pour voir sa grand-mère s'étouffer avec son martini. Jonathan avait été surpris de la voir, moins d'apprendre qu'elle avait changé son nom de Marion Keeny à Olivia Dove. Son air outré lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur. La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il lui avait offert un sourire sardonique en levant sa flute de champagne dans sa direction. Elle était partie sans demander son reste. Les gens en soirée l'avaient toujours trouvé un peu bizarre, mais ça se passait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait Kornelia pour babiller joyeusement à son bras toute la nuit. On le disait un peu coincé et taciturne, mais comme il l'avait prévu on ne murmurait plus de rumeurs accablantes sur son passage. C'était un Bon Docteur, il vivait dans un coin respectable de la ville et il avait une amie charmante, comment pourrait-il être un psychopathe ? Sa réputation n'avait jamais été aussi bonne.

L'autre avantage de ces sauteries, c'était qu'il put prendre contact avec le représentant d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique qui lui proposa de commercialiser son produit contre une somme alléchante. Après quelques signatures il leur fit part d'un petit problème : les fleurs. Il pouvait synthétiser l'agent qui lui était utile, mais la version naturelle s'était révélée être infiniment plus efficace et s'accompagnait de moins d'effets secondaires. Au départ on n'avait pas cru à son histoire de rose bleue hallucinogène mais il avait compté là-dessus et avait ramené la dernière fleur qu'il avait gardée intacte dans le but précis d'appuyer ses propos. Il la laissa entre leurs mains pour qu'ils puissent faire des tests dessus et ainsi découvrir qu'il disait vrai. Ils mirent en place un nouveau rendez-vous deux semaines plus tard pour se rependre en excuses que Jonathan accepta de bonne grâce. Le représentant lui confia qu'ils ne savaient pas encore où ils pourraient bien retrouver cette plante, mais qu'ils avaient quelques pistes et qu'il serait sûrement recontacté d'ici un mois ou deux.

Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps que ça en fait. Son remplacement arriva à son terme et il en prit alors un autre. Kornelia finit sa première année de spécialisation et se réconcilia avec Diana, qu'il avait maintenant le déplaisir de voir parfois à leur appartement. Non, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir en peinture, mais le côté positif c'était que la polonaise avait recommencé à cuisiner une quantité quasi-industrielle de gâteaux et ça, c'était bien. Il put même la traîner un weekend à Washington pour fêter le premier anniversaire de leur relation et lui montrer le mémorial de Lincoln. Vu qu'elle allait bientôt passer un examen pour obtenir sa carte verte, ce serait bien qu'elle arrête de le confondre avec Roosevelt.

Le rendez-vous lui parvînt enfin après leur retour, quand elle vidait leurs valises. Ce ne serait qu'une rencontre informelle avec un fournisseur potentiel et un assistant à laquelle il pouvait emmener sa compagne s'il le souhaitait, ce qu'il fit.

Ils étaient invités dans un restaurant asiatique assez cossu, loin de ceux fréquentés par la pègre où ils avaient mis les pieds un fois il y a bien longtemps. Malheureusement c'était aussi dans un coin très branché, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait falloir prendre un taxi s'ils ne voulaient pas passer une heure dans les embouteillages. Jonathan passa le trajet à admirer fièrement Kornelia pendant qu'elle vérifiait que son maquillage tenait. Elle était tellement plus belle maintenant. Oh elle était triste de ne pas avoir les seins des mannequins de Victoria's Secret mais lui aimait beaucoup la silhouette élancée et la poitrine qui tenait dans ses mains qu'il n'avait pu voir que sur ses photos auparavant. Elle avait les cheveux assez longs pour les attacher en un chignon compliqué, mais pas encore pour qu'ils atteignent ses hanches comme lorsqu'elle était à la fac en Pologne. Ca viendrait. Ses dents resteraient courtes et acérées, ça il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais elles étaient plus blanches depuis qu'il lui avait fait arrêter de fumer. Il avait eu plus de mal à la convaincre de se peinturlurer un peu moins la peau mais il était parvenu à négocier qu'elle n'en mette pas un weekend par mois, quand ils étaient juste tous les deux.

Autrefois il aurait été très énervé qu'on lui fasse des compliments sur la beauté de sa petite amie, mais maintenant il les prenait très bien parce que c'était grâce à lui, à tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle mange qu'elle était en meilleure santé.

"Tu es très belle."

Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers son miroir.

"Merci ! J'ai acheté la robe le mois dernier -en même temps que mes nouveaux soutien-gorge tu sais ?- mais j'avais pas eu l'occasion de la mettre avant."

 _Oui la robe est pas mal non plus mais elle serait mieux sur le sol quand même._

Pour une fois, il ne protesta pas, se contentant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Kornelia qui parlait chiffons. Elle déblatérait dans le vide mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude à force. Arrivés à destination, il paya le conducteur et prit la polonaise par la main pour entrer dans l'immeuble. L'intérieur, tout en bois laqué et en fresques de nacre, lui sembla bien plus accueillant que les bars branchés aux lignes épurées d'un salon de l'auto qu'on trouvait souvent à Amusement Mile. Tant qu'à payer beaucoup trop cher pour quelques tranches de poisson cru sur du riz, autant que la décoration soit agréable. L'hôtesse d'accueil leur signala qu'on les attendait déjà et les emmena à leur table, faisant babiller sa brune de plus belle quand ils virent l'immense aquarium encastré dans un des murs. Toujours aussi charmante en public, elle fit un grand sourire en voyant le représentant et son assistant, aux antipodes de l'air réservé et poli de Jonathan. L'un était caucasien, brun et charismatique, l'autre plus vieux, chauve, asiatique et beaucoup plus réservé, avec une moustache qui fit baver l'épouvantail, lui qui avait toujours désespérément voulu une barbe, ce qui ne leur était pas possible. Une chose étrange se passa quand ils se levèrent pour leur serrer la main. L'homme asiatique jeta un petit coup d'œil discret à l'autre, qui ne le vit pas et se leva avant lui, comme s'il voulait son approbation quant à la marche à suivre. Leurs postures à tous les deux étaient droites, militaires et leurs épaules trop larges pour qu'ils ne soient que des hommes d'affaires.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Dr Crane, je suis Henry Ducard, l'assistant de Monsieur Ra's Al Ghul."

Mais bien sûr. Il fit néanmoins semblant de les croire, leur présenta Kornelia et s'assit en face d'eux avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ils commandèrent des apéritifs et discutèrent de choses et d'autres en les attendant. Le talon de la polonaise appuyant légèrement sur son pied lui signala qu'elle aussi avait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Ra's Al Ghul n'était pas censé parler anglais, mais rien qu'à la façon dont il les regardait il comprenait ce qu'ils disaient et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer, ayant elle-même dû apprendre la langue. Donc s'il ne parlait pas, ça confirmait bien ce qu'il avait pensé. L'assistant, c'était lui. Il l'avait bien dressée. Mais ils étaient foutus.

"Nous avons murement étudié la proposition de la société Docteur Crane, mais pour être très honnête c'est vous qui nous intéressez. Il y a plusieurs mois nous-"

"Ah oui" le coupa Kornelia gaiement en regardant Ducard droit dans les yeux "Monsieur Zsasz nous l'avait dit. Au fait vous engagez toujours des chauves en priorité Monsieur Ra's Al Ghul ?"

Ducard ne réagit pas pendant une seconde, se trahissant.

 _Oh MEEEEEEEERDE._

Peut-être qu'en même temps qu'il lui apprenait comment analyser les gens, il aurait peut-être dû l'informer qu'il valait mieux éviter de le leur jeter à la figure. Quoi que, Jonathan le faisait tout le temps donc ça avait dû lui donner de mauvaises idées. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour briser un peu le froid qui venait de s'abattre sur leur table tandis qu'elle buvait sa vodka comme du petit lait. Nouvelle règle : on ne donne plus jamais de vodka à Kornelia. Ça finit toujours très mal.

"Au moins maintenant nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde." relativisa Jonathan.

Ra's Al Ghul reprit son sourire et joignit les mains.

"J'avais pensé qu'après votre rencontre avec Monsieur Zsasz il vaudrait mieux attendre un peu avant de tenter de reprendre contact avec vous. Dans un endroit public de préférence."

"Oh le public ne me gêne pas." répondit-elle.

Jonathan la regarda. Ses pupilles étaient rétractées et elle fixait l'œil gauche de leur ennemi plus si invisible que ça avec une intensité qu'il trouva dangereuse vu qu'il y avait des couteaux sur la table. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour éviter la tentative de meurtre.

"Ton chignon est en train de se défaire."

C'était complètement faux, il était très bien, mais il valait mieux l'écarter cinq minutes et la laisser se calmer. Elle comprit l'ordre informulé et partit se 'repoudrer le nez'. C'est-à-dire qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans les toilettes et avaler quelques pilules de calmant. Il la regarda s'éloigner, l'inquiétude tordant son ventre.

"Un an c'est court pour oublier." Dit-il simplement en se retournant vers eux.

Trop court. Il n'avait toujours pas effacé la vidéo qu'il avait reçue parce qu'il n'était pas venu à temps. Quand la paranoïa le quittait, quand il n'était plus autant sur ses gardes qu'il devrait l'être, il regardait Zsasz enfoncer Kornelia sous l'eau, la voyait se débattre, s'étouffer et arrêter de bouger. Pour se souvenir. Ra's hocha la tête.

"Ce que vous devez comprendre Docteur Crane, c'est que nous avons prévu un évènement de la plus haute importance et ne voulions pas impliquer plus de personnes qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire. Quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que vous opposiez plus de résistance que nous l'aurions voulu et que vous veniez de contacter Monsieur Zsasz, nous l'avons convaincu de nous faire parvenir des informations sur vous et vos recherches. Malheureusement il a outrepassé ses ordres et vous m'en voyez profondément désolé."

Ça, c'était un beau mensonge où il voulait bien rendre son doctorat. Zsasz avait fait exactement ce qu'on lui avait demandé, mais comme il avait échoué ils préféraient le blâmer plutôt qu'avouer qu'ils avaient commis une erreur. Ensuite ils avaient essayé d'obtenir la formule par la société pharmaceutique mais il ne la leur avait pas encore donnée vu qu'il aurait préféré avoir les fleurs et donc il se retrouvait obligé de parlementer puisque Crane pouvait faire sans, mais eux ne pouvaient pas faire sans lui.

 _Ça doit bien lui faire les pieds, ce sale con._

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Demanda-t-il froidement.

"Votre expertise Docteur Crane. Nous avons besoin de vous pour créer une version de votre… Toxine qui pourrait être utilisée dans des conditions bien précises à un usage militaire."

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas déglutir. Il voulait qu'il crée une arme chimique. Ce n'était pas un mafieux, c'était un _terroriste_.

"Vous serez dédommagé pour votre participation, naturellement."

"Je suppose que cela va sans dire que je ne veux pas qu'on puisse me rapprocher à vos agissements ?"

"Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'on ne vous relie jamais vous et votre compagne à ce qu'il se passera".

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient tout mettre sur son dos comme ils venaient de le faire avec Zsasz. Il garda le silence quelques instants et suivit la démarche sinueuse de Kornelia des yeux en la voyant revenir. Elle se rassit à côté de lui et serra sa main dans la sienne sous la table sans rien dire. Il avait été heureux cette année. Mais c'était fini. S'ils sortaient maintenant après avoir refusé, ils seraient sommairement assassinés. S'il acceptait ils gagneraient un peu de temps. Il y avait une chance qu'il puisse s'en sortir, faire ses expériences loin des yeux des autorités et vivre. Juste vivre. Il se retourna vers Ra's Al Ghul.

Sa décision était prise.

"Zsasz vous a dit que je voulais être remboursé ?"

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, mon bébé est fini. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu mal au coeur :c

L'histoire est un peu plus courte que c'était supposé être, au départ mon plan comportait 35 chapitres. J'ai retiré pas mal de trucs qui me semblaient inutiles pourtant c'est quand même massif. Si vous voulez continuer à lire mes trucs, ça tombe bien parce que je viens de poster le premier chapitre de **Georgia On My Mind** , où j'utilise le Crane des bédés et aucun OC. Après, si vous n'avez toujours pas regardé, **Carnet de Bal** a déjà deux chapitres publiés, mais vous êtes prévenus, ça a beau être dans l'univers des comics Batman avec aucun OC et Crane, ça veut pas forcément dire que c'est très intelligent. C'est même bien con.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui m'ont soutenue, que ce soit juste une petite review en passant ou de longue review façon analyse de texte au collège je vous remercie tous grandement et espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai pu aimer l'écrire :

 **ReiPan, Artemis, Eisatsana, Cheshire, Kazana, War Machin, Guest, Magdalena Burba, GrimesGen, Irri et EinalemButler !**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça a pris autant de temps à Ra's de les contacter ? Parce que la plus grande qualité de ce type pour moi, c'est la patience. Il a plusieurs siècles je vous rappelle. Un an pour lui c'est rien du tout, mais il sait que pour deux personnes instables -dont une qui a été torturée sous ses ordres- c'est beaucoup, assez pour qu'ils se calment un peu et soient plus ouverts à la conversation. De plus, en un an Crane est devenu un homme relativement connu et respectable, ce sera donc plus facile de le placer à Arkham. Ramener les roses bleues est aussi plus simple maintenant qu'il y a une raison légale derrière leur présence à Arkham vu qu'il les étudie. Et non, il n'est pas derrière la société pharmaceutique, c'est une entreprise tout à fait légale. Ce qui rend les choses encore plus normales et officielles.

\- La Grand-mère de Crane, Marion Keeny, est devenu une femme du monde à Gotham et a changé son nom dans Year One : Scarecrow.

-I New York des voies réservées aux taxis et transports en commun, pour encourager les gens à ne pas prendre leur voiture.

-Les peines pour les femmes étant ce qu'elles sont, Erin fera 5 ans grand maximum. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup en sachant qu'elle n'a rien fait mais c'est toujours mieux que la chaise électrique ou une hache en travers de la gorge. Elle s'en sort mieux que Pigeon.

-Non, aux Etats Unis on ne peut pas juger une personne deux fois pour le même crime, ça s'appelle la règle du 'Double Jeopardy'. Oui, si on est jugé non coupable une fois pour un crime qu'on a réellement commis, on ne peut pas être jugé une nouvelle fois pour ce crime, même si des preuves accablantes ont été trouvées entre temps. Bizarre mais vrai.

\- Ubu est le bras droit de Ra's Al Ghul dans les bédés, dans Batman Begins c'est apparement lui qui se fait passer pour Ra's Al Ghul au début du film (Ken Watanabe). D'où la moustache du style.


End file.
